Du présent… Au passé… Pour un futur
by bella8783
Summary: Si notre destinée était une route qui part d'un point A pour se rendre à un point B, cela serait bien trop simple! La vie nous réserve des hauts, trop de bas… Mais également parfois des surprises… AH-M-Nos personnages préférés une nouvelle fois réunis!
1. Prologue

**Me voilà lancée dans une nouvelle aventure qui j'espère vous plaira…**

**Je dois vous avouer que ça me stress un peu^^ Mais tout va bien se passer… N'est-ce pas ?**

**Bon, un peu de blabla…**

**Cette fic sera différente de ma première, déjà, elle sera AH, pas de vampires ! Ensuite, un peu de Lemon^^ Mais pas tant que ça, car trop de lemon tue le lemon ! Et enfin, des chapitres plus courts, j'ai trop de mal à finir Evo et Pro, car je me suis mis en tête que je devais faire des chapitres longs vu que les autres avant sont longs^^ Aaaah et quelques chansons aussi ;-) ^^**

**Alors… Les remercîments !**

**A ma Meg : merci, merci, merci… Plus qu'une correctrice, tu es mon amie ! Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas répondu à mon appel sur un des To' du forum, alors que j'avais un OS à envoyer pour un concours et personne pour me corriger et me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses^^ Merci de me supporter quasi chaque jour et merci pour ton aide précieuse pour cette fic et pour cityville MDR! A noter que le résumé de cette fic est d'elle^^**

**A ma Koda : après la torture de devoir me corriger, te voilà VIP et botteuse de fesses si jamais je déraille^^ Merci pour ton soutien passé, présent et futur. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue avec mon nouveau bébé.**

**A mes campeuses : ma voisine adorée, ma Titia et ma Ange. Je pense fort à vous, même si nos soirées délire MSN ne sont plus. Vous me manquez, vous qui avez été les premières à lire cette 2****ème**** fiction. J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait vous plaira.**

**Voilà, place au prologue ! On se retrouve plus bas^^**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande SM grâce à qui on s'arrache les cheveux en attendant la sortie ciné de BD^^**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Prologue**

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Huit mois… Environ 240 jours… 5760 heures… 345600 minutes… 20 736 000 secondes.

Et, pourtant, ma souffrance et mon manque d'ELLE refuse de s'estomper. Neuf mois qu'elle a commencé à m'échapper, huit qu'elle m'a fui… Depuis le jour où elle m'a quitté, je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même… en quelque sorte un zombi. Je ne survis que parce que ma famille et mes amis m'y obligent. Emmett me certifie que, comme le dit le dicton : « une de perdue dix de retrouvées », mais je n'avais pas envie de ça, c'est elle que je veux ! Jazz et Rose me proposaient leurs épaules pour pleurer et parler. Alice quant à elle, ne cesse de me dire qu'elle va bien, mais ses mots ne me rassurent pas et elle refuse de me dire où je peux la trouver. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, parce que ce petit être bondissant est plus qu'une sœur moi, elle me connaît mieux que personne et aussi parce que si Bella m'avait demandé de garder le silence, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement que de respecter son choix. (NR : Alors là, si il est pas accro… NA : que veux-tu ma Meg, il est irrécupérable ! Nan mais sérieux, il serait MIEUX avec moi^^ Si si si si !)

« Edward ? » La voix affolée de ma sœur à l'autre bout du fil m'inquiéta.

- Alice ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

« Pas de question ! Préviens juste Jazz que je suis partie pour quelques jours en urgence ! »

- Ok, mais…

« Pas de question ! Je vous rappelle plus tard ! Embrasse tout le monde ! » (NR : Ah ben oui, Alice… c'est Alice ! NA : ouiiiiii tu sais à quel point je l'adore ! Vivement mon chapitre préféré avec elle -) )

Elle a raccroché… Etrange, Alice est du genre à préparer ses voyages plusieurs semaines en avance… Et sa voix ? Il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que j'appuyais sur la touche rappel de mon téléphone… Sa voix rieuse annonça le bip sonore, elle avait déjà coupé son portable. Je me sentis de suite nauséeux… Et si son départ avait un rapport avec… Non, je refusais de penser que Bella ait un problème, Alice me dit depuis des mois que tout va bien pour elle ! Elle va bien… Il ne peut en être autrement ! Non ? L'angoisse monte, mes mains sont moites. Pourquoi je me sens encore plus perdu que ces derniers mois ? (NR : L'Amouuuuuur, peut-être ^^ NA : soupire… Ma Meg fleur bleue… )

Mon doigt presse à nouveau la touche appel de mon téléphone portable, mais rien à faire, ma sœur disparaissait une nouvelle fois sans explication et j'ai la sensation que cette fois son départ ne restera pas sans conséquence. (NR :Ah ben on est au moins deux… NA : ben pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je vois paaaas pourquoi ! « sifflote en levant les yeux »)

_**Point de vue de Jacob**_

_Neuf mois que je me fustige… Neuf mois sans nouvelles de sa part, juste les mots rassurant d'Alice, la seule du groupe qui est au courant de ce qu'il arrive à Bella…_

_Neuf mois qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Ma Bella… Si douce, si belle… (NR : _Sa Bella ? Ah ben, je dis NON ! NA : hey pas touche à mon tit Jake ! Y a que moi qui peut lui faire de misères^^)

_J'ai fait erreur sur erreur avec elle… Mais la dernière était la pire. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'elle revenait vers _moi ?_ Elle était mon amie et en une soirée tout avait basculé. Je la revois encore devant la porte de mon appartement, son regard perdu… (NR : __Pff, on peut pas lui faire confiance à celui-là ! Je le savais ! NA : ah ben voilà… Ma Meg râleuse ! T'aime tu sais ?)_

_Alice dit que je ne suis pas à l'origine ni même la raison de sa fuite… Mais je ne la crois pas. Bella avait déjà agi de la sorte, pour s'éloigner de moi._

_- Allo ? Dis-je en décrochant machinalement le téléphone de l'appart._

_« Jake ? C'est Alice. »_

_- Hey, comment vas-tu ? _

_« Bien, bien… Hum… Je pars pour quelques jours à Portland, mon vol est dans quelques minutes. »_

_- Pour quelques jours ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_« Une… affaire. Tu peux m'envoyer un sms avec le numéro de Charlie s'il te plaît ?_

_- Oui, sans problème, mais…_

_« Pas maintenant, on appelle mon vol. Je te rappelle une fois là-bas ! »_

_- Al'…_

_Communication interrompue… Portland… Cette ville, pourtant presque inconnue, m'interpelle… Mais pourquoi ?_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Hôpital de Portland, je suis là, derrière le rideau blanc de cette chambre impersonnelle, caressant mon ventre arrondi, pour ne pas dire énorme. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi cette ville, la seule chose qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête, c'est que je vais être seule pour mettre au monde mon bébé. Mon fils, ce petit être qui allait devoir vivre sans père à cause de mes erreurs… Va-t-il lui ressembler ?Il le fallait… Le moins possible de moi, c'est ce que je souhaitais depuis près de 8 mois, depuis que j'avais retourné le petit bâtonnet blanc et que la petite barre bleue était apparue, depuis que mon gynécologue avec sa sonde et sa prise de sang avait confirmé ma grossesse.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, c'est trop pour la femme que la vie avait voulu que je sois. J'ai tenu jusque-là, maisalors que les douleurs annonciatrices de la vie m'assaillent, mes faiblesses reviennent plus fortes que jamais. Je veux savoir, je suis prête. Enfin je vais pouvoir parler à mon fils de son père, lui parler de LUI, peu importe qui sera celui-ci…

Alice ma meilleure amie ne devrait plus tarder, depuis qu'elle sait (et ça se compte en semaines), elle est aux petits soins avec moi, rattrapant le temps que je lui ai volé durant des mois, tout en respectant mon secret. Je ne sais pas si elle sera là à temps, mais je l'espère...

Je me présente, je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai 20 ans. Et ce qui va suivre est toute ma vie. Des hauts, des bas, mes amis, mes amours, tout ce qui a fait de nous ceux que nous sommes, celle que je suis…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Note perso de l'auteur : Et oui, elle n'est pas sûre ! Faut pas la fâcher (euh… ni moi )**

**C'est des choses qui arrivent et Bella ayant une chance monstre, ben voilà... ça lui tombe dessus… Ca va être une fic pleine de hauts et de bas…**

**Alors ? Je continue à publier ? Oui… Non…**

**Wow le stress que ça met... Comme à ma première publication :s**

**J'espère en tout cas que la nouvelle aventure dans laquelle je me lance vous plaira.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos réactions…**

**Le premier chapitre devrait arriver rapidement, sauf si je reçois trop de tomates et que mes deux yeux se retrouvent clos par de jolis bleus… (Ben oui… Je connais mon ordi, mais de là à publier sans avoir la capacité de voir ce que je fait^^)**

**Bonne fin de soirée… Nuit… Journée… Aprèm… à vous tous et à très bientôt. **

**Biz 3  
>Bella<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Kikou tout le monde :-)**

**Tout d'abords, merci à tous ceux qui ont décidé de suivre mon nouveau bébé^^**

**Merci pour les mises en alerte et favoris, ainsi que pour les reviews.**

**Je ne voulais pas regarder le nombre de passages sur ce prologue, mais j'y suis allée et je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue de voir le nombre de passage et de les comparer avec le nombre de reviews laissées. Ce n'ai pas une soiffe de reviews, juste une envie que cette fic soit un partage, envie de savoir ce qui vous plaît et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé...**

**Enfin, au moins je sais que quelques uns d'entre vous ont envie de me suivre sur cette nouvelle aventure, alors juste un grand MERCI.**

**Bon, FF ayant tout changé, le temps de m'y faire (et ayant peu de reviews auxquelles répondre), je vais répondre à vos adorables reviews ici^^**

**Hera09**** : croisons, croisons^^ Merci pour mon prologue, j'espère que ce qui va suivre te plaira tout autant.**

Aulye : mercii de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à PPF (ça va plus vite de dire comme ça^^) J'espère que ce que je vais faire des personnages en tant qu'humains va te plaire, un long chemin loin d'être en ligne droite…

**Cathie44**** : je suis ravie que tu aimes bien. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et les suivants aussi. Merci pour ta review.**

Stef62 : merciiii. A notre helpeuse est GENIALE tu ne trouves pas ? (là normalement elle va râler car j'ai mis ça^^ mdr) Encore une qui veut un mimi Eddy ? Bon ben on saura… Euh… Pas de suite ! hihi.

PS : Stef62 écrit également une fic que perso moi j'aime beaucoup^^ Si y a des amateurs, normalement Stef doit être dans mes auteur favoris sur mon profil !

**Emilyc**** : ma milie ! Je suis touchée d'avoir la chance de recevoir ta première review 3 Merci de croire en moi, j't'adoreeee !**

Aelita48 : hey les patates ça fait mal ! Bon, pour la naissance et le papa, va falloir attendre^^ Merci en tout cas pour ta review :-)

**Missgling**** : merci pour ta review :-) A ça fait plaisir de te voir sur PPF. Je publierai le mercredi ou le jeudi, chaque semaine. J'ai des chapitres d'avance et ils sont pas trop long, donc plus faciles à gérer qu'Evo et Pro^^**

Camille : tout d'abord merci et ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà pas mal d'écrit, donc pas moyen que je laisse tomber, tu auras de quoi te rassasier chaque semaine.

**Erika shoval**** : mercii, je suis ravie que mon effet ai marché, tout le monde se pose des questions et j'aime ça. La suite est là^^**

Maariiie : ah merci pour ta review et aussi pour avoir gardé les tomates. La suite est là, découverte du début de l'histoire^^

**Bellaandedwardamour**** : ben ça en fait des questions^^ Euh… Peux pas répondre bien entendu -) Merci en tout cas pour ta review.**

Audrey : merci pour ta review, tu as hâte de lire la suite et moi je suis anxieuse de voir si ça va plaire^^ Bonne lecture.

**Haftouna**** : merci pour ta review. La suite est là, j'espère que tu apprécieras.**

Annso601 : euh… comment dire… Tu connais encore mieux que moi ma bêta -) et tu sais qu'elle mérite même encore plus d'éloges^^ Euh… Quoi ? Tu as envie de me frapper ? Ah oui… c'est vrai… oups, mon esprit avait occulté tout ça^^ T'ADOREEEE !

**Voilà pour les reviews !**

**Je vais également remercier ma Meg (eh oui, pour moi ça reste ce pseudo !), je t'adore fort, fort. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais et je ne parle évidement pas que de la fic. Tu me comprends, m'aide, me soutiens, me booste… Bref une perle ma Meg 3**

**Et enfin je remercie koda (bbkoda), ma VIP numéro 2, ma pro de l'AP (lol), auteur aussi (euh d'ailleur je crois que je suis pire qu'à la bourre chez toi :s Mais je te rassure je ne t'oublie pas ! Non, non !) Merci pour ton aide sur ce chapitre et pour tes encouragements.**

**Voilà, fini le blabla, désolée pour la longueur…**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S.M.**

**On se retrouve plus bas -)**

**Chapitre 1**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Tout commença l'année de mes 17 ans, quand ma mère décéda d'une longue maladie. Je n'avais qu'elle dans ma vie et, du jour au lendemain, je dus passer de la grande ville de San Diego à la très petite bourgade de Forks, à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis. Je troquais le soleil et la chaleur contre la pluie et le froid.

Je devais donc venir vivre chez un homme qui était mon père et que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Bien sûr, il y avait ses lettres, ses appels, mais rien de suffisant pour faire de lui un papa à part entière. Mes parents m'avaient eue très jeunes et ma mère avait quitté Forks m'emmenant sous son bras alors que je n'avais que quelques semaines. Rennée n'avait jamais dénigré Charlie, c'était juste plus simple pour moi de le laisser là où il était, loin de nous, loin du cocon que ma mère avait tissé pour nous deux durant ses années…

C'est avec appréhension que je suis descendue de l'avion, mais Charlie avait été parfait, ne me brusquant pas, gardant ses distances et moi, n'étant pas fan des effusions d'émotions, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il m'avait montré ma chambre et en un seul regard, j'avais deviné que cette pièce m'avait toujours été destinée. Charlie avait fait l'effort de rassembler des objets et des photos qui me tenaient à cœur, suivant presque à la couleur et à l'emplacement près, les photos de ma chambre à San Diego. Voyant mon air surpris, il me révéla que ma mère les lui avait envoyées à chaque changement et qu'il faisait en sorte que ma chambre chez lui soit toujours identique. Je m'étais donc installée, faisant au mieux pour me sentir chez moi, accrochant d'autres photos aux murs, mes livres sur l'étagère au dessus de mon bureau, Bob sur le rebord de la fenêtre… Bob, le seul cactus d'anniversaire, le treizième, aillant survécu à mes traitements. Maman m'avait assuré que la plante tiendrait le coup, qu'elle avait entièrement confiance en moi, et ça avait fonctionné, me permettant de présenter fièrement mon cadeau vivant à chaque anniversaire.

Après quelques jours d'acclimatation durant lesquels je quittais à peine ma chambre, Charlie m'annonça la reprise des cours. J'allais donc devoir affronter les regards de toutes les personnes que j'allais croiser. J'étais prête à la solitude… Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, un peu trop murée dans ma petite bulle, la parfaite petite étudiante, les lunettes en moins, mais se promenant en permanence avec un livre dans les mains. J'étais consciente qu'arriver dans un nouvel établissement où tous les groupes étaient déjà formés depuis des années, n'allait pas être facile. (NR: La pauvre, ça commence bien ! T'es pas sympa quand même ! / NA: ben en même temps, dans une petite ville les enfants se connaissent depuis le bac à sable^^ Voir même la maternité ! mdr)

Ce lundi matin, j'avais mis mon réveil à sonner tôt, je voulais arriver au lycée bien avant que les élèves y soient. C'est donc après une bonne douche et un semblant de petit-déjeuner que je me rendis vers Forks High School, dans la petite camionnette que Charlie m'avait offerte pour faciliter mes déplacements.

Le lycée, tout un programme ! Mon avance me permit de trouver ma salle de classe sans avoir à affronter les regards persistants de mes camarades. Mon emploi du temps et un plan du petit lycée m'avaient été envoyé la semaine précédente. J'attendais depuis une demi-heure quand l'annonce du début des cours se fit. Je décidais alors de patienter à l'extérieur, attendant que chacun ait pris sa place, baissant la tête pour contempler mes converses neuves, bien plus intéressantes que les regards scrutateurs de mes nouveaux camarades. Me décidant enfin, je me dirigeais vers la seule place vide, à côté d'une jeune fille toute fluette. Elle était plutôt petite, les cheveux ébouriffés, tout en elle n'était que grâce, à côté d'elle, je faisais pâle figure. (NR: Ne serait-ce pas Alice ? lol / NA: ah ben comment tu sais ça toi ? mdr)

- Excuse-moi, je peux prendre cette place ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire qui me rassura sur l'amabilité des gens du coin.

- Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème !

Elle enleva les quelques feuilles qu'elle avait étalées sur sa table, qui était maintenant la nôtre. Je pris place, sortant mes affaires de mon sac et les installant méthodiquement devant moi. Je sentais le regard de ma camarade posé sur moi, mais n'osais pas la regarder à mon tour. Sûrement trop curieuse, elle finit par reprendre la parole.

- Salut, moi c'est Alice Cullen ! Et toi ?

- Euh… Bafouillais-je un peu surprise. Oh, moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, c'est… mon surnom, je préfère.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance Bella! Hey mais tu es la fille de Charlie Swan ? Et tu viens d'où ?

J'étais troublée, trop timide pour supporter cet interrogatoire, alors que je triturais un de mes stylos, je sentais le rouge monter sur mes joues. Elle dut sentir mon embarra.

- Pardon, je suis peut être un peu trop curieuse. (NR: Noooon pas du tout mdr / NA: Alice, la discrétion incarnée voyons^^)

- Non, non, ça va. Je… Je suis de San Diego.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre d'échange, mais si je voulais m'intégrer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, je devais faire un effort.

- Waouh, mais dis moi, il n'est pas sensé faire soleil 360 jours par an là-bas ?

- Euh si, pourquoi ?

- Ben tu n'es pas très bronzée. Me fit-elle remarquer en me détaillant du regard et me faisant rougir encore un peu plus par la même occasion.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cédais-je.

Je sentis qu'elle voulait poursuivre, mais une femme ne correspondant pas au nom du professeur que nous attendions (qui devait être un homme…) arriva.

- Je suis désolée, mais monsieur Meyer sera absent aujourd'hui, il me demande de l'excuser et de vous dire que ce cours ne sera pas rattrapé, car il juge que vous avez de l'avance sur le programme. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.

Nous regardâmes la secrétaire quitter la salle, les autres élèves exprimant leur joie autour de nous. Je soupirais, et voilà, je m'étais levée pour rien, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire durant ces deux heures que j'avais de libre ? Je pensais à rentrer chez moi, quand ma voisine de classe m'attrapa le bras pour attirer mon attention, ce qui me fit sursauter.

- Oups… Désolée, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en continuant à regrouper mes affaires afin de les ranger dans mon sac.

- Dis-moi Bella, ça te dit un café ?

Prise de court, je restais bouche bée, je n'étais pas du genre sociable et cela devait être lisible sur mon visage.

- Bella ? Ça te dit ?

- Euh… Pardon... Ben, je ne sais pas trop…

A vrai dire, j'étais perdue, jamais personne ne faisait l'effort de venir à moi et là, après cinq minutes à mes côtés, Alice semblait prête à me prendre sous son aile.

- Aller, viens. De toute façon, je suis certaine que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi pour deux heures ! Ce serait ridicule !

- Bon, ok. Cédais-je.

- Super ! Suis-moi.

Docilement, je la suivis sans un mot. Arrivées devant le bar qui se trouvait juste à côté du lycée, elle se tourna vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais te présenter à mes frères et deux amis. N'aie pas peur, je suis certaine qu'ils vont super bien t'accueillir. Par contre, si Emmett t'aime bien… Euh… Comment dire ? Il risque être insupportable, il l'est toujours avec les personnes qu'il aime ! Mais ne te laisse pas faire !

- Euh… Ok. Dis-je peu rassurée par ses recommandations. (NR: T'as raison, commence à trembler ptdr / NA: tu m'étonnes^^ Faut courir Bella tant qu'il en est encore temps !)

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ? Je me trouvais là, devant ce bar, suivant une fille totalement inconnue et qui me parlait comme si j'étais une amie de longue date. Bella, tu es certainement folle ! Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi et prendre un bon livre !

- Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Bella, c'est la fille de Charlie Swan, elle vient d'arriver de San Diego.

J'avançais timidement vers le groupe composé d'une fille et de trois garçons.

- Bon, alors Bella, honneur aux filles, ou plutôt à la fille ! Je te présente Rosalie…

Mon regard se posa sur une fille superbe, sûrement la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. De grands yeux marron bien dessinés, de magnifiques boucles blondes descendant en cascade sur ses épaules, un grain de beauté parfaitement bien placé au dessus de sa lèvre. Elle me fit un signe de tête, auquel je répondis, penaude.

-… Et voici Emmett, son copain et accessoirement mon frère, il a redoublé sa terminale pour rester avec Rose...

Elle commençait fort dans les détails peu glorieux concernant son frère…

- Ferme-la petite sœur ! Et puis, ce n'est pas pour Rosie, mais pour rester à Forks pour te surveiller ! Répondit-il en bombant le torse, visiblement fier de lui.

Il était immense, du type footballeur américain, et le couple qu'ils formaient, était juste parfait. Lui brun, sportif musclé, au sourire ravageur et elle, la blonde intouchable à la beauté presque irréelle.

- Ensuite, c'est Jasper, qui n'est autre que l'homme de ma vie et accessoirement, le frère jumeau de Rosalie.

Lui était de plus petite corpulence qu'Emmett, mais d'une grande beauté, la réplique masculine de sa sœur jumelle. Encore un couple magnifiquement assorti, mais déprimant pour une fille comme moi… Une célibataire déboussolée et à la timidité maladive.

- Et enfin, mon autre frère, Edward. On est né le même jour, mais j'ai toujours été la plus mature ! Et crois-moi, on a rien en commun à part notre date de naissance !

Celui-ci me tournait le dos, il se retourna donc pour me saluer et tout mon monde sembla s'écrouler. Mon cœur s'emballa sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Il était beau et encore le terme était plutôt loin du compte. Des yeux bleus à tomber, une bouche magnifiquement dessinée que n'importe quelle fille sensée ne pouvait que rêver d'embrasser (NR: On appelle les pompiers tout de suite ? / NA: oh ouiiiii un beau pompier bien musclé pour moi^^ lol) et les cheveux tirant vers un cuivré peu commun et savamment décoiffés… J'avais juste envie d'y passer mes doigts, de les y perdre. J'entendis à peine le groupe me souhaiter bienvenue. Alice me prit alors par la main et m'entraina sur la banquette à côté d'elle. J'étais déstabilisée et sentais mon visage s'empourprer, alors que je le cachais tant bien que mal derrière le rideau que formaient mes cheveux longs.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me retournai pour voir le nouvel oisillon tombé du nid que m'a sœur venait de nous ramener et tombai nez à nez avec la fille la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. J'étais troublé par ses yeux couleur chocolat si intenses, son teint rendu rosé par l'embarra que lui causait ma petite sœur et par ses lèvres rouges et désirables au possible. Comment une fille que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam pouvait me faire cet effet ? Tirée par la main de ma sœur, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer en face de moi, la tête baissée, je voyais ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges malgré sa tentative pour les dissimuler derrière ses cheveux. Elle semblait intimidée, mais comment l'en blâmer alors qu'elle se retrouvait devant un groupe d'inconnus. Il fallait que je réagisse, le silence devenait pesant et vu l'état dans lequel sa simple présence me mettait, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

- Dis-moi petite sœur, tu n'étais pas censée avoir cours à cette heure-ci ? Demandai-je en me focalisant sur Alice et en tentant de cacher mon sourire.

- Et toi ? Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la même classe ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Disons que je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Je suis les yeux du lycée, petite sœur, tu devrais le savoir maintenant ! Me moquai-je.

- Oui, et je me demande bien si ce n'est pas toi qui a fait en sorte que Meyer ne soit pas là !

- Tu sais à quel point je peux être diabolique. Fis-je en haussant les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

Tout le monde me suivit dans l'hilarité, tous sauf elle. Elle jouait nerveusement avec son bracelet de perle et moi, je fondais littéralement devant son air embarrassé.

**Point de vue de Bella**

La joute verbale entre Alice et son frère prit rapidement fin, c'est le moment que choisit le colosse pour prendre la parole.

- Bon, c'est bien beau, mais si tu nous en disais plus sur ta nouvelle protégée ?

- Et bien Emmett, je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais !

Cinq regards se braquèrent alors sur moi, me forçant à sortir de ma carapace, je me demandais clairement ce que je pouvais bien faire ici, au milieu de parfaits inconnus faisant comme si j'allais devenir leur meilleure amie après cette entrevue. (NR: C'est sûr que quand tu te retrouves parachutée au milieu de ces 5 là… ça fait un peu peur :s / NA: moi on me parachute au milieu d'eux quand on veut^^ hihi)

- Euh… Quoi ? Demandais-je en tentant de garder mon regard sur Emmett.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Emmett a toujours était curieux. Me rassura Alice en se saisissant de ma main, ce qui me fit sursauter encore une fois.

Les contacts physiques n'étaient pas mon fort non plus. Heureusement pour moi, elle ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Ce n'est rien. Et bien, à vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire...

- De toute façon, si Alice a décidé de faire de toi son amie, on en saura bien vite plus.

Cette dernière toisa son frère.

- En parlant de curiosité, dis-moi Edward, où est passé TA Jesse ? (NR: Pff, elle vit encore celle-là ? / NA: Eeeeeh ouiiii ! Que veux-tu, il en faut bien^^)

Je fus surprise par le ton plutôt dégouté qu'Alice avait prit en prononçant le "TA", mais c'est ce que signifiait sa phrase qui m'écorcha le cœur, je n'avais finalement retenu qu'une chose, Edward n'était pas célibataire. Pourquoi cela m'avait touché si durement ? Je ne connaissais rien de lui, mais je ressentais au fond de moi qu'il valait mieux que cette Jesse ne soit pas là, pour moi et mon estime de moi. (NR : Je pense que tu es victime d'un coup de foudre… en même temps, Edward *soupir* t'es pas la seule ! / NA : Quoi ? Et Carlisle ? Tu oublies le doc qui fait baver ? mdr / Réponse de la R : Je prends Peter dans la vraie vie et Edward dans les fics ! :p / RA : ben moi je les prends TOUS ! hihi)

Au bout d'une heure et demie, j'étais enfin plus à l'aise et Emmett avait réussi à me sortir quelques vers du nez. J'étais finalement heureuse qu'Alice m'ait incitée à venir avec elle, peut-être que, pour une fois, je ne serais pas l'éternelle solitaire du lycée, celle que l'on n'approche pas, par peur de baisser dans les côtes de popularité...

- Alors, tu vois, tout s'est bien passé. En plus, de zéro tu passes à cinq amis ! Exulta Alice en applaudissant.

Son enthousiasme était contagieux et je me surpris à penser qu'une grande amitié pouvait être construite entre nous deux.

- Oui, merci.

- Bon, les maths ! Tu vas voir le prof n'est pas très amusant, mais il ne nous embête pas trop.

- Oui, enfin parle pour les filles qui comme toi lui font du charme ! Dit une voix au combien sexy derrière nous.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward nous suivait, et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter en le sentant tout proche de nous. Il passa son bras sur l'épaule de sa sœur, me frôlant au passage.

- Désolée de ressembler à quelque chose moi au moins ! (NR: Et toc, mdr / NA: euh… les chevilles de ce chez Edward ne tiennent plus dans les chaussettes^^ mdr)

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent à se chamailler, s'interrompant seulement une fois arrivés dans la salle.

- Bella, tu viens à côté de moi ? Me proposa Alice, l'espoir plein les yeux.

- Tu ne te mets pas à côté de ton frère ? Demandais-je, ne voulant pas m'imposer.

- Non, il a SA Jesse !

- Ne sois pas jalouse de ma relation petite sœur, Jasper n'est pas le meilleur parti, mais c'est le mieux que tu puisses trouver. Raillât-il.

Après cette dernière boutade, il s'éloigna et je vis enfin cette fameuse Jesse, grande, blonde, yeux bleus et belle, très belle. Bref tout mon contraire, je détournais donc rapidement mon regard et pris place auprès d'Alice. Je voulais oublier Edward, mais je ne pus me contrôler et je m'inclinais vers ma voisine de classe.

- Dis-moi, tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'apprécier ta belle-sœur ? Pourtant, ton frère semble a l'air de tenir à elle.

- Tu es très observatrice, je ne l'ai jamais aimée, du jour où elle est entrée dans sa vie, j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas bien pour lui, et il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux ! L'imbécile !

- Si il l'aime… Je haussais les épaule, fataliste jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Pffff, il pense l'aimer mais ce n'est pas le cas, fais-moi confiance, je le sais. Jesse ne pense qu'à coucher et à garder un standing dans le lycée. Edward mérite tellement mieux ! Une fille comme toi par exemple !

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, cachant mon trouble en toussant de façon que j'espérais naturelle. ( NR: Ah ben au moins, elle y va franco ! Aliiiice, je l'aime ! / NA: à ben oui, je savais que tu allais aimer^^)

On se retourna pour les observer, juste au moment où ils s'embrassaient.

- Pff, en pleine classe ! Mais, comme d'habitude, pas de prof pour m'être fin à cet échange dégoûtant de salive ! (NR: Je confirme, beeeeeeuuuuuurk / NA: MDR, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en doutais^^)

- Ca fait longtemps ?

Encore une fois, les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que j'en aie eu réellement l'intention. J'étais bien trop curieuse pour mon propre bien !

- Qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Je répondis oui de la tête. Alice ne sembla pas se formaliser de ma curiosité. Je faisais quoi là ? Si je voulais qu'Alice se mêle de mes affaires, je n'aurais pas fait autrement ! Bella Swan, tu es stupide !

- Quelques mois. Mais dis-moi, tu sembles beaucoup t'intéresser à mon frère !

Et voilà, j'avais tout gagné !

- Non, pas du tout… je suis curieuse de nature, c'est tout. Mentis-je. Le fait que tu la haïsses comme ça m'intrigue… Tentais-je de me justifier.

Le professeur arriva enfin et ce fut un soulagement pour moi. Alice ne put poursuivre son interrogatoire et je me fustigeais d'avoir tant insisté sur mes questions concernant son frère, mais pourquoi avais-je fais cela ? Heureusement, la journée se termina sans qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion de reprendre ses investigations. Et je rentrais chez moi soulagée et heureuse, la journée tant redoutée n'avait finalement pas été si terrible.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

La journée était finie, je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, Jesse semblait s'impatienter à côté de moi. Je relevais la tête pour me rendre compte que Bella et ma sœur étaient déjà sorties et serrais les dents en pensant que j'avais encore à ramener ma petite-amie chez elle. (NR: Ca sent le début de la fin ^^ / NA: pauvre Jesse… Oups… Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ?)

- Bon Ed, tu viens ? N'oublie pas que je dois être chez moi à 17h, j'ai mon entrainement une heure plus tard !

- Oui, je le sais, c'est bon, je suis prêt.

Elle s'accrocha à ma main et nous nous rendîmes à ma voiture dans un silence total. Mais ce que je redoutais arriva sur le chemin vers sa maison, le silence ne pouvait durer avec Jesse, ça semblait être génétique, sa mère aussi parlait des heures pour ne rien dire. Mais ce qui me gêna le plus fut le sujet qu'elle choisit d'aborder…

- Tu as vu, il y a une nouvelle ! Ta sœur semble s'en être fait une amie d'ailleurs. Souffla-t-elle avec dédain.

Jesse n'avait jamais porté Alice dans son cœur et c'était plus que réciproque.

- Quoi ? Ah… Euh… Oui, j'ai vu. Fis-je d'un ton que j'espérais le plus dégagé possible, ne voulant vraiment pas me prendre la tête avec elle ce soir là.

Le silence réinvestit alors l'habitacle, mais c'était trop beau pour que ça dure.

- Je suis bien contente ! Exultât-elle finalement.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demandai-je par politesse, plus que par intérêt.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas elle qui me fera de l'ombre, après le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour devenir la plus populaire des filles de ce lycée, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'une petite nouvelle me pique la place ! (NR: Dans le style superficielle … / NA: elle aussi les chevilles ne logent plus dans les chaussettes^^ mdr)

Je ne répondis pas à son babillage, pourtant, ce qu'elle venait de dire m'énerva au plus haut point. (NR: Hihihi / NA: je dirais même plus : hihihihi !) De quel droit, sans même la connaître, pouvait-elle se permettre de la juger non dangereuse pour la sauvegarde de son rang social ? Pour moi, Bella pouvait très bien tout lui faire perdre… Après tout, si Jesse avait cette place, c'était essentiellement parce qu'elle était avec moi ! Mon énervement se fit ressentir sur ma conduite, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Ed, tu roules trop vite ! Je dois être à l'heure, mais ce serait mieux que j'arrive entière !

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de la vitesse et ralentis, réprimant un grognement. Il était 16h55 quand je déposai Jesse devant chez elle. Un baiser plus tard, j'étais déjà prêt à partir, ne voulant pas m'attarder et passer une minute de plus avec elle. C'était comme si en posant mes yeux sur Bella, mon esprit avait eu l'électrochoc qu'il lui fallait pour se rendre compte que Jesse n'était pas faite pour moi. (NR: Alléluia / NA: pauvre Edward^^ mouhahahaha…)

- A demain Ed. Tu vas me manquer mon amour.

- A demain.

Elle était à côté de ma porte et elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, forçant le barrage de mes lèvres, ses mains s'emparèrent de mes cheveux qu'elle ébouriffa dans un geste qu'elle voulait certainement affectueux. Je n'avais pas envie de ce baiser, ce qu'elle sembla remarquer puisqu'elle s'écarta de ma voiture, non sans me jeter un regard glacial.

J'allumais mon autoradio et pris la route vers chez moi, me concentrant à peine sur la route. Après avoir embrassé ma mère et lui avoir fait un résumé de ma journée, j'allais retrouver ma chambre. Ce soir-là, Bella fut le principal sujet de conversation de ma sœur et je me surpris à boire littéralement chaque information. L'image de Bella hanta le reste de ma soirée et une bonne partie de ma nuit. Mes premiers rêves dans lesquels Bella devenait ma douce Bella. (NR: Ouiiiiii / NA: ^^ euh… je crois que tu as oublié un ou deux « i » -))

**C'est finiiiiii !**

**Alors ? Les présentations vous ont plu ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aurais aimé avoir une Alice à mes rentrées dans un nouvel établissement… Etant une grande timide, rien n'a jamais été facile^^ (euh… ça fais un peu Calimero là tout de même^^ mdr)**

**Bon, la Meg a râlé un peu, donc vous le pouvez vous aussi^^ Mais qu'un peu hein !**

**La route est longue encore…**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et à mercredi ou jeudi prochain pour une nouvelle publication.**

**Bisous.**

**Bella**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Un nouveau chapitre pour PPF, un petit bond d'un mois dans le temps… Va-t-il y avoir du changement pour nos chouchous ? Bella aura-t-elle si souffert des folies d'Alice qu'elle se sera enfuie de Forks la pluvieuse à dos de caribou ?**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont décidé de me suivre et me soutenir pour cette nouvelle fic (plus si nouvelle car très ancienne dans ma tête et mon ordi^^lol)**

**Merci aux revieweurs, merci de prendre le temps de me donner vos impressions, voici quelques tits mots pour vous:**

**Nan2Bru :je crois que tu es détentrice d'un record de rapidité de reviewage^^ lol. Chapitre 2 à la suite des bla bla qui me tiennent à coeur :-)**

**Annso601 : ma double personnalité préférée^^ Mdr. Bon, je tiens à te signaler que je ne fais pas souffrir ma bêta ! Puis de toute façon elle en redemande ! :p Et aussi, y a que moi qui peux garder tant de chouchous ! Je t'en laisse qu'un ! mdr**

**Aelita48 : tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Jesse^^ Humm je me demande pourquoi ? lol. T'inquiètes, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit effacé du paysage…**

**Haftouna : j'espère que tu deviendras une grande fan -) Toi aussi Jesse… Bon, je tiens tout de même à signaler que la route va être LONGUE jusqu'à ce que le beau Eddy ait ce qu'il veut^^**

**Ma ange : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ce petit tour sur PPF. Et oui, une des premières a avoir eu le droit de lire mes tites idées^^ C'était il y a fort longtemps… T'aime !**

**Erica shoval : j'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi intéressante :-) **

**Stef62 : alors, le fait que tu ne supportes aucune des petites amies de notre Eddy est… NORMALE ! mdr. Bon, Jesse sera vite du passé^^ Promis ! (de toute façon, si je ne l'avais pas viré, ben ma bêta aurait elle-même éliminé purement et simplement la miss pot de colle) Eddy est bel et bien amoureux… Mais ce n'est pas si facile… Bref ! Au fait… Notre bêta a-t-elle déjà voulu te tuer ? Non, parce que moi elle a voulu ! Ouiiii c'est vrai ! (je pars me cacher d'ailleurs^^mdr)**

**Be-love-vampires : merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review sur le prologue et sur le chapitre. Tu as bien tout compris, je commence par ma fin^^ J'espère que ma fic deviendra un bijou aux yeux des lecteurs… Elle est mon bijou personnel pour l'instant^^**

**Axellelia3 : voilà la suite :-) une publication/semaine, j'espère que je vais gérer^^ lol**

**Camille : ah ouiiii un Edward pour t'accueillir à une rentrée de classe… Ce serait le rêve… Moi perso, jamais eu d'Edward dans les établissements que j'ai fréquenté… snifffff**

**Cathie44 : le suite est là -) J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer^^**

**Hera09 : ouais coup de foudre de cinéma dans une fic^^ Pauvre Jesse… (ou pas ! lol) Et euh… oui, mon Edward a les yeux bleu, parce que en fait je crois que j'ai toujours considéré que RP avait les yeux bleu (même s'ils sont en réalité gris vert^^) **

**Et bien, je pense avoir fait ma petite note à toute les reviews reçues. Encore merci de prendre ce temps de laisse une petite trace. Nous auteurs de fics, nous n'écrivons pas pour la gloire, mais savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié, c'est la meilleure des récompenses.**

**Merci à ma Meg 3 : grande chasseuse de fautes en tous genres, amie à toute épreuve et ma dénicheuse personnel de To' qui vont m'agacer à coup sûr^^ mdr Ah et désolée si jamais les quelques mots ajoutés ont des fautes :s**

**Tit mot à ma Koda, pas eu le temps de faire jouer ton pass VIP pour ce chapitre… Désolée :-( Tu m'en veux pas hein dis ?**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie M.**

**PS : passage un peu lemon pour ce ch****apitre^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Un mois. Et oui, déjà un mois que j'étais arrivée chez mon père. A ma grande surprise, je m'étais bien acclimatée à Forks et même le mauvais temps quasi permanent ne me dérangeait plus. Cela était en grande partie grâce à ma nouvelle meilleure amie : Alice. Dés ma rentrée au lycée, elle m'était tombée dessus comme une puce sur un chat, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre et de l'apprécier. Elle m'avait présenté toute sa famille et ses amis. Ses parents, un couple riche mais très simple, m'avaient même accueillie à plusieurs reprises chez eux, comme si j'avais toujours appartenu à la famille. Alice m'invitait régulièrement à dormir chez eux et mon père, trop ravide me voir heureuse, acceptait tout avec le sourire. Durant ce mois, j'avais également rencontré le fils d'un ami de mon père, Jacob. En peu de temps, il était devenu mon rayon de soleil. On ne se quittait quasiment plus, au grand désarroi de mon petit Lutin Alice. (NR : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle ! Tu sais pas le mettre sur une île avec Jessica, celui-là ?/NA : euh… Nan ! Il faut qu'il soit là, et moi j'l'aime bien ! :p) Nous nous comprenions parfaitement, lui aussi avait perdu sa mère et il m'apportait beaucoup de réconfort. Il n'allait pas au Lycée de Forks, mais à celui de la réserve indienne où il vivait. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, Jake est indien… et beau, très beau même… (NR : Tout est une question de goût…/ NA : moi je le trouve beau^^ Et puis on a déjà parlé de ça… Tu sais les torses musclés ou pas…) Il pratiquait le karaté intensivement, il avait donc un corps de rêve, avec plaquettes de chocolat et tout ce qui va avec. Bref, un homme idéal et certainement l'homme qui pouvait me faire oublier Edward qui s'appliquait depuis notre rencontre à consciencieusement éviter d'être seul avec moi dans une pièce et qui semblait encore plus amoureux de sa copine que lorsque j'étais arrivée il y a un mois. (NR : Pff, faut tout leur expliquer à ces jeunes !/ NA : MDR, je sens que tu n'as pas fini de dire ça ! *lève les yeux au ciel*)

Ce matin-là, c'était le dernier jour avant les vacances. Tout le lycée était plongé dans une sorte "d'excitation post party" comme Alice l'avait appelée. Le soir même une énorme fête était prévue sur la plage afin d'accueillir les vacances "bien méritées" selon les propres termes d'Emmett. Derniers jours de repos avant la dernière ligne droite vers les examens.

- Bella, je passe te chercher à 18h, la fête commence à 20h, ainsi on aura le temps de se préparer.

- Alice, je ne sais pas…

Je voulais lui dire que je n'étais vraiment pas motivée pour aller à cette fête, mais elle ne me laissa pas terminer, trop consciente de ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Bella, on en a déjà parlé mille fois ! Tu dois venir ! C'est une question de vie au de mort !

- Et tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? De vie ou de mort ? Sérieusement… Alice ?

Elle soupira et fini par croiser ses bras sur son abdomen, boudant comme une gamine de six ans à laquelle on aurait refusé la dernière Barbie à la mode.

- Il est hors de question que je n'aie pas ma meilleure amie avec moi pour cette soirée ! Déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle.

L'excuse de la meilleure amie… Celle-ci, elle me la servait au moins une fois par jour, pour une séance shopping, pour le choix du dvd que nous devions regarder, pour que j'accepte qu'elle fasse son cobaye vestimentaire... Je devais me résigner, avec cette espèce de petit lutin espiègle, il était impossible de faire autrement que d'acquiescer, c'était comme si vous vous trouviez en permanence devant les yeux suppliants du Chat Potté de Shrek, LE piège totalement inhumain dans lequel, de toute façon, il est impossible de ne pas tomber.

- Ok, en attendant, viens, on va être en retard ! Finis-je par dire pour mettre fin au sujet de conversation.

- On a encore tout notre temps ! Au fait, j'ai même une petite robe pour toi !

- Al…

- Aller, viens, on va en cours, on est en retard !

Alice ou l'art de tourner la situation à son avantage ! Je levai les yeux au ciel avant qu'un déclic se fasse dans ma tête. Une robe ? C'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit ? Non, mais elle m'avait bien vu ? Elle venait de me prendre la main et m'entrainait en direction de notre salle de cours, bien plus forte que moi en ce qui concernait l'art de finir vainqueur et d'avoir le dernier mot.

La journée se passa comme elle avait débuté, Alice ne tenant pas en place et moi qui, désespérément, tentais de la dissuader de m'affubler d'une robe pour la fête de ce soir qui allait se passer dehors. Notez tout de même que j'étais passée du « je ne veux pas y aller » à « ok, mais pas en robe » et cela ne suffisait toujours pas au lutin démoniaque. J'avais tenté le chantage, en disant que si elle m'imposait une robe, je n'irais pas ou en promettant de venir et de m'amuser si je mettais un simple jean avec un débardeur et un gilet chaud… Mais rien ne fonctionna. La situation avait même beaucoup amusé Emmett lors du déjeuner. Décidément, je n'avais aucun soutien pour affronter Alice, même Edward qui, de temps en temps, prenait étonnamment mon parti avait été trop occupé avec Jesse pour prêter attention au sort que me faisait subir sa sœur et son frère.

A 17h, je rentrais chez moi, Charlie n'était pas là, il était maintenant certain que je ne le reverrais pas avant le lendemain matin. Il me restait donc quarante cinq minutes à moi toute seule avant que la tornade vienne m'enlever, je me fis donc couler un bain chaud et pris un bon livre.

Je dus m'endormir, car, en ouvrant les yeux, je me trouvais nez à nez avec une Alice dont le visage ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

- Mademoiselle Isabella Swan ! Je vous avez dit d'être prête à 18h ! (NR : Houlà, tous aux abris !/ NA : les femmes et les enfants d'abord !)

A peine réveillée, ma réaction **s**e fit attendre, chose qui l'agaça encore plus.

- Je te donne cinq minutes pour sortir de ce bain et amener tes petites fesses de lycéenne modèle dans ma voiture !

- Ok ! Ok !

Je n'avais pas le choix, Alice me faisait trop peur ! Dieu sait ce qu'elle pouvait me faire subir si je n'obéissais pas ! Des talons de quinze centimètres de haut, une mini**-**jupe cachant à peine mes fesses et il y avait encore de nombreuses possibilités pour le maître des tortures. Je regardai tout de même l'heure, il était seulement 18h15, elle exagérait, on n'était tout de même pas à quinze minutes près ! Si ?

Cinq minutes plus tard**,** affublée d'un jogging et d'un sweat large, je fermais la porte d'entrée et me dirigeais vers mon supplice.

- Euh, désolée, je me suis endormie. M'excusai-je en prenant place sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Alice.

- Ouais, j'ai bien vu ! Non mais tu as vu tes mains ? Elles sont toute fripées ! A te voilà belle maintenant !

- Alice, ce n'est qu'un phénomène éphémère dû à l'immersion prolongé de ma peau dans l'eau. Me moquai-je. Je te garantis que pour ce soir, tout aura disparu !

- Ouais c'est ça, passons ! Attache ta ceinture, on a du boulot et en plus on est en retard ! TRES en retard ! Insista-t-elle, me faisant me sentir coupable. (NR : Pauvre Bella, elle est mal barre !/ NA : j'en tremble moi-même^^ mdr)

Je ne dis plus rien de tout le voyage, espérant que le diable sorte du corps de ma meilleure amie avant que nous soyons chez elle. On ne sait jamais, la fenêtre ouverte, il aurait pu décider de s'enfuir.

Arrivée chez les Cullen, je remarquai que la voiture d'Edward n'était pas là, il devait certainement être passé chez Jesse avant d'aller à la fête et**,** pour moi, c'était tout aussi bien. Je suivis docilement Alice jusqu'à son immense salle de bain dans laquelle Rosalie nous y attendait déjà, elle portait une robe toute simple, mais superbe, mettant en avant chacun de ses nombreux atouts. Je me demandais comment elle n'aurait pas froid habillée ainsi, mais remarquais bien vite le gilet posé sur le rebord de la baignoire king size.

- Rose, tu es magnifique, cette robe te va à ravir.

Mon compliment venait du fond du cœur et fut accueilli par un grand sourire.

- Merci, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mon père me l'a offerte l'an passé à son retour d'Italie.

- Bon, Rose est toujours parfaite, passons à toi Bella, parce qu'il y a du travail ! Nous coupa Alice.

- Sympa !

- Au ca va hein ! Tu crois qu'un homme va t'approcher en te voyant toute fripée ?

- Ce n'est qu'un effet de l'eau Alice, ça va passer ! Mais cette dernière ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

- Rose, je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est, elle vient de passer plus d'une heure dans son bain !

Je levais les yeux d'exaspération.

- Pas de problème ! Mais rassure-toi Ali, Bella a déjà les bases, elle est superbe au naturel.

Notre lutin leva les yeux au plafond alors que je faisais un sourire de remerciement à la seule personne encourageante dans cette pièce. Une alliée n'était pas de trop pour affronter les heures qui allaient suivre. Alice s'attaqua alors à mon maquillage, tandis que Rose se chargeait de mes cheveux.

Sans un mot, parce qu'Alice m'aurait tout simplement bâillonnée, je fermai les yeux, l'entendant à peine donner ses directives à Rose. Mon esprit voyagea pour faire revenir à moi les souvenirs accumulés en un mois à Forks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps elles y passèrent, mais beaucoup trop à mon goût. Emmett était venu tambouriner au moins six fois à la porte afin de nous faire sortir de cette salle de bain. Clamant que si nous arrivions trop tard, les autres gars auraient eu le temps de dévaliser le barbecue. Nous avions entendu Esmé le réprimander à chaque fois, nous faisant rire. Emmett et le concept de patience… L'inconnu total. Rose en était toute gênée, mais finalement Emmett sans tous ses défauts n'aurait pas été Emmett ! Une odeur de viande grillée se diffusa dans la maison, Esmée avait cédé, son fils devait certainement avoir entre les mains un hamburger fait maison pour boucher une dent, comme le nounours aimait à le dire.

- Bella ! Tu es parfaite ! Déclara enfin Alice.

Cette dernière et Rose étaient devant moi et me regardaient avec approbation tels deux peintres devant un tableau tout droit sorti de leur imagination. Elles étaient flippantes !

- C'est bon, on peut y aller ? M'agaçai-je, ne supportant plus d'être dans cette pièce de torture.

Alice et Rose sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le salon, je m'apprêtais à les suivre lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas de quoi j'avais l'air.

- Euh, je voudrais me voir avant de partir, si c'est possible… Me risquai-je alors que j'arrivais au niveau de l'escalier.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me voir dans un miroir, car Alice avait cru bon d'accrocher un grand drap pour cacher la glace qui se trouvait au dessus des lavabos.

- Tu as une minute… et va dans la chambre d'Edward, c'est la plus proche, on perdra moins de temps !

Je m'exécutais donc aussi rapidement que les chaussures dont m'avait affublée Alice me le permettaient. L'air passait sur mes jambes nues, sensation étrange et je me promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance au Lutin diabolique. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude des robes et encore moins des robes aussi courtes ! Même en été, je ne portais presque que des pantalons et à la rigueur des pantacourts.

Je pénétrai donc lentement dans la chambre d'Edward qui se trouvait être la première pièce en haut des escaliers. J'avais l'impression de profaner un lieu sacré, ça devait être le seul endroit de cette maison que je ne connaissais pas. J'avançais pas à pas, timidement, la pièce était lumineuse, un minimum de meubles, le plus imposant était celui consacré à sa chaine-hifi, un appareil dernier cri et des centaines de CD y trônaient, amplifiant le côté mythique qu'avait Edward pour moi. Je m'avançai vers le lit double, fait au carré, certainement un des points positifs d'avoir une mère soignée et dévouée comme Esmée.

- Bella ! Cria Alice, me faisant sursauter et mettant ainsi un terme à mon inventaire.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de me regarder dans le miroir et allais rejoindre les autres au plus vite, j'avais la tête ailleurs et ne me rendis réellement compte que j'étais arrivée à destination, que quand j'entendis les voix de mes deux amis.

- Waouh ! Bon boulot les filles ! Reconnus-je Emmett.

- Tu es très belle Bella. Me félicita tout en douceur Jasper.

Mes amis semblaient apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient et**,** en un sens, cela me rassura. Je regardai le bas de ma robe, laissant entrevoir une partie de mes genoux… Vêtement vraiment trop court ! Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Ma meilleure amie pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi ! Je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais me laisser faire, bien que celle-ci soit totalement irréaliste.

- Bon, et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda Rose.

- Euh… Ben… Oui, c'est pas mal … Mentis-je en rougissant. Euh, merci Alice et à toi aussi Rose.

- De rien ! Maintenant, on y va !

Alice était fière d'elle, mais pressée, à peine le temps d'avoir dit sa dernière phrase, qu'elle était déjà à la porte prête à sortir. Esmée me regardait, l'œil brillant et finit par venir me prendre dans ses bras, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec sa jeune fille sortant pour la première fois.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Hum… Merci ? Dis-je un peu gênée.

Alice trépignait d'impatience à la porte et nous la suivîmes, plus ou moins enthousiastes de débuter cette soirée. Voilà, j'étais en route pour ma première soirée publique à Forks, affublée d'une robe et de chaussures que j'étais certaine de retirer avant de me risquer à marcher sur la plage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

La journée avait été longue, et même très longue. Jesse m'avait accaparé depuis le matin, elle me faisait penser à une sangsue parfois. Sa présence m'agaçait de plus en plus, et, même en la baisant au moins une fois par jour (cela faisait plus d'un mois que je ne considérais plus cet acte comme faire l'amour), je sentais que je m'éloignais irrémédiablement d'elle. A vrai dire, depuis le premier jour où mon regard c'était posé sur Bella, mon cœur avait été littéralement emprisonné par son image. (NR : Bien ! Et t'attends quoi ? Le mode d'emploi ? Parfois, il m'énerve grrrrr./ NA : mdr, Eddychou qui agace ma Meg ! Allez courage !)

Je pensais encore une fois à elle quand Jesse me sortit de mes songes.

- Chéri, tu penses que je devrais mettre quelle robe ? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant deux tenues très sexys, voir limite indécentes sous les yeux.

- Euh, les deux sont bien. Dis-je après avoir jeté un œil distrait sur les dites tenues.

A vrai dire, j'en avais un peu rien à faire, elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'habiller en peau de chamois, mon esprit était beaucoup trop loin pour le relever. Je repartis dans mes songes, je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir, elle me plaqua sur son lit et vint se mettre sur moi. Je soupirai, nous y étions, mes cinq minutes de calvaire (en plus des autres minutes un peu moins horribles que je m'imposais auprès de celle qui était ma petite-amie) ! Je ne sais comment, mais j'avais réussi à éviter mon calvaire aujourd'hui.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Attends, ne dis rien, j'ai le remède !

Et voilà !

Elle colla ses lèvres contre les miennes, forçant une fois de plus le barrage que je lui opposais. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête, pas ce soir, alors, une fois de plus, je ne la repoussai pas.

Puis, elle commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise et entrepris d' embrasser chaque centimètre de mon torse. Descendant tout droit vers mon sexe. Je grognai d'énervement, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Ed, il y a un problème ? Me demanda-t-elle en se relevant un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Répondis-je en fermant les paupières.

Certainement satisfaite de ce que je venais de lui répondre, elle reprit là où elle en était et défit les boutons de mon jean afin de l'abaisser en même temps que mon boxer. Une fois toutes ces barrières effacées, elle entreprit de m'exciter et lécha mon membre sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement et goulument en bouche. Mais rien y fit, je n'avais pas envie d'elle, plus envie d'elle. Pleine de bonne volonté, elle entama aussitôt des va et vient de plus en plus rapides. Et moi, je grimaçais à la sensation. N'étant finalement qu'un homme, mon sexe commença légèrement à durcir, mais je savais déjà que ce n'était qu'une réaction naturelle et que Jesse serait une nouvelle fois bien déçue lorsqu'elle déciderait que le moment de prendre elle-même sa part de plaisir serait arrivé.

Pensant avoir gagné, elle s'empressa de se dévêtir, ce qui se limita à son mini short blanc et son string, bien évidement noir. Je ne pris pas la peine de l'aider, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Glissant un préservatif sur mon sexe (nous en utilisions toujours. Elle ne le savait pas, mais je m'étais promis de garder ce plaisir sans protection pour la femme que je considérerai comme "la bonne" et elle ne l'était clairement pas), elle le dirigea directement dans son intimité. Moins d'une minute après, tout était retombé et Jesse vexée et surtout frustrée, quittait la pièce en pestant contre moi. Je soulevais mes hanches et grognant pour me rhabiller. Que m'arrivait-il ? Même si Jesse n'était plus le centre de mon monde, elle en restait une très belle femme, qui plus est, plutôt douée pour donner du plaisir aux hommes, pourquoi rien ne se passait ?

- Bon, tu viens, on va être en retard ! Cracha-t-elle en traversant sa chambre, après avoir claqué la porte de sa salle de bain.

Me relevant, je vis le visage de Jesse, elle était très en colère, et finalement, je ne pouvais que la comprendre.

- Je suis désolé, je suis… fatigué et…

- Ouais, c'est ça. J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas durer, parce que là je suis à la limite d'exploser tu vois !

Elle ne voulait même pas de mes fausses excuses, la soirée s'annonçait dure. Si elle était en manque, elle n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

Durant tout le chemin, elle m'ignora. Mais arrivés à la plage, elle changea d'attitude et, à peine sortie de la voiture, elle m'enlaça et lia nos doigts.

Je la fixais et alors tout me sauta au visage, elle m'en voulait toujours, ça, je pouvais en mettre ma main au feu, mais elle voulait sauver les apparences. Sacrosaintes apparences qui font finalement de moi un objet dans les mains de celle qui était ma petite-amie.

Elle m'entraina donc vers le feu autour duquel tous nos amis étaient réunis.

- Salut tout le monde ! Désolée du retard, on était un peu occupés avec Ed. Déclara-t-elle, très suggestive.

Quelle superficialité, tout dans l'apparence ! Bien entendu, il valait mieux ça pour ma propre réputation, l'impuissance n'était pas un mot très bon dans un CV, mais je commençais à me demander comment j'avais pu supporter ça aussi longtemps ! Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'elle est sous peu, je n'en pouvais plus d'elle ! C'était nécessaire à ma santé physique et mentale !

Automatiquement, je cherchai mon frère dans la foule, je savais pertinemment qu'en le trouvant lui, je trouverais Bella et, là c'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, la voir, peut-être me risquer à lui parler, juste quelques phrases lui prouvant qu'elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance pour moi. Je voulais la voir, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que ma sœur n'avait pas fait d'elle une poupée Barbie attirante aux yeux de tous ces ados, qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Mais, après plusieurs minutes à scruter la plage, je dus me faire à l'idée que ma famille et mes amis n'étaient pas là. Etant donné la taille de mon frère, je ne pouvais pas le rater.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Nous arrivâmes sur une grande plage, il y avait déjà du monde, beaucoup de monde.

- Aller Bella, c'est parti ! Exulta Alice en me tirant de force hors de la voiture.

- Ouais, il n'y a pas que des gens du lycée… Grommelai-je en scrutant la plage beaucoup trop bondée pour moi.

- Effectivement.

Mon angoisse monta d'un cran. Qu'allais-je pouvoir faire, Rose avait Emmett et Alice avait Jasper. J'allais forcement me retrouver seule à un moment ou à un autre et tenir la chandelle ne m'enchantait vraiment pas. Je défaisais le lien de mes chaussures quand une voix que je connaissais que trop bien se fit entendre.

- Hey Bella ! Finalement un peu de soleil pour moi dans cette fête !

Je me retournai vers la personne à qui appartenait ce ténor de voix, souriant à sa vue.

- Jake ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Ben, une petite fête ne se refuse pas et les autres m'ont un peu forcé la main ! Il accompagna ses derniers mots d'un clin d'œil. Tu es magnifique Bella ! Me complimenta-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

Sa main était posée sur mon avant-bras nu, me causant un frisson.

- Euh ben… Merci. Je me sentis rougir instantanément, heureusement, la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Tu me présentes à tes amis ? Me demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur les autres qui attendaient patiemment un peu en retrait.

- Oh, oui ! Jake, je te présente Alice, puis voici Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Tout le monde, je vous présente Jacob, c'est le fils d'un ami de mon père. Il vit et va au lycée à la réserve.

- Salut, ravi de faire ta connaissance, Bella nous a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ! Fit Emmett en venant lui serrer la main.

Malgré sa peau matte et l'obscurité, il était assurément rouge d'embarra. Je lui souris en signe d'encouragement. Au fond de moi, je jubilais, Jacob était mon sauveur, les autres pouvaient bien m'abandonner, lui resterait avec moi.

- Ca te dit que je te présente à mes amis ? Son regard plein d'espoir captura le mien et mon estomac fit un looping.

- Oui, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer ! Je me retournai vers mes amis. Je vais faire un tour avec Jake, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Ok ma belle. Nous, on va aller faire un tour voir si on voit des gens intéressants. M'informa Alice.

- A plus tard.

Sur ce, mon ami se saisit de ma main en m'entrainant à sa suite. Ce contact m'électrisa, il dut le sentir, mais poursuivit sa recherche. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les trouver, ils étaient installés sur un tronc face au feu, chahutant tout en rigolant à gorge déployée.

- Hey Jake, on se demandait où tu étais passé ! Dis-moi, c'est qui la déesse que tu nous amènes ? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs comme l'ébène.

- Euh, ben… Les gars, je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici Quil, Embry, Sam et Paul.

- Ah LA Bella ! Ravi d'enfin mettre un visage sur toutes les jolies choses dont nous a parlé Jake ! Tu vois, elle et là, ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'avait dit ? Raillât Quil.

Je jetai un œil vers mon ami et, pour seule réponse, il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Heureusement que l'obscurité était avec moi, elle était ma sauveuse pour la soirée, cachant mes rougissements incessants.

- Viens Bella, on va s'installer auprès du feu, tu auras moins froid. Il était clair qu'il tentait que mettre fin aux boutades de ses camarades.

- Ok.

Je le suivis donc, non sans essuyer quelques remarques gênantes de la part de ses amis, des nouveaux Emmett, comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Malgré cela, les minutes passèrent et je devais avouer que la soirée ne pouvait être plus belle. Avec Jake, tout était si simple, nous n'avions pas à nous parler pour nous comprendre, il était moi et j'étais lui. J'oubliais tout à ses côtés. ( NR :No comment mais j'ai du mal, énormément de mal !/ NA : moi pas, je le vis bien ma fois^^ mdr, allez fais un joli sourire à ta Miss Rev ! :-))

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà c'est fini ! **

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de se chapitre ? **

**Courage, bientôt Edward se débarrassera de la cruche superficielle^^ PROMIS !**

**Je vous laisse pour cette semaine et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.**

**Pour les lecteurs de Evo et Pro : je vais voir à mettre à plat au moins 3 ou 4 chapitres de PPF et ainsi être tranquille pour me consacrer aux derniers chapitres de mon premier bébé… (J'avais commencé et j'ai perdu ce que j'avais écrit, mais ça me reviendra !)**

**Bonne fin de semaine à tous et une grosse pensée pour ceux qui sont en période d'examen.**

**Groooos bisous**


	4. Chapitre 3

**/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/EDIT: en trainant sur mon profil, je viens de voir que finalement il y a eu plus de review que ce que j'ai reçu dans ma boite mail (je réponds en reprenant mes mail mais là pas eu :-(... Je n'ai plus le temps de répondre ici (il est quasi 0h30^^) Mais je remerci toutes les personnes qui à cause d'un bug FF n'ont pas été remerciées... Je suis désolée et je suis plutôt en colère contre FF... Bref... MERCI 3 /!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/**

**Kikou tout le mode^^**

**Voilà le 3****ème**** chapitre de PPF.**

**Un peu en retard, mais à vrai dire, je doute de cette fic et vu le peu de réaction qu'elle engendre, ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.**

**Remerciements aux reviweuses :**

**Nane2Bru : tu as perdu ta rapidité, mais tu as tout de même été la première^^ Un grand merci à toi pour ta review, elle me va droit au cœur et je te dis de rien pour ton merci, parce que c'est à moi de te remercier.**

**Annso601 : ma double personnalité adorée. J'aime tant quand tu râles^^ Et je sais que tu n'as pas fini -) Ma bêta souffre ? Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime et moi je l'aime aussi ! Alors elle me pardonne^^ Tu es bien exigeante dis moi *lève les yeux au ciel… Tu veux virer Jake et Jesse ? Ben va plus rester grand monde ! lol. En ce qui concerne le fait qu'il me les faut tous : je suis célibataire moi, donc ouiiiii tous je les veux ! mdr. Merci pour ton soutien. Moi aussi je t'adore !**

**Stef62 : hum… tu dois être moins vilaine que moi avec notre helpeuse… (bouuuuh vilaine Bella qui torture la helpeuse^^ mdr) Toi aussi Jesse dehors ? Comme c'est… Bizarre ? MDR. Et oui, Jake est là ! Bon en même temps il était dans le prologue, donc fallait qu'il arrive un jour^^ Mais je vous réserve des surprises ! Pour Alice… En fait elle et Emmett sont trop bien à faire évoluer… (Peut être mes deux perso préférés pour le côté humour de la fic) Un énorme merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré !**

**Voilà… Fin des review… Vous pouvez compter, il y en a 3, d'où mon gros doute. Mais faut que je m'accroche pour ces 3 fabuleuses lectrices.**

**Merci à ma Meg reine de chapitres... Merci encore et à jamais pour ton aide et surtout ton soutien. Je crois que sans toi, cette fic ne serait pas sur FF... Je t'aime fort et j'espère de tout mon coeur te rencontrer un jour.**

**^^Chapitre avec LEMON^^**

**Chapitre qui ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je vous promets que cette fic contentera chaque lecteur à un moment ou à un autre ! ;-)**

**Les perso ne sont pas à moi… Je ne fais que jouer avec^^**

**Place au chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Cela faisait bien une heure que Jesse et moi étions arrivés sur la plage et qu'elle me trainait de groupe en groupe en se collant littéralement à moi, déposant des baisers humides sur mes lèvres à la moindre occasion et s'occupant essentiellement de son statut social aux yeux de nos camarades. Etre la plus cotée des bimbos du lycée était son but dans la vie, elle vivait pour ça, méprisant et écrasant tout ce qui pouvait se mettre sur son chemin. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, enfin peut-être pas toujours, mais je pense que ça a commencé à partir du moment où elle avait eu accès à la carte bleue de sa mère pour la première fois et que celle-ci lui avait donné carte blanche en ce qui concernait sa garde-robe et ses cosmétiques. En fait la seule chose qui avait changé, c'était mon regard… Oui, j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux et, après réflexion, je trouvais cela écœurant. La superficialité m'écœurait.

Pour ma part, je cherchais toujours mon frère car je savais que quelques dizaines de centimètres plus bas, je trouverais la petite brune qui hantait mes pensées continuellement. Celle qui depuis un mois faisait de mon cerveau un champ de bataille. Mais je ne trouvais personne et cela commença à m'inquiéter, à l'heure qu'il était ils auraient dû être arrivés, sinon, connaissant Alice, ils allaient avoir droit au châtiment ultime. Je devenais nerveux, ne prêtant pas attention aux conversations que Jesse investiguait.

N'y tenant plus, j'allais prendre mon portable quand je le vis enfin. Mon frère dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête. Il rigola avant de porter une bouteille de bière à sa bouche. Il fallait que j'aille à leur rencontre, à sa rencontre à ELLE. Depuis quelques jours, je me prenais à espérer que, peut-être, un jour elle me verrait enfin autrement que comme le jumeau de sa meilleure amie, ce mec inintéressant toujours collé à sa blonde superficielle de petite amie. Il fallait que j'en finisse avec Jesse… (NR : Alléluia ! J'aime quand il parle comme ça ^^/ NA : pas gentil ça pour la pauvre Jesse^^ Bon… OK moi aussi j'aime ! hihi) Mais tel le crétin à qui le célibat faisait peur que j'étais, je préférais attendre d'être certain de pouvoir faire de Bella ma petite-amie avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais, même le mot crétin était loin de ce que j'étais… Mais une phobie ne se gère pas facilement ! (NR : Qu'il arrête de se trouver des excuses, qu'il agisse ! Pff, pourquoi je sens que ça va pas aller tout seul…/NA : je crois que tu sens bien^^ Edward reste Edward… Plein de doute le chou… et peur de la défaite aussi…)

- Jesse, je te laisse cinq minutes, je vais voir mon frère. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille, ravi d'avoir une raison de m'éloigner d'elle et de ce qu'impliquait d'être son petit-ami.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Minauda-t-elle en m'arrêtant d'une main sur le torse.

Du Jesse tout craché, toujours à chercher à se montrer avec le plus de monde possible ! Si elle avait su qu'Alice était loin d'être la seule à la détester dans ma famille et mes amis… En attendant, son toucher me brûlait, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle.

- Non, c'est bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Reste avec les gars parler de… Ce dont vous parliez ! Eludai-je, ne connaissant absolument pas le sujet de la conversation en cours.

Et, si ça te tente, reste avec ce mec qui bave en te parlant, ça ne me gênera absolument pas ! Avais-je envie de rajouter.

- Ok, mais reviens-moi vite, tu me manques déjà !

Elle m'attrapa par la chemise et me tira à elle, m'embrassant de manière totalement inappropriée pour le lieu et le moment, collant son bassin au mien. Si elle espérait une réaction de mon corps, elle devait une nouvelle fois être déçue. Sans même un regard pour elle, je levai les yeux au ciel et je me dirigeai vers le petit groupe avec appréhension. Mais rapidement, je m'aperçus qu'ELLE n'était pas là. Ralentissant mon avancée, des centaines de questions passèrent alors dans ma tête : finalement elle était revenue sur sa décision de venir ? Etait-elle malade ? Non, penser à elle souffrante, je ne pouvais pas le concevoir. Peut-être était-elle à la buvette ? Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de celle-ci me confirma que ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré des amis ? Elle nous parlait souvent d'un type, un indien, le fils d'un ami de son père. Les jeunes de la tribu venaient souvent nous rejoindre à nos petites fêtes, ils étaient amis avec nombre d'entre nous qui aimaient les écouter parler des légendes concernant leur ancêtres. Moi personnellement, ce folklore ne m'avait jamais emballé, préférant emballer des filles durant les soirées plutôt que d'écouter ces vantards s'inventer des ancêtres guerriers sans peur et sans reproche.

- Ed ! Ben alors tu as abandonné TA Jesse ? La voix rieuse d'Emmett me sortit de mes pensées, me permettant de me rendre compte des regards insistants de ma famille et mes amis.

- Euh, ouais, je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous !

- Oh, pauvre petit Eddy sa famille lui manque, une première ! Je grognai en entendant le surnom que je détestais. Et bien sois le bien venu petit frère. Tiens, j'ai récupéré quelques bières, tu en veux une ? Me proposa-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée de la sienne.

- Ouais, envoie ! Fis-je en mettant mes mains en avant.

Heureusement que j'étais plutôt agile, car il me l'envoya en plein visage. Je l'ouvris, en renversant une partie sur le sable (un grand merci à mon cher Emmett, qui une nouvelle fois avait brillé par sa délicatesse !) et l'entamais de moitié. Je me concentrais sur les bulles glissant dans ma gorge, mais ce fut une courte récréation… Il fallait que je sache où était Bella, je me lançais donc, utilisant un ton désinvolte afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ma petite sœur, beaucoup trop perspicace pour ma propre santé. Pour l'instant, elle était ignorante de mon petit… Bégin ? Et cela m'allait parfaitement !

- Hum… Tiens Alice, ton chaton perdu n'est pas dans tes jupes ? Tu lui as donné son lait au moins avant de sortir ? Il ne faudrait pas que ce petit être meure de faim !

Pathétique, je cachais tout à ma famille en faisant de l'humour douteux. Ce que je ressentais me faisait peur et les remarques que j'aurais dues supporter n'auraient rien arrangé. Seul le silence et la discrétion me convenaient.

- Edward, le chaton, comme tu dis, est une personne ! Et elle s'appelle BELLA ! Oui, parce que comme tout humain sur cette bonne vieille planète Terre, elle a un prénom ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement l'apprécier comme une amie ? Non, même pas une amie, juste la meilleure amie de ta petite sœur à qui tu dois un minimum de respect ! Je ne te dis pas de faire ami ami avec elle, de toute façon, je doute fort que ce soit possible, mais au moins arrête de parler d'elle comme ça !

Je soupirais face à la tirade de ma sœur. C'était bien là le problème, je ne pouvais pas l'apprécier comme une simple amie…

- Très bien, ton amie Bella n'est pas avec toi ? Grinçai-je, à fond dans mon rôle de mec indifférent.

- Eh bien non ! Elle est occupée ailleurs ! Et elle a bien de la chance si tu veux mon avis ! Elle, au moins, elle n'est pas obligée de te supporter! Me répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Et voilà, l'abruti que j'étais avait encore une fois énervé sa sœur. Elle alla se calmer dans les bras de Jasper, un air boudeur ancré sur son si beau visage. On se connaissait si bien, avec elle tout allait si vite, que je pouvais être certain qu'elle allait me pardonner sous peu, alors je continuais comme si de rien était, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas piqué mon cœur à vif.

- Ah bon ? Fis-je, un ton un peu trop intéressé à mon goût.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, elle nous avait bien caché que son ami Jake était si sexy, je crois bien que ma petite protégée va bientôt ne plus avoir de temps à m'accorder ! Chanta-t-elle rayonnante.

Voilà, de nouveau le sourire sur le visage de ma sœur préférée ! Mais ce qui le causa me déchira le cœur, le faisant saigner encore plus. Vu les goûts de ma sœur en matière de mec, cela ne m'inspirait rien de bon. (NR :On n'est d'accord beeeeurk !/ NA : Rooooh il a rien fait de mal le pauvre Jake et lui a suffisamment de courage pour aller vers Bella^^) Elle était l'une des filles les plus enviées de tout le canton en sortant avec Jasper. Je tentai de ne laisser rien transparaitre, mais cela était de plus en plus difficile. Depuis près d'un mois, lorsque le sujet se portait sur la belle Bella, Edward Cullen devenait pathétiquement niais et cela sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Finalement le métier d'acteur était peut-être à ajouter à ma liste de boulot à envisager…

- Quoi ? Ne pus-je tout de même pas m'empêcher de demander.

Putain, mais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? Je me fustigeais de l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas ma propriété bon sang ! Loin de là même ! JAMAIS ! Alice était madame je vois tout, avait-elle déjà tout compris ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas débarrassé de Jesse dès son arrivé ? Ah oui parce que la belle Bella ne m'avait que rarement accordé son attention… Après tout, mon charme soi-disant irrésistible ne l'était peut être pas tant que ça. Jesse, tu as parié sur le mauvais cheval !

- Ben en fait, il nous l'a enlevé quand on est arrivé, tu aurais vu comme il la regardait… Il la couvait littéralement du regard, c'était juste wow ! Tu sais, le genre de mec dans les films, vouant un culte à leur petite-amie.

- J'aurais même dit qu'il bavait ! Jugea bon d'ajouter mon cher frère, enfonçant par la même occasion le poignard qui s'attardait un peu trop à mon goût dans mon cœur.

Alice ne releva pas et poursuivit sa propre analyse.

- C'est un charmant garçon si tu veux mon avis, il était tout timide et je pense que c'est un type bien. Je crois que, contrairement à ses camarades de la réserve, je n'ai jamais eu à lire son nom dans la rubrique faits divers du journal de Forks ! Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Mais, moi, je ne le voulais pas de son avis ! Ni de toutes ses images idylliques qu'elle avait instiguées dans ma tête ! Il fallait que je la voie, que je la trouve, que je sache même si cela allait me mettre dans tous mes états. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas trop tard ? Peut-être que si je lui demandais, elle me suivrait jusqu'au bout de la plage, là où nous ne serions pas dérangés et qu'enfin je trouverais le courage de lui faire part de mes peurs et de ce que je ressentais ?

Ma décision était prise, j'allais partir à sa recherche, je ne pouvais plus reculer ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Jesse... Elle arriva dans mon dos et se colla à moi, posant ses mains sur la peau de mon ventre, les passant en dessous de ma chemise. Mon corps se tendit automatiquement et je grimaçai.

- Tu viens mon amour, on n'a pas terminé de faire le tour.

- Ok. Acquiesçai-je sans grande conviction.

J'étais lâche, mais finalement, c'était un bon moyen de tenter de l'apercevoir car, de toute façon, je savais que ma petite-amie ne me laisserait pas une minute de liberté de plus. Emmett et Jasper pouffèrent, totalement conscients de mon manque d'entrain à l'idée de suivre ma pseudo compagne de groupe en groupe tout le reste de la soirée.

- Bon, je vous laisse, à plus.

Je leur fis un signe de la main, Jesse passa son bras sous le mien et posa un baiser humide sur mes lèvres… Vodka… Au moins, une fois saoule elle me laisserait certainement en paix… C'était peut-être ma seule chance… Ouais, mais c'était en omettant le fait que je n'étais pas du genre à faire boire qui que ce soit… Eh oui, crétin, mais un mec bien quand il le fallait !

**Point de vue de Bella**

Cela faisait bien une heure que nous étions assis contre ce tronc et cela devenait vraiment inconfortable, si bien que je ne tenais pas en place. Les amis de Jake venaient de partir chercher quelque chose à boire, je les soupçonnais d'avoir monté de toute pièce un plan visant à nous accorder un moment en tête à tête… Je pensai qu'il faudrait peut-être les en remercier. Je passais ma main sur le bas de mon dos pour le masser discrètement quand Jake le remarqua.

- Ca va Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Euh, ben, ma pauvre petite peau de jeune fille proteste un peu à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas été élevée à la dure moi…

J'avais dit cela sur le ton de la blague, mais la réaction de Jake me surprit.

- J'ai une solution pour ton pauvre petit dos !

- Ah oui ? Mon regard plongea dans le sien, prisonnier volontaire de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Ouais, viens par là !

Il m'attira à lui, me dirigeant entre ses jambes et me faisant basculer afin que mon dos repose sur son torse. Son corps dégageait une sensation de chaleur très agréable. Il frotta mes bras comme pour me réchauffer.

- Là, c'est mieux, non ? Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Parfait ! Si un jour mon oreiller fait grève ou même pire, s'il disparait dans d'affreuses souffrances, je ferai appel à toi pour le remplacer!

- Ce sera avec plaisir que je te servirai d'oreiller ma belle. Et puis, pour ce soir, disons que je ne voudrais pas qu'un si joli dos soit abimé, Alice et Charlie m'en voudraient trop.

Je me laissai aller, les bras de Jake autour de moi me procuraient un sentiment intense de bien-être, à cet instant mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'aurai tout donné pour rester dans ces bras dans lesquels je me sentais entière et surtout en sécurité.

Quand il déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux, je ne pus me retenir, et je montrai donc ma reconnaissance en tournant ma tête vers la sienne et en l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres. Je n'en revins pas de mon audace et les yeux étroitement fermés, j'attendais ma sentence avec appréhension, restant immobile sur ses douces lèvres. Tout d'abord il fut surpris, puis peu à peu il se mit à répondre à mon baiser et il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, accentuant notre baiser. Tout était parfait, Jake me faisait un bien immense, me faisait tout oublier, le décès de ma mère, mon déménagement ici, Edward... (NR : Je vais faire des cauchemars !/ NA : mais naaan, en plus tu devrais être rodée, tu l'as lu plein de fois ce chapitre^^)

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mais où pouvait bien être Bella ? Le fait qu'elle soit avec ce mec me déplaisait au plus haut point ! Pourquoi Alice lui avait-elle permis de partir avec ce Jacob ? Elle si possessive d'habitude ! Jesse continuait à m'entrainer le long de la plage, quand, tout à coup, elle apparut devant mes yeux. Bella était là, tout simplement magnifique dans cette petite robe dont je ne pouvais distinguer la couleur. Ca beauté m'électrisa instantanément, les flammes du feu de camps faisaient des merveilles sur elle, mais cette sensation fut vite remplacée par une colère incontrôlée quand ce mec la fit passer entre ses jambes et lui parla à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de se spectacle qui, pour moi, était affligeant, le sourire qu'elle lui fit me fit mal, comme si une lame venait de s'enfoncer dans mon cœur. Elle tourna alors son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser. NON ! J'avais envie de le crier, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant ma colère devait sortir, il le fallait et même rapidement ! Je me retournai alors vers Tyler.

- Hey mec, tu peux me prêter ton van, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il me regarda avec un air lubrique, il savait parfaitement ce que je comptais en faire et d'ailleurs, c'était loin d'être la première fois que ça arrivait. Il me lança la clé et je me précipitai sur Jesse. Tu veux du sexe, et bien, c'est maintenant chère petite-amie! Mais il ne faudra pas regretter après !

- Jesse, viens par-là !

Je ne lui laissai pas le choix, l'attrapant par le bras et l'entrainant vers le parking, là où je savais que personne ne nous dérangerait.

- Ed, mais que se passe…

Ne lui laissant pas finir, je la plaquai contre le van de Tyler et pris sauvagement ses lèvres contre les miennes alors que d'une main j'ouvrais la porte latérale du véhicule. Ma colère s'exprima alors, une sorte de violence s'empara de moi, je lui soulevai le petit morceau de tissu lui servant de jupe et lui arrachais littéralement son string avant de la pousser sur le matelas. Sans plus tarder, je nous enfermais dans le van et je baissais mon pantalon, juste ce qu'il fallait. Je soulevai son bassin, en l'attrapant par les fesses, afin que sa position soit la plus propice à ma libération rapide. J'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa chaire, et sans plus de préliminaires, je saisis une protection dans la boite se trouvant dans le vide poche juste au dessus de moi et la passais sur mon sexe pas tout à fait tendu. D'un coup de rein, je fus en elle, déversant toute ma colère en la possédant toute entière.

- Ed, plus…

Encore une fois, je lui coupai la parole en m'emparant de sa bouche, lui mordant assez durement la lèvre. Elle était si fade que je grimaçais alors que sa langue chercha la mienne. Jesse aimait me voir ainsi, sauvage dans cet acte qui aurait dû être un acte d'amour et je regrettais presque de lui donner encore une fois ce plaisir. A peine quelques minutes après, je sentis les prémices de ma jouissance, je me retirai le plus rapidement possible et finis tout seul le travail, il était hors de question que j'explose en elle et ainsi lui donner une satisfaction supplémentaire. Je ne pouvais plus lui donner ça, plus maintenant que mes sentiments pour Bella s'étaient révélés à moi. Mon sperme jaillit alors en trois longs jets, emprisonné par le préservatif. Je pris appui sur la couverture qui nous avait accueillis, afin de reprendre mon souffle et je remontais déjà mon pantalon, la laissant plus que jamais frustrée.

Elle me fixa, presque choquée en rabaissant tant bien que mal sa jupe. Elle n'avait plus de sous-vêtement, et cela aurait mis l'ancien Edward dans tous ses états, mais là, je m'en foutais royalement. Elle pouvait même bien sauter sur le premier venu pour atteindre son orgasme loupé, j'étais même prêt à lui offrir le préservatif !

- Merci, je crois qu'on peut y retourner maintenant. Finis-je par lui dire en jetant le préservatif usagé dans la petite poubelle "prévue pour".

Elle acquiesça et me suivit sans un mot en grimaçant légèrement à chacun de ses pas. Ma colère évacuée, la soirée se poursuivit, je fis tout pour éviter le feu de camp et donc Bella. Il ne faillait pas que la colère me reprenne, pour moi et surtout pour Jesse, car si je ne l'aimais plus (si tant est que je l'ai déjà aimé un jour), je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire de mal, je n'étais pas un connard de mec se défoulant à tout bout de champ sur une femme. Ma décision était prise, je devais quitter Jesse, le plus vite possible.

**Point de vue de Bella**

- Merci, tes lèvres sont très agréable Bella.

- Ce fût un plaisir, les tiennes sont pas mal non plus. Rigolai-je, soulager de ne pas avoir été repoussée.

Loin de moi l'habitude de ce genre de comportement avec les garçons, Jacob était d'ailleurs le premier avec lequel j'étais si entreprenante. Mais avec lui tout semblait simple. Il me serra encore plus fort, les bras passés sur mon buste et ses mains posées sur mes épaules. C'est peu de temps après que je m'assoupis entrant dans un sommeil calme.

- Bella.

Un souffle à mon oreille me sortit de mon rêve.

- Bella, il est temps de rentrer.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu t'es endormie.

- Oh… Euh… Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, ça a été un immense plaisir pour moi !

- Hum… Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Ou peut-être en avais-tu marre de m'entendre ? Fis-je, arborant un air faussement outré.

- C'était bien un compliment ma Bella.

« Ma Bella » pensai-je, rêveuse. J'étais donc ça Bella… Et cette idée m'était plus que plaisante.

- Bon Bella, on n'attend plus que toi !

Je relevai la tête pour voir Alice un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais, il est quelle heure ? Réussis-je à articuler.

- Trois heures du matin ma douce. Dis Jake un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez, Emmett nous attend.

- Ok Alice, j'arrive dans une minute.

Me retournant vers mon tout nouveau petit-ami, je me retrouvais à genoux entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur son torse.

- Merci pour… cette soirée Jake.

- De rien, pense à moi pour la prochaine. Sourit-il.

- Promis !

Sur ce, mes mains vinrent prendre en coupe son visage et je lui donnai un doux baiser avant de me lever pour rejoindre la voiture.

- On s'appelle demain ?

- Pas d'entrainement, alors je passerai ma journée à attendre ton appel ma belle !

Je m'en allais à reculons, voulant retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où j'allais le perdre de vue. La soirée avait était parfaite, j'étais sur un petit nuage quand je m'assis à l'arrière du 4x4 d'Emmett.

- Dis donc Bella, on dirait que tu as passé une bonne soirée !

- Parfaite Emmett, merci de me le demander ! (NR : T'as fini de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?/ NA : hum… Je ne sais pas^^ *lève les yeux au ciel*)

Je ne vis pas le temps passer et les remarques d'Emmett et des autres me passèrent au dessus de la tête, et en un clin d'œil nous étions déjà chez les Cullen où je devais passer la nuit.

M'enfermant dans la salle de bain, je pris une longue douche chaude, je devais me ressaisir, il était certain qu'Alice ne me laisserait pas dormir avant un rapport détaillé de ma soirée avec Jake, mais j'étais tellement bien, que même cela ne me faisait pas peur. J'avais envie de crier mon bien-être à tout le monde.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais été très bon pour éviter Bella le reste de la soirée, intérieurement, je m'en félicitais en ramenant Jesse chez elle. Cette dernière était restée distante après notre, ou plutôt ma partie de sexe légèrement sauvage, mais pas assez à mon gout… Il fallait sauver les apparences, Jesse vivait pour ça…

- Tu ne restes pas dormir ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que je ne coupais pas le moteur de ma Volvo en arrivant devant chez elle.

- Non, j'ai des trucs à faire de bonne heure demain matin.

- Ok, ben à demain alors.

- Ouais, c'est ça, à demain.

Elle m'embrassa, puis me fixa droit dans les yeux, elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, puis sortit de la voiture.

Sans même attendre qu'elle soit entrée chez elle, comme j'en avais l'habitude, j'enclenchai la première et quittais mon stationnement.

Arrivé chez moi, la voiture d'Emmett était garée à sa place, ils étaient donc rentrés, avec un peu de chance Bella serait déjà endormie dans la chambre d'Alice. C'est donc confiant que je gravis les escaliers afin de rejoindre ma chambre, ravi de ne pas avoir à affronter son regard très certainement rendu heureux par sa nouvelle relation amoureuse. Mais, soudain, la porte de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je reculai.

- Bella ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler, elle portait une nuisette couleur crème, magnifique, mettant en avant ses courbes parfaites et plus qu'harmonieuses, il me fallut un grand effort de contrôle pour ne pas l'attirer à moi, pour ne pas l'embrasser et même pour ne pas la prendre là, dans le couloir menant aux chambres de ma sœur, mon frère et mes parents. Des plans impliquant son kidnapping s'échafaudaient dans ma tête. Elle était simplement magnifique, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués contre ses épaules découvertes. Il y avait cette petite mèche sur son front et mes mains me piquaient de la décaler pour me permettre de voir son visage parfait.

Nous étions visiblement tout les deux intimidés, mais elle finit par prendre la parole.

- Salut Edward. J'ai… Emprunté ta salle de bain… Alice était dans la sienne et tu n'étais pas là… Alors… Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Elle rougissait, cela la rendait encore plus attirante à mes yeux. Elle était si mignonne dans sa timidité maladive. Mais non ! Je n'avais pas le droit.

- Tu as eu raison de l'utiliser, Alice a tendance à s'éterniser quand elle est dans la sienne. Et, en ce qui concerne ma soirée, pas mal. Mentis-je. Et toi ?

- Très bonne, merci. Bon, je vais aller me coucher avant qu'Alice ne lance un avis de recherche ! Bonne nuit !

- Merci, à toi aussi.

Elle voulut passer à ma droite, au moment où moi je me déplaçais dans cette direction pour la laisser passer, puis la même chose à gauche, nous faisant rire. Finalement, elle posa ses petites mains sur mes avant-bras, m'intimant de ne plus bouger et nous fit faire demi-tour. Elle me lâcha et je la regardai s'éloigner rapidement, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la chambre de ma sœur. Plus aucun doute, j'étais fou de cette fille. C'est plein d'images d'elle que je rejoignis ma chambre. J'attrapai un boxer de rechange et allais à la salle de bain… Son odeur y était si présente, que je pouvais l'imaginer sous la douche, son petit corps ruisselant. Ca devenait n'importe quoi ! Je me lavai rapidement et rejoignis ma chambre. N'ayant pas sommeil, j'allumai ma chaîne et optais pour du classique, le seul type de musique capable de me calmer. Ma décision était prise, Bella serait mienne, même si pour cela ma patience devait être mise à rude épreuve. Au fond de moi, je savais que Jake ne serait pas bon pour elle. (NR : On est d'accord ^^/ NA : comme beaucoup je pense^^)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Me revoilà, mais cette fois, j'ai mis l'armure ! Même pas peur des tomates ! **

**Allez, lâchez-vous !**

**Alors ? Ce chapitre ? **

**Point positif : au revoir Jesse^^**

**Point négatif : ben en fait ça dépend de votre team… Mais comprenez que sans ce qui peu déplaire, ben cette fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être.**

**La route est encore longue pour arriver au prologue^^ hihihi**

**Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir…**

**Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps et à la semaine prochaine.**

**En attendant, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, trop de trucs moches en ce moment…**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz**


	5. Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien malgré la chaleur^^ Chez moi, il fait un peu plus frais depuis hier et c'est tant mieux !_

_Alors mon souci d'alerte a été réglé et je m'excuse encore pour le dernier chapitre… Aller savoir pourquoi, FF se met à changer des paramètres sans nous prévenir ! Bref, je ne dois pas être la sœur et le principal c'est que tout soit remis en ordre._

_Merci à toutes celles (et tous ceux) qui me suivent sur cette fic._

_Mes revieweuses adorées :_

_Nane2Bru : Edward est un peu perdu en fait. Et surtout, il se rend compte qu'il a fait le c** et malheureusement Jesse en paie les poids cassés. Moi quand je suis énervée, je claque les portes et lui pour sa défense, il avait pas de porte à disposition… mdr. Pour Jesse, tu vas voir qu'elle ne va pas laisser faire ça^^ Merci pour ta review :-)_

_Camille : merci d'être toujours là -) Le couple Bella/Jacob ne plaît pas, je sais, mais patience je vous assure que chacun sera comblé^^ Pour Edward et Jesse… Edward en peu vraiment plus d'elle… Monsieur grandit, il se rend compte qu'être le mec le plus populaire n'est pas le plus important… Jesse est loin de cette constation…_

_Fo7 : mdr, ben oui, je vous en enlève une pour vous mettre Jacob dans les pieds^^ Mais c'est trop drôle d'aller à contre courant ! Chaque chose en son temps… Alice aime bien Jacob (pour l'instant^^). Merci pour ta review._

_Stef62 : merci pour les tomates cerise -) Je suis d'ac avec toi pour la chose "que tu ne veux pas citer" avec Jesse ! Beuk moi aussi ! mdr. Dis donc… Notre helpeuse a déteint sur toi ou c'est le contraire ? mdr (elle aime bien que je parle d'elle^^ hihi). Perso, j'ai rien contre Jake^^ (mais tu devrais aimer dans quelque chapitres… *lève les yeux au ciel*) Hum… Moi aussi la salle de bain de Eddy me tente bien, mais faut qu'il soit dedans ! (oups j'ai bien écrit ce que je viens de lire ?mdr) Merci pour tout -)_

_Hera09 : OMG 2semaines sans ordi ? Je crois que je ne pourrais pas… Bon, de toute façon chez moi on fait un élevage, alors impossible que tous tombent en panne en même temps (déjà 2 portables et 1 fixe dans ma chambre) T'as vu, Eddy a merdouillé hein :s Mais il va s'assagir ! (Ou pas… lol) Merci pour la review._

_Lovefic : merci :-)_

_Annso601 : ma double personnalité adorée :-) Je me délecte quand tu râles^^ En ce qui concerne ma bêta, heureusement qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, sinon, ben… Je peux faire pire que ce que j'ai déjà écrit^^ mdr. Moi je dis que tu aime moins Jesse que Jacob ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement ! Hey c'est pas juste que tu utilise les "pfff" c'était mes miens :-( T'aime ma DP adorée^^_

_Voilà, fini pour les rev'_

**OoO**

**Un grand merci à ma Meg qui une nouvelle fois a été mise à rude épreuve cette semaine avec ce chapitre et avec quelques autres petits soucis (dur de contenir et raisonner l'auteur insuportable^^ mdr) Je t'aimeeeeee !**

**OoO**

**Gros bisous à ma VIP des AP : koda. Prends bien soin de toi hein ! Et tu me diras comment tu as trouvé le film ;)**

**OoO**

**Un grand merci aussi à Stef62 pour son soutien^^ Je vous l'ai déjà dit il y a quelques chapitres, mais allez jeter un œil sur sa fic, vous trouverez Stef dans mes favoris auteurs, sa fic est SUPER !**

**Par contre, je vous préviens j'ai réservé un de ses personnages ! (Bon, ok, c'est pas officiel… En fait j'ai pas clairement posé d'option… Mais pas grave, je le prends pour moi ! Miaaam ! mdr) **

**OoO**

_Voilà, passons au chapitre… Je vous préviens je suis une vilaine, méchante, pas belle dans celui-ci^^ MDR. Bon… Pour l'instant il n'y a que 3 ou 4 chapitres dans lesquels je ne suis pas gentille^^_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas… Je serais cachée derrière le cerisier au fond à droite !_

_Les perso appartiennent à la grande SM^^_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 4**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Que le temps passait vite, cela faisait quelques semaines que j'étais avec Jake, et tout était parfait, il était parfait. (NR : Heu, je rêve ? Mets des lunettes ! NA : ben comme je t'ai dit… torse nu… mdr. Et puis Eddy a fait le c** !) Mes amis l'avaient accepté dans notre groupe et il était invité à chacune de nos sorties. Seule l'attitude d'Edward venait assombrir le tableau. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, Alice était d'ailleurs très inquiète pour lui. Il semblait ne plus avoir goût à rien, le regard en permanence triste et fuyant. (NR : Ben oui, il déprime et moi aussi ! Humm, si j' étais pas mariée…/ NA : ah ben bravo ! Nan nan, tu l'es et moi pas^^ donc : je le garde^^ mdr) La seule explication que nous nous étions faite était sa rupture avec Jesse peu après la fête sur la plage. Nous ne savions pas vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de la quitter et même les yeux de chien battu d'Alice n'eurent pas raison de sa volonté de nous le cacher. Jesse avait évidemment mal pris la chose et tentait par tous les moyens de rallier nos camarades à sa cause. Ne se gênant pas pour humilier Edward à la moindre occasion. Tout y était passé… De l'impuissance chronique, à un membre "monstrueusement" petit comparé à la moyenne, en passant par des goûts douteux pour certaines mises en scènes mettant en avant un soi-disant côté efféminé du frère de ma meilleure amie (NA : quoi ? Pas de réactions ? Ben moi si : saleté de Jesse !). Edward, quant à lui ne réagissait pas, encaissant les méchancetés de son ex sans broncher, il allait même jusqu'à prendre la défense de cette petite peste lorsqu'Emmet, exaspéré par tout ça, tentait de remettre Jesse en place. Ce que je voyais me chagrinait. Nous tentions régulièrement de sortir Edward de cette mélancolie, mais il refusait systématiquement de nous accompagner dans nos sorties, préférant rester seul dans sa chambre à jouer de la guitare ou à écouter des musiques tristes à en pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son mutisme, il n'avait jamais été très loquasse avec moi, mais là, ça s'était généralisé à ses amis et sa famille.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les examens étaient terminés et le bal de fin d'année annoncé. Nous avions tous réussi notre année et les universités que nous convoitions nous renvoyaient peu à peu leurs réponses. De mon côté, j'espérais profondément que mes amis (que je considérais déjà comme une nouvelle famille) soient acceptés dans les même universités que moi et que nous puissions nous retrouver sur le campus que nous allions choisir. Avec le temps, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans eux.

Une semaine avant le grand bal, Jake avait appris qu'il était sélectionné pour un stage de karaté au Japon. Il s'agissait de passer l'été là-bas, alors on profitait de chaque minute passée ensemble et je bénissais le ciel que les cours soient "terminés" ! Les professeurs étaient plutôt conciliants et nous laissaient libres et sans obligation de justifier nos absences, sous peu que l'on venait les prévenir avant, histoire qu'ils ne viennent pas au lycée pour se retrouver devant une salle vide. C'est ainsi qu'Alice fut désignée pour faire le tour de nos profs, elle était la seule de notre classe à pouvoir se mettre dans la poche n'importe quel adulte et ce en un battement de cils.

- Bon, Edward, c'est le bal de fin d'année, fais un effort ! Et puis, tu crois que c'est comme ça que Jesse va cesser de te maltraiter ? Sérieusement ? Elle se délecte de te voir dans cet état ! Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Bouge ! Bon sang !

A chaque fois, ma meilleure amie revenait dépitée. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne relâchait pas ses assauts. Je me trouvais dans sa chambre quand elle se décida à faire une dernière tentative lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. "Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Non, mais il se prend pour qui ?" Voilà quels avaient été ses propres mots en m'abandonnant sur son lit. Elle laissa sa porte ouverte, me laissant le loisir d'entendre ses nouvelles supplications, moins de cinq secondes plus tard et sans ménagement, Alice "agressait" son frère.

- Bon ! Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger un peu ! Ou sinon, je te garantis que je te choisis le costume le plus laid qu'il puisse exister ! (NR : The menace mdr/NA : ben en fait notre cher Eddy aime être beau^^ Alors avec un costume de clown^^) Et tu ne viendras pas pleurer de ne ressembler à rien au bal le plus important de ta vie !

Je souriais en imaginant ma meilleure amie devant son frère, le point gauche solidement ancré sur sa hanche et la main droite levée vers lui, tendant un index menaçant. Edward, bien sûr, blasé, comme il l'était en ce qui concernait les facéties de sa sœur, devait tout simplement lever les yeux au plafond en attendant que le lutin énervé en face de lui se calme un peu… Une fois qu'Alice eut fini son monologue, Edward put enfin prendre la parole.

- Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, je n'ai pas de cavalière de toute façon et tu sais bien que pour ce genre d'événement, il en faut une !

- Ce n'est que ça ? Je ne vois pas le problème !

Je pouffais doucement de rire, avec Alice, tout avait une solution, même si nous n'en recherchions pas vraiment. Ce qu'Alice veut, dieu veut ! En gros, le tout puissant était toujours de son côté… Mais en avait-il réellement le choix ?

- Et tu trouves que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Que ne comprends-tu pas dans : JE N'AI PAS DE CAVALIERE ? Insista-t-il visiblement énervé. Il est hors de question que j'y aille seul ! Ces bals, c'est beau pour les mecs qui ont une petite amie qu'il aime pour les y accompagner !

- Attends, il y a des dizaines de filles au lycée qui n'attendent que ça ! Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et elles te tombent dans les bras ! Fit- elle en claquant elle-même des doigts. Tiens, la petite blonde ! Euh… Sofia ?... Oui, c'est ça, Sofia, celle qui était devant en cours de français. Elle ne faisait que se retourner vers toi et dès qu'elle te voyait, elle devenait rouge comme le rouge à lèvres Chanel coco Paris ! Et la rousse… Attends, je ne me souviens plus de son nom… Vikie !

- Je m'en fous de ces filles ! Et cette Sofia, je ne sais même pas qui ça peut bien être ! Ce n'est pas elle que je veux comme cavalière pour mon dernier bal du lycée ! Ni Vikie ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux personne ! Je veux juste rester ici et passer une soirée au calme, ce qui sera le cas, car ma casse-pied de petite sœur, et là je reste poli, ne sera pas là pour me prendre la tête!

- Aller Edward ! S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plait ! Supplia Alice dans une dernière tentative.

Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer qu'elle lui faisait son regard de chien battu encore une fois, mais si moi je le considérais comme une arme fatale et infaillible, Edward quant à lui, ne se laissait plus embobiné, il ne broncha d'ailleurs pas et, après avoir une nouvelle fois signifié son refus, je supposais qu'il avait mis sa sœur à la porte, allant même jusqu'à lui claquer au nez.

- Je crois que tu es tombée sur plus fort que toi Alice ! Dis-je en voyant mon petit lutin revenir dépitée dans sa chambre.

- Il me reste encore une semaine ! Je te dis qu'il changera d'avis ! Ce n'était pas ma dernière tentative, oooooh non ! Il est hors de question que ce magnifique costard reste planqué dans ma penderie ! Il est parfait pour lui !

- Hum ? Pourquoi l'avoir menacé de lui trouver "le costume le plus laid qu'il puisse exister", alors que tu as déjà "ce magnifique costard" pour lui ?

- Parce que crois-moi Bella, il viendra ! Même si, pour cela, il faut que je le traine moi-même par la peau des fesses jusqu'à ce bal !

- Si tu le dis ! Pouffai-je face à la détermination de ma meilleure amie. Bon, je te laisse, Jake m'attend, on va aller faire un peu de shopping pour le bal.

- Oui, ne le fais pas attendre, et pense à ce que je t'ai dit sur la robe parfaite pour toi !

- A vos ordre mon général ! M'exclamai-je en faisant un salut militaire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me laissa m'échapper. En passant devant la chambre d'Edward, je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte close, si seulement je savais pourquoi il était dans cet état… (NR : Ma pauvre chérie, je t'expliquerais bien mais la méchante auteure veut pas !/ NA : ben que veux-tu… L'un comme l'autre, ils sont irrécupérable !)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Encore une fois, ma chambre était mon havre de paix, le seul endroit où je pouvais dresser ma forteresse et que personne n'osait attaquer. Le lutin qui me servait de sœur n'avait pas encore osé venir jusque là et tant que cela durait, je savais que ma tranquillité était sauve.

J'avais quitté Jesse deux ou trois jours après cette fameuse soirée sur la plage, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter mon choix, et me l'avait fait payer de diverses manières. Mais elle avait fini par se calmer depuis quelques jours. Je soupçonnais Tyler d'en être la cause, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, ces deux là pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs culs ! J'avais enfin réussi à me faire à l'idée du célibat et je commençais même à l'apprécier, ma nouvelle devise était : "il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné" et je savais que la seule personne qui n'était pas dans cette catégorie était malheureusement indisponible pour cause de relation amoureuse épanouie avec monsieur muscle !

Tout était pour elle, mes pensées, mes rêves, mon cœur… Bella, ah… Bella, elle continuait à hanter mon espritmais, de son côté, elle semblait folle de ce Jake, ma famille et mes amis étaient également tombés sous son soi-disant charme (à mon grand désarroi), je m'appliquais donc à esquiver toutes les sorties que le petit groupe pouvait me proposer. Mais là, c'était le bal et connaissant ma sœur, elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça.

Aller au bal ! Et puis quoi encore ? Et pire, avec n'importe quelle fille ! Moi, c'est Bella que je voulais ! Bon, bien sûr ma petite sœur ne pouvait pas le savoir et Bella encore moins...

Plus qu'une semaine à supporter cela, et je tiendrais ! J'allumai alors ma chaîne et mis une musique douce avant de m'allonger sur mon lit avec un bon bouquin, ma seule échappatoire, mon monde rien qu'à moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Voilà, on y était : le bal de fin d'année. Fin du lycée, début de l'Université. Nous avions tous réussi nos examens et reçu nos bouts de papier devant nos familles et amis réunis. Et, à quelques heures du grand bal, nous ne pensions qu'à fêter cela comme il se devait.

Il avait fallu tout le charme de Jake pour me convaincre d'aller à cette manifestation (mais je soupçonnais fortement Alice de l'y avoir incité...) Il(s) ne voulai(en)t pas que je rate cet événement de la vie lycéenne par excellence. Il est vrai que c'était une excellente occasion de passer une bonne soirée en sa présence avant qu'il parte pour plusieurs semaines... Parfois, il était encore plus machiavélique qu'Alice. Enfin, j'avais donné mon accord et nous étions sur le point de quitter la villa après une longue après-midi de torture pour moi…

- Bella, tu es une nouvelle fois superbe. Me souffla Jake lorsque je me positionnais à ses côtés dans le salon de la maison Cullen.

- J'admire ton impartialité Jake.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur les lèvres en guise de remerciement, le gratifiant de mon plus beau sourire et me saisissant de sa main en me retournant vers Alice.

- Alors ta dernière tentative pour qu'Edward vienne avec nous ?

- Ben, je crois que j'ai perdu cette fois. Je lui ai tout de même posé son costume dans sa salle de bain ce matin. Mais s'il ne vient pas, il le regrettera ! Un dernier bal de fin d'année, c'est unique, l'an prochain on sera à l'Université_,_ il ne sera plus question de bal ! Et s'il ne le regrette pas de lui-même, je me chargerais de lui implanter ce regret dans sa petite tête de… Grrrr !

Elle était très triste et surtout très agacée de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot comme à son habitude. Mais cela n'allait pas lui gâcher sa soirée, elle était déjà dans les bras de Jasper et dansait sur une musique imaginaire, en lui lançant des regards langoureux.

Nous allions partir quand une voix nous interpella.

- Vous pensiez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ?

On n'en revenait pas, Edward se tenait en haut de l'escalier, vêtu d'un costume noir lui allant divinement bien. Il venait au bal ? Vraiment ?

- Tu viens ? S'assura Alice alors qu'il descendait l'escalier lentement. Fier de son effet.

- Bien sûr petite sœur, c'est le bal de fin d'année ! Et je ne voudrais pas avoir à t'imposer la perte de temps de devoir me faire regretter ça toute ma vie ! Et faut dire que je suis plutôt canon dans le costume que j'ai trouvé ce matin sur le rebord de ma baignoire. Se moqua-t-il.

- Edward, merci !

Elle se précipita sur lui, lui sautant dans les bras, le frère et la sœur s'étreignirent de longues secondes.

- Tu vas voir, tu ne le regretteras pas !

- J'en suis certain. Mais là, tu voudrais bien reposer tes pieds sur le sol ? Non parce que tu risques de froisser mon beau costume ! Alice s'exécuta et la joie se lisait sur son visage. Bon, on est partis !

Avais-je rêvé ou, en prononçant ces mots, il me regardait ? Non, c'était mon imagination. Nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers les voitures, un entrain certain retrouvé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Et voilà, j'avais cédé à ma sœur ! Enfin, c'est ce que je m'efforçais de penser, car la réalité était tout autre…

Bella était une nouvelle fois époustouflante et, même si tout cela n'était pas pour moi, la regarder n'était pas interdit. Ce constat n'était pas très encourageant pour moi, elle était de plus en plus désirable, mais je devais me contenter d'être son ami et c'est ce que j'avais finalement décidé de devenir en la voyant si heureuse avec Jacob. (Encore une résolution vaine ?) (NR : Aaaah mais non ! Bas-toi !/NA : ouais… vu ce que ça va donner^^ Oups… en a trop dit^^ hihi)

Le bal était... Comme je me l'étais imaginé, plein de mecs sur leur 31 qui bavent sur leur petite-amie ou celle d'un autre qui avait, pour l'occasion, mis une robe de soirée aguichante... Mais finalement n'était-ce pas ce à quoi j'étais réduit? Convoiter la petite-amie d'un autre? Je m'étais dit que je pouvais bien faire un effort, pour ma petite sœur et sa vision idyllique du dernier bal, juste pour ne pas la décevoir. Les accompagner ne pouvait être plus douloureux que de rester à la maison, à laisser mon imagination me ronger en la laissant me montrer la fille que j'aimais dans les bras de son copain.

Alice m'avait fait la promesse de ne pas me quitter d'une semelle et, égoïste comme je l'étais, j'avais accepté, Ne pas y aller accompagné n'allait rien arranger, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ma soirée avec chaperons, au détriment de la soirée en amoureux de mon meilleur ami et ma jumelle… Je m'en voulais de leur gâcher la soirée, bien que ces derniers m'assuraient que tout était OK pour eux.

- Je vais me chercher un verre, vous voulez quelque chose ?

En tant que boulet accroché aux basks de ma petite sœur et de son petit-ami, je pouvais au moins faire ça pour eux.

- Oui, avec plaisir, deux cocktails s'il te plaît petit frère.

Je partis donc en quête du buffet. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et j'avoue qu'après de longues semaines sans sortie, moi aussi, je prenais du plaisir à être là. J'évitai de justesse Jesse, qui se frottait effrontément à Tyler qui lui ne savait pas trop comment réagir au manque de pudeur de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Mon regard accrocha rapidement la table sur laquelle était posé l'énorme saladier de punch sans alcool. Sur le chemin, je tombai sur les deux seules personnes que je ne voulais pas rencontrer.

- Edward ! Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Bella semblait gênée, mais elle était sincère, je devais bien faire pitié pour qu'elle vienne me parler.

- Ouais, Alice me couve comme un bébé. Fis-je en me tournant dans la direction de cette dernière. Elle dansait collée-serrée à Jasper. Ils formaient un couple si parfait.

- C'est Alice ! Affirma-t-elle comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

- Eh oui. Et vous, la soirée ? Répondis-je poliment.

- Eh bien, très bien, merci. Jake est un super danseur !

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il ne rajouta rien. Puis il sortit son portable, quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre.

- Je dois répondre, je te laisse deux petites minutes ma puce. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et quitta la salle rapidement. (NR : Bon vent !/NA : *lève les yeux au ciel*)

- Il est très occupé par les préparatifs de son voyage au Japon, c'est une telle chance pour lui. Argumenta Bella, soudainement encore plus timide.

- Oui, c'est certain que si j'avais l'occasion d'aller faire un stage dans le pays le plus mondialement connu pour le piano, je n'hésiterais pas.

- Tu joues ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu le machin noir dans un coin du salon ? Ca s'appelle un piano Bella et à entendre ma mère, il est plutôt encombrant ! Me moquai-je gentiment.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien tu m'en apprends une ! Rigola-t-elle. Non, j'ai bien vu le piano, mais je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je me suis dit qu'il faisait partie du décor !

- Ouais… En fait, je ne joue plus beaucoup… Manque de temps. Eludai-je.

Que cela me semblait faux ! Ce n'était pas le manque de temps, ou plutôt si, mais ce manque de temps n'était que le résultat de mon obsession pour elle et lui dire n'aurait pas était une très bonne idée…

- Ah bon, j'espère que tu t'y remettras, un musicien sera le bienvenu au loft ! Je ne suis pas trop guitare, mais le piano m'a toujours donné des frissons !

Je soupirais. Encore un truc que je m'efforçais d'oublier, Alice avait insisté pour que Bella s'installe avec nous. Nous étions finalement inscrits dans des Universités très proches et il restait une chambre dans le loft que nos parents avaient acheté et que ma mère allait rénover cet été pour rendre nos études plus faciles à gérer. Il allait donc falloir que je supporte la présence régulière de Jacob, car il était certain qu'étant son copain, il allait passer certaine nuit chez nous.

- Peut-être avec les vacances… Fis-je, évasif.

Soudain, une chanson débuta et sembla l'interpeller, pour ma part, je ne la connaissais pas, c'était un slow plutôt langoureux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais Jacob n'était pas là…

- C'est une chanson que tu aimes ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Oui, elle me rappelle ma mère, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- Tu veux danser. Dis-je sans conviction et surtout persuadé qu'elle allait refuser.

- Et bien Jake n'est pas là, alors oui, pourquoi pas. Acquiesça-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait dit oui ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je l'accompagnai donc sur la piste et tout en gardant mes distances, je la pris dans mes bras.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, j'étais comme en transe et c'est cet état qui m'amena à faire ce geste, je me penchai et déposai un baiser dans son cou. Tout s'enchaina alors à une vitesse ahurissante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue Bella**

Jake parti, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser ? Je ne faisais rien de mal avec Edward, juste danser… Alors que nous bougions en rythme plus ou moins ordonné, je repensais au piano, j'espérais réellement qu'il reprenne goût à son instrument, moi qui adorais la musique !

Edward était très correct avec moi, se tenant à une distance très raisonnable. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prit, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou. Tout s'enchaîna alors, le repoussant, prête à lui mettre une claque, je vis Jacob sur le côté, à l'entrée de la salle, les traits déformés par la colère.

Je voulais lui crier que ce n'était rien, de revenir, mais il ne m'aurait pas entendu. Il disparut rapidement. Je me lançai à sa poursuite, je devais lui expliquer, l'apaiser. Arrivée à l'escalier, je ne pus que constater qu'il n'était déjà plus là, continuant ma course, je fus stoppée net. Edward venait de saisir mon bras.

- Reste, ça lui passera, il va revenir. Tenta-t-il de me persuader.

Quoi ? Tout était de sa faute et il voulait que je reste tranquillement avec lui ?

- Tu rigoles ? Lâche-moi Edward!

- Bella…

- Tout de suite ! Grondai-je.

S'il ne voulait pas me lâcher, je me sortirais de sa prise seule. Je lançai donc mon bras en arrière et me libérais, mais perchée sur des talons hauts, je perdis l'équilibre. Je dévalai l'escalier ne m'arrêtant qu'au palier en dessous, ma tête heurtant violement le mur. Puis, plus rien, juste des voix lointaines, une douleur dans la tête et une sensation de quelque chose de chaud coulant sur mon visage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

- Bella ? Bella ? Réponds-moi.

Qu'avais-je fais ?

- Réponds-moi ! Au secours, appelez une ambulance, vite, elle est tombée.

Les gens commençaient à s'attrouper autour de nous, mais je ne voyais qu'elle. Allongée, couverte de sang par ma faute.

- Bella… ne me fais pas ça… Bella, je…

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Alice était derrière moi, certainement alertée par le mouvement de foule, elle ne pouvait voir Bella, je la cachais de mon corps.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas…

- Edward dis-moi.

- Je… Elle a voulu le rattraper… Je la tenais, elle a voulu se dégager et… elle a perdu équilibre… et… J'ai pas pu la retenir Alice… J'ai voulu, mais…

Alice se pencha et blêmit en apercevant la petite flaque de sang sous la tête de sa meilleure amie. C'est là que les secouristes arrivèrent.

- Poussez-vous, laissez la respirer.

L'attente était un enfer. La tenant toujours par la main, je les regardais l'examiner… Elle ne reprenait pas connaissance et cela me terrorisait.

- Bella. Murmurai-je.

- Edward, laisse les travailler, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Rosalie me fit me relever et Jasper me retint alors que mon corps et mon cœur me réclamaient de la rejoindre, un regard autour de moi me permit de m'apercevoir qu'Alice n'était plus là. Jasper me faisait reculer, permettant aux badauds de me cacher la vue.

- Où est Alice ?

- Partie à la recherche de Jake.

- Ah…

- Edward, ne t'en fais pas, elle va se remettre, Bella est une dure à cuire.

- Tu ne comprends pas… !

D'un seul coup, je sentis une main sur mon épaule me retournant, je vis Jacob, puis, plus rien, j'étais sur le sol, il venait de me mettre son poing dans la figure, et il faut dire que je le méritais.

- Ed, viens.

Alice m'aida à me relever et passa sa tête sous mon bras pour m'éloigner, je ne cherchai même pas à me venger du coup que je venais de prendre.

- Bella…

- Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Viens, il faut mettre de la glace sur ton œil et ta joue.

Je cédai, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. La place que je voulais était celle de Jacob… Lui étant revenu, je n'avais même plus l'espoir de pouvoir être aux côtés de Bella.

Une fois assis, Alice me plaqua une serviette remplie de glaçon sur le visage et mes larmes débordèrent.

- Il ne t'a pas loupé.

- En effet. Grinçai-je.

- Mais je crois que tu peux être content que ce ne soit pas pire, il est tout de même un des meilleurs karatekas des Etats-Unis !

- Oui, je sais. Grimaçai-je alors qu'elle rajustait la serviette sur ma joue douloureuse.

Le silence s'installa, mais connaissant Alice, il ne durerait pas.

- Mais bon sang Ed, que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai… j'ai fait une erreur… Soufflai-je entre mes dents tout en baissant la tête.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance retentirent, Bella était en route vers l'hôpital.

- Ed ?

- Je dansais avec elle et je me suis penché… et… je lui ai donné un baiser… dans le cou.

- Quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais Jake est arrivé à ce moment là…

- Oh.

- … Et elle l'a suivi…Et moi j'ai voulu la retenir et... elle s'est débattue… et elle est tombée dans les escaliers.

Toute la tension retomba et je m'écroulais littéralement dans les bras de ma sœur, les larmes devenaient incontrôlables.

- Alice… je… je ne voulais pas, je…

- Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est un accident. Edward, ça ira pour elle. Tu m'entends, ça ira ! Elle est forte !

Elle était si compréhensive, mais je ne voulais pas de cela, c'est moi qui avais blessé Bella, moi et moi seul, si elle ne s'en remettait pas, ce serait de ma faute.

- Alice, tu ne comprends pas, je… Je l'aime !

Tout était sorti si rapidement, je ne voulais pas, ma sœur ne devait pas savoir ! Mais sa réaction me surprit.

- Je sais Ed, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle va aller bien, je te le promets.

- Alice, je viens de te dire que je l'aime !

- Je le sais, je m'en doute depuis un moment maintenant.

- Comment ?

- Je te connais, tu es une partie de moi Edward.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de m'attirer à elle dans un geste de réconfort. Elle me berça et caressa ma joue non blessée.

- Ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital, j'ai prévenu papa, il va s'y rendre tout de suite. Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer. C'est le meilleur, il va la soigner.

Je relevais la tête, Emmett et Jasper affichaient un air gêné.

- Papa m'a dit de rentrer, qu'on ne servirait à rien là-bas…

- Non, je dois… Tentai-je de protester.

- Non Ed, papa à raison. Ils travailleront mieux si on n'est pas dans leurs pieds ! Jasper, je rentre avec Ed, je t'appelle en arrivant, mais on se voit demain.

- Ok. Je rentre aussi, je vous accompagne au parking.

Il vînt l'aider à m'amener à ma voiture, j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne voulaient pas avancer. Jazz embrassa ma sœur avant d'aller à son propre véhicule. Alice prit le volant et arrivés à la maison, ne me quitta pas d'une semelle, me gardant dans ses bras, elle s'allongea sur mon lit. Ma sœur était merveilleuse, ne me jugeant pas, elle avait sacrifié sa soirée et même son après soirée avec Jasper pour être avec moi, je me sentais encore plus nul, mais, en même temps, j'avais tant besoin d'elle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me fallut, mais je finis par perdre pied pour plonger dans des cauchemars tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ouh lalalala vilaine auteure qui a fait bobo à Bella !  
>Euh… je vous rappelle que euh… La créatrice de notre chère petite Bella lui a aussi fait des misères^^<strong>

**Alors, avec cet argument je suis pardonnée ? lol.**

**Bon, vous avez pensé quoi de ce petit chapitre ? **

**Bien... Bof... Super... A la poubelle? :s**

***Croise les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas poubelle***

**Je vous rassure, Bella n'aura AUCUNE séquelle de sa chute, je m'en voudrais de lui faire une chose pareille…**

**Merci d'avoir accordé un peu de temps à ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le suivant.**

**En attendant, prenez soin de vous !**

**Bisous**

**Bella :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Kikou tout le monde^^**

**Comment vont mes lectrices (et lecteurs ?) adorées ?**

**Moi ça va, les semaines qui arrivent vont être bien remplies et j'en suis heureuse… Vivent les voyages^^ (euh pas trop loin et pas trop longtemps, mais La Rochelle 2jours et Paris 4jours, ça va bien me dépayser !)**

**Passons sur ma tite vie et concentrons-nous sur les review :-)**

**Aulye**** : ne t'en fait pas pour les reviews, même qu'une de temps en temps c'est super -) Le Edward de ma fic est un peu gauche et très émotif… La faute à ce premier coup de foudre, il n'est pas habitué le pauvre^^ Ah mais pourquoi vous êtes toutes pressées que Jacob parte ? lol. Merci pour ta review.**

**Annso601**** : maaaa double personnalité adorée ! Moi pas sadique ! Non, non, non ! Et puis c'est pas moi, c'est les personnages :p Mais c'est quoi cette aversion que vous avez contre Jacob ? Je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à lui que Bella n'est pas morte ! (dans les livres hein -) ) Bon, ok Jesse en vaut pas la peine comme qui tu sais^^ (mais suis comme ça moi :-( m'agace vite) QUOI ? Tu aimes Jacob entarté ? MDR. (aaaah pas râler, c'est pas de ma faute si il s'appelle comme ça dans WFE :p ) T'aimeeeee ma DPA^^**

**Nane2Bru**** : Edward cumule et il a pas fini le pauvre… Il ne sait pas reconnaitre les bon moments^^ Pour Jake… Ben faut le comprendre… Edward à tout de même failli tuer sa copine hein^^ Allez, ça va vite aller mieux… Ou pas^^ mdr. Merci pour la review :-)**

**Fo7**** : Edward devrait s'en remettre aussi… Quelqu'un va faire en sorte en tout cas^^ Et une de plus qui est pressée ! lol. Allez, plus longtemps avant le Japon ! Merci…**

**Camille**** : aaaah tu veux faire partie de ses infirmières personnelles ? Bon, je ne te cache pas que la liste d'attente va être un peu longue… En tout cas, merci pour ta review.**

**Missgling**** : oufffff j'ai cru à la poubelle pourtant^^ Le Edward de ma fic est voué à être jaloux, mais aussi voué à ne pas savoir quoi faire et surtout trouver les bons moments pour agir. La route est looongue encore ! hihi. Merciiii…**

**Lyry ****: Bella aurait pu être amoureuse des le premier regard… Mais voilà, Edward n'était pas un cœur à prendre. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me crie pas dessus pour Jacob/Bella ! Troooop bien ! lol. Merci.**

**Erika shoval**** : désolée pour le Ed… C'était dans le feu de l'action… lol. Merci pour tes compliments.**

**Bbkoda ****: ah nan hein, très belle fin ! lol. Je vais les malmener c'est petit personnages tout beaux tout roses ! mouhahahahaha ! lol. Merci pour la review et VIVEMENT la fin du mois :-) PS: encore pas eu le temps de te l'envoyer en AP :-( désolée^^**

**Aelita48 ****: bon, ok, Jacob a abimé Edward^^ Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je te met toi aussi sur la liste d'attente pour le poste d'infirmière^^ Merci pour ta review -)**

**Stef62 ****: tu sais que j'aime tes reviews ? Tu m'as bien faite rire et ça fait un bien fou ! Pour Jesse, je suis toute d'accord avec toi^^ Non mais oh, on ne dit pas de truc pareils et surtout si ça concerne petit Eddy ! mdr. La moue d'Alice ne marche pas avec moi^^ demande à notre helpeuse -) Pour Bella, t'inquiète, ça va aller, c'est une dure à cuire. (Euh… tu voulais peut être pas le savoir hein ? Tu preférerais savoir comment Eddy va s'en sortir ? hihi) Merciiiiii en tout cas, t'es un amour ! PS : hum… je lirais bien un nouveau chapitre de ta fic^^ *lève les yeux au ciel et fini par un grand sourire***

**Voili, voilou !**

**Merci à ma Meg (ou helpeuse) sur cette fic, tu fais un super boulot et je t'adoreeeeee, même si tu veux pas que le m'approprie tous les personnages et que tu n'aimes pas Jacob^^ hihi**

**Merci également aux personnes m'ayant mise en alerte et toutes celles (et ceux) qui me lisent.**

**^^Les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 5 **

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Trois longs jours… Cela faisait trois jours que le bal avait eu lieu, que Bella était à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Trois longs et déchirants jours que des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé revenaient dans ma tête en permanence. Un baiser sur la peau nue de son cou, une sensation divinement sucrée sur mes lèvres, des mots, une fuite, une chute, du sang, beaucoup trop de sang, la panique, son petit corps dans mes bras, le médecin et je ne sais plus qui, qui m'éloigne d'elle, la rage de Jake, son poing dans ma figure…

Le cocard que j'arborais était là pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Esmée avait sacrifié une poche de petits pois congelés pour tenter de limiter la casse, faisant bien rire Emmett. Mais le remède de grand-mère n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Mon œil douloureux restait fermé, gonflé par un hématome l'encerclant et descendant jusqu'à au-dessus de mes lèvres. (NR : ouch, ça doit pas être beau à voir… Je veux bien faire un effort s'il a besoin d'une aide-soignante ^^/NA : ooooh nan pas beau… Pauvre chou… Mais bon, il est responsable du grooos bobo à Bella hein^^)

Comme si je voulais me punir, je passais de longues heures dans ma salle de bain, devant le miroir, traçant du bout des doigts les marques méritées de ma bêtise. Car oui, c'était belle et bien une bêtise ou plutôt une suite de bêtises.

Tout d'abord le bal… Pourquoi avais-je cédé ?

Depuis le début je ne voulais pas y aller et quand j'avais appris que Bella avait invité son indien, j'en avais encore moins eu envie. Le dernier bal du lycée était quelque chose à vivre à deux et malgré les nombreuses demandes que l'on m'avait faites, j'avais décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas y aller, que d'y aller mal accompagné ! Mais voilà qu'en entendant la joie des filles dans la chambre d'Alice et leurs exclamations à la vue de la tenue de Bella, j'avais flanché… Je m'étais jeté sur ma penderie pour en sortir le costume qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi et discrètement posé dans ma salle de bain. En dix minutes, j'avais été prêt, me promettant de remercier ma sœur pour le choix de ma tenue qui m'allait à merveille… Mes cheveux avaient une nouvelle fois fait comme bon leur semblait, je savais qu'Alice pouvait m'en faire la remarque, mais je n'en avais rien eu à faire.

Mais à quoi pensais-je à ce moment-là? (NR : Heu, j'ai bien une petite idée mais la méchante auteure m'interdit de te parler… :'( / NA : Nan mais tu penses à quoi là ? OH ! Et puis ze fais quoi que je veux ! na :p)

En descendant et en voyant la joie de ma sœur, je m'étais dit que c'était pour ça que j'avais voulu faire cet effort, pour que ma sœur soit heureuse pour son dernier bal de lycée, le plus important. Mais ce n'était qu'un voile sur mes yeux… C'était pour ELLE que j'avais pris cette décision… Pour Bella… Pour la voir de mes propre yeux dans ça robe que je savais magnifique… Dans l'espoir que, peut-être, je pourrais toucher mon rêve du doigt… Mais rien ne se passe comme on le veut dans la vie ! Bella était restée collée au bras de Jacob une grande partie de la soirée… Puis une folie… Une opportunité que je n'aurais jamais dû saisir. Je l'avais touchée comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Mes lèvres, comme attirées par la peau douce de son cou, s'y étaient posées. La plus grave erreur de ma vie… ELLE m'avait repoussée (Tu pensais à quoi franchement ?) (NR : Et elle alors ? Pff, faudrait que je lui parle aussi à elle ! / NA : euh… à son homme ? PAS TAPPER LA Z'AUTEURE !) IL était apparu derrière nous et la suite ne fut qu'une descente aux enfers…

La culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur…

Cette nuit-là, mon père était rentré de l'hôpital éreinté, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la tristesse. J'avais entendu sa voiture arriver sur les gravillons de l'allée. Je n'étais déjà plus que l'ombre de moi-même et le mot que je redoutais le plus sortit de sa bouche, jouant le rôle du coup de grâce. Des sanglots dans la voix, grimaçant, il nous avait annoncé que Bella était dans un coma qu'il avait qualifié de peu profond. D'après lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille, il fallait tout simplement qu'elle le veuille, que son esprit reprenne le dessus sur son corps. Pour le reste, rien ne pouvait être dit. Il fallait attendre, attendre que des tests soient faits, attendre que ses si beaux yeux se décident à se rouvrir sur un monde qui n'attendait qu'eux pour reprendre vie. Mon père s'était alors retiré, non sans appuyer sur moi un regard que je ne sus qualifier… Peut-être de la déception ?

Alice et ma mère avaient réussi à me persuader de ne pas aller la voir, je m'y tenais, mais cela était une torture. Elles, elles allaient lui parler tous les jours. Il avait fallu peu de temps, pour que ma petite sœur et Bella soient inséparables. En fait, Bella était la meilleure amie d'Alice et notre mère était devenue sa maman de substitution. Quand l'une était avec Bella, l'autre était avec moi, me tenant compagnie, plus pour me surveiller que pour autre chose d'ailleurs… Alice m'avait avoué avoir peur que je fasse une bêtise. Mais comment vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Elle me parlait longuement, tentant de me faire redire les choses qu'elle avait découvertes elle-même au bal et bien avant. Elle ne revenait pas franchement sur mon aveu, mais mourait d'envie de me cuisiner à ce sujet. Ma sœur restait la seule au courant de mes sentiments et je savais que le secret était bien gardé. Ma mère quant à elle, était plus tactile, me gardant dans l'étreinte de ses bras pour m'apaiser, me caressant les cheveux, me soufflant des mots réconfortants, qui pourtant semblaient ne faire qu'un passage éclair dans ma tête, pour laisser un vide encore plus grand après leur passage.

- Jake était encore là cette après-midi, il pense sérieusement à annuler son stage… M'annonça Alice.

Elle revenait à peine de l'hôpital, Bella était toujours endormie. Cela pouvait ressembler à la Bella au bois dormant… Mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas être le prince, pas en étant la cause de tout cela.

Le regard de ma sœur était rivé à un arbre que l'on apercevait de ma chambre, celui dans lequel nous avions grandi, celui qui accueillait toujours la cabane qu'Emmett, mon père et moi-même avions réalisé sous la direction de notre lutin, on pouvait toujours voir le motif qu'elle avait réalisé en bas du tronc, à l'aide d'un petit scalpel dérobé dans la mallette de notre père et de la peinture à l'huile dérobée dans l'atelier de notre mère. L'emblème des Cullen selon elle. Nous l'avions abandonné petit à petit avec l'âge préférant nous retrouver dans les bars, au chaud, autour d'un bon café.

Alice se tourna vers moi pour me fixer, gardant le silence après cette annonce. Elle attendait certainement de moi une réaction, mais rien ne vînt, alors elle poursuivit.

- Il m'a dit qu'elle avait bougé la main ce matin, papa dit que c'est un très bon signe, ça veut dire qu'elle se réveille.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que j'ai fait…

Cette même phrase revenait tout le temps et, comme à chaque fois, Alice venait me rejoindre sur mon lit et me serrait dans ses bras. Pourquoi les bonnes nouvelles ne pouvaient effacer ma peine ? Mes larmes coulaient et il me fallait plusieurs minutes pour me remettre. J'étais un monstre… Je me sentais comme si je l'avais moi-même poussée dans ces escaliers… Si seulement j'avais su la rattraper ! Elle serait en bonne santé à cette heure, protégée dans les bras de son petit-ami…

- Edward, ce n'était qu'un accident, ça va aller, elle est forte.

- Il le faut, murmurai-je. Si… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, tu entends ? JAMAIS !

- Tu devrais sortir, t'aérer, tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas bon. Tu manques beaucoup aux garçons, Jasper me demande de tes nouvelles tous les jours.

- Le seul endroit où je veux aller m'est interdit. Grimaçai-je.

- Edward… Je suis désolée.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'un silence lourd, elle finit par quitter la pièce. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de l'hôpital, sa propre tristesse prenait le dessus et elle quittait ma chambre avant de craquer devant moi. Je voyais qu'elle se faisait du souci pour moi, mais je n'avais ni l'envie, ni la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Et une culpabilité en plus venait se greffer à la longue liste déjà existante. J'avais peut-être tué la femme que j'aimais et je faisais souffrir ma sœur, ma jumelle, la meilleure partie de moi, la deuxième femme de ma vie après ma mère et en attendant l'amour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais callé dans mon lit à écouter de la musique quand Alice fit une entrée fracassante.

- Elle est réveillée ! Oh mon dieu Edward ! Tu entends ? Elle est réveillée ! Papa m'a dit que je pouvais aller la voir ! Oh, c'est merveilleux ! Edward, tu te rends compte ? Elle est sortie d'affaire ! Ils n'ont pas fait les tests, mais ELLE EST REVEILLEE !

Elle courait partout dans ma chambre, criant sa joie, puis elle se jeta sur moi, me serrant avec une force dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

- Quoi ? Soufflai-je une fois qu'elle fut calmée.

Je l'avais bien entendue, mais je voulais l'entendre à nouveau, un million de fois, cette phrase était la plus belle et la plus harmonieuse qui m'ait été donnée d'entendre. Bella avait enfin repris connaissance !

- Elle est réveillée !

Elle plongea son visage sur ma poitrine, comme pour vérifier si mon cœur éteint jusque-là revenait à la vie.

- Merci Alice… Mais comment va-t-elle ? Elle a mal ? Pitié, dis-moi que non ! Elle a parlé ? Elle veut me voir ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux à ma dernière question. Comment avais-je osé demander une telle chose ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à moi ! J'étais celui à cause de qui tout était arrivé !

- Je …

Je n'avais finalement pas envie de l'entendre, je l'attrapai par la taille et la soulevant, je la serrai fort contre moi, l'empêchant de parler en me mettant à tourner sur moi-même. Je repris mon sérieux après une minute d'exultation.

- Papa t'a dit quoi ?

- Il m'a juste dit qu'elle avait repris connaissance, et que je pouvais venir.

- Je veux y aller ! Lançai-je, décidé.

- Edward, Jake y est… Ce ne serait pas… Son air désolé me fendit le cœur.

- Oui, je le sais. Fis-je déçu.

Oh oui, je le savais que trop. Il avait envie de me tuer et je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que j'aurais été capable de poursuivre celui qui lui avait fait du mal et de littéralement le massacrer.

- Je t'appellerai dès que je serai là-bas et que j'en saurai plus !

Toutes ses émotions étaient lisibles dans ses yeux, la joie de savoir sa meilleure amie sortie d'affaire et la tristesse de me laisser derrière elle alors que mon seul désir était d'aller la retrouver.

- Merci.

- J'y vais. Et sors un peu de cette chambre ! Rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

Elle quitta la pièce fermant la porte derrière elle. Bien entendu, le principal était que Bella soit enfin sortie de ce coma, mais alors pourquoi allais-je encore plus mal ? Je ne pouvais rien faire sauf attendre des nouvelles de ma sœur. Encore… C'était si dur, cette impuissance, cette culpabilité rongeant mes entrailles. Je mis une fois de plus le même CD et m'allongeais sur mon lit pour trouver un sommeil un peu plus reposant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Bip, bip, bip,…

Où étais-je ? Et ce bruit ! Ma tête me faisait mal, j'avais froid, mais pourtant ma main gauche était bouillante, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir la source de cette chaleur. Ma vision était trouble, mais peu à peu le visage aux yeux clos de Jacob devint de plus en plus clair.

- Ja… ke…

Ce dernier releva rapidement la tête, comme si son prénom l'avait électrisé.

- Bella ? Merci mon dieu ! Ne parle pas, tu dois te reposer ! Oh mon amour, on a eu si peur. Tu ne te réveillais pas, mais je savais que tu le ferais ! Je t'aime tant !

Toujours ma main dans la sienne, je le sentis se déplacer. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit et embrassa délicatement mon front.

- Où…

- Tu es à l'hôpital, tu as fait une très mauvaise chute. Il se pencha et pressa un bouton sur la télécommande accrochée à mon lit, appelant certainement les infirmières.

- Mais…

- Chut.

Il passa sa main sur mon front pour m'apaiser. Tout à coup, le souvenir d'Edward derrière moi revint à mon esprit.

- Edward, où est-il ?

- Il n'est pas là, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promets. Se renfrogna-t-il.

- Mais…

- Chut, calme-toi mon amour.

- Non, Edward… Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Il…

- S'il te plaît, oublie-le et repose-toi.

- Jake, je veux le voir, il doit être mal, je ne veux pas… M'énervai-je. (NR : J'ai un sourire idiot sur le visage ! / NA : *soupire* tu es heureuse de si peu ma Meg , t'adoreeee !)

- Enfin de retour parmi nous Bella ! Si tu savais combien de personnes n'attendait que ça !

Carlisle venait de rentrer dans ma chambre, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, embarrassée, je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. Sa voix me calma tout de suite et mit fin à la conversation houleuse que je tentais d'avoir avec mon petit-ami.

- Tu nous laisses quelques minutes Jake ? Demanda le docteur.

Il acquiesça et se pencha vers moi pour un court baiser.

- Je reviens tout de suite mon amour.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mon front, puis sur mes lèvres et quitta la chambre, non sans poser un regard bienveillant sur moi avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai mal à la tête.

- C'est un peu normal, vu la chute que tu as faite et surtout vu le choc que tu as reçu.

Il m'examina consciencieusement, me faisant suivre son doigt des yeux (chose extrêmement douloureuse, qui me donna la nausée), me mettant une lumière désagréable dans les yeux, me massant les bras et les jambes, s'assurant ainsi que le traumatisme n'avait pas paralysé un ou plusieurs membres, mais hormis de légers picotements dans mes jambes, tout allait bien. Il me fit même rire en passant ses doigts sur la plante de des pieds.

- Bon, tout me semble bien, je crois que tu as eu de la chance. Un conseil, ne tente pas une carrière de cascadeuse, trop de gens seraient inquiets pour toi ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, je vous le promets.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs me revenaient, oui, j'avais eu de la chance, je revoyais et surtout sentais la chute que j'avais faite dans les escaliers.

- Edward ? Son prénom m'échappa, mais Carlisle était le seul à pouvoir me répondre, puisque Jake ne le ferait pas.

Le docteur accaparé par les notes qu'il mettait dans mon dossier, releva doucement la tête.

- Oui ?

- Il était avec moi…

- Oui, il s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais. Je crois que te savoir réveillée va être un soulagement énorme pour lui.

- Mais, comment va-t-il ?

- Tu viens de sortir du coma, ton corps est couvert de contusions et tu te demandes comment va Edward ? Il sembla amusé. (NR : Moi, je dis que ça veut tout dire ! Trop contente ^^ / NA : ça veut dire que Bella pense plus au bienêtre des autres qu'au sien ?)

- Il doit être mal, je voudrais le voir, lui dire que ça va, que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Il ne veut pas venir. Désolé Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais apparemment Jake et lui ne sont pas en bons termes, il pense que c'est mieux s'il ne vienne pas… Bon, je te laisse. Alice va arriver, je l'ai prévenue.

- Merci. Je pourrai sortir quand ?

- Bella… Bella… Chaque chose en son temps, tu ne crois pas sérieusement que je vais te laisser rentrer à la maison maintenant ?

Grimaçant, je posai mes yeux sur les tuyaux qui étaient implantés dans mon avant-bras. Avant de sortir, il me promit d'envoyer une infirmière au plus vite pour me débarrasser de mes perfusions.

Maintenant seule, je repensais encore à tout cela. Jake, Edward… Il fallait que je le voie.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, c'était Jake.

- Alors, tout semble en ordre !

- Oui, on dirait, ce n'est pas cette fois que j'irais retrouver ma mère !

- Ne me refais plus jamais de peur comme celle-ci ! Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! Et ne pense surtout pas aller rejoindre ta mère avant une bonne centaine d'années au moins !

- Promis, mais ne parle pas aussi fort, je ne suis pas sourde et surtout j'ai super mal à la tête.

- Oh, pardon ma puce. Ces trois derniers jours ont été une torture pour moi. Les infirmières étaient obligées de me mettre à la porte chaque soir et lorsque j'étais chez moi, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Tu m'as fait si peur !

Il avait effectivement les traits très marqués, je portais alors ma main libre de perfusion mais engourdie, sur sa joue. Caressant le violet de ses cernes.

- Pardon. Finis-je par souffler, ma bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

- Pardon de quoi ? Il se recula, il paraissait choqué.

- Pardon pour tout.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, c'est… Maintenant il faut que tu te reposes !

- Non, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Je le jaugeai, certaine de ne pas avoir une réaction positive à ma demande. Mais ce n'est qu'avec son accord et sa promesse de rester tranquille que je pouvais faire ce que j'avais prévu.

- Je voudrais que tu laisses Edward venir me voir ! Dis-je clairement et avec conviction.

- Il en est hors de question ! Ce… Cet… C'est de sa faute si tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital ! Il nous a gâché nos derniers jours ensemble, il a gâché le bal de tous les lycéens ! Ooh non, crois-moi, il ne mettra pas les pieds ici ! Et, de toute façon, il le sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à se pointer !

Il s'était levé et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains, il tourna en rond dans la chambre, ne me prêtant plus aucune attention.

- Jake ! Me manifestai-je.

- C'est à cause de lui que tu es là, dans cet état! Lâcha-t-il amère.

- Non, c'est faux ! Haussai-je le ton.

- Il ne viendra pas ! Affirma-t-il, mon ton et mon assurance ne suffisaient donc pas.

- Et bien, si je ne peux pas le voir, je ne veux plus de toi ici ! Je lui fis un regard dur, puis tournais la tête vers la fenêtre close, si j'avais pu, mes bras se seraient croisés sur ma poitrine. (NR : Hiiii, j'adore Bella en mode rebelle qui laisse parler son subconscient, c'est un grand pas ! / NA : C'est surtout qu'elle a une bonne prof^^ mdr)

- Quoi ? Non… tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas de chantage Bella !

- Si c'est ma seule solution pour que tu laisses Edward venir, tu n'y couperas pas Jacob Black !

J'étais bien décidée cette fois-ci. Alice m'avait entrainée à être persuasive, bien qu'à la base c'était pour une toute autre chose. Je vis Jacob enfouir son visage dans ses mains, puis poser son regard sur moi. Il grimaça et je sus que j'avais gagné.

- Ok, il peut venir, mais je ne serai pas là ! Oh non, ça y a pas moyen. Si je le vois, je le…

- Tu ne lui feras absolument rien !

- Si je ne suis pas là, il n'y a pas de risque !

- Jake, c'est stupide, pourquoi vous ne deviendriez pas amis ? (NR : Heu, elle se croit au pays des Bisounours ou ce sont les effets secondaires du coma ? / NA : les gens changes ! Tiens, je peux me retrouver à aimer mon amie du fo' !... Euh… Ah non peut être pas^^ mdr)

- Après ce qu'il a fait ? N'y pense même pas ! Lui et moi dans la même pièce ça ne risque pas arriver, sauf si tu veux vraiment que je réduise sa petite gueule d'ange en bouillie pour chats !

- Avec le temps ? Tentai-je.

Je n'eus pas de réponse. Alice entra et me sauta dans les bras directement, coupant court à toute tentative de ma part de construire une entente cordiale entre mon copain et mon ami.

- Oh, Bella, on a eu tellement peur !

- Arrh…Doucement Alice.

- Oups, pardon. Elle recula. S'emparant de mes mains avant de se retourner vers mon homme dont le visage semblait soulagé de cette intrusion.

- Salut Jake ! Quoi de neuf ?

- Bella va mieux.

Il haussa les épaules, il était resté sur mon ultimatum et n'appréciait pas qu'Edward vienne me voir.

- Merci pour l'info ! Bon, et toi, ne t'avise plus à nous refaire une chose pareille !

- Promis. Bon, je crois que tu as quelque chose à faire Jake ?

Alice me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, alors que je me penchais pour voir mon petit-ami. Ce dernier parut étonné, mais résigné.

- Ouais. Souffla-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il vint m'embrasser et nous quitta après m'avoir assurée de repasser en fin d'après-midi.

- Euh, que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie.

- Il se passe, qu'apparemment, je ne peux voir que Jake ou Edward, mais pas Jake et Edward, alors j'ai demandé à Jake de laisser venir Edward.

- Oh ! Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Alors si tu veux bien l'appeler…

- Pas de problème ! Tu… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Tu ne vas pas lui casser la figure, lui hurler dessus ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Tu me penses capable de faire ça ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben, tu sais… Avec le coup sur la tête…

- Ok ! Si je veux qu'il vienne, c'est parce que je me doute qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute, je dois lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ok, je l'appelle tout de suite! Il va être super content ! Et, enfin, il va sortir de la maison ! Je suis certaine qu'il va être là en cinq minutes !

- Alice, il faut au moins vingt minutes pour venir ici de chez vous ! Rigolai-je.

- Ne sous-estime pas mon petit frère !

- Alice…

- Hum ?

- Dis-lui que s'il compte être là dans moins de vingt minutes, je le jette dehors !

- Rabat-joie !

Elle me tira la langue, prit son portable et s'éloigna pour s'arrêter devant la fenêtre.

- Edward ? C'est moi… Oui, elle va bien… Laisse-moi parler ! Bon, tu vas devoir sortir de ta chambre, car elle veut que tu viennes la voir… Si je te le dis !... Non, il ne sera pas là… Mais oui, ramène ton ptit cul de beau gosse ici et vite !

Elle dut apercevoir que je lui faisais les gros yeux.

- Euh… Finalement, prends ton temps… Euh une infirmière… est là… Pour lui faire des soins… Y en a pour au moins vingt minutes ! Ok, à tout de suite alors !

- Une infirmière ?

- Ben c'était ça ou il venait à la vitesse de l'éclair !

- Ok.

- Bon, il arrive et il est très soulagé que Jake ne soit pas là !

- Crois-tu qu'ils pourront devenir amis un jour ?

- Ca…

On soupira en même temps.

Pour patienter, elle me raconta les derniers potins, Jesse avait littéralement sauté sur Tyler au bal, Angela s'était enfin lancée et avait invité Ben au cinéma. J'étais heureuse pour elle et je compatissais pour Ty', c'était un chic type et Jesse une véritable garce.

- Et bien, j'en ai loupé des choses ! Dis-je une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'Alice mettait fin à son long monologue.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu dois vite sortir d'ici !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais ton père ne l'entend pas ce cette oreille !

Toc, toc.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour.

La tête baissée, Edward osait à peine avancer.

- Ben alors ! Tu sais je ne mange pas les gens ! Ce n'était qu'une chute, pas une attaque de vampires ou de loup-garou !

Il se dérida et approcha du lit.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois m'entretenir avec papa. Je repasse avant de partir.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à son frère et me colla un bisou sur la joue.

- Ok, dis-lui de ma part que j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Rajoutai-je alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte sur elle.

- Compte sur moi, ça fait partie de mes plans!

Edward ne bougea pas d'un pouce et au bout d'une minute à le voir baisser la tête et ne rien dire, je pris les commandes.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, tu ne paieras pas plus cher tu sais!

- Je… Pardon, pour tout ça. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Il avait relevé la tête, mais la rebaissa aussitôt, fixant le sol avec insistance.

- Alors, d'abord, ce n'était qu'un accident et ensuite, je vais bien !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! On est bien d'accord ? Cette histoire est à ranger au fond du tiroir ! Non, on va même faire en sorte de l'OUBLIER ! Ok ?

Il releva la tête, je le toisai d'un regard que je voulais menaçant.

- Ok.

- Amis ?

- Amis. Souffla-t-il.

Je lui tendis ma main et il me la serra timidement. Sa peau était douce, plus que celle de Jake qui avait plus l'habitude des travaux manuels. Une fois ce contact coupé, je poursuivais mon investigation. Qu'il soit mon ami c'était bien, mais je voulais plus ! (NR : Quoi ? Plus ? Ben largue l'autre ! / NA : *lève les yeux au ciel* ! Elle veut une amitié entre Jacod et Edward !)

- Bon, reste plus qu'à faire en sorte que toi et Jake le deveniez aussi ! Des amis !

Il me regarda les yeux grands ouverts, il semblait choqué.

- Je crois que ça va être difficile. Grimaça-t-il tout en faisant non de la tête.

- Tu verras, j'y arriverai ! Viens t'asseoir. Fis-je en lui désignant le fauteuil à ma droite. Alors ce piano ?

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu as repris ?

- Non.

La conversation était lancée, même s'il s'en voulait encore, il ne me le montra pas. Nous n'avions jamais réellement eu de grandes discutions ensemble avant cela, mais il s'avéra que l'exercice était plutôt facile avec lui. Il resta quelques heures, puis je le mis à la porte après un énième bâillement de ma part. Et puis Jake n'allait pas tarder à revenir, il valait mieux prendre les devants…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors ? **

**Bon, Bella va bien finalement^^ Mais comment il pourrait en être autrement, impossible de faire du mal à la tite brunette. En plus, elle n'en veut à personne ! (Vous m'en voulez moins du coup ? lol)**

**Une petite review ? Ca me ferait super plaisir^^ A vous de voir ;-)**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera… Ben je ne sais pas trop^^ Je pars deux jours à La Rochelle, jeudi et vendredi… Mercredi Harry Potter (OBLIGE…) Bref, il se peut que la suite ne soit postée que vendredi soir, voir samedi. Désolée part avance.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Portez vous bien.**

**Bisoussssss**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Kikou mes lectrices (et lecteurs adorés !)**

**Bon, petites excuses… Je suis en retard^^ Ouais mais pour ma défence : petit séjour au Franco de La Rochelle^^ Et groooos coup de soleil^^ Et reprise du boulot pour cette semaine^^ Et… euh… C'est tout je crois :-)**

**Merci à toutes (et tous…) pour vos mise en alerte et en favoris.**

**Pour mes revieweuses :**

**Missgling : merciiiiii. Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je ris à nos commentaires^^ En fait, Meg et moi on savait pas trop si ça allait plaire… Comme mes tits délires au réponses de review… Mais comme personne ne râle… Je continue ! hihi. Hey je suis la seule team Suisse sur ma fic ou quoi ? mdr. Moi j'aime bien Jake et Edward^^ Enfin en ce moment à fond Haryyyyyyyyy ! hihihi. Une connerie de Jake ? Pourquoi pas^^ Affaire à suivre ! Gros bisous.**

**Erica Shoval : tous ces ouf^^ lol. Et oui, suis vilaine auteur, mais je ne les accable pas non plus :-) Merci pour ta review.**

**Ma Stef : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ZE review^^ J'aimeeeeeeeeee ! Merci, merci, merci… Bon, je me dépêche, vu le retard… Tu vas à la fois aimer et pas aimer ce chapitre^^ mdr. Aaaaaaah il te tarde encore plus hein^^ Allez file lire ! Bisousss. PS : nan mais oh ! Bella veut une amitié Edward/Jake^^ Arrêtes de te faire des films :p hihihihihi**

**Aelita48 : tu es pas la seule à adorée la réaction de Bella^^ Merci pour ta review. Bizzz**

**Bella-Lili-Rosecullensister : tu as raison, chaque chose en sont temps :-) Bonne idée de reprendre le prologue et bonne déductions faites. Bonne lecture et merciiii. Bizzz**

**Nane2Bru : Bella le sage^^ Elle est du genre faites la paix, pas la guerre. Je trouve normale qu'elle veuille que son copain soit ami avec ses amis et vis vers ça. Merci de continuer à me suivre. Bizzz**

**Camille : je vais faire de mon mieux pour rabibocher le Eddy et le Jake… Mais euh… Sont trèèèès têtus les deux là ! lol. Alors tu es sur la liste d'attente pour le poste d'infirmière^^ hihi. Merci et bisous.**

**Ma double personnalité préférée ! Tu es arrivée prem's pour la review sur ce chapitre ! Félicitation ! Arrêteeeeee de dire qu'elle est amoureuse du Eddy ! Pauvre Jake ! :p Et chutttt pas de discussion avec mes personnages ! Non mais oh ! mdr. Euh… elle est tombée en courant après Jake, mais à la base… Ben c'est à cause de Eddy^^ Eeeeeeeeh Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! pdtr. T'adoreeeeeeeee fort. RoBisous tout plein.**

**Eh bien, je pense n'avoir oublié personne… SI c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.**

**Chapitre que certaines attendent^^ Mais elles vont tout de même râler… Si si si je le sais ! lol**

**On se retrouve plus bas.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 6**

**Point de vue de Bella**

- Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, en fait, depuis que j'étais sortie de mon coma et que j'avais un peu récupéré, que je répétais cette phrase dés que Carlisle ou mon père passait la porte de ma chambre. J'évitais de faire ma gamine capricieuse devant les infirmières, elles m'étaient trop précieuses la nuit, lorsque j'étais réveillée par une faim me tiraillant le ventre (qui avait eu l'idée de nous porter le repas à dix-huit heures ?) Bien entendu, mes suppliques n'aboutissaient ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre et, à chaque fois, j'avais le droit à : « il faut que tu sois patiente… », « Bella, ton état nécessite des soins », « tu as eu un grave traumatisme suivi d'un coma ! Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que les médecins jugent ton état satisfaisant ! » ou encore « arrête de faire l'enfant, c'est pour ton bien ». Des balivernes ! Patience ? Seulement je n'en avais plus ! Se mettaient-ils seulement à ma place ? Télé… Lecture… Repas… Sieste… Télé… Lecture, repas et, enfin, nuit peu reposante, avec réveil toutes les deux heures ! Ils pensaient peut-être que je ne les entendais pas entrer dans ma chambre ? J'avais à chaque fois envie de leur crier que : OUI je suis vivante ! Alice venait chaque jour et me racontait ce qu'il se passait dehors, et je voulais… Non, j'avais besoin de voir par moi-même ! Je finissais par penser que l'hôpital était pire qu'une prison ! La télé et la lecture me faisaient mal à la tête… mes jambes étaient engourdies par le manque d'exercice… et pire, je maigrissais à vue d'œil avec le régime imposé par les repas tout bonnement immangeables de l'hôpital ! Même leur chocolat avait un goût bizarre !

Alice était de mon côté, m'amenant en douce chaque jour un peu de nourriture comestible et tentant sans relâche de me sortir de cette prison… Je crois que sur ce coup-là, c'était clairement Carlisle qui été à plaindre. Parfois, il passait la tête par la porte et lorsqu'il voyait sa fille, il se figeait et partait presque en courant, s'enfermant dans son bureau, ou entrant en grande conversation avec un collègue lorsqu'Alice se mettait à le suivre. A chaque tentative, mon petit lutin revenait agacé et encore plus déterminé à ce que son père accepte enfin de me laisser sortir.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de pression ! Il va finir par craquer ! Je t'en fais la promesse Bella !

Elle se sentait investie d'une mission, elle me faisait rire.

Jake passaient ses journées avec moi lui aussi, riant comme moi aux facéties d'Alice. Ils se taquinaient l'un, l'autre et ça me faisait tout simplement un bien fou ! Mais ces derniers temps, nos discussions en tête à tête étaient des plus mouvementées. Il voulait annuler son stage, à cause de moi et il en était hors de question ! Une chance comme il avait une ne se représenterait plus. Cela m'énervait et me fatiguait, mais il tentait sa chance chaque jour que dieu faisait !

Edward quant à lui n'était pas revenu depuis le jour de mon réveil, je pense qu'il redoutait la confrontation avec Jake… (NR : Courageux mais pas téméraire…/NA : ben il est champion de karaté aussi le Jake^^ :s) Mais il avait appelé chaque matin, ainsi il était certain que j'aurais du temps pour lui, étant donné que les visites n'étaient pas autorisées. Il prenait de mes nouvelles, me racontait ses journées, compatissant à ma douleur de devoir supporter sa sœur de nombreuses heures et ce chaque jour. Il me proposa même de l'enfermer dans sa chambre afin que j'aie une après-midi tranquille. Mais j'avais refusé vivement sous son rire taquin. Il m'avait également avoué s'être un peu remis à la musique, pour passer le temps. Chose qui semblait déplaire fortement à Emmett qui, d'après lui, faisait tout pour gâcher son esprit créatif. Bref, rien ne changeait… Il me faisait aussi beaucoup rire en me racontant comment il avait persuadé Alice de l'aider à préparer un brownies aux noix de pécan (mon préféré) pour me le porter… (NR :Si c'est pas mignon tout ça, il fait preuve de subtilité, j'adore !/NA : moi aussiiiiiiiiii j'en veux !)

« Il a fallu que je ruse, en lui disant que le chocolat était bon, pour ce que tu as, elle a semblé dubitative, mais j'avais une carte ultime et surtout fatale ! Elle a accepté quand je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait en avoir une part. » (NR :Et moi ? Quoi mon régime ? Bon d'accord !/NA : moi d'abord !)

L'atelier cuisine avait fini en bataille de farine et Esmée avait failli avoir un malaise en entrant dans sa cuisine. Mais le gâteau été délicieux, alors elle avait apparemment accepté leurs excuses en échange du nettoyage complet de leur dégâts et une part de la fameuse préparation chocolatée.

Il avait poursuivi en développant sa théorie qui voulait que les femmes avaient un penchant hormonal pour le chocolat… Bref n'importe quoi ! (NR : Mdr, no comment !/NA : ah bon ? lol)

Parfois, il m'arrivait même de lui raccrocher au nez, juste pour m'amuser et voir combien de temps il lui fallait pour me rappeler en maudissant son téléphone portable au "prix indécent pour une telle arnaque !" Parce qu'évidemment il semblait impensable pour lui que les coupures intempestives soient de mon propre fait.

J'aimais parler avec lui… C'était simple et sans heurt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Encore une fois, ce jour-là Jake était arrivé en tentant de me persuader du bien fondé de la décision qu'il voulait que j'approuve : l'annulation de son départ pour le Japon. Il en était bien entendu hors de question et aucune négociation n'était envisageable.

- Sérieux Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser…

- Et en quoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Je te préviens Jacob Black, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'as jamais eu à faire à la Bella en colère, je ne te la conseille pas !

Il me regarda, perplexe… L'air de dire : « parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? ».

- Mais… Tenta-t-il.

- Tu vas aller au Japon, parce que tu n'as pas d'autres choix ! Le coupai-je. Et je ne te laisserais pas gâcher cette chance ! Le menaçai-je du doigt.

- Mais…

- Jake, on en parle plus, il n'y a rien à ajouter ! Tu y vas et moi je serais très heureuse de te retrouver après les vacances ! La discussion est close, point final, nouveau sujet de conversation s'il te plait!

Il baissa la tête, et je sus qu'il avait abandonné. Tout du moins pour quelques heures…

- J'espère que tu me ramèneras un beau cadeau ! Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

- Je te ramènerai tout ce dont tu désires. Tu vas me manquer.

Il me prit dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans mon cou pour respirer mon odeur.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais deux mois ce n'est rien, ça passera très vite. Ajoutai-je calmement, me voulant rassurante.

- Ouais. De longs jours durant lesquels tu peux frôler la mort à chacun de tes pas ! Génial !

- Sympa dis donc ! Je ne suis pas si maladroite ! Et puis crois-moi, je pense que certaines personnes vont me couver comme si j'avais retrouvé mes quatre ans !

- Mouais… Y en a un qui va sauter de joie autour de son piano dès que je vais avoir mis un pied dans l'avion ! (NR : Et pas que lui !/NA : pas moi^^ *lève les yeux au ciel et sifflote*)

- Jake ! Le grondai-je.

Le terrain était glissant, Edward était mon ami et Jake avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qu'il avait fait le soir du bal.

- Il t'a embrassé !

- Dans le cou et je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! C'est bien que j'en ai eu rien à faire ?

- Ca ne me plaît pas !

- Oh mais que ça te plaise ou non, c'est la même chose !

- Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas pour lui !

- Tu es le seul que j'aime ! Alors fin de la conversation avant que mon mal de crâne revienne !

- Ok. Je… suis désolé.

- Tu sais que j'aime te voir jaloux, mais là ça fait un peu trop.

Il soupira avant de me donner un doux baiser. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il fallait que je trouve le remède pour le rassurer à long terme. Après quelques minutes de câlins, je le repoussais et ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu devrais aller faire tes valises.

- Pfff, quelle perte de temps, je veux rester avec toi moi ! Il crocheta ses bras autour de ma taille, me rendant toutes tentatives d'éloignement vaine.

- Je serai toujours là à ton retour, ils me séquestrent ici. Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à ma réflexion et me fit un des sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. (NR : Mouais, ben, ça vaut pas les sourires d'Edward !/NA : ouais mais pour l'instant elle aime Jake alors bon, elle préfère le sien^^)

- Je pars demain Bella !

- Je le sais et tu vas passer les deux mois les plus formidables de ta vie.

- J'aurais préféré les passer avec toi, car il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils soient formidables si je suis loin de toi, de ta peau, de ta bouche, de ton sourire et de ta maladresse.

- On aura tout le temps de faire ça à ton retour. Lui dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

- Et si je te mettais dans mes valises ? Tu n'es pas bien épaisse, je suis certain que ça passerait comme une lettre à la Poste !

- Oui, bien sûr, quelle superbe idée, je vais aller en parler à mon médecin de suite, je suis certaine qu'avec cet argument il me laissera enfin sortir de cette prison dorée ! Vu que je t'aime, il dira oui tout de suite ! Et puis, c'est quoi quelques heures enfermée dans un sac de sport, ce dernier placé délicatement dans une soute d'avion !

- Hey, n'accuse pas sans savoir ! Je suis certain que les agents des aéroports sont super soigneux !

- Ouais et moi je suis la fille cachée de Michael Jordan !

Il partit dans un éclat de rire, m'entrainant avec lui.

- Je t'aime moi aussi ma Bella... Bon, je pense que la folle ne va pas tarder à arriver, je vais te laisser, je repasse ce soir.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa alors que la porte s'ouvrait derrière lui.

- Humm, humm.

- Va-t-en la folle ! Dit Jake ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes. Me faisant pouffer de rire.

- Jake, je crois que tu va l'asphyxier ! Et tu sais que si tu fais ça, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !

Il me regarda d'un air exaspéré, mais adorable, sur le visage.

- Bon, je te laisse. A ce soir.

Il reprit mes lèvres pour un doux baiser, provocant les soupires de notre spectatrice.

- A ce soir. Dis-je en le regardant partir vers la porte. Attends ! Il se retourna à mon appel. Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Beurk ! Grimaça Alice. (NR : On est d 'accord !/NA : rahlalalalala je m'en doutais que tu allais réagir ma Meg !) Ma meilleure amie avait un tact à toute épreuve !

Jake ferma la porte en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Je dis "beurk" quand tu te jettes sur Jasper ? Réprimandai-je une Alice se sentant aucunement coupable.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt ! Lâcha-t-elle amusée.

- Et bien pourquoi le fais-tu pour Jake et moi alors ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas. Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi pour me coller un bisou sur la joue.

- Ouais. Tiens, rends-toi utile et va voir ton père pour lui dire de me faire sortir d'ici, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerais passer du temps avec mon petit-ami qui part demain pour deux longs mois à l'autre bout de la planète !

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, désolée miss catastrophes, toutes mes tentatives ont échoué !

- Tu ne me sers à rien alors !

- Et bien si c'est ce que tu penses…

Toc, toc.

- Entrez ! Criai-je pour me faire entendre.

- Salut les filles !

- Papa ! Il n'avait pas pu passer le jour d'avant et sa présence me manquait.

- Bonjours Charlie.

- Je viens juste te dire que je dois quitter Forks quelques jours, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te faire sortir avant la fin de semaine, alors je serai là pour ta sortie.

- Mais papa ! Et si je sors avant ? Pleurnichai-je.

- Je m'arrangerai avec Carlisle pour qu'ils te gardent plus longtemps.

Il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, comme si cela était le plus naturel du monde, mais c'était loin d'être ma vision des choses.

- Tu rigoles là ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Bella, tu ne peux pas rester seule à la maison ! Si tu fais un malaise, personne ne sera là pour te ramasser !

- Si je le peux ! Non mais tu ne vas pas m'obliger à rester ici ? Tu veux retrouver un squelette à ton retour ? Non parce que vu la nourriture ici, c'est ce qui me pend au nez !

- Tu exagères Bella ! Et puis Alice t'apporte suffisamment de cochonneries chaque jour, pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas !

- Oh non je n'exagère pas ! Mange une fois ici et tu verras !

Toc, toc.

- Entrez ! Fis-je d'un ton peut-être un peu trop brutal.

- Eh bien, tu as du monde Bella. Bonjour Charlie.

Carlisle entra et serra la main de mon père.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

- Bon, j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles, je crois que tu vas pouvoir rentrer dés demain ! Tes derniers tests sont parfaits et les antidouleurs basiques devraient suffire maintenant. Nous ne voyons plus aucune raison de te garder enfermée dans nos murs ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, heureux de m'accorder enfin ce que je suppliais depuis des jours.

Je dus avoir une mine décomposée, car Carlisle se pencha sur moi.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Non ! Crachai-je en laissant un regard mauvais sur mon père.

- Je croyais que tu voulais sortir d'ici à tout prix. Demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

- Oh oui, c'est ce que je veux le plus au monde là actuellement, mais vous devriez en parler avec mon père, l'homme a moustache qui tente de se faire tout petit là-bas ! Lui, il a d'autres projets pour sa fille hospitalisée et enfermée depuis des jours ! Finis-je sur un ton dramatique.

- Charlie que veut dire Bella?

- Je dois partir quelques jours pour le travail, je ne peux pas prendre soin d'elle, donc je souhaite qu'elle reste là jusqu'à mon retour. Au moins, ici, je suis certain que si elle vient à faire un malaise, elle sera entre de bonnes mains ! Et puis, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! Tout le monde est aux petits soins pour elle ici !

- Voyons Charlie, l'hôpital… Tenta Carlisle avant d'être interrompu par sa fille.

- Papa, Charlie, j'ai une idée !

Alice avait était si discrète, que je l'avais presque oublié (et oui, un exploit à mettre en une du journal!) Nos trois regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, j'étais impatiente de connaître son plan pour me sortir de cette chambre.

- Voilà. Charlie, votre seul souci, c'est bien que Bella soit seule chez vous ?

Ne quittant pas son regard interrogateur, ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais je pense qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait de venir quelques jours à la maison ! Exulta-t-elle en tapant des mains.

- Merci Alice ! Criai-je en levant les mains vers le plafond.

Je ne savais pas si sa proposition aller être acceptée par notre paternel respectif, mais je la remerciais de l'avoir faite.

- De rien. Alors papa ? Charlie ?

- Pour moi, c'est d'accord, Esmée en sera ravie, elle aime beaucoup Bella et quand il y en a pour cinq, y en a pour huit, y a que Emmett qui risque de voir d'un mauvais œil la bouche en plus à nourrir!

Aucune réponse de mon père…

- Papa, s'il te plaît… Tu te rends compte, un médecin à domicile ! Je ne pourrais être mieux que chez les Cullen ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! (NR :Alice, sors de ce corps !/NA : eh oui… la Alicite est contagieuse !mdr)

- Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! Si Esmée est d'accord, ce sera d'accord pour moi!

- Merci, merci, merci !

Je sautai du lit, me rendant à toute vitesse, droit dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Peut-être un peu trop vite, car la tête me tourna, mais j'étais si heureuse. Alice fit son possible pour cacher mon malaise, et cela fonctionna, car ni son père ni le mien ne me fit de réflexion. Trop occupés à déterminer les conditions de ma sortie. Carlisle nous quitta rapidement pour aller prévenir sa femme et, de son côté, mon père partit faire quelques courses afin que je ne vienne pas les mains vides chez les Cullen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais une nouvelle fois seule dans ma chambre. Carlisle, après nous avoir assuré qu'Esmée était aux anges de m'avoir en pension, était retourné à ses patients. Alice avait quitté ma chambre au pas de course pour préparer mon arrivée. Mais tout ça me passait au dessus de la tête, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures j'allais sortir de l'hôpital! Il fallait que je prévienne Jacob ! Je m'emparai du téléphone et composai le numéro.

- Jake, c'est moi.

- Ca va ? Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton paniqué.

- Rien, je sors demain !

- Ô mais c'est génial !

- Oui, en plus, mon père ne sera pas là, alors je vais passer quelques jours chez les Cullen. (NR : Ouille pas sûre qu'il apprécie… rire démoniaque ^^/NA : sadique ! mdr)

- Ne me dis pas que tu va faire ça ?

- Oh que si !

- Bella…

- Terrain glissant Jake ! Le prévins-je.

- Ok. Se résigna-t-il.

- Tu as fini tes valises ?

- Oui, presque.

- Tu viens vite alors, j'ai envie de profiter du temps qu'il nous reste.

- J'arrive le plus vite possible.

- Je t'attends.

Je m'allongeai en soupirant d'aise… Ma liberté allait bientôt être retrouvée !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jacob ne se fit pas attendre car moins de trente minutes après mon appel, il était là.

- Jake ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

- Je ne voulais pas rater notre dernière soirée !

- Dernière avant que tu ne me reviennes, parce que à ton retour, je ne te lâcherai plus!

- J'y compte bien.

- Viens avec moi ! Je tapotai le matelas pour lui montrer où je le voulais.

- Dans ce lit ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Il sembla me jauger et il jugea certainement que je ne plaisantais pas car il retira ses chaussures et vint s'installer à mes côtés, me permettant de me pelotonner contre son corps. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, ma tête posée sur son torse, deux mois, c'est quoi dans une vie ? Je l'attendrai… Soulevant son teeshirt, je me mis à caresser son torse musclé.

- Bella ? Tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ça?

- Si, mais justement.

Il enleva ma main de sa peau et redescendit son vêtement.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi Jake. Lui susurrai-je à l'oreille avant d'y poser mes dents.

- Je suis là, tu es dans mes bras, donc je pense que c'est bon.

- Jake… Soufflai-je.

Je passai ma main au niveau de l'élastique de son boxer qui dépassait un peu de son jean.

- Mademoiselle Swan, que faites-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, d'après toi ?

- Stop, stop, stop ! Je commence à comprendre tes manigances, et il en est hors de question !

- Aller, tu en as envie toi aussi !

- Peut-être… C'est même certain ! Mais il est hors de question que ça ce passe comme ça ! (NR :Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais … Merci Jake !/NA : ptdr !)

Je ne voyais qu'une solution, bouder. Les minutes passèrent donc sans que je ne prononce un seul mot, je mis même une distance physique entre nous, enfin dans la limite de se que mon lit d'hôpital me permettait.

- Tu boudes ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Très bien, alors je pense que je peux rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ici si tu me fais la tête…

Le traître !

- Non, reste ! Je vais être sage ! Dis-je en me saisissant de sa main alors qu'il avait déjà ses pieds posés au sol.

- Promis ? Me jaugea-t-il.

- Promis !

Je ne sais pas quand je perdis pied, toutes les émotions de la journée m'avaient exténuée, mais ce fut la voix outrée d'une infirmière qui me réveilla.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Il est trois heures du matin, les visites sont terminées depuis belle lurette ! Dehors monsieur !

Sous le choc, je regardais Jake se précipiter vers la sortie, ses chaussures à la main.

- Je passe demain matin avant d'aller à l'aéroport ! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi !

L'infirmière me lança un regard noir avant de prendre la porte. Je soupirai, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires celle-ci ! Après avoir perdu les bras de Jacob, le sommeil fût difficile à retrouver, mais j'y parvins tout de même pour me réveiller de très bonne humeur au petit matin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme promis, Jacob était passé avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Les adieux avait même étaient un arrache-cœur. Je lui promis de tout faire pour me garder en vie, je lui promis aussi de ne pas trop m'approcher d'Edward (bien sûr, j'avais croisé les doigts juste à cette promesse) (NR : Rhoo, si j'étais pas aussi contente j'aurais fait une remarque ^^/NA : hey ! Mais moi je la veux bien la remarque ! lol). Après des dizaines de bisous, quelques larmes (non, en fait des tonnes de larmes !) et des mots réconfortant, il partit, me laissant une lourde sensation de vide.

Puis, Charlie était passé avant de quitter Forks pour une affaire super urgente, un chauffard récidiviste en fuite ou un truc dans le genre. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me préparer pour mon petit séjour chez les Cullen. Ranger le peu d'affaires que j'avais pu engranger durant mon séjour m'occupa l'esprit jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alice, qui arriva plus tôt que prévu, car il était à peine midi quand elle fit irruption dans ma chambre.

- Ah, tu es prête ? Parfait !

- Mais je ne sors qu'en fin d'après-midi, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là de si bonne heure ?

- Et bien ça a changé ! La liberté est pour tout de suite ma belle!

- Non ? C'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est super !

- Et si ! Tu peux me dire merci !

- Merci Alice, je t'adore !

- Je le sais. Bon, on se dépêche, car je pense qu'Esmée et Emmett vont avoir du mal à trouver des arguments pour faire croire à Edward qu'il faut m'attendre pour manger…

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ah, oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! On n'a pas dit à Edward… Pour ton séjour chez nous.

Elle me regarda l'air d'attendre que quelque chose lui tombe dessus.

- Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Avec Emmett on a pensé que ça pouvait être drôle… D'ailleurs, il ne sait même pas que tu sors aujourd'hui ! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de t'appeler ce matin ! Merci Emmett et la révision de son 4x4 à laquelle il l'a trainé !

- Alice…

- Ne proteste pas, il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu ! Et là, je sens que ça va être le summum !

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son air ravi. Comment un être aussi chétif et aussi adorable pouvait se transformer en ce petit démon qui se tenait devant moi. Je la suivis, résignée. Je pensais d'abord envoyer un message à Edward, mais quelque chose me disait que si je faisais cette erreur, mon retour à l'hôpital serait pour les minutes qui allaient suivre. Je ne fis donc rien afin de garder ma vie sauve, comme je l'avais promis à Jacob.

J'étais heureuse de quitter cet endroit, et comme pour rendre ce moment encore meilleur, quand je mis le pied dehors, le soleil se mit à briller.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors ? Heureuses ? mdr**

**Jake est parti^^ (Enfin vont dire certaines^^ :p )**

**Que pensez-vous du séjour de Bella chez les Cullen ? Moi je dis : pauvre Bella… si elle comptait se reposer, c'est loupé ! mdr**

**Bon… Une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous mais pas pour moi… Lundi je prends le train, direction : chez ma Koda jusqu'au vendredi ! Je ne suis donc pas sûre de poster avant samedi ou dimanche la semaine prochaine… Une semaine de vacance loin de la maison, ça va faire du bien ! En plus, on va pouvoir parler de Evo et pro… Et peut être trouverai-je le remède à ma grosse panne d'inspiration ! (je croise les doigts^^)**

**Bon:**

*** si vous êtes sages**

*** si j'ai de gentilles reviews **

***Et surtout, si j'ai le temps**

**Peut être un chap samedi (parce que ça sera mon anniv ! Ben oui… Peux me faire des tit cadeaux moi aussi^^ hihihihi) Mais ça reste un peut être hein^^ car cette semaine travail, vendredi soir fête (sushis maison et piscine si il fait beau ! On m'a même prévu un gâteau à se damner comme dessert^^ Miaaaaaammmm)**

**En attendant, portez-vous bien.**

**Bonne vacances à ceux qui ont cette chance.**

**Bon courage à ceux qui n'y sont pas encore et ceux qui en reviennent^^**

*****Gros bisous à toutes et tous*****


	8. Chapitre 7

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Bon, un jour de retard pour le jour J, mais hier ça a été une grosse journée^^**

**La nuit de vendredi à samedi couchée à 3h30, levé à 9h (ben oui, anniv donc réception de sms^^)**

**Ensuite retour chez moi pour une tite heure et re vadrouille, j'ai eu droit à une aprèm retour en enfance :-) et ça fait du bien !**

**Et enfin gros resto le soir (Mon pauvre ventre... Il en a trop eu^^)**

**Wow! Dans 18 reviews ça en fera 100! Vous être au top! J'espère que les 100 seront dépassées avec ce chapitre^^ 18... C'est faisable hein? Ouiiiiii je dis Ouiiiiiiii! lol**

**Allez, j'ai un sac à préparer, donc je vais faire vite… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas répondre à chaque reviews :s mais là, je suis à la bourre grave^^**

**Merci pour les mises en alerte et favoris.**

**Merci à : Avalon, Aelita48, Stef62 (merciiiiiiii pour le cadeau^^ Je bave, je bave^^ Hihi), Nane2Bru, Cathie44 (merci pour tes review :-) ), Fo7 (raaah pas eu le temps de revenir vers toi ! Mais je le ferais hein^^), Bella-lili-rosecullensister, Missgling, Camille, Ma double personnalité adorée et Hera09.**

**Petit mot pour Avalon : merci tout particulier. Oui, The Eternal et en quelque sorte mon chouchou aussi. Merci en tout cas. Je vais tenter de répondre à ton mail dans la journée. Bisous.**

**Merci à ma Meg pour son aide, si il reste des fautes, c'est possible que ce soit de ma faute, car j'ai joué la vilaine auteur et j'ai ajouter quelques mots avant de publier :s Et comme ma Meg travaille aujourd'hui… Ben pas de re correction ! T'adore fort fort !**

**Note à ma Koda, J-1 ! Trop hâte. Grooos bisous.**

**^^Les personnages appartiennent à la grand ^^**

**Bonne lecture ;-)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 7**

**Point de vue de Bella**

- Ca va Bella ?

Cela faisait au moins dix fois qu'Alice me posait la question, tout ça parce que j'avais grimacé en montant dans la voiture. Je venais de faire un séjour à l'hôpital et avais même fait quelques jours de coma ! Bon sang, je pouvais avoir des raideurs dans le corps sans pour autant que les gens autour de moi n'en fassent une affaire d'Etat ! Je n'étais pas en sucre !

- Oui Alice, pour la dixième fois, ça va ! Et avec les médicaments que je prends, un semi-remorque passerait sur moi que je ne sentirais aucune douleur ! Là, c'est juste que mon hématome à la cuisse s'est retrouvé légèrement écrasé par mon jean et que mes jambes ont du mal à se détendre! Ca m'a plus surprise que fait mal. Mets-toi dans la tête que ça fait des jours que je ne bouge pas hormis pour aller aux toilettes ! Et encore là c'était limite si je ne devais pas appeler une aide-soignante pour rassurer tout le monde ! Je vais bien ! Je sors enfin de cet hôpital lugubre et j'en suis HEUREUSE ! Ne me gâche pas ça !

Son regard concentré sur la route, je la vis lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, mais si…

- Oui, si j'ai mal, je te le dis de suite et toi, tu appelles Carlisle dans les deux secondes ! Et de dix ! Soufflai-je en calant à nouveau mon dos sur le siège.

- Et de dix quoi ? Me demanda Alice.

Elle était sérieuse là ? Ou tout simplement voulait-elle m'énerver un peu plus, histoire que j'ai une raison de plus d'avoir mal à la tête ? Un bref regard me confirma de suite qu'elle ne rigolait absolument pas… L'excitation de faire une blague à son frère la rendait-elle lente à la réflexion ? Ou peut-être avait-elle tout simplement occulté les neuf autres fois à l'occasion desquelles je le lui avais répété ?

- C'est exactement le nombre de fois que tu m'as dit de te prévenir si ça n'allait pas…

- Bella, tu exagères !

- Si peu… Fis-je en passant rapidement mon pouce et mon index peu espacés devant ses yeux.

- Bien. J'arrête de te dire ça alors ! Mais crois-moi que si je me rends compte que tu as mal, tu risques de passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Charlie t'a confiée à moi, je me dois de prendre soin de toi ! Déclara-t-elle, comme si mon père avait été le président et elle un marin's prêt à tout pour son pays…

Finalement, je commençais à me demander si l'hôpital n'était pas ma meilleure chance de survivre en attendant le retour de mon père.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire qui me valut un regard noir. Puis elle changea de sujet.

- Bon, prête pour la surprise ? Edward va peter un câble ! Ca va être trop fort ! Exulta-t-elle.

- Non, je trouve stupide d'avoir caché ma venue à Edward ! La réprimandai-je. Imagine qu'il ne veuille pas de moi sous son toit ? (NR : Elle est vraiment naïve ou c'est les effets secondaires des médocs ?/NA : MDR) Lui avoir caché n'est pas une bonne chose !

Je n'avais jamais aimé les surprises, car il était impossible de prévoir les réactions des gens. Et si Edward ne voulait pas de moi sur son territoire? Alice et Emmett me mettaient dans une situation délicate.

- Trop tard ! De toute façon, Edward sera aux anges, ça je peux te le certifier! Ooooh, j'aurais dû demander à Emmett de sortir le caméscope, zut, zut, zut ! Je pense à tout en temps ordinaire ! Ca doit être à cause des anglais qui débarquent !

- Mon dieu Alice, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! Fis-je en grimaçant et en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

- Pfffffff ! Euh… Dis ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, puis fit une grimace avant de reporter toute son attention sur la route. Pensait-elle que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Manque de chance pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas !

- Oui Alice ? Insistai-je en me redressant.

Elle soupira, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle voulait me dire avant de se lancer.

- Je suppose que si je te demande un service…

- Accouche Alice, plus vite tu auras posé ta question, plus vite je serai en mesure de te dire si oui ou non je peux t'aider!

- Ok, ok ! Euh, je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être appeler Emmett pour…

C'était donc ça… J'aurais dû m'en douter, Alice voulait remédier à son oubli… Mais je m'étais promis de ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu plus que ce qui m'avait été imposé.

- Aucune chance que je cautionne vos plans débiles ma belle ! Et estimez-vous heureux du fait que je n'ai pas appelé ou envoyé un message à Edward pour le prévenir de vos agissements !

- Nia, nia, nia ! Rabat-joie ! Elle me tira la langue avant de poursuivre. Mais tu vas voir, ça va être grandiose, tu ne regretteras pas ! Et puis tu n'aurais pas osé faire ça à ta meilleure amie ? Hein ? Faire tomber à l'eau un tel plan aurait été un gâchis monumental !

Nous arrivions et je poussai un long soupire en voyant son air de chien battu, la faisant sautiller sur le siège conducteur. Elle se gara devant la maison, courut pour faire le tour de la voiture afin de m'ouvrir la portière et s'empara de mon sac pour, enfin, se diriger vers la maison, moi sur ses talons.

Esmée nous attendait avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis.

- Contente de t'avoir avec nous Bella. Ca va ? J'espère qu'Alice a su se contenir et rester calme, parce qu'avec elle le mal de tête peut revenir en quelques minutes !

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle me prit dans une étreinte maternelle. Ces moments-là me manquaient, ma mère me manquait… Elle me relâcha enfin, me laissant la politesse de lui répondre.

- Euh, oui, ça va et merci de m'accueillir chez vous, je crois que je me serais suicidée aux aspirines si vous ne m'aviez pas sorti de cette prison ! (NR :Houlà tout de suite les grands mots ptdr/NA : ben ouais… La pauvre Bella !) (Oui, ma meilleure chance de survie avait vite changé de camp)

- Ce n'est rien. M'assura-t-elle en riant. Tu dois avoir faim, j'ai préparé des tagliatelles à la carbonara, spécialité du chef ! Et comme je sais que c'est un plat que tu apprécies, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

- Oui, j'avoue qu'après les repas de l'hôpital, un bon petit plat est le bienvenu ! Je suis certaine que si j'avais dû rester un jour de plus là-bas, il aurait fallu que j'aille faire mon shopping dans des boutiques pour enfant tellement j'aurais maigri !

Ma complainte la fit sourire et elle me prit par les épaules pour me faire entrer dans la maison. Je connaissais par cœur cette demeure et m'y sentais bien, pas aussi bien que dans ma propre maison, mais ça n'en était pas loin. Disons que chez eux, j'avais beaucoup moins tendance à sortir de la salle de bain en teeshirt culotte ou même entourée d'une serviette… Tout le monde était si gentil dans cette famille, non pas que Charlie ne l'était pas, mais c'était Charlie, un père aimant sa fille à sa façon, les sentiments lui faisaient peur, mais ça le rendait d'une maladresse adorable...

- Emmett est déjà à table… Nous informa Esmée avant que nous pénétrions dans la pièce.

- Et Edward ? Alice voulait s'assurer que son plan n'avait pas capoté.

- Il n'est pas descendu depuis que tu es partie, je vais aller le chercher. D'habitude je crie du bas de l'escalier pour qu'il m'entende, mais je pense que ta tête ne le supportera pas Bella.

- Hey maman, tu ne lui dis pas pour Bella ! Rappela-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. (NR : Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être ch***te !/ NA : mais on l'aime comme ça non ? hihi)

Alice me prit par la taille alors qu'Esmée montait les escaliers en direction de la chambre d'Edward.

- Hey, Bella ! Alors, pas trop de neurones en moins ? Cria Emmett qui semblait plutôt en forme.

- Même avec quelques neurones en moins, j'en ai toujours plus que toi Em' ! Rigolai-je.

- Woua, touché ! Ils t'ont enseigné la répartie à l'hôpital ? Ou peut-être que ta chute a permis de découvrir un neurone autrefois endormi ? Mais attention Bella, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

- Tu me fais très peur là ! Ah, euh, non, en fait c'est juste mon ventre qui réclame à manger ! Et puis, pas besoin de l'hôpital pour la répartie !

Je le gratifiai d'un grand sourire et après une rapide étreinte, aussi délicate que pouvait l'être Emmett, je pris place devant une des assiettes qui étaient posées sur la table. Dos à la porte d'entrée.

- Alors comme ça ma petite sœur a eu la brillante idée de te sauver de l'hôpital ?

- Euh oui… Désolée, mais il va falloir que tu te coltines miss catastrophe quelques jours !

- Je relève le défi ! Fanfaronna-t-il. (NR :Quelle bravoure mdr/NA : mdr ! Hey mais tu ne te rends pas contre ce c'est super dangereux une Bella !)

- Emmett, laisse-la tranquille, elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital ! Le sermonna mon petit lutin.

Alice vint se placer en face de moi et commença à me servir des carbonara, tout en gardant un œil sur les escaliers.

Finalement, je reportai toute mon attention sur mon assiette. Comment allait réagir Edward ? J'allais être bientôt fixée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il était 13heures quand j'entendis la voiture de ma petite sœur se garer dans le garage. Les odeurs de cuisine étaient une torture pour mon estomac qui criait famine ! Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être si en retard pour le déjeuner. Je l'avais pourtant bien prévenue que je voulais manger tôt ! Jake venait de partir pour deux mois au Japon et j'avais donc le champ libre pour me rendre au chevet de Bella. Je ne l'avais pas revue depuis son réveil et les appels que je lui passais ne me suffisaient pas, j'avais besoin de voir que tout allait bien par moi-même. (NR : Il est accro, y'a pas photo ! J'adoooore/NA : quarrèrent accroc ! Le pauvre… hihi). J'avais le casque de ma chaine hifi sur la tête et la chanson la plus rythmée du CD dans les oreilles, mais j'entendis tout de même quelques coups donnés à ma porte.

- Entre !

- Edward ta sœur vient de rentrer, tu peux descendre manger s'il te plaît ?

- C'est pas trop top ! Je te jure qu'elle a intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton, car je lui avais bien dit de rentrer tôt, cette après-midi je veux aller voir Bella et à cause d'elle, je perds du temps !

- Elle doit en avoir une, j'en suis certaine. Allez, viens manger avant qu'Emmett ne termine le plat… Ah et n'oublie pas de te laver les mains avant de descendre !

Je levai les yeux au ciel à la recommandation de ma mère, elle quitta la pièce rapidement après ça. J'éteignis ma chaîne-hifi, rangeais le livre que j'avais pris pour passer le temps et sortis de ma chambre pour faire un bref passage par la salle de bain.

Je sais que j'exagérais un peu, 13 heures ce n'était pas si tard pour déjeuner, mais je devais me faire respecter par ce petit bout de femme démoniaque qu'était ma sœur ! Arrivé au milieu des escaliers, là où je savais qu'Alice pouvait m'entendre, je me mis à extérioriser mon mécontentement.

- Franchement Alice, tu abuses ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que je voulais manger tôt pour être au plus vite à l'hôpital ! Pourquoi tu ne prêtes jamais attention à ce que je peux te demander ? Tout le monde doit être à ta botte et, lorsqu'il s'agit de quelque chose ne te concernant pas, ben y'a plus personne ! (NR : Houlà ! Tous aux abris/NA : MDR).

Je me saisis d'un papier dans la poche arrière de mon jean, arrivé dans la cuisine, j'étais focalisé sur un prospectus que j'avais eu le jour précédent sur le pare-brise de ma voiture.

- Dis Alice, tu as vu ce truc, ça a l'air pas mal, ça te dit… (NR : Heu, il est pas un peu versatile ?/NA : il a besoin de sortir !)

- Surprise ! Cria cette dernière.

Je venais de lever la tête et me figeais, la bouche grande ouverte. Là, à quelques mètres de moi, assise à notre table de cuisine, Bella… Je ne voyais que son dos, mais je l'aurais reconnu parmi mille !

- Hey petit frère, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches ! Railla mon imbécile de frère.

- Emmett ! Le corrigea notre mère.

Je restai encore quelques secondes sans mot dire, avant de me ressaisir. Ma belle se retourna doucement, son visage prenant cette attendrissante teinte écarlate.

- Bella ? Mais… Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et l'hôpital…

- Salut, je suis sortie à midi et comme mon père est en déplacement, je viens passer quelques jours ici ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! Me dit-elle avec un large sourire, mais la voix peu sûre.

- Mais, comment… Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Pardon, mais c'est Alice…

Le rouge de ses joues s'accentua un peu plus si c'était encore possible, c'était trop craquant, j'avais juste envie de la serrer fort contre moi. Il fallait que je me reprenne, une personne au courant de mes sentiments pour elle, ça suffisait amplement ! Alice me regardait avec amusement. Traîtresse ! Elle était la seule à savoir et, parfois, je me frappais mentalement d'avoir laissé échapper cette arme de destruction massive et, surtout, de l'avoir fait devant ce petit démon haut comme trois pommes! Je me repris rapidement.

- Alice, qui d'autre ! En tout cas, content que tu sois enfin sortie de cet hôpital et bienvenue à la maison alors !

J'espérais de tout cœur que mon trouble n'était pas visible et que mon jeu d'acteur donnait parfaitement le change. Il le fallait, parce que si jamais Emmett avait des soupçons, je pouvais dores et déjà faire une croix sur la présence de Bella chez nous, elle en aurait tellement marre de mon cher grand frère qu'elle partirait en courant.

- Merci. Fit Bella un peu gênée. Tu sembles… Ton œil va beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois.

- Oui, je… Mon père m'a donné une bonne pommade.

Elle hocha un peu la tête et je m'approchai enfin d'elle, sous le regard attendri de ma sœur et ma mère et celui rieur de mon frère, je me permis de donner une bise à Bella. Des amis peuvent se faire la bise ? Bien sur que oui ! !

- Bon et bien, c'est pas tout, mais je pense qu'on va pouvoir manger ! J'ai super faim moi ! Ca va te changer des plateaux repas de l'hôpital, le moucheron !

Et voilà, Emmett en pleine forme ! Bella lui tira la langue et commença à manger alors que je m'installais à côté d'elle.

- Oui, et je meurs de faim ! Emmett, dépêche-toi de te servir, parce que j'ai tellement faim que je ne sais pas s'il t'en restera une fois cette assiette finie!

- Même pas en rêve la crevette! Ici c'est moi qui ai le rab ! Pas question qu'une éclopée me vole ce droit durement acquis après des années de négociations !

- Emmett ! Le réprimanda notre mère.

- Hey ! Quoi ? Je la mets juste au courant que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a, soi-disant faim, que je change mes habitudes !

- Mange et tais-toi ! Bella tu mangeras à ta faim, n'écoute pas cet homme des cavernes, il doit apprendre à partager une peu!

Je fis un sourire à Esmée, qu'elle me rendit en se servant des pâtes. Je laissais Emmett, Alice et Bella à leurs chamailleries quelques secondes et revenais mentalement sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ca pour une surprise, c'était une bonne surprise ! Bella, sans Jacob pour l'accaparer ! (NR : Comme tu dis, que du bonheur !/NA : tu es heureuse là hein ? mdr) Bon, il restait toujours Alice et surtout Jacob avait le cœur de ma belle, mais putain, Bella chez moi pour quelques jours ! Je savais que je n'aurais droit qu'à de l'amitié de sa part, mais parfois ça peut mener à autre chose… Je m'accrocherais, je devais être son ami quoi qu'il m'en coûterait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Bizarre, voilà ce que j'en pensais, j'étais là, dans la cuisine des Cullen… Esmée aux petits soins pour moi, ses trois enfants s'envoyaient des vannes à tout va et, parfois, je répondais moi-même à une attaque. Une famille, oui, voilà le mot, j'étais en famille. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas MA famille et cela ne faisait qu'une poignée de semaines que je les connaissais, mais je les aimais. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu de vraie famille, je n'avais vécu qu'avec ma mère et mon père, puis ma mère et ses divers amis et, enfin, mon père. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un vrai repas de famille. Chez moi, c'était deux couverts, parfois trois et très rarement quatre, ça, c'était quand Jake et son père acceptaient mes invitations.

- Alors Bella, les petits plats de notre mère sont toujours aussi bons, après quelques jours de coma ? Emmett me sortit de mes songes.

- Très bon, mais je crois que j'ai trop mangé ! Fis-je en m'appuyant sur le dossier de ma chaise et en massant mon estomac. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'un repas aussi frugal.

- Tu dois être fatiguée ma chérie, me demanda Esmée.

- Oui, un peu, je crois que le grand air n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

- Alice, accompagne-la à la chambre d'amis s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'elle sera mieux là, parce que ta chambre pour se reposer, il y a mieux.

- Mais maman, je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi ! Fit-elle, clairement déçue.

- Et tu la laisseras tranquille ?

Le petit lutin soupira en baissant la tête.

- Bon, ok, va pour la chambre d'amis! Tu me suis Bella ?

- Ok ! Je commençai à la suivre, puis me retournai, j'avais une vue d'ensemble sur trois de mes hôtes. Merci à vous tous. Dis-je sincèrement. Puis je suivi Alice dans l'escalier.

- Alice, c'est ça la chambre d'amis ?

Chaque fois que j'étais restée dormir ici, j'avais passé la nuit dans la chambre d'Alice, je ne connaissais donc pas cette pièce.

- Elle-même ! Ca te plaît ?

- Tu plaisantes, elle fait deux fois la taille de la mienne !

- Bon, la déco est pas top, mais ça fera l'affaire !

- Tu rigoles, elle est parfaite ! Cette chambre est magnifique !

Elle rigola en me voyant la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Bella, ce n'est qu'une chambre, remets-toi ! Bon, là-bas, c'est ta salle de bain…

- Ma salle de bain ?

- Bella ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Bon, je pense que ma mère a tout mis en place, et qu'il ne manque rien. Si tu as besoin, je serais dans ma chambre, ou si j'y suis pas, Edward passe ses journées enfermé dans la sienne, alors n'hésite pas !

- Euh, d'accord.

- Je te laisse te reposer avant que m'a mère vienne me mettre dehors. A tout à l'heure !

Alice sortit de la chambre en sautillant. Je fis un tour visuel de la pièce, c'était… magnifique ! Un grand lit à baldaquin, une décoration discrète mais harmonieuse, peut-être un peu vieillotte, mais c'était ce que j'aimais, des couleurs allant du beige au gris. La chambre de mes rêves, enfin presque, elle manquait cruellement de livres… C'est la tête pleine de ces images, qu'après le départ de ma meilleure amie, je retirais mes chaussures et me laissais tomber sur le lit pour sombrer de suite dans le sommeil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'aurais aimé rester là, dans la cuisine de la maison familiale, à regarder Bella… Mais elle était fatiguée. Cela était compréhensible, après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé… Par ma faute…

Elle était donc montée prendre ses quartiers dans notre chambre d'amis et moi je m'étais réfugié dans mon antre, me disant que j'avais la chance de l'avoir près de moi encore quelques jours et qu'il fallait que j'en profite.

- Alors, ma surprise était bonne petit frère ?

Je sursautai. Ma sœur allait certainement causer ma mort par crise cardiaque un de ces jours, à me sortir comme ça de mes pensées.

- Alice, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans une pièce qui a était fermée par son propriétaire ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

- Oups, désolée, j'ai frappé à la porte pourtant, tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Non. Soupirai-je. Et pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tu n'as pas eu de réponse ? (NR :Ben, parce que c'est Alice mdr/ NA : tout à fait ! Alice a tous les droits^^ mdr)

- Hum… Parce que c'est ce que je fais depuis que nous faisons chambre à part ! Alors ma surprise ? Insistât-elle.

- Vous auriez dû me prévenir, de quoi j'ai eu l'air franchement ! Elle doit me prendre pour un mec bougon qui ne sait même pas attendre une heure pour manger ! Pire qu'Emmett !

- Ben c'était beaucoup plus drôle de ne pas te le dire ! Et puis, je pense qu'elle avait déjà des doutes sur ta vraie nature Edward ! Elle se retint de rire en croisant mon regard.

- Ouais. Pour répondre à la question, que tu vas me poser, j'en suis certain ! Oui, je suis content qu'elle soit là, mais franchement, je ne crois pas ce que cela peut changer quelque chose.

- Elle aime Jake, mais elle veut être ton amie, alors pourquoi pas ! C'est déjà ça, et qui sait…

- Je pense que c'est ce que je veux aussi, être son ami… L'interrompis-je. Mais à vrai dire, je me dis de plus en plus que ton "qui sait" n'est même pas envisageable. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ce genre de mec à attendre le faux pas de mon rival pour tenter une improbable chance.

- Même si tu ne veux pas être ce type, tu le feras tout de même n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Grimaçai-je. (NR : No comment… Mais j'ai un sourire idiot collé au visage :s/NA : hey pas de sourie, il souffre le Eddy! lol)

Mon ton était mélancolique, mais Alice ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Bien ! Passons à autre chose ! On fait quelque chose ce soir ?

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement Alice ? Bella est trop faible et la sortir dans cet état…

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas sortir ! Je pensais demander à Jazz et Rose de venir et improviser ! Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin d'amis, elle ne semble pas encore avoir assimilé le fait que Jake soit parti pour deux mois. Elle a besoin d'être entourée !

- Des amis… Soufflai-je malgré moi.

- Oui, c'est ce que tu es, non ? Un ami ? J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Alors, petite soirée entre amis ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est parti, je vais dire ça à Emmett, il préviendra Rose, j'appelle Jazz et je vais dire à maman de nous faire quelques petits trucs à grignoter ! Oh et faut que j'aille voir au grenier pour trouver des occupations ! Et que je passe au magasin de location de DVD ! Oh et chez le glacier !

- Alice…

Elle était déjà partie ! Ma sœur ne changerait donc jamais ! Avait-elle pensé un seul moment à ce que voulait Bella ? Non, bien sûr ! Et ça m'agaçait, parce que je savais pertinemment que Bella allait tout accepter pour ne pas décevoir sa meilleure amie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'après-midi passa rapidement, musique, télé, lecture, un programme sur mesure pour moi !

Il devait être 19 heures quand je descendis, m'attendant à trouver tous le monde dans la cuisine. Mais il manquait la seule personne que mes yeux voulaient voir.

- Bella n'est pas encore réveillée?

- Bonjour Edward, moi ça va bien et toi ? Me taquina Rose.

- Salut Rose, Jazz.

Je serai la main à se dernier et la bise à sa sœur.

- Elle dort encore je crois. Tu peux aller la réveiller s'il te plaît ? Moi je dois aider maman à terminer les cookies.

- Alice, je… Euh… Ben …

Mon embarra était plus qu'évident, elle vint à moi et murmura à mon oreille de manière à ce que les autres n'entendent rien.

- Tu ne vas que réveiller une amie, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais lui sauter dessus. (NR : Ben, heu, bon, d'accord, je me tais !/NA : hey mais tu pensais à quoi ?)

- Ok, j'y vais !

- Frappe d'abord avant d'entrer Edward, ce n'est ni ta sœur, ni Emmett mon chéri !

- Tu me prends pour qui m'man ? Et je t'en supplie : arrête avec ce "mon chéri", je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Fis-je agacé.

C'est elle qui m'avait éduqué, comment pouvait-elle penser que je puisse agir autrement ! Je sortie de la cuisine avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Le temps de me débarrasser de ces pensées et j'étais devant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Je tapai un coup.

- Bella, c'est Edward… Je peux entrer ?

Pas de réponse.

- Bella ?

Toujours rien, je me décidai à entrer, tout doucement. Elle était là, allongée sur le lit, perdue dans son sommeil. Si belle, si paisible. Je m'approchai. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage ou la force de changer de vêtements et passer quelque chose de plus confortable.

- Bella ? Je suis venu te réveiller, Alice a organisé une petite soirée tranquille pour fêter ta sortie d'hôpital.

Rien… Je m'assis alors sur le bord du lit, approchant ma main de son visage. Mais avais-je le droit de la toucher ? Non.

- Bella ?

Tant pis, je ne fais rien de mal, après tout. J'effleurai son visage. Elle se réveilla petit à petit, je retirai ma main avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive réellement de mon geste.

- Edward ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Quelle heure est-il ? Me demanda-t-elle en se reculant et en serrant la couette contre sa poitrine pourtant couverte de son pull.

- Désolé, je…je ne voulais pas… C'est Alice… Elle m'a demandé…

- Désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas être si dure, je suis surprise, c'est tout.

- Ah… Euh… ok. (Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal à l'aise)

- Tu as l'heure ?

- Oh oui, pardon, 19h15.

- Quoi ? Je dors depuis le début de l'après-midi ?

- Je crois bien. Fis-je, souriant en lisant l'embarra sur son visage.

Elle soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés qui dépassaient du pansement qui entourait encore sa tête. Alice m'avait informé qu'il allait lui être enlevé demain par papa en personne.

- Je suppose que tu es venu me chercher pour de dîner.

- Et bien en quelque sorte, Alice a préparé une petite soirée.

- Ah ? Une soirée ? Fit-elle en grimaçant.

- Rien de grandiose, je te rassure !

- Hum… Rien de grandiose et Alice, ça ne va pas ensemble Edward.

Elle pouffa de rire et je la rejoignis volontiers.

- On a su la maîtriser, je te promets ! D'ailleurs on reste sur le canapé ce soir !

- Bon, eh bien je vous rejoins dans une dizaine minutes, je vais faire un petit tour à la salle de bain, je me change et j'arrive.

- D'accord, opte pour le tee-shirt jogging, tu seras plus à l'aise, à tout à l'heure.

Débile, attardé,… Est-ce les mots me désignant ? Oui ! Pourquoi étais-je si gêné ? Bella était mon AMIE ! Je rejoignis les autres dans le salon, Alice y avait disposé une tonne de nourriture, des jeux et visiblement elle avait réussi à se procurer une dizaine de dvd de films à l'eau de rose. Longue, très longue soirée en perceptive !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Bella est installée, Edward est tout gêné, Emmett a peur pour son rab de nouriture, Esmée est aux petits soins et Alice est toujours aussi folle ! Donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes !**

**Une petite review si le cœur vous en dit^^ Elle fera plaisir au mien en tout cas :-)  
>Et cette fois, je devrais être en mesure de vous répondre pour le prochain chapitre…<strong>

**Bon, ben je vais aller faire mon sac hein^^ J'ai investi dans un bagage à roulettes, mes pauvres petits bras sont pas forts pour un sac sur l'épaule ! mdr**

**Gros bisous à tous, prenez bien soin de vous.**

**A bientôt… Je ne sais pas trop quand… Pour un nouveau chapitre de PPF et cette fameuse soirée télé^^**


	9. Note de l'auteure

Kikou à toutes et tous (ben oui, je sais qu'un mec est parmi nous^^)

Bon, vu le nombre de mots qui vous est annoncé sur ce post, je pense que vous avez bien compris qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre^^

Je prends 10 minutes sur mes vacances pour mettre quelques petites choses au point…

Hier, j'ai reçu la review d'une personne si courageuse, qu'elle n'a pas daigné mettre un pseudo et encore moins se connecter au site pour baver…

Voici la review en question :

"Ta fic c'est trop de la merde en plus c'est une all human. Enfin scénario  
>pourris, aucune imagination. Je veux bien que l'auteur veuille refaire les<br>histoires a sa manière mais faut pas oublier que les Perso sont des VAMPIRES.  
>On ne reconnais rien de Twilight a part les noms des personnages.<p>

Enfin va te coucher!"

Alors, j'ai juste envie dire à cette personne:

- OUI ma fic est une all human... Et ALORS? N'est-ce pas le cas de 3/4 des fics Twilight présentes sur ce site? N'est-ce pas le cas des fics les plus populaires?

Et bien SI!

- Mon sénario est pourri? Bien... Je ne force personne à me lire... On est encore dans un pays libre et si je veux publier quelque chose, ben je le fais! Après aux lecteurs de venir à ma fic ou pas selon leurs envies!

- Aucune imagination? Et bien j'aimerais bien savoir si vous vous écrivez? Parce que c'est facile de critiquer...

- All Human donc pas de VAMPIRES, je l'annonce dès le début et je suis loin d'être la seule à le faire, alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi?

- On ne reconnait rien de Twilight? Effectivement... Et alors? Encore une fois je suis à des années lumière d'être la seule (et à vrai dire, je ne lit QUE des all human moi même...)

- Aller me coucher? Et bien, dommage, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic dans laquelle je me suis investie depuis plus d'un an! Maintenant les personnes que ça gêne, ben elles n'ont qu'à passer leur chemin! Je sais qu' il y en a qui aime et ça me suffit!

En tout cas, bravo pour le courage de la personne qui a pris le temps de me laisser une telle review... Si ça lui a fait du bien de baver et de ne rien avoir apporté de constructif, et bienb tant mieux! Ca ne changera ni ma vie, ni mon envie de poursuivre cette fic.

A celles et ceux qui me suivent, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et la première soirée de la petite bande après le départ de Jacob et la sortie de l'hôpital de Bella^^

Allez, je retourne à mes tites vacances dépaysantes loin de chez moi ;-)

Gros bisous à tous.


	10. Chapitre 8

**Kikou !**

**Bon, un peu de retard… Mais on ne peut toujours pas faire comme on veut hein^^**

**J'ai passé un super séjour chez ma Koda et Harry Potter est toujours aussi bien la deuxième fois qu'on va le voir^^ hihi. Merci au site Films Fix pour les places offertes...**

**Merci à ce qui m'ont encouragé à propos de la « super review ». J'ai appris peu de temps après le la même review (à la faute près !) avait été mise sur plusieurs fics (pas de des Twilight) et même chez des auteurs très connues… Bref la personne qui a fait ça manque cruellement d'imagination… De mon côté, j'ai tourné la page, bien décidée à poursuivre sur la même voie.**

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. On dirait que le départ de Jacob en a ravi plus d'une^^ Mais je vous rassure (ou pas^^ hihi) Bella ne tombera pas aussi vite dans les bras du petit Eddy ! (Mouhahahahaha)**

**Ma Stef**** : tes reviews sont à chaque fois un rayon de soleil. Tu me fais trop rire. Le chapitre à venir devrait t'inspirer aussi… Un certain passage en particulier^^ Bon, je sais je suis à la bourre sur la tienne… Mais je vais me rattraper !**

**Fo7**** : merci pour ta review. Edward amoureux transis revient dans ce chapitre^^ J'espère sue ça te plaira. PS : aaaah chez toi aussi en retard^^ Bon, ben j'ai du boulot moi !**

**Cathie44**** : merciiii. Ed a pas fini d'être gêner… Le pauvre je ne vais pas l'épargner…**

**Missgling**** : merci pour tes review :-) Bon, pas les 100 pour ce chapitre… Mais il en manque plus que 4, alors j'ai bonne espoir^^ Pour Alice… Ben elle a pas fini ses bêtises… An fait je crois que comme moi : elle est née pour faire ch*** le monde ! mdr**

**Bbkoda**** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Bon suis en retard chez toi aussi… Décidément ! Merci pour tout… Gros bisous tout plein.**

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister**** : merci pour tes encouragements. Oui, j'ai su après que je n'étais pas la seule… Aaaaaah mais c'est quoi cette question ? A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore ce qui fera que… Pour l'instant Jake est loin, mais toujours avec Bella… Pas de dispute… Pas encore du moins^^**

**Erika Shoval**** : Merciiiiiiii :-) J'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au point final (qui est encore trèèèèèèèèèès loin)**

**Emilyc**** : maaaaaa Milie ! Merci pour ta review. Edward… Son rôle de médecin? Hum… Un peu risqué nan? Lol. Gros bisous ma belle.**

**Aelita48**** : merci à toi aussi pour ton soutien. J'ai vu après que je n'avais pas été la seule… Même certaine grande auteures qui ont des fics de malades (ouais je suis une petite auteure sur les fics rate M et AH) en ont eu… Faut pas être bien pour faire ça… Y en a qui devraient revoir la signification de fanfiction… J'ai passé l'éponge, de toute façon la personne n'aura pas le cran d'exposer se piteux arguments sans anonymat… **

**Haftouna**** : merci… Ca me touche ce que tu as écrit dans ta review. Je ne me laisse pas atteindre, promis. En tout, depuis que je publie, j'ai dû avoir 3reviews pas très sympa. Je suis donc relativement épargné et mes lecteurs assidus sont tous adorables. PA : quelques info sur « Evo et Pro » à la fin du chapitre -)**

**Aulye**** : merci… Et oui, certaines personnes ont la méchanceté gratuite et méchante. Je crois que malheureusement y en aura toujours. Ca m'a agacé sur le coup, mais là ouste, fini ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic plait et c'est tout ce que je demande. Bonne lecture.**

**Et enfin ma double personnalité préférée et adorée****! Merci pour ta review… Ah tu vas pas commencer avec Bella ouvre les yeux hein ! Nan mais ! Puisque c'est ça je vais embêter ma fée des chapitre :p Na ! Gros bisoussss**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**Et un dernier grand merci à ma Meg (ou fée des chapitre) pour ton aide et merci d'être là pour moi. Je t'adore !**

**Voilà, ça doit être tout… **

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve un peu plus bas^^**

****Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer****

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Six heures ! Six longues heures ! Heureusement qu'Edward était venu me réveiller, sinon, je pense que j'aurais pu pousser ma sieste jusqu'au lendemain matin sans problème. Je m'en voulais affreusement de leur avoir faussé compagnie tout l'après-midi. C'est donc un peu honteuse que je descendis rejoindre mes amis.

- Salut tout le monde ! Fis-je en entrant dans le salon, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

- Ah, enfin Bella !

- Désolée Alice, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu rester au lit si longtemps. J'aurais dû mettre le réveil à sonner. Je…

Alice dut voir mon embarras, car elle me coupa avant que je me fustige d'avantage.

- Ce n'est rien ! Le principal c'est que tu te sois reposée ! Affirma-t-elle en venant vers moi pour m'enlacer. Et puis comme ça on ne t'a pas eue dans nos pattes pour tout préparer !

- Sympa !

- Roooh ne le prends pas mal, c'est juste qu'avec tout ce monde, ça aurait été un miracle que tu ne te prennes pas quelque chose sur la tête !

- Merci Alice. Rigolai-je. Rose, Jasper, vous êtes là vous aussi ?

- Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, merci Rose, sortir enfin de l'hôpital est juste génial. Vous m'avez manqué.

Rosalie me prit à son tour dans ses bras et m'assura que je leur avais également manqué.

- Bon, puisque je ne suis au courant de rien, c'est quoi le programme ? Demandai-je alors qu'Alice s'activait visiblement à tout mettre en place.

- Eh bien, rien de grandiose, jeux, films, papotage ! Je me suis occupée des films, tu n'auras pas à supporter des bombes qui éclatent toutes les deux minutes !

- Euh, petite sœur, le papotage c'est pour les minettes je t'ai déjà dit ! Grommela Emmett.

- Pour une fois, tu peux faire un effort ! Après tout, on t'a appris à parler, tu vas peut-être pouvoir utiliser ce savoir !

Il lui tira la langue, mais n'alla pas vers plus de provocations.

- Bon, je propose le papotage en premier ! Comme ça, on pourra grignoter en même temps !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous étions donc partis pour une discussion accompagnée de petits encas. Esmée avait fait des merveilles, sept ou huit assiettes étaient posées sur la table basse du salon. Il y avait un peu de tout, légumes crus, chips, charcuterie, petits sandwichs, minis pizzas et croque-monsieur…

La soirée démarra doucement. Heureusement pour nous, Alice avait une foule de sujets de conversation à nous soumettre.

Comme par hasard, le papotage associé au grignotage, sembla ne plus embêter Emmett, qui hormis les bruits de mastication et les grognements lorsque quelqu'un approchait la main de son plat favori, restait silencieux.

Alice commença donc par parler du prospectus qu'Edward avait récupéré sur son pare-brise, elle semblait vouloir aller à cette fête à tout prix… Puis vinrent les vacances (je n'y pensais même plus à celles-ci !) Elle allait enchainer avec l'emménagement à Seattle, mais je sursautai et les visages inquiets de mes amis se tournèrent automatiquement vers moi.

- Bella ? Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Rose en se levant précipitamment pour venir à côté de moi.

Ils me regardaient tous avec insistance, mais moi-même je n'arrivais pas à trouver la raison de mon sursaut. Il me fallut une autre vibration pour me rendre compte que cela venait de mon téléphone portable, que j'avais totalement oublié dans ma poche. Je le sortis et regardais le nom affiché sur l'écran.

- Oh, mon dieu, c'est Jake ! Faut que je lui réponde !

Je me levais à la hâte, une vrai ado hystérique, voilà le spectacle que j'avais dû offrir à mes amis. Je sautais deux ou trois fois sur place avant de me ressaisir, de souffler un grand coup et de décrocher en m'éloignant du salon. Jugeant la cuisine parfaite pour parler en toute intimité, je m'y rendis sans un regard au petit groupe. J'étais trop heureuse de pouvoir entendre la voix de mon amoureux qui me manquait déjà affreusement. (NR :Je vais me sentir mal ! Beeeuuuurrrkkkk/ NA : hey ! C'est son z'amoureux !)

- Oh, Jake, ça me fait si plaisir de t'entendre !

- Alors, ta sortie de l'hôpital s'est bien passée ? Tu es chez les Cullen ?

- Oui, j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi ! Esmée est aux petits soins et là, Alice a organisé une soirée tranquille avec les autres. Mais on s'en fout de moi, c'est toi le plus important ! Alors ce vol ? Et le Japon ?

- Tout s'est très bien passé, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca fait drôle, chaque personne que je croise s'incline devant moi, tu verrais ça, c'est trop fort ! Rigola-t-il.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ?

- Eh si, totalement véridique ! Faudrait que je filme ça tiens !

- Et ton voyage ? Pas trop dépaysé ? …

- Doucement Bella ! Une question à la fois !

- Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'aime comme ça ! (Il m'aime, mon cœur s'emballa, mais c'était si bon !) Alors, voyage long, mais super, Japon fantastique ! Et les gens ici sont spéciaux…

- Ah ?

- Disons que je suis comme un dieu ici. Il pouffa de rire.

- Un dieu ?

- Ben oui, comme je t'ai dit, n'importe où j'arrive, ils s'inclinent tous devant moi, ils n'ont attribué un appartement, un chauffeur, je suis même certain que ma chambre va être nettoyée tous les jours sans que je n'ai à bouger le petit doigt. Bref, je n'ai qu'à me concentrer sur mon stage, tout ce qui est pénible à tout homme est fait pour moi.

- Amusant. Et… Hésitai-je.

- Et quoi ?

Et voilà, jalousie ! Ma grande amie ! En même temps, mon homme à des milliers de kilomètres… Ben comment il pouvait en être autrement ?

- Non, rien.

- Bella !

- Il n'y aurait pas une petite japonaise qui te plaise et qui soit incluse dans ton package de bienvenue ? (Stupide, stupide ! Bella, tu es stupide ! Il n'est au Japon que depuis quelques heures et toi tu penses qu'une petite asiatique lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus !)

- Bella, il n'y a que toi ! Et puis sérieux, les filles ont les cheveux rose ici ! Et je ne te parle même pas de leur style vestimentaire ! Tu verrais c'est … Effrayant ! Je me demande comment les mecs du coin font pour survivre sans fille comme toi !

Je pouffais de rire en imaginant tout à fait la petite japonaise bien excentrique que les médias aiment montrer pour stéréotyper la population du pays du soleil levant. C'était soit ça, soit la mamie centenaire faisant son tai chi au beau milieu d'un parc verdoyant ou d'une place boudée de monde faisant leur gym matinale.

- Ca fait du bien d'entendre ton rire. J'aurais aimé te parler plus longtemps ma Bella, mais j'ai une visite du dojo dans cinq minutes, je dois donc te laisser. Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime, tu me manques déjà énormément !

- Tu me manques aussi. Bisous. « Je t'aime »

Il avait déjà raccroché, laissant mes trois derniers mots dans le néant. (NR : C'est un signe !/NA : signe que notre cher Jake est ponctuel ? Hihihi) L'euphorie me gagna, puis la nostalgie, il me manquait énormément, c'était indubitable. Il avait pris tellement de place dans ma vie, que ces deux mois allaient être très durs ! Au moins, j'avais nos amis avec moi, Jacob quant à lui allait être bien occupé avec ses entrainements. Je regardai une dernière fois mon portable et me décidais à aller retrouver mes amis.

« Bon, on se calme, sinon, Emmett va s'en donner à cœur joie ! On inspire et on expire… Allez, encore une fois ! Je crois que c'est bon ! »

Je tirais inutilement sur mon teeshirt pour me redonner contenance et me dirigeais vers le salon des Cullen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella venait de se raidir à côté de moi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un malaise, tout sauf ça ! Et papa qui n'était pas encore rentré de l'hôpital ! Elle était sortie trop tôt ! Bon sang, mais qu'avait fait mon père en la laissant sortir ? Une bouffée d'angoisse me submergea alors. (NR :Houuu, il est trop mimi !/NA : oui, trop…) Puis, elle avait sorti son portable et avait sauté sur place avant de s'écrier « c'est Jake !» et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Peur, puis soulagement… et ? Non ! Enervement ? Oui, c'est bien ça, j'étais énervé ! Même absent, il se faisait remarquer ! Je détestais ce type presque autant que ce que je pouvais me haïr ! Il l'avait laissé là, l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle venait à peine de sortir d'un coma ! Il ne la méritait pas… Pas plus que moi je ne la mériterai, je devais être réaliste sur ce point, mais si un jour elle m'accordait sa confiance, je la prendrai comme le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Y aurais-je droit un jour ? Encore une fois, je me fustigeais, comme à mon habitude, mon cerveau se rappela à moi en m'imposant les souvenirs que j'avais si envie d'oublier.

Alice avait dû s'apercevoir de mon trouble, car elle relança la conversation de suite. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier plus tard, la diversion accapara toute mon attention, mais celle-ci dérivait de temps en temps vers la cuisine.

- Bon, revenons à Seattle ! Ca va être gé-ni-al ! Nous six dans le loft ! Vous croyez que Jake viendra vivre avec Bella ? Il faudrait peut être en parler à maman, parce que bon, si la chambre doit être à eux deux, il va falloir éviter le rose et le parme…

A mon grand soulagement, Emmett prit la parole.

- Ouais, ben moi, je dis qu'il va vite falloir mettre les choses au point ! Tout d'abord, j'attends de vous, les filles (il passa son regard d'Alice à Rose plusieurs fois), que la maison reste propre et que le diner soit prêt en arrivant le soir ! Ah et que le frigo soit plein ! Parce que bon, c'est tout de même sa fonction hein !

Houlà, pauvre Emmett, il faisait tout pour s'attirer des ennuis, et ça ne manqua pas ! Notre sœur était un vrai pitbull, je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais il était impossible de gagner face à elle. Jasper fixait Emmett, tout en resserrant ses doigts sur le genou de sa petite-amie. Mais malheureusement pour mon frère, il ne remarqua pas les avertissements de notre ami et la foudre ne tarda pas. (NR :Tous aux abris !/NA : même un bunker ne va pas suffire^^ mdr)

- Dites donc monsieur le macho de base, je vous rappelle qu'on est au 21éme siècle et que les mentalités ont bien évolué depuis quelques décennies ! TU feras le ménage au même titre que chaque personne qui vivra dans le loft ! Et pas la peine de protester, d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de maman ou dans les pantalons de papa, car ils seront de mon côté ! Les courses ? Ben, là aussi, TU devras bien t'y mettre ! Y a que la cuisine à laquelle tu peux échapper, car je n'ai aucune envie de visiter les urgences à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire !

- Bravo Alice, l'encouragea Rose.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Se renfrogna le colosse.

- Si je te le dis ! Ce sera 50/50 et non, négociable !

- Ouais, ben attends-toi à ce que ce soit le souk ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse le ménage ! (NR :Ouch, je sens que ça finir mal…/NA : mouhahaha pas suffisamment mal^^ Mais Emmett ne gagne JAMAIS… Le pauvre^^ Ou pas ! hihi)

- Je vote pour le 50/50 ! Ajoutai-je, me valant un regard plus que noir de mon frère.

- Traitre ! Mon propre frère, celui à qui j'ai tout appris ! Et toi Jasper ?

Je levais les yeux au plafond, déconcerté par la mentalité de ce qui me servait de grand frère. Ce dernier regardait Jasper, le mettant silencieusement en garde contre des représailles. Mais, en posant juste un regard sur Alice, il prit vite une décision.

- Désolé, je suis pour, moi aussi. J'ai trop peur de dormir sur le canapé ! Et puis quoi ? Une cuisine, un salon salle à manger et deux couloirs ? C'est rien à laver !

- Tout à fait ! S'exclama Alice, fière de son homme. En plus, chaque couple aura sa salle de bain, donc on n'aura pas à mettre notre nez là-dedans. Juste les pièces communes à tour de rôle!

- Vous n'êtes que des lâcheurs ! Bouda Emmett.

- Alors le 50/50 mon chéri ? Tu sais, Jazz vient de me donner une bonne idée ! Minauda Rosalie.

- Quoi ? Fit notre colosse choqué de ce qu'il avait dû déduire de ce que venait de dire sa petite-amie.

- Le canapé… Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh non, aucune chance ! Moi sur le canapé ? JAMAIS !

- Hum… Malheureusement, tu n'as qu'une seule solution si tu veux qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas ! 50/50 mon amour ?

- Bon, ok, 50/50 ! Soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, peu fier de sa défaite. Rose, il me faudra un coach pour ça ! Tu le sais ?

- Hum… Faudra attendre que tout le monde soit de sortie pour ça mon amour.

- Oh mon dieu, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Se plaignit Alice en cachant son visage dans le cou de Jasper.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et tout le monde se détendit.

- Bon, alors, c'est entendu ! Ca va être super !

Alice continua à s'extasier sur notre prochaine vie commune. Et elle abordait le shopping quand Bella réapparut toute guillerette, chose qui aurait dû me faire plaisir, mais là ce n'était pas le cas… « Je te déteste Jacob Black ! » (NR : Moi aussi !/NA : ben tiens ! Le contraire m'aurait étonné !)

- Alors, comment va le petit Jake ? Demanda Emmett alors qu'elle reprenait place à mes côtés sur le canapé. Ses pommettes étaient merveilleusement rosées, ça me faisait craquer. J'aurais tant aimé que cela soit de mon fait et non de celui d'un autre.

- Très bien, il t'embrasse, il a même rajouté là où tu veux! Et je ne veux pas connaître vos histoires, alors garde l'endroit pour toi ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Pfff, je lui avais dit d'être discret ! Pouffa-t-il à la petite provocation de Bella.

- Il vous envoie à tous le bonjour et le Japon est génial d'après ce qu'il dit !

- Il ne t'a même pas dit que tu lui manquais ! Il me déçoit ! Mais si tu veux, dès qu'il revient, je lui en fous une ! En attendant, je t'offre mes bras ! Il accompagna ses derniers mots en levant ses bras vers Bella.

- Emmett, tu pousses le bouchon là ! Le réprimandai-je.

C'était plus fort que moi, ça m'était sorti tout seul.

- Non, c'est bon Edward. Si tu veux tout savoir Emmett, eh bien oui, je lui manque et bien plus encore ! Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres me déchira le cœur.

- Mais elle va bientôt mordre ma parole ! Content que tu aies retrouvé la forme Bella !

- Merci Emmett ! Alors vous parliez de quoi ?

- De 50/50 !

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

On pouffa tous de rire, il faut dire que son visage était tellement drôle quand elle ne comprenait pas. On avait l'impression d'y voir nettement un point d'interrogation se dessiner.

- On s'est entendu sur les rôles filles/mecs au loft. Lui répondis-je.

- Ah ok ! Donc, ce sera statut co ! C'est parfait ça !

- Ouais, tu peux dire merci à Alice et à ses petits toutous ! Râla encore une fois Emmett.

- Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'auras qu'à emménager ailleurs grand frère ! Cracha-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine.

Sur ce, Alice décida de lancer le film, déjà que cette soirée était un calvaire pour moi, elle en rajouta une couche en nous imposant "Légendes d'Automne". Super ! Un film larmoyant et plus que long, 2h08 indiquait la jaquette, il n'y a pas idée de faire un film aussi long, surtout avec Brad Pitt ! Si encore il y avait de réelles scènes d'action ! Mais le plus dur était que tout cela, je devais l'endurer aux côtés de Bella ! Enfin, c'était ma croix, je l'avais acceptée.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? Légende d'Automne ?

Emmett semblait aussi enchanté que moi.

- C'est un film magnifique ! Le contra notre petit lutin.

- Ouais, et si tu dis ça, ce n'est pas juste dû à la présence de BP !

- Laisse Brad en dehors de ça, là il s'agit de Tristan ! C'est un très beau film !

Son regard était comme… Amoureux ? Déjà que quand elle regardait comme ça Jasper, c'était limite écœurant…

- Ah parce qu'il y a une différence ? C'est bien l'autre vieux qui joue le rôle ?

- La ferme ! S'énerva Alice.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Rose lui lança son regard le plus noir. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il se résigna à passer la soirée devant ce film, il attira donc Rose dans ses bras et s'installa le plus confortablement possible, se donnant la possibilité de profiter du film pour bisouiller le cou de cette dernière. (NR : Tant qu'à faire…/NA : moi aussi ze veux bien des bisous d'Emmett dans le cou…)

- J'éteins la lumière et c'est parti !

Quoi ? Eteindre la lumière ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Je voulais protester, mais rapide comme l'éclair, elle avait déjà plongé la pièce dans le noir. Je me retrouvais donc sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres de la fille de mes rêves, car c'était la seule place confortable disponible dans ce salon qui m'apparaissait subitement trop petit et pour couronner le tout, m'apprêtant à regarder un film pour filles dans le noir complet ! Qu'avais-je donc pu faire au ciel pour avoir mériter une telle torture ? Une seule solution, pas la plus confortable pour mon postérieur, mais la plus raisonnable pour ma santé mentale ! Je me levai donc pour m'asseoir devant le dit canapé, sur le tapis, au moins, ma stratégie, bien qu'inconfortable, aura mis de la distance entre nous.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, j'avais réussi à me concentrer sur le film, et j'étais fier de moi ! Au bout de cinq minutes, Bella m'avait tendu un cousin pour rendre plus confortable mon assise et je lavais accepté volontiers en lui donnant un grand sourire avant de me ressaisir et de me refocaliser sur l'écran.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le premier moment difficile du film arriva, alors nos trois filles pleurèrent à chaudes larmes. Alice dans les bras de Jasper, Rose dans ceux d'Emmett et Bella, seule juste derrière moi.

J'aurais tout donné, à cet instant, pour la serrer dans mes bras comme le faisait mon frère et mon ami, mais je n'en avais absolument pas le droit.

J'entendis le bruit significatif d'un paquet de mouchoirs, puis les reniflements se calmèrent peu à peu et je rigolais au fond de moi. Comment avais-je pu changer à ce point ? Je me sentais pathétique !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais finalement arrivé à me re-concentrer quand je sentis quelque chose se poser dans mes cheveux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Si… Ma tête reposait sur l'assise du canapé et Bella venait de poser ses doigts dans mes cheveux et jouait avec! Ce fut la fin de ma volonté, toute ma concentration s'était reportée sur ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis sous les caresses de mon Ange. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ce supplice ? Elle était allongée derrière moi, à enrouler ses doigts dans une mèches de mes cheveux ! Edward, le film ! LE FILM ! Non, il fallait que je croise son regard. Me décalant, je décidais donc de jeter un regard furtif, et bien sûr, elle le remarqua ! Edward tu es un idiot !

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Murmura-t-elle en abandonnant ma mèche.

- Non… Tu… Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout… C'est… C'est même plutôt agréable (Pauvre crétin ! A bravo, t'en loupes pas une !)

- C'est que j'avais pris l'habitude… avec ma mère… les films… (Et une de plus, double crétins !)

- Rassure-toi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je… Tu peux continuer si ça te dit.

Voilà, j'avais tout gagné ! Elle avait arrêté et, en plus, elle se sentait mal en repensant à la perte de sa mère ! Mais pourquoi je n'avais pas simplement profité de ses caresses ? Parce que cela me faisait trop de bien pour être sain pour moi ? Oui, c'était certainement la raison de ma bêtise… Les picotements si plaisants dans tout mon corps avaient disparu, mais non cœur peinait à se calmer. Foutu béguin !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Bella, Bella, Bella ! Mais tu fais quoi là ? Ce n'est pas ta mère qui est devant toi ! Pauvre Edward, il doit me prendre pour une folle ! En plus, c'est un geste plutôt personnel… Je veux dire, toucher les cheveux de quelqu'un… Et son regard, non, sérieux Bella, tu ne devrais pas te laisser aller à la nostalgie !

Après m'être excusée auprès de mon ami, j'avais donc décidé de mettre mes mains en lieu sûr sous le coussin qui lui se trouvait sous ma tête. Mais, sans occupation, je tombai vite dans un sommeil profond.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Dure fin de soirée et, le pire, c'est que ça s'éternisait ! 2h08, ça me paressait dix fois plus. Le générique de fin fût un soulagement pour moi.

- Enfin ! Soupirai-je.

- Chut Ed, Bella s'est endormie.

Me retournant, je vis qu'Alice n'avait pas menti, Bella dormait. La lumière dégagée par l'écran de télévision lui donnait un air d'ange, elle était magnifique, je crois que j'aurais pu passer des heures à la regarder dormir ainsi. Mais ma chère petite sœur me ramena bien vite sur terre.

- Bon, je crois que la soirée va s'arrêter là ! La pauvre, elle est totalement épuisée. Va falloir que je demande à papa si c'est normal. C'est peut-être le choc.

- Il faudrait la réveiller, on ne va pas la laisser sur le canapé, c'est inconfortable et elle risque de tomber si elle bouge. Alice, vas-y, réveille-la. Dis-je précipitamment afin de ne lui laisser aucune chance qu'elle me demande de le faire. (NR : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! Elle va te demander de la monter au lit, je le sens mdr./NA : elle n'en loupe pas une la tite Alice^^)

- Non, surtout pas, j'ai une autre idée, tu pourrais la monter dans sa chambre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ma sœur, choqué qu'elle puisse me proposer de faire une telle chose tout en sachant quelle tentation Bella était pour moi… Heureusement que les autres étaient occupés à ranger un peu le salon…

- Alice, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je pourrais lui faire du mal ou lui faire peur, autant la réveiller, je suis certain qu'elle arrivera à se rendormir rapidement…

- Ben alors petit frère, tu as peur de ne pas être assez fort pour pouvoir porter la Bella au bois dormant jusqu'à son lit ? Remarque, c'est vrai que tes pauvres petits muscles ne valent pas les miens ! Se moqua Emmett.

Non, j'ai peur de ne plus la lâcher et d'en profiter si je le fais ! C'est ce que j'avais envie de lui crier à cet instant, mais je me ravisai vite. Je lançais un regard assassin à ma sœur. Se rendait-elle compte de la situation dans laquelle elle me mettait ? C'est comme cela qu'elle pensait que ma résolution serait tenue ? Je ne devais pas faire ça, je le savais, mais Emmett se moquait ouvertement de moi, je ne pouvais lui donner satisfaction, il en était hors de question !

- Je peux la porter ! Crachai-je, mauvais.

- Ben alors qu'attends-tu prince charmant ?

Lançant un regard noir à Emmett, je pris délicatement Bella dans mes bras, elle passa son bras autour de mon cou, mais à mon grand soulagement ne se réveilla pas. Elle était si belle, si fragile endormie, une plume n'aurait pas été plus légère, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien… Edward, stop ! Tu la mets au lit et tu files dans ta chambre ! Ah et tu fermes ta porte à clé ! Non tiens, demande à Alice de t'enfermer pour ne t'ouvrir qu'au petit matin ! La tête de Bella reposant sur mon épaule, je me mis en route vers la chambre d'amis.

- Edward. Murmura Bella, me sortant automatiquement de mes pensées.

- Chut, tu peux te rendormir, tout va bien.

Un peu plus et elle se réveillait, je me voyais mal expliquer que ma chère petite sœur m'avait forcé à la porter jusqu'à son lit… Bon, ok ! Je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait ! Mais pourquoi tenter le diable ?

Je respirais à plein poumons et son odeur était ancrée en et sur moi maintenant !

Je la déposai délicatement dans son lit et la recouvris de la couverture. Je vérifiai le thermostat du radiateur afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid (à Forks, les nuits étaient fraîches, le chauffage était souvent nécessaire même en début d'été)

- Edward ?

Je me tournais vers elle, me penchant au dessus du lit pour lui parler doucement.

- Tout va bien Bella, tu peux dormir.

J'allais quitter la chambre quand elle attrapa mon bras, me forçant à revenir à elle, puis elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue. J'étais pétrifié, paniqué… D'un bond, j'étais à quelques mètres d'elle et je l'entendis murmurer.

- Merci.

- De… De rien, je serais toujours là pour toi. Soufflai-je.

Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu, mais j'avais besoin de le dire. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la sortie, fermais la porte et tombais nez à nez avec Alice.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant ne s'est pas réveillée ? C'est que tu as été un piètre prince charmant petit frère !

- Non, enfin… pas vraiment ! Et heureusement pour toi, que t'a-t-il pris de me demander de faire ça ?

- Oh, j'ai cru que tu en serais content ! Fit-elle en levant les mains en signe de défense.

- Ce n'est pas la question Alice, je pense que je devrais éviter toutes ces situations qui peuvent s'avérer ambigües. Que ferais-tu toi si tu avais Jasper à tes côtés et que, pour une raison ou une autre, tu ne pouvais pas le toucher ?

- Edward, voyons, tu n'as fait que la monter dans son lit ! Faut arrêter un peu de spychoter à tout bout de champ. Parfois, j'en viens à regretter l'ancien Edward, tu étais plus cool avant ! Et de toute façon, je te fais confiance, tu ne feras rien qui pourrait la blesser. Et puis, tu ne risques pas ta jolie petite frimousse de beau gosse, Jacob est à l'autre bout de la planète !

- Oui… Grrr Alice, c'est encore plus dur de le savoir loin et de devoir me contrôler malgré ça !

- Bon, je vais au lit, Jasper et Rose sont rentrés, je trouve que ça a été une bonne soirée ! Avoir Jasper et Brad en même temps, c'est un régal ! Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir avant de se retourner. ET ARRETE DE TE PRENDRE LA TETE !

- Et Jasper et au courant ?

Je pouffais de rire à ma blague. Le changement de sujet de conversation était vital pour moi.

- Tu es bête ! Attends que j'arrive à savoir sur quelle actrice tu craques !

- Eh bien amuse-toi bien petite sœur, après 18ans à chercher, tu as du courage de persister !

Elle me tira la langue, sa spécialité !

- Bonne nuit Alice.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Pouffant de rire au souvenir de l'air affiché par ma sœur, je rejoignis ma chambre, presque sur un petit nuage.

Longue journée, une de plus. Bella était là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi et mes pensées lui étaient toutes adressées, cela m'annonçait une nuit aussi longue que l'avait été ma journée… J'étais ravi de l'avoir sous mon toit, mais cela aller me tuer… Bella Swan allait me tuer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**C'est fini !**

**Alors vos impressions ? Alice infernale, Emmett égal à lui-même, Edward tout amoureux mais dans de beaux draps et Bella un peu étourdie (mais ça je suis certaine que vous avez aimé… *sifflote*)**

**Bon, la suite part à la correction sous peu… Donc elle devrait être là dans une semaine.**

**Gros bisous et surtout portez vous bien.**

**PS : pour les lecteurs de mon première bébé, le chapitre est à 4pages, je sais ça n'est pas beaucoup, mais au moins je m'y suis remise^^ Merci à ma Koda avec qui j'ai pu parler de mes projets sur cette fic, qui a eu l'occasion de lire ces quelques lignes et qui m'a rassuré.**


	11. Chapitre 9

**Kikou les PPS fan's !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi pas trop mal. Un peu de retard pour la publication, mais j'ai été pas mal fatiguée, rien de grave, quelques nuits courtes (j'ai fait la sociable sur une page FB qui concerne Pottermore, le site qui va permettre aux fans de poursuivre le rêve Harry Potter^^) Et hier grosse aprèm' : piscine, sauna, hammam et bain à remous… Bref j'étais HS le soir!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suive cette fic (eh oui, même ceux qui reste dans l'ombre -) )**

**Pour les reviewers :**

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister : merciiii :-) Ben nan pas de problème de réseau dans le pays de la technologie ! mdr. PS : moi z'aime bien quand tu racontes n'importe quoi ! hihi**

**Maaaaaaaa double personnalité adorée ! Hey mais tu as mangé du lion pour être la 2****ème**** review de ce chapitre ? lol. Naaaan Jake va pas foutre la paix à sa belle ! (enfin pas maintenant^^ mdr) Pour Emmett, je confirme ! Il est cuit ! Ahlalalala cette homme est faible ! T'adoreeeee !**

**Ma tite Stef : moi tant que je peux lire tes review, ça va^^ Pour la rev anonyme, ben que veux-tu… Y en a qui sont un peu étroit d'esprit. Je te l'accorde, pauvre Edward ! Un jour peut être viendra son heure^^ Mais euh… Pas maintenant hein ! On va (enfin je… Mais chuuut !) un peu faire joujoue^^ MDR, je savais que les papouilles allaient te plaire ! Alice… Grâce à elle qu'ils vont finir ensemble… Hihi… Pas sûre *sifflote* Bon ben un grand merci pour cette merveilleuse longue review. Bonne lecture et pas taper l'auteur à la fin ! Bisous la miss.**

**Ma Koda : merciiiiiii. Ben oui, soirée avec Alice… C'est toujours délicat^^ Bon, plein de trucs à faire pour toi^^ J'y pense je te jure ! Gros bisous**

**Missgling : merciiiii. Lol tu veux partager ton cerveau avec ma correctrice ? Eh oui… Elle aussi elle est à fond Eddy… Pfffff. MDR. Et oui, même au Japon il est là^^ Vive les téléphones portable et les forfaits à l'international ! Ou pas^^ lol. Pour Emmett… Ouais la claque il l'a mérité… Zut j'ai loupé le coche ! Bisous !**

**Erika Shoval : merci, merci, merci^^ Ne regarde pas tous les jours non plu hein^^ Normalement je publie à un jour prés, une fois par semaine.**

**Camille : merciiii. La rev anonyme est bien loin^^ Et bon, cette fic est bien avancée, alors hors de question que j'arrête de poster :-) Moi aussi j'adore Emmett et j'adore plus que tout écrire autour de lui. Alice… Ben on ne peut l'imaginer autrement. La suite est là… PS : ta première review longue m'a beaucoup plu :-)**

**Fo7 : merci beaucoup pour ta review… La vie est trèèèès dure pour ce pauvre Edward ! Mais qui lui fait tant de misère ? (oups… Je crois que c'est moi^^mdr)**

**Aelita48 : mdr, encore une à qui ça fait plaisir de savoir Jake au Japon… Bon, on va en entendre encore un peu parler, après tout c'est le copain de Bella et un ami pour quasi toute la bande^^ Merci en tout cas pour tes deux reviews.**

**Enfin, un grand merci à ma Meg, qui a particulièrement était consciencieuse sur ce chapitre^^ Ouais je vais tenter de penser à aller à la ligne ! MDR. Mais euh… En fait peut être pas… J'aime bien quand tu mets des mots doux et que tu les surlignes^^**

**Bon, à mes lecteurs : j'espère que j'ai pas oublié d'enlever certains mots doux de ma helpeuse… Sinon, je m'en excuse^^**

**Bon ben j'ai dû faire le tour… **

**Place au chapitre… On poursuit avec… Ahah ben faut lire ! On se retrouve à la fin -)**

**^^Les personnages appartiennent à la grande S. Meyer^^**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 9**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

**FB**

- Edward, donne-moi ces clefs tout de suite ! Sinon, ça risque d'aller mal pour ton petit cul !

- Non, hors de question ! Et tu as oublié de rajouter "beau" avant "petit cul" PETITE sœur !

Je fixais ma jumelle qui affichait un air consterné plutôt plaisant, mais regrettais aussitôt, car elle profita de ce petit moment de faiblesse pour accrocher mon regard, j'étais fini ! Pourquoi mes parents avaient-ils engendré ce démon ? Mais son regard n'était pas mon point faible ultime, non, loin de là. Elle connaissait une nouvelle faille en moi et j'étais certain qu'elle s'en servirait tôt ou tard. J'avais pris l'habitude qu'elle exploite chaque faiblesse à son avantage, à l'instant où elle le jugeait utile, j'avais même tenté de m'endurcir face à ça. En vain…

- S'IL te plait…

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, celle dont elle avait le secret, celle à laquelle il était quasiment impossible de résister… Mais elle la faisait depuis sa naissance, alors j'étais quelque peu immunisé. Mais ce n'était pas l'arme de destruction massive que je redoutais le plus…

- Alice, j'ai des trucs de prévus MOI aussi ! Et c'est MA voiture ! Prends la tienne !

- Mais, si on achète tout ce que j'ai prévu, le coffre ne suffira pas ! Bouda-t-elle.

Le silence tomba mais bien vite, le petit lutin eut une idée, je le compris immédiatement à son expression lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Bella. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré, mais même sans l'accord de la principale intéressée, elle se lança. Et là, je savais que j'avais définitivement perdu.

- Ed, tu ne peux pas faire ça à Bella ! Argumenta-t-elle en faisant papillonner ses cils.

- Quoi ? Et que vient faire Bella dans le fait que TU veuilles MA voiture ?

- Tu ne peux pas lui refuser une sortie en ville !

- Techniquement si tu prends TA voiture…

- La pauvre devra passer tout le trajet du retour avec plein de sacs sur les genoux ! (NR : Démoniaque ! mdr/NA : ouiiiii mais on l'aime comme ça^^)

Il était impossible de stopper la machine de guerre. Ma sœur était vraiment très forte quand elle avait une idée en tête ! Bella était à la maison depuis cinq jours et elle allait beaucoup mieux, même sa fatigue avait disparu, me permettant de profiter de sa présence, en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. Du coup, Alice me faisait toutes sortes de chantage en la mettant en jeu. « Edward, Bella aimerait un hamburger de chez Leah »… « Edward, viens jouer avec nous, il faut être trois et Bella veut vraiment jouer à ce jeu »… Edward par-ci, Edward par-là… Ma sœur, ou plutôt le démon qui se présentait sous ses traits, ne perdait pas une occasion de tourner mon penchant pour notre belle invitée en sa faveur. Fichue gémellité qui fait qu'elle me connaisse par cœur ! Et aussi foutu bal auquel je n'aurais jamais dû assister… Elle n'aurait pas eu ce pouvoir sur moi si j'étais resté bien sagement dans ma chambre ce soir-là ! Mais Bella ne serait certainement pas venue passer quelques jours à la maison…

- Alice… Soupirai-je, ayant déjà au fond de moi abandonné la bataille.

- Dis oui… S'te plaît ! S'te plaît! S'te plaît ! Me supplia une Alice montée sur ressort.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Bella, je pouvais lire le mot : « désolée » se dessiner sur ses lèvres, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre mon parti et je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. Je soupirai bruyamment et, en une seconde, Alice m'avait sauté dessus et était accrochée à mon cou pour me remercier en faisant claquer de nombreux bisous sur ma joue.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- A une condition ! Précisai-je avant qu'elle ne s'emballe et ne soit plus en fonction de me comprendre.

Elle me regarda suspicieuse. Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais tout simplement lui donner les clés de mon bébé comme ça ? (NR : Ben quoi, c'est Alice !/NA : Edward être homme, homme pas donner bébé à femme… SURTOUT SI C'EST ALICEEEEEE mdr) Et me retrouver seul à ma maison et sans moyens de me rendre dans un lieu civilisé ? Hors de question ! Il y avait bien la voiture d'Alice, mais, là encore, hors de question que je roule là-dedans ! Moi vivant, on ne me verrait jamais au volant d'une telle voiture ! Mon égo de mâle en pâtirait beaucoup trop !

Alice continuait à me fixer, jaugeant si elle n'était pas sur le point de tomber dans un piège… Elle se détacha de moi, ses pieds rejoignant enfin le sol.

- Et c'est quoi cette condition petit frère ? Me demanda-t-elle, la voix beaucoup moins enjouée, attendant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- JE conduis ! Il est hors de question que tu abimes mon bijou, il va y avoir du monde au centre commercial et donc sur le parking ! Déclarai-je en affichant un grand sourire.

- Mais tu ne vas pas venir faire les magasins avec nous tout de même !

- Non ! Quelle horreur ! Loin de moi cette idée ! …

D'ailleurs, rien qu'avoir Alice et shoping dans la même phrase me terrifiait. Et puis, vu mon bol et l'attrait de ma sœur pour les dessous affriolants, elle allait certainement traîner Bella dans des boutiques de lingeries… Ce qui reviendrait à une torture si je les suivais… Bella… Dans une cabine d'essayage… Passant un ensemble en dentelle noir ou rouge… Wow… (NR : A chaud Ed ? lol/NA :àààààà peine^^ Nan mais il a une imagination aussi^^)

- …Non, en fait, j'ai quelques petites courses à faire moi aussi ! Mais je te rassure, rien d'encombrant, vos achats auront le coffre entier !

- Ok alors ! Marché conclu ! Elle me tendit la main afin de celer notre accord. On pourra même se retrouver pour manger si tu veux, je propose le restaurant chinois, vers 12 heures 30.

- Pas de problème, ce sera avec plaisir !

Et elle avait quitté ma chambre, trainant littéralement Bella par le bras. Je fis un sourire à cette dernière, la rassurant ainsi. Alice m'avait encore eu comme un bleu, mais j'étais heureux de passer du temps avec Bella.

**Fin du FB**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà une des nombreuses fois où, cet été-là, j'avais craqué face aux bassesses de ma chère sœur ! Et croyez-moi, il y en a eu beaucoup, je pense que les deux petites femmes de ma vie pouvaient se targuer d'être les princesses de Forks.

Bella et moi étions devenus de vrais amis, pas de ceux qui se disent tout, elle avait Alice pour ça, mais de très bons amis tout de même. Elle venait se réfugier souvent dans ma chambre, soit pour échapper à la folie vestimentaire de ma sœur, soit pour fuir un moment embarrassant lorsqu'elle se retrouvait entre les deux couples qui se bécotaient en plein pendant un film… Elle aimait le même style de musique que moi et, petit à petit, elle se permettait de demander l'écoute des musiques qu'elle appréciait le plus. On avait également les mêmes goûts concernant les lectures et à peu près les mêmes films favoris. Je lui avais donné la permission de se servir dans ma bibliothèque et elle me ramenait régulièrement des livres qu'elle avait aimés et dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

Bien sûr, je savais que cette entente ne pourrait se poursuivre après le retour de son petit-ami sur notre bon vieux continent, mais je préférais ne pas y penser et vivre pleinement les moments que le ciel acceptait de m'accorder avec elle. (NR : Pff, moi aussi, je savourais ! Pourquoi tu parles de l'autre :-( / NA : parce que ! J'avais envie :p /RR : C'est pas à toi que je parle, c'est à Ed lol/ NA : mouais… *lève les yeux au ciel*)

Un été à marquer dans les annales… Moi, ami avec la fille qui me faisait le plus craqué sur cette terre… Moi, ne la prenant pas dans mes bras toute les dix minutes, alors que j'en crevais d'envie… Moi, célibataire depuis… des mois ? Houlà, c'était mauvais pour mon image de playboy ça ! Mais à vrai dire, cela me passait au dessus de la tête… Maintenant, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant l'emménagement dans le loft, deux avant le retour de Jacob (échéance que je redoutais le plus) et trois avant la rentrée Universitaire. Autant vous dire que mon moral avait du mal à suivre parfois…

Ce jour-là, Bella avait une petite mine à son arrivée à la villa, chose étonnante, elle qui était si rayonnante d'habitude. Elle était devenue mon petit rayon de soleil en cet été gris à Forks. La voir ainsi sans savoir pourquoi me rongeait de l'intérieur.

- Hey Bella ! Alors, c'est tes cartons qui te mettent dans cet état ? La taquinai-je.

Je voulais la détendre, je savais que quitter son père n'était pas une chose facile pour elle, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et pesait chaque jour le pour et le contre de partir si loin de lui. Ils étaient chacun le point d'ancrage de l'autre maintenant.

- Euh, ouais. Salut. Où est Alice ? Me répondit-elle un peu évasive.

- Dans sa chambre… Je suppose. Tu es certaine que ça va Bella ? M'inquiétai-je.

Machinalement, j'approchais ma main de sa joue, mais elle m'esquiva, passant à côté de moi sans même me regarder.

- Je monte la rejoindre, à tout à l'heure.

Une chose était certaine, ça n'allait pas ! Mais pourquoi ? J'étais devenu son ami, mais elle ne se confiait pas à moi et, dans un certain sens, je la comprenais. Mais la voir dans cet état me déchirait le cœur. J'avais envie de la rejoindre, même les cris de protestation que pourrait faire ma sœur ne me faisaient pas peur…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Ce jour-là, mon père était parti très tôt au commissariat et après une matinée de remplissage de cartons, je me préparais pour aller passer mon après-midi chez ma meilleure amie. Je venais de fermer la porte de la maison, quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

Quand je reconnus le numéro, mon cœur s'emballa, nos conversations étaient de moins en moins régulières, la dernière fois était il y a plus de deux jours et je dois avouer qu'il me manquait atrocement.

- Hey, Jake ! Je suis trop contente que tu aies trouvé un peu de temps pour m'appeler ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me manques ! Je suis si pressée que tu rentres !

- Bonjour Bella.

Oh, oh… Son ton était si distant, cela me refroidit de suite. Etant certaine que ce que j'allais entendre n'allait pas me plaire, je m'assis sur les marches du perron devant la maison, soufflant un grand coup pour me ressaisir, un peu plus et j'ouvrais mon sac à main pour récupérer des mouchoirs pour afin de palier à toute éventualité.

- Jake, ça va ? Dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je…

Son hésitation ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

- Tu en es certain ? Mon dieu Jacob, il ne t'est rien arrivé au moins ? Commençai-je à paniquer.

- Oui, ça va, il ne m'est rien arrivé, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je soupirai de soulagement, occultant quelques seconde l'angoisse qui ne voulait pas me quitter.

- … Mais je dois te dire quelque chose…

Non… Décidément, rien de bon n'allait ressortir de cette conversation. Des dizaines de scénarii se mettaient en place dans ma tête, à m'en donner le tournis. Je me félicitais intérieurement de m'être assise au début de la conversation. Je m'attendais déjà à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il me quittait… Qu'il avait trouvé mieux que moi… Qui étais-je pour qu'un garçon dans son genre perde son temps avec moi ?

- Quoi Jake, qu'y a-t-il ? Réussis-je à articuler.

- Je… je ne vais pas rentrer dans deux semaines. (NR : J'ai un sourire idiot ! Je sais que je suis cruelle mais Edward est là pour la réconforter !/ NA : ben tiens ! Ca m'aurait étonné !)

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils m'ont proposé de faire une année ici.

- Jake…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, c'était une super nouvelle pour lui, mais pour moi ? Pour nous ? Devais-je être contente ou énervée, ou encore effondrée ? Un an ? Les secondes, ou les minutes s'écoulèrent.

- Bella… Dis quelque chose, mon amour, s'il te plaît. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire du mal. Je… Je peux toujours dire que je ne veux plus. Parle, je t'en supplie.

- C'est… super ? Dis-je peu certaine de ce qui sortait d'entre mes lèvres.

- Oh ma Bella, j'aurais dû te demander avant d'accepter, je… suis désolé.

- Oui, je… Je crois que je comprends, c'est ... Une chance… Enorme qu'on te donne.

- Bella, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Je…

- Je reviendrais pour les vacances de noël, je te le promets !

- Jake, je… dois te laisser.

- Oh. Ok, Bell's, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Répondis-je de manière automatique et la voix éteinte.

Je raccrochai, totalement sonnée. Il fallait que j'en parle, je pris rapidement la route pour me rendre chez les Cullen. C'était d'Alice dont j'avais besoin, j'étais à deux doigts de craquer, de m'effondrer sur mon volant. Pensant à me garer sur le bord de la route pour tenter de faire passer la crise. Arrivée à destination, ce fut Edward qui m'accueillit et me renseigna sur l'endroit où je pouvais trouver Alice. Prêtant à peine attention à lui, je me dirigeais directement vers la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

Je tapais à la porte de sa chambre.

- Alice, je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr Bella.

Elle avait la tête dans ses cartons. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi, je restais là. Mon silence l'interpela, elle se retourna pour me faire face.

- Bella ?

Toute la tension retomba d'un coup, je courus vers elle et m'écroulais alors dans ses bras, des sanglots m'étouffant et des larmes incontrôlables coulant sur mes joues.

- Bella, mais qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Son inquiétude était palpable.

Elle me serrait fort, me berçant et me caressant les cheveux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, je relevai la tête et lui ouvris mon cœur. Elle me donna un paquet de mouchoirs que je martyrisais sans même m'en rendre compte et m'écouta attentivement jusqu'à se que mes sanglots reprennent.

- Bella, il t'aime, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Finit-elle par me rassurer.

- Un an Alice ! Tu te rends compte, UN AN ! Que ferais-tu toi, si Jasper t'annonçait ça ?

Elle grimaça mais ne se démonta pas.

- Je sais… Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas te consacrer à l'Université, la première année est la plus difficile et tu vas pourvoir ravir la première place à Edward !

- Que tu es bête. Je pouffais de rire une nouvelle fois, m'étouffant presque dans mes sanglots.

- Et on est là nous, il nous a demandé de prendre soin de toi quand il est parti pour ces deux mois, alors on continuera un an de plus ! Crois-moi, ce sera un plaisir pour nous tous ! (NR : En particulier pour Ed' ^^/ NA : c'est clair… Mais aussi une torture… *sifflote*)

- Merci… Je me sens bête maintenant. Je… Je sais que c'est la chance de sa vie… Mais il va me manquer énormément. Je suis trop bête !

- Mais non ! Il va te manquer, ça, c'est indéniable et normal, mais dis-toi que tu lui manqueras aussi ! Aller, tu m'aides à faire mes cartons ?

- Alice ! Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! Rigolai-je face au sans gêne de mon lutin.

Elle me fit un grand sourire, je capitulais et me mis aux cartons moi aussi, ça m'occupa l'esprit. La torture serait assez vive lorsque l'heure du coucher allait arriver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Au bout d'une heure, tout ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin dans la semaine était emballé. Nous étions plutôt fières de nous et moi d'autant plus que j'avais réussi à me faire à l'idée de ne pas revoir Jake avant Noël. Il faut croire que la positivité de ma meilleure amie était contagieuse.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir venir m'aider à faire les miens !

Mes cartons étaient faits et scotchés, mais je voulais un peu l'embêter. Après tout, je méritais bien ça ! Je venais de passer des heures à plier sa garde robe et à mettre sous papier à bulles chaque fard à paupière et chaque crayon que mademoiselle affectionnait presque autant que le shopping.

- Quoi ? Euh, Bella, j'ai encore tant de choses à faire…

- Pfff, alors, comme ça, c'est à sens unique ? Je soufflai en imitant l'exaspération et en baissant la tête pour pas qu'elle ne remarque mon sourire.

Elle sembla prise de remords, se rapprochant de moi pour me prendre la main. N'y tenant plus, j'éclatais de rire.

- Ils sont déjà prêts mes cartons Alice ! Mais, te voir regretter ce que tu as dit, c'était trop fort !

- Je le savais ! Tu y as passé toute la matinée et tu n'as pas tant de choses que ça à emporter ! Et euh… merci pour l'aide. Elle posa un baiser sur ma joue et m'offrir un grand sourire.

- De rien, merci pour tout à l'heure. Je la pris dans une étreinte sincère.

Toc, toc. De légers coups portés à la porte firent exploser notre petite bulle.

- Oui ? Demanda mon amie en s'écartant de moi pour voir qui venait nous déranger.

- C'est moi… Edward.

- Entre. Lança Alice retournant à ses cartons, scotchant ceux qui n'étaient pas encore fermés. La pièce était devenue bien petite avec toutes ses boites.

- Je venais juste voir comment allait Bella…

- Merci, c'est moi qui me crève à faire mes cartons et... Protesta Alice au manque d'intérêt que lui portait son frère. NR : Elle est terrrrrible !/ NA : c'est Aaaaaalice^^ Et puis bon… C'est son jumeau…)

- Ca va, tout va bien. Le rassurai-je avant qu'Alice n'ait le temps de poursuivre ses bêtises.

Parfois, ma meilleure amie ne voyait que son nombril et j'aurais pu parier qu'à cette instant, elle ne pensait même plus à la raison de mes pleurs d'il y a de ça quelques heures.

- Tu… Commença-t-il un peu gêné.

Il devait se demander pourquoi j'avais été si froide en arrivant et il méritait un semblant d'explication.

- C'est Jake. Dis-je tout simplement.

- Oh… Fit-il surpris.

- Il ne rentre pas, enfin, pas maintenant, ils lui ont proposé de rester un an là-bas et il a accepté. C'est une grande chance pour lui.

Il s'était rapproché de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Mais larmes menaçaient à nouveau, cependant j'inspirais un grand coup pour les repousser, me rabâchant mentalement que c'était une grande chance pour lui et que j'allais le revoir en décembre…

- Désolé. Dit-il sincèrement. (NR : Heu… non rien, il est sûrement sincèrement désolé qu'elle soit malheureuse ) / NA : ben oui, il l'est, c'est un gentil garçon le tit Eddy !)

- Ne le sois pas, comme je viens de te dire, c'est une grande chance pour lui et je comprends qu'il ait accepté.

- On sera là nous. Affirma-t-il décidé.

- Je sais.

Me tenant par les épaules, il me pressa contre lui, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir pour ami, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui pas loin.

- Bon, arrêtons de nous apitoyer sur mon sort, pour ce soir, je vous propose une dernière soirée à la plage !

- Super idée Bella ! Je vais prévenir tous le monde, faire des courses…

- Alice, je préfère juste nous…

- Ooh… Ok, tant pis pour les autres alors !

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Alice resterait toujours Alice…

- Merci. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé, et comme on m'a priée d'amener mes cartons demain… Dis-je sarcastique.

- Mais Bella, le camion…

- Oui, je sais Alice, le camion part demain afin que tout soit là-bas à notre arrivé !

- Je suis chiante ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air repentant. (NR : Si peu lol/ NA : un chouya^^)

- Mais non, juste un peu.

Edward avait dit la même chose en même temps que moi, et le fou-rire nous prit, ça faisait un bien fou, voilà ce dont j'avais besoin : d'amis ! Et je savais que je pourrais compter sur eux pour prendre ce rôle très à cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Horrible, c'est ça, j'étais horrible ! Quand j'avais vu arriver Bella, son regard vide, j'avais été frustré de ne pas être la personne dont elle avait besoin. Mais, maintenant qu'elle m'avait appris ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Mon corps n'avait pas bougé, mais intérieurement, je dansais de joie. Un an, tout pouvait se passer en un an. Bella pouvait se lasser de son absence, elle pouvait se tourner vers moi ou alors, moi, je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle le fasse… Non, il ne fallait pas que je me mette ça en tête, j'étais son ami, rien d'autre !

Bella venait de partir et j'étais allongé sur mon lit.

- Ed ? Je relevais la tête pour voir ma sœur entrer dans ma chambre.

- Oui, Alice ?

- Ca va ?

- Bien-sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que tu viens d'apprendre que ton seul rival ne reviendra pas vivre près de la fille que tu aimes, avant un an…

Je ne répondis pas, me relevant sur les coudes, pour mieux voir ma sœur hésitante.

- Je voulais te parler…

- Oui Alice?

- Je… Je veux que tu ne fasses rien, pour Bella…

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais rien pour conquérir Bella. Lâchât-elle rapidement.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Edward, elle aime Jake.

- Je le sais ça.

- Alors ne tente rien s'il te plaît.

- Je ne ferais rien. Elle l'aime et je ne profiterai pas de l'absence de Jacob. Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien. Une autre chose…

- Oui ?

- C'est son anniversaire la semaine prochaine…

- Et ?

- J'ai une idée de cadeau, mais c'est cher, très cher.

- A bon ? On pourrait se cotiser, pour faire un cadeau groupé, c'est tout aussi bien tu sais.

Je la regardais, elle était réellement embarrassée.

- Alice ? Fis-je légèrement inquiet.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait lui offrir un voyage… au Japon… (NR : AAAHHHH, je vais faire un meurtre !/ NA : Ah nan hein ! Pas faire bobo ! Ya que moi qui à droit sur PPF !)

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je une peu trop fort.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu l'aurais vue tout à l'heure, il lui manque réellement et...

- Ok pour moi. Répondis-je rapidement.

Je n'en étais pas enchanté, mais avais-je le droit de refuser ? Non, certainement pas. Ma sœur devait s'être préparée à une lutte plus ardue, car elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois avant de réagir verbalement.

- Oh, c'est vrai ?

- Va pour les billets d'avion !

- Merci Edward, j'en ai déjà parlé aux autres, tout le monde est ok, même Charlie ! J'avais fait quelques recherches, donc je sais où prendre les billets ! Pas les moins chers parce qu'il lui faut un minimum de confort, mais pas les plus chers… Je vais les commander maintenant ! Merci, vraiment. Euh… Ca va aller, tu en es certain ?

Il était bien temps de s'en soucier… Je venais de donner mon accord pour envoyer la fille que j'aimais à des milliers de kilomètres de moi… Je ne suis pas certain qu'aller bien était compatible avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Oui. Mentis-je. Va vite prendre ces billets avant que Bella revienne pour partir à la plage !

- Ok ! Edward ?

- Oui Alice ? Soufflai-je un peu agacé maintenant.

- Je t'adore !

- Moi aussi Alice, moi aussi. Fis-je en forçant un grand sourire sur mes lèvres.

J'aimais ma famille de tout mon cœur et tout particulièrement Alice, c'était ma jumelle, on avait un lien particulier tout les deux, elle seule était capable de me comprendre, elle seule savait pourquoi depuis quelques mois j'étais devenu solitaire et avais abandonné mes activités de bourreau de cœurs…

Le calme revint rapidement lorsqu'Alice ferma ma porte de chambre derrière elle. J'attrapai la télécommande de ma chaîne-hifi et mis un cd de musique classique sensé me détendre. Mais cela allait être difficile, car la réalité me tomba dessus subitement. J'envoyais la fille de mes rêves dans les bras d'un autre homme à l'autre bout de la planète ! Etais-je devenu masochiste ? Oui, peut-être, mais je ne voulais que son bonheur. Me ressaisissant, j'allai à la salle de bain me préparer pour notre dernière "soirée plage" à Forks. Dans quelques jours, Bella s'envolera pour le Japon, il fallait que je profite de toutes les minutes que je pouvais lui subtiliser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sort de son trou de souris… Mais a pensé à mettre son armure ! **

**Et je suis armée ! Oui, oui, oui ! J'ai des Crocos Pik de Haribo dans la main ! Ils piquent très beaucoup ! mdr**

**Bon… Pas taper la z'auteur hein ! En plus y a une bonne nouvelle ! Ben oui, Jake va rester au Japon un an ! **

**Je vous promets, c'est un mal pour un bien ! **

**Bon… Admettez tout de même qu'Edward est trop chou ! Il se sacrifie pour la femme qu'il aime. *soupire* **

**Allez faites pas la tête ! Même ma helpeuse ne la fait pas^^ Hein ma Meg ? Tu fais pas la têteeeeeeee ?**

**Bon, ben je garde l'armure en attendant vos reviews^^ Ben oui, j'en veux des reviews, même si vous râlez, moi j'aime ! hihi**

**Bon… Prochain chapitre dans plus ou moins une semaine.**

**Portez-vous bien et prenez soin de vous.**

**Gros bisous à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 10

**Kikou^^**

**Et oui, voilà un nouveau chapitre de PPF !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine… Moi ça a été. WE un peu chargé… Mais bon^^ **

**Je me suis lancé dans un petit concours sur une de mes pages FB préférées. Ma Meg m'a suggéré de faire de la pub ici… Mais je ne sais pas trop… Peut être à la fin du chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favori… Merci à ceux qui me lisent (les statistiques montrent que vous devez être pas mal^^)**

**Pour mes revieweuses :**

**Aelita48 : mdr. Pourquoi quasi tout le monde veut que Jacob se trouve une tite asiatique ? Je me demande bien^^ lol. Je pense que si ça se passe comme ça, je ferais pas mal d'heureuses… A suivre^^ Merci pour ta review :-)**

**Ma double personnalité adorée : Wow encore dans les premières^^ Bravoooo ! hihi. Et voilà encore une qui est contente de la prolongation du stage de Jake ! Et toujours pas le droit de parler à Bella ! Passons au plus intéressant^^ C'est à moi de te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, tu es mon amie, ma grande sœur, ma confidente, celle qui arrive (parfois^^ mdr) à me raisonner… Je t'adore !**

**Bella-lili-rosecullensister : Merciiiii. MDR le vol annulé pour le Japon. Allez après un tsunami et une central qui flambe, on va pas leur enlever les avions hein^^ hihi. En ce qui concerne le terme « la Bella d'Edward » hum… Ils vont encore râmer^^ *confuse*. Continue de dire n'importe quoi… Enfin c'est toi qui le dit moi je sais que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !**

**Bbkoda : ma kooooda. MDR ah ben toi aussi tu ne veux pas que Bella aille au Japon ? *se gratte le menton… Réfléchi…* Bon, ben le chapitre est écrit, donc ben elle va devoir y aller ! mouhahahaha. Merci m'dame, bisoussss.**

**Vanina : merci pour ta review. Bella finira par tomber sous son charme, obligé, on ne peut résister à l'atraction que produit Edward^^ Mais pas encore… Je vais les torturer un peu ! lol.**

**Aulye : ouffff elle était un peu lourde cette armure :s Bon ben je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours. Pour Bella… Ben pas le choix^^ C'est Alice qui a décidé… Et tu connais ses idées bien arrêtées^^ hihi. Merci pour ta review.**

**Ma ptite Stef : ah la reine de review de ouf ! Rien que pour ça, tu es pardonnée ! J'ai encore été morte de rire tout du long de ma lecture ! Dis-moi ? N'aurais-tu pas tendance à avoir deux personnalités ? Genre Docteur Jakyll et mister Hyde ? mdr. Bon, je te confirme que le coffre de la Volvo était bien plein ! Alice est folle ! Hey c'est quoi ces histoires de Edward nu dans une cabine d'essayage ? Non mais oh pas de ça chez moi! *fait les gros yeux et tape du pied* Aaaah mais saute pas si haut, oui, Jake rentre pas tout de suite ! Tu va abîmer le plafond ! Je te préviens de ne donne pas de dommages et intérêts ! C'est écrit dans le contrat ! mdr. En plus pauvre Bella et pauvre Jake ! Oulalalala tu es vilaine fille! C'est quoi ce chantage avec Julian ? Nan mais oh ! Laisse mon tit Julian tranquille :p Ahlalalala juste un grand merci pour tes review grandioses ! Tu es trooooop forte et adorable aussi^^ Bisouilles**

**Bon ben voilà… 7reviews pour ce chapitre (et là j'entends ma Meg chérie : « c'est les vacances ! » *grogne* hihi)**

**Merci à ma Meg adorée qui a encore bien travaillé^^ Je t'adore ! (même si tu me casses mes espoirs lorsque je suis contente d'avoir une page quasi sans rouge ! :p )**

**Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous, on se retrouve à la fin.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la grand S. Meyer. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 10**

**Point de vue de Bella**

En quittant la maison des Cullen, j'allais beaucoup mieux qu'à mon arrivée… Alice avait trouvé les mots justes et le comportement adéquat à la crise que je subissais, l'annonce que venait de me faire mon petit-ami m'ayant beaucoup affectée. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis deux mois et il ne rentrerait pas dans son pays avant un an… Un an au Japon, mais surtout un an loin de moi. (NR : Je ne saurais même pas décrire le sourire idiot que j'arbore en lisant ça…/ NA : ahlalalalal ! Nan mais c'est pas possible de se réjouir du malheur de cette pauvre Bella !) En sortant de ma voiture, je soufflais un bon coup, décidée à ce que mes angoisses et ma peine ne resurgissent pas. La voiture de Charlie était garée devant le garage et je ne voulais pas que mon père s'inquiète outre mesure, alors, je relevais les épaules pour me redonner de la contenance. Le verrou de la porte étant ouvert, je rentrai donc directement, n'attendant pas d'avoir mon père en face de moi pour commencer à lui parler.

- Papa, ce soir, je ne suis pas là, on fait une petite soirée sur la plage. Ce sera calme, juste nous cinq, c'est en quelque sorte pour dire au revoir à Forks avant de nous retrouver à la grande ville.

Après avoir déposé mes clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée, accroché ma veste au porte-manteau et retiré mes converse, je pénétrai dans la cuisine pour, sans surprise, y trouver mon père assis, lisant son journal, une canette de bière à la main.

- Bonjour Bella ! J'ai passé une bonne journée, merci ! Et toi ?

Il avait un sourire collé aux lèvres. Sa réflexion était totalement justifiée. Je m'approchai de lui et lui fis une bise avant d'aller récupérer la bouteille de coca, ainsi qu'un verre et de m'asseoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

- Bonjour papa, ça a été ta journée ? La mienne s'est bien passée ! Ce soir, je vais à la plage avec Alice et les autres pour notre dernière soirée plage avant le départ.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. Pas de bêtises, ok ? Je n'ai pas envie que l'on vienne me déranger devant mon match parce que des jeunes, dont ma propre fille, font du tapage nocturne chez les Quileutes !

- Tu nous connais, p'pa, on est sage comme des images ! Et si c'est vraiment nécessaire, on bâillonnera Emmett ! Rigolai-je.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, je vous connais ! Et Emmett non libre de ses actes, c'est une arme de destruction massive ! Laisse plutôt faire Rosalie, cette gamine à un pouvoir surhumain sur le fils Cullen. (NR :Ah ben, il a tout compris lui ! mdr./ NA : ptdr, mais je pense qu'il préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'est le moyen de pression^^ hihi)

Il rigola alors que je lui donnais un coup sur le bras. S'il savait de quoi se servait l'apparente fragile petite Rose pour faire céder son gros nounours… Pas certaine qu'il me laisserait les côtoyer.

- Hey ! On est sage ! Et puis, parfois, Emmett sait être civilisé !

- Je rigole, je n'ai jamais eu de plainte en ce qui concerne votre petit groupe, c'est bien pour ça que je te laisse emménager avec eux.

Après un court silence, il reprit, beaucoup moins décontracté tout à coup.

- Alors… Euh… Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée, tu en es sûre ?

Je soupirai en m'affalant sur ma chaise. Il savait… Mais à Forks, quoi de plus normal ? Surtout que le père de Jacob n'était autre que son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami qui allait débarquer dans peu de temps pour s'affaler avec mon père devant notre écran plat.

J'étais en quelque sorte piégée, même si je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur ça, je savais que mon père ne laisserait pas tomber avant de m'avoir fait cracher le morceau. Il n'était dans la police pour rien.

- Billy t'as annoncé la nouvelle, c'est ça ? Soupirai-je.

- Il est passé au poste cette après-midi. Jacob l'a appelé hier, il m'a dit qu'il était dans tous ses états et qu'il ne savait pas comment te l'annoncer. Et Billy s'inquiète pour toi. Tu es comme sa fille tu sais ? Jacob aurait voulu te le dire en face…

- Et bien, visiblement il a trouvé comment me le dire. Dis-je, la voix un peu tremblante.

- Et ? Insista Charlie.

- Ca va. Tu peux dire à ton meilleur ami et père de mon petit-ami que je vais bien. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai eu une petite crise d'angoisse, mais Alice a su me prendre comme il fallait et elle a su dédramatiser la situation. Ce n'est qu'un an et puis, il m'a promis de venir pour Noël !

Je tentais encore de me persuader moi même.

- Heureusement qu'Alice t'a sauté dessus à ton arrivée toi, sinon je ne m'en serais jamais sorti ! Je crois que je vais demander au maire de donner une médaille à cette gamine !

- En effet, elle te sauve la vie mon cher Charlie, mais je t'en supplie, PAS de médaille, après elle sera intenable et là, tu auras mon suicide à coup de bonbons à la fraise sur la conscience ! Rigolai-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais, c'est ma meilleure amie, celle sur qui je peux compter. Je suis contente qu'elle me soit tombée dessus lors de mon premier jour de cours à Forks.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à repousser mes sanglots, les images de ma rentrée affluant à ma mémoire. En peu de temps, Alice, mais aussi toute la bande, étaient devenus plus que des amis… Pour moi, ils faisaient tous partie de ma famille.

- Je suis heureux que ce soit elle, c'est une bonne personne, bien que, parfois, elle fasse plutôt peur.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, mimant la peur. Mais se mit à rire aussi tôt. Je savais qu'Alice avait mis Charlie dans sa poche dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé le pied à la maison. Il soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors… Un an loin de lui ?

- Eh oui, un an… Que veux-tu, c'est la vie… Je sors avec un sportif de haut niveau ! Et puis, Noël n'est pas si loin. Et surtout, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai des amis formidables qui vont se faire un devoir de faire en sorte que le temps passe vite.

Il eut un sourire que je ne compris pas, mais poursuivit sans me laisser le temps de pouvoir l'interpréter.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur ta première année d'université !

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Alice ? Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose !

- Faut croire qu'on a eu le même raisonnement. Tu vas voir Bella, une année ce n'est rien quand on est occupé.

- Je vais me donner à fond dans les études. Tu vas voir, je serais la meilleure ! Bon, comme tu es un gentil papa, je vais te préparer un bon petit plat avant de te laisser pour ta soirée en tête à tête avec ton écran plat et Billy !

- Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi ma fille.

Morte de rire, je lui fis une révérence avant de récupérer mon tablier et me mettre aux fourneaux. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son journal, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles de temps en temps. Mon père était un amour, peut-être le meilleur des papas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une demi-heure plus tard, la quiche que j'avais confectionnée était au four et je montai dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires pour ne pas avoir à les chercher en sortant de ma douche.

Je pris mon peignoir sur le crochet derrière ma porte et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je me dévêtis, il faisait plutôt froid, je mis un peu de chauffage en maudissant Forks et ses étés semblables à des automnes. J'ouvris le robinet afin que l'eau arrive à une température convenable avant que je m'y glisse, puis mis en route la radio. C'était l'heure de l'émission dédiée au piano. Chaque semaine, c'était un régale pour mes oreilles. L'air de "River flows in you" de Yiruma emplit alors la pièce, c'était parfait. (NA : qui ne connait pas… Je l'aurais bien vu comme berceuse de Bella moi^^ Allez faire un tour sur YouTube on ne s'en lasse pas…)

Un fois sous l'eau, mon corps se détendit automatiquement. L'eau chaude mêlée aux notes s'échappant des haut-parleurs, me faisaient un bien fou, le jet massant la peau de mon dos avec délice.

Je restai là quelques minutes, à ne rien faire, juste à savourer le moment, puis, quand la musique prit fin pour laisser la place à une page de pubs, je pris mon shampoing, puis arrêtai l'eau. Je fis passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux, j'aimais cette sensation, c'était comme quand Jake le faisait. Chaque fin de semaine, nous avions pris l'habitude de regarder des films ensemble. Je prenais alors place sur le canapé, allongée de tout mon long, la tête sur ses cuisses. Et je finissais par m'endormir sous ses caresses. Chose étonnante, il refusait systématiquement qu'on inverse les rôles, moi qui adorais le faire à ma mère, j'aurais tant voulu que Jacob aussi profite de ces sensations.

Je laissai agir le produit sur ma tête, une autre musique de Yiruma débuta. "Kiss The Rain" ( je ne sais pas trop mettre de lien sur FF, mais je vous conseille d'aller sur youtube et d'écouter cette petite merveille) n'était pas des plus connues, mais si belle que je me perdais dans sa douceur en me savonnant avec mon gel douche à la vanille. Mes mains s'attardèrent aux endroits les plus réceptifs de mon corps, en commençant par mes seins. Je me surpris à ressentir le besoin de les presser, de les caresser. Mes tétons étaient déjà durs. Ce n'était pas une habitude chez moi, mais depuis le départ de Jake pour le Japon et ma tentative d'aller plus loin avec lui dans ma chambre d'hôpital, c'était devenu un besoin, comme un moyen d'apaiser mes tentions et, ce jour-là, dieu seul savait comme j'en avais besoin. La musique changea encore, sans que je n'y prête réellement attention. Les caresses sur ma poitrine ne me suffirent plus. Ma main droite se dirigea alors vers mon intimité, celle-ci déjà gorgée de mon besoin pressant de me faire du bien. Je m'abandonnai totalement sur mes doigts, priant pour que ce plaisir soit bientôt procuré par l'homme que j'aimais. Les images de Jake torse nu sur la plage, peu de temps avant mon accident et les souvenirs de mes mains caressant innocemment ses abdominaux merveilleusement dessinés, m'aidèrent à m'amener là où je voulais aller. J'étouffai un petit gémissement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure presque au sang. Mon corps se raidit, victime de la vague de plaisir qui me submergeait.

Après quelques minutes, mon esprit revint sur terre. Un peu honteuse, je me pressai de finir de me laver et de sortir de la douche, mais le spectacle que m'offrit le miroir ne m'aida pas. Mon visage était rougi par le plaisir que je venais de me donner et ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme effréné de ma respiration et surtout, ma lèvre inferieure était anormalement gonflée. Un bruit dans la cuisine me ramena sur terre et particulièrement à l'endroit où mes pieds étaient posés… La salle de bain, juste à quelques mètres de la cuisine où se trouvait mon père.

M'entourant de mon peignoir, je me précipitais dans le couloir afin d'être au plus vite dans ma chambre. A peine avais-je fermé la porte, que mon portable vibra sur mon bureau, je l'attrapai et me dirigeai vers mon lit pour m'y assoir avant de décrocher.

- Oui, Alice ?

« Ah ben enfin ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? »

Je soupirais, ma meilleure amie pouvait réellement être fatigante. Avec elle, il fallait limite être disponible à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit !

- J'étais sous la douche Alice, j'ai encore le droit d'en prendre au moins ? Non parce que si tu veux, je peux…

Mais le lutin me coupa rapidement et pour une fois, elle semblait s'en vouloir.

« Oh… Euh, oui. Pardon… »

- Ce n'est rien Alice. Fis-je en soufflant, incapable de supporter son ton trop larmoyant.

« Bella, tu as fait un footing ? »

- Euh, non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

« Et bien, il me semble que tu es pas mal essoufflée, alors… »

- Pas du tout, j'ai juste couru pour pouvoir te répondre. Mentis-je.

Si le rouge de mes joues m'avait quitté, il avait certainement dû refaire son apparition... Je remerciai le ciel de ne pas avoir ma meilleure amie en face de moi. Comment ce petit lutin faisait-elle pour toujours parler de ce qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Oh… Oui, ça se tient »

Je laissai ma tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

- Que me voulais-tu ?

« Juste pour te dire que j'avais fait des courses pour ce soir et te demander si c'était possible que tu amènes une couverture, car on risque d'en manquer et la soirée ne s'annonce pas très chaude. »

- Ok Alice, pas de problème.

« Ah et aussi, on passera te chercher vers 20 heures, c'est Edward qui conduit. Emmett et Rose avaient un petit truc à faire, ils nous rejoindrons là-bas. »

- Il n'est pas obligé de faire le détour, je peux très bien prendre ma voiture et…

« Certainement pas ! Et puis, ça lui fait plaisir ! Edward le gentleman, tu connais ? » (NA : combien vont soupirer là ? hihi)

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors.

« A toute' ! »

Epuisante, c'était bien le mot. Il me restait donc peu de temps pour me préparer, ou disons moins que si ça avait été Emmett mon chauffeur car, Edward, contrairement à son frère ainé était systématiquement en avance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

19 heures 45, j'étais prête, je savais qu'Edward allait tanner mon petit lutin afin d'être en avance, j'en avais pris l'habitude, avec lui, il fallait toujours compter minimum dix minutes d'avance. Pour une fois qu'il avait le dessus sur sa jumelle.

- Alice passe te chercher ? Me demanda mon père alors que je pénétrais dans la cuisine pour mettre son plat à réchauffer au micro-onde.

- En fait, c'est Edward qui nous conduit ce soir.

- Oh, Alice a tout organisé je suppose ?

- Tout juste. Bon, il est 19heure 50, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ton repas sera prêt dans une minute et tu as de la salade au réfrigérateur, la sauce est dans le bol vert. Pas le rouge, c'est la graisse de canard pour les pommes sautées. Si Billy en veux, le reste est sous film plastique, dans le réfrigérateur.

- Parfait ! Comment je vais faire quand tu ne seras plus là ?

- Tu te trouveras une petite femme mon petit papa !

Il grimaça, ce qui me fit rire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était seul depuis des années, mais ça m'amusait de le titiller gentiment sur ce point. Et puis, une femme dans sa vie ne serait pas du luxe. J'avais déjà peur de revenir à la maison après quelques mois de cours… Chaussettes sur le canapé, boites de pizzas empilées sur la table basse… Aaaah, mes semaines de vacances allaient être consacrées au ménage !

J'entendis alors des pneus crisser sur les graviers, puis la Volvo d'Edward se gara en face de notre allée. J'embrassai mon père, enfilai mon pull, pris ma veste coupe vent polaire, ainsi que mon sac et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Bonne soirée Bella !

- Merci, toi aussi.

- Et pas de bêtises !

- Une à la fois papa, promis !

Il bougonna alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi, sautillant vers la voiture de mes amis.

Alice et Jasper étaient à l'arrière, quasiment assis l'un sur l'autre. Edward, qui pinçait l'arrête de son nez, se tourna vers moi en entendant la portière s'ouvrir. Il me fit un grand sourire, presque… reconnaissant ? Il semblait tout sauf à l'aise, pourtant, il aurait dû y être habitué, il avait eu à supporter les frasques de sa petite sœur depuis leur naissance…

- Coucou tout le monde !

- Salut.

Seul Edward me répondit, avant de me faire un sourire un peu dégoûté cette fois, pas par moi, mais par les bruits de succion qui nous parvenaient de l'arrière. Je pouffais de rire en voyant sa tête alors qu'il fermait une fois de plus les yeux en expirant bruyamment.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis qu'ils sont montés dans la voiture ?

Il fit oui, de la tête.

- Ooh.

- Eh oui ! Et ça à cause d'un nuage !

- Un nuage ? Dis-je, un peu perdue. Explications ?

- Jasper a vu ce nuage, il a fait remarquer à Alice qu'il ressemblait au premier nuage qu'ils ont vu ensemble, et voilà, depuis, à part les bruits désagréables, silence radio ! C'est tout simplement ridicule ! Un nuage !

- Un nuage ?

J'avais du mal à y croire et pour toute réponse, il fit une grimace.

- On pourrait peut-être… Commençai-je.

- Les séparer avec une lance à incendie ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Je pensais plutôt leur rappeler, ou même plutôt leur signaler notre présence, mais si on n'y parvient pas, je me charge d'appeler les pompiers !

Il me fit un grand sourire, me faisant rougir et baisser le regard. J'avais toujours eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux et ses sourires avaient toujours eu un petit effet sur moi.

- Bon, tu as eu à les supporter jusque-là, alors je me lance !

- Bon courage ! Fit-il sincère.

- T'inquiète, j'ai un plan ! Regarde faire la pro !

Il haussa les sourcils, dubitatif et attentif. Nos passagers toujours aussi collés l'un à l'autre, je mis alors mon plan infaillible en route en haussant le ton afin d'être entendue par la principale intéressée.

- TU VOIS EDWARD, IL Y A CETTE PETITE BOUTIQUE (le visage d'Edward s'illumina et un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres)… ILS Y VENDENT DES PETITES ROBES, ELLES SONT TROP BELLES ! JE ME DISAIS QUE…

- Oooooooh Bella, il faut qu'on y aille ! Demain ! Elle est où cette boutique ?

Mon plan machiavélique avait formidablement fonctionné. Alice la pile électrique était enfin concentrée sur autre chose que la bouche de son petit-ami, laissant ce dernier essoufflé et souriant bêtement.

- Edward, on peut y aller je crois, sinon, nous allons finir par être en retard. Dis-je en me tournant vers ce dernier, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'à mon arrivée dans la voiture.

Il me fit un signe de tête alors que je me retournais vers Alice pour l'occuper jusqu'à notre arrivée à la plage. Je dus par conséquent faire jouer mon imagination pour décrire une petite boutique comme les aimait notre petit lutin.

Je fus plus que soulagée lorsqu'Edward gara sa Volvo sur le petit parking de la plage, je me retournai alors vers lui, prête à rire de bon cœur.

- Euh… Alice ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Ben en fait, cette petite boutique… Dis-je hésitante.

- Oui ?

- Elleexistepas.

- Et dans notre langage, ça donne quoi ?

Je soupirai en regardant Edward pour lui soutirer du courage.

- Alice, la boutique dont je t'ai parlée n'existe pas, je l'ai inventée pour ne pas avoir à subir vos léchages de bouche durant tout le trajet…

- Tu as fais quoi ?... S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Isabella Marie Swan ! Vous avez osé faire ça à votre meilleure amie ? Sa voix partit dans les aigus et c'était si drôle.

- Oui. Dis-je en attendant que la foudre s'abatte sur ma tête.

- Ooooh, on a été si impolis que ça ?

Edward et moi explosâmes de rire alors qu'elle s'excusait en rougissant, c'était une première pour moi ! Voir Alice dans cet état était un moment à inscrire dans les annales !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Cette fille était tout bonnement GENIALE ! Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de la boutique pour faire réagir ma sœur… Elle nous avait rencontré il n'y a que quelques mois et, pourtant, on avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là, à nos côtés.

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle, mon petit rayon de soleil à Forks la pluvieuse. Elle rigolait avec Alice en déchargeant les couvertures du coffre de ma voiture. Elles se dirigèrent vers le tronc de bois flotté qui nous servait de siège autour du feu. La plage était déserte, et j'espérais qu'elle le resterait pour toute la soirée, malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela ce produise.

Me sortant de ma contemplation, je pris les deux glacières que je venais de sortir du coffre et me dirigeai vers la plage. J'avais toujours aimé le bruit des vagues qui léchaient le sable et les galets. Depuis que j'avais mon permis et ma voiture, au moindre coup de déprime, je me réfugiais sur cette plage. Elle était ma confidente, celle qui acceptait de supporter mes états d'âme. Elle avait même était la spectatrice de pas mal de mes premières fois et parfois pas des plus brillantes.

- Edward, tu as pensé aux allumettes ? Me demanda ma sœur un peu paniquée.

- Et c'est la reine de l'organisation qui me demande ça ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la reine de l'organisation ?

- Oh je m'en doute ! Mais heureusement que ton grand frère pense à tout !

Elle me tira la langue alors que je lui lançais habilement la petite boîte que je conservais dans le vide poche de ma voiture, nous faisions souvent des feux de camps sur des coups de tête, en sortant du cinéma, ou du restaurant… Il fallait parer à toutes éventualités.

- Merci PETIT frère !

Je secouai la tête… Ma jumelle était un cas ! S'il elle n'avait pas existé, il aurait fallut l'inventer ! Oh oui ! Car si elle n'avait pas existé, Bella ne serait pas entrée dans ma vie.

- Hey Edward ! Tu es dans la lune ou quoi ? Ca fait trois fois que je te demande si tu pouvais allumer le feu !

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma rêverie et en revenant sur terre, mon regard croisa celui de Bella, ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat, je baissai la tête de suite et me dirigeais vers ma sœur pour récupérer les allumettes.

- Donne-moi ça femme, le feu est un boulot d'homme !

- Oh oui Edwaaaard ! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je trouverais ça très sexy ! Hein Bella que c'est sexy ?

Cette dernière rougit immédiatement et bafouilla un peu. Ma sœur avait le don de mettre les autres dans l'embarra.

- Euh, peut-être… Oui.

La nuit étant de sont côté, je ne pus profiter des rougeurs sur ses joues. Je les aimais tant pourtant…

Je m'empressai de faire le feu, Jasper arriva alors et ce fut un soulagement, car une Alice occupée, c'était la tranquillité assurée et la fin des remarques mal placées !

Un magnifique feu et quelques marshmallows grillés plus tard, Emmett et Rose arrivèrent avec un pack de bières.

- Hey les jeunes, regardez ce que papa Emmett vous amène !

Il nous en donna une à chacun, puis Rose et lui s'installèrent sur le sable, dos à un tronc, Rose entre les jambes de mon frère.

- A notre dernière fiesta à Forks avant longtemps ! Brailla Emmett.

Chacun tendit en l'air sa bouteille pour porter le toast et but une gorgée. Bella grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'alcool.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de la boire tu sais ? Dis-je en me penchant à son oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

- Je sais.

Elle posa alors la bouteille dans le sable, l'enfonçant un peu afin de lui donner un peu de stabilité. Je lui fis un sourire avant de finir la mienne d'une traite. J'aimais la sensation de l'alcool dans mon corps, mais ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de m'arrêter à une, il était hors de question que je ratte une seule minutes avec Bella en étant saoul… (NR : Il est trop mignon ^^/ NA : hihi… Et qui bave là ? Bon, au moins une c'est sûr^^ mdr)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Dernière soirée sur cette plage, celle-là même sur laquelle Jake et moi nous étions embrassés pour la première fois. Nous nous étions bien amusés, Emmett avait mis l'ambiance en faisant ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : le pitre. Les filles avaient été des amours pour moi, aux petits soins pour estomper un peu ma douleur de ne pas retrouver mon petit-ami avant plusieurs mois. Edward quant à lui… Ben, il resta Edward, prévenant et juste adorable. Parfois, je me demandais s'il n'avait pas plus qu'un sentiment d'amitié pour moi… Mais cette stupide idée partait vite, Edward pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, il n'avait qu'à faire un pas dehors pour se retrouver affublé de dizaines de poursuivantes. Pire qu'une rock-star ! (NR :Pourquoi tu veux pas que je lui explique ? Méchante !/ NA : parce que NON ! :p )

Le seul point négatif de la soirée ? Le complot des garçons contre les filles… Il avait consisté en un petit bain de minuit forcé pour chacune de nous. Emmett et Jasper avaient piégé Rose et Alice en les prenant dans leurs bras pour ce qu'elles pensaient être un simple bisou-câlin… Voyant ça, j'étais partie à leur poursuite, mais je fus vite rattrapée par Edward qui me mit sur son épaule et fonça dans les vagues.

Les garçons avaient pensé à prendre quelques vêtements de rechange, mais j'étais frigorifiée. Heureuse, la soirée se termina humidement, mais sur des fous-rires incontrôlables. Edward n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser pour le bain forcé qu'il m'avait fait prendre et me mettant sur le dos toutes les couvertures qu'il arrivait à récupérer. Emmett, bien entendu, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'enfoncer encore plus, m'obligeant à dire fermement à Edward que je ne lui en voulais nullement et en lui faisant comprendre que je m'étais beaucoup amusée durant cette soirée. Ce fut dur, mais il finit par se décontracter après que je lui ai franchement crié dessus, laissant tout le monde sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte en me fixant.

Quand le froid fut insoutenable, nous décidâmes de rentrer, Alice et Jasper prirent le 4x4 d'Emmett, ce dernier n'étant pas apte à conduire après avoir abusé du pack de bières qu'il avait amené. Ce fut donc à Edward de me raccompagner. Le voyage fut silencieux, seule la ventilation du chauffage qu'il avait mis à fond troublait la quiétude de la nuit. Quand il arriva chez moi, il arrêta le moteur. Son regard fixé sur un point loin devant ses yeux, j'attendais qu'il parle. Car pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout simplement déposé et être rentré chez lui, si ce n'est pour me dire quelque chose ? Une minute plus tard, ou peut-être plus, il soupira, puis se retourna vers moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Très bonne, je te l'ai déjà dit. Bon, je ne cache pas qu'il me manquait quelqu'un, mais vous êtes un très bon palliatif.

- Jacob… Murmura-t-il, pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas.

- Il me manque beaucoup, c'est dur de me pas l'avoir près de moi… Tu dois connaitre ça, tu as eu des petites-amies…

- Je peux comprendre, mais je n'ai jamais été dans ta situation.

- Oui, bien sur, pas la même que moi, mais tu as déjà dû ressentir le manque créé par l'absence de ta petite-amie… (NR :Et vas-y que je remue le couteau dans la plaie :s / NA : ptdr. J'adore !)

- Je… N'ai jamais été amoureux comme tu sembles l'être de Jacob. Je… Ne connais pas l'amour… Aussi fort et partagé.

Il baissa la tête, comme gêné de m'avoir fait cette révélation. Mais je concevais qu'il puisse ne pas connaître l'amour avec un grand « A » comme on dit. J'avais la chance d'avoir trouvé l'amour jeune, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien.

- Bella, je… Il s'interrompit sans raison apparente.

- Oui, Edward ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Je… Tu dois mourir de froid, tu devrais rentrer et prendre une bonne douche, il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade alors que nous déménageons bientôt.

- Oh… Oui, tu as raison.

Au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas réellement ce qui le tourmentait, mais j'étais fatiguée et trempée jusqu'aux os. Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa ma joue… je sursautai, surprise, il n'avait que rarement ces gestes envers moi.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

- Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi Edward.

Je sortis de la Volvo et me dirigeais vers ma porte d'entrée, je sentais son regard sur moi, il ne démarra qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière moi. Bizarre… Etait-ce notre futur départ de Forks qui le travaillait ?

Cette nuit-là, je n'eus pas le temps de repartir dans mes souvenirs du temps où Jake était à mes côtés, je m'endormis à peine après avoir recouvert mon corps de ma couette.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà ! Dernière soirée fête à Forks pour nos chouchous.**

**Alors vous avez pensé quoi de ce petit chapitre ? Moi j'ai adoré écrire le passage de la voiture… Un nuage ? MDR *lève les yeux au ciel* A bravo c'est du sérieux m'zelle l'auteur ! hihi**

******* PUB ***** PUB ***** PUB ***** PUB *******

**Bon, je me suis décidée… Après tout y en a qui font de la pub sur leur page pour que les fans Twilight votent^^ Moi j'ai que mes amie FB et vous :-)**

**Il s'agissait d'un concours dont le thème des écrits était les vœux de mariage (Bella ou Edward ou autre…) et pour les montages : une scène du mariage de Bella et Edward.**

**Donc, si le cœur vous en dit de m'aider : rendez-vous sur facebook, aimez la page Twilight 4ever (au passage : super page ! Une team de choc et des personnes adorables) en suite, retrouvez l'album du concours (il est récent donc j'espère facile à trouver) et mettre « vote » en com' sous la participation que vous aimez le plus (la mienne c'est le texte avec la rose rouge^^ Nom : Annabelle B.)**

**Lien (je tente de vous le mettre^^Normalement il suffira d'enlever les () qui entourent les points) :**

**http:/www(.)facebook(.)com/pages/Twilight-4ever/100831219978831?ref=ts#!/pages/Twilight-4ever/100831219978831**

**Les votes sont ouverts jusqu'au 20 il me semble^^ Seul la mention "vote" sous la participation compte^^**

**Merci ;-)**

******* FIN PUB ***** FIN PUB ***** FIN PUB ***** FIN PUB *******

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Aaaah a fini je vais pouvoir me regarder le dernier épisode de "Teen Wolf"... (série américaine géniale que je vous conseille :-) )**

**Portez-vous bien et prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches.**

**Robisous**

**Bella8783**


	13. Chapitre 11 Surprises

**Kikou mes lecteurs adorés !**

**Bon, un peu de retard et c'est paaaas ma faute !**

**Petit tour du côté de mes revieweuses :**

**Ma double personnalité adorée : dis… Il était temps ! lol. Et arrête avec cette histoire de clébard ! Il sont tous humains dans ma fic ! Non mais ! :p RoBisous tout plein !**

**Ma Stef : aaahlalalala toujours aussi bien de te lire ! La double perso… C'est parce que tu as écrit ça : « **ben alors eddychou, tu veux pas donner les clés de ta tuture a ta soeur chérie? mais c'est pas bien dis-moi! *t'as bien raison, garde-là pour toi :)**»****Hum… Je trouve que tu baves un peu trop sur le Eddy… Aurais-tu oublié qu'il appartient corps et âme à Bella ? (bon, elle sait pas elle, mais quand même !) Bon, pour ta question… Oui, Edward a voulu dire…****Mais a été très vite refroidi^^ mdr. Allez, un chapitre dur… Mais un mal pour un bien, faut lire tout pour ne rien manquer ! Groos bisous la miss**

**Titie : merci pour ta review. Oui, effectivement ce n'est pas facile pour Edward. Je suis méchante avec lui :s Quant à répondre à tes question… Il se pourrait que tu ais quelques réponses dans ce chapitre^^ Bonne lecture )**

**Miss Alice : merci d'avoir le courage de mettre des rev à chaque chapitre. J'espère que tu arriveras vite à nous rattraper^^**

**Ma koda : eeeeeh non pas de craquage du Eddy ! Faut pas, faut pas ! Il doit ramer, j'ai décidé ! hihi. Bonne lecture et meeeerciiiii :)**

**Camille : merci pour la review ) J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées… Allez la suite… Avion… Japon… Pas Japon ? hihi**

**Aelita48 : merci pour ta review. La suite est juste là )**

**Bon ben voilà, sauf erreur de ma part, le tour est fait !**

**Un grand merci à ma Meg que j'adoreeeee !**

**Bon… un chapitre qui risque d'être dur, mais vous allez aimer la fin ! La plus part du temps, il faut un mal pour un bien… Et bien les deux sont dans ce chapitre ! (Enfin ça, ça dépend aussi du point de vue^^)**

**J'espère que vos envies de meurtre ne seront pas trop fortes :s**

**^^Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec^^**

**Bonne lecture^^ Si vous me chercher… Ben je suis partie pour un loooooooong voyage loin d'ici ! hihi**

******** CHAPITRE AVEC LEMON********

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 11**

**Surprise, surprise, surprise, surprise !**

(ouiiiiiii j'ai mis un titre ! Suis toute fière de moi^^ hihi)

**Point de vue de Bella**

Le déménagement, voilà, on y était ! Tout le monde était surexcité, enfin, surtout Alice pour être plus précise. Quant à moi, pour être franche, j'avais une grosse appréhension. Je n'avais jamais vécu avec d'autres personnes que ma famille et**,** là, j'allais emménager avec cinq personnes que je connaissais seulement depuis quelques mois… Mais c'était cinq personnes formidables, je leur faisais confiance, avec eux, rien ne pouvait m'arriver! Et puis**,** si ça devait se passer mal, Charlie m'avait fait la promesse d'attendre que je sois mariée et que j'ai constitué une équipe de foot, pour faire de ma chambre une annexe dédiée à la pêche.

- Bon, Edward, tu ouvres la route, Jasper vient avec toi. Moi, je monte avec Bella et Emmett prend Rose. Voilà, on se suit, mais n'oubliez pas que la voiture de Bella est une vieille dame, elle aura du mal à te suivre Edward !

Alice avait, comme d'habitude, pris les choses en mains, ce qui, aujourd'hui, n'était pas pour me déplaire. Elle vérifiait n'avoir rien oublié sur sa liste, lorsque on entendit Emmett.

- Intéressant ma Rosie, la p'tite dame vient de me donner la permission de te prendre !

Il éclata de rire à sa blague, alors que Rose, gênée, baissait la tête. Jasper et Edward ne purent se retenir bien longtemps et éclatèrent de rire eux aussi, ce qui leur valu un regard noir d'Alice.

- Nan mais c'est pas possible ! Et vous deux vous rigolez ?

- Ben ma puce… Avoue que c'est tout de même drôle ! Tenta Jasper.

Mais, bien vite, il perdit son sourire et toute envie de raisonner sa moitié, il se dirigea vers la Volvo d'Edward pour s'y installer, suivi de très près pas son binôme de route.

Alice les accompagna du regard avant que celui-ci se pose à nouveau sur Emmett, qui affichait un immense sourire.

- Toi, tu remballes ton esprit de pervers dans ton caleçon frérot ! On a de la route à faire !

- Wow, elle rigole pas la cap'taine ! C'est qu'elle ferait peur ! J'ai bien dit ferait… Non parce que sérieux avec tes un mètre dix les bras levés… Et euh, pour ton information, je préfère les boxers, c'est plus confortable pour mon attirail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Il haussa les sourcils pour accompagner ses dires.

Alice grogna, à deux doigts de taper du pied.

- Tout simplement affligeant ! Fis-je en regardant au ciel qui, pour notre départ, était étonnamment bleu.

- Allez, tout le monde en voiture ! J'en ai marre de ses conneries ! Décréta le petit lutin en pointant Emmett du doigt.

- Hey ! On ne montre pas du doigt p'tite sœur !

Elle lui tira la langue et, sous son rire, nous nous installâmes dans ma voiture. Au moment du démarrage, je n'étais plus convaincue que ma voiture tiendrait jusqu'à Seattle, mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive, le bus bondé à 7h30 du matin ne me tentait vraiment pas, mais alors PAS du tout !

J'avais fait mes aurevoirs à Charlie, il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire avec moi, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été une habitude familiale, car en tout j'avais dû le fêter une, voire deux fois avec lui. Il m'avait donc confié son cadeau, que j'avais précautionneusement rangé dans un de mes sacs (qui n'étaient pas si nombreux comparés à la profusion de ceux d'Alice ou de Rose).

J'avais eu Jake au téléphone le soir précédent, et tout c'était arrangé avec lui, je l'attendrais… Même si le temps était long jusqu'aux vacances de Noël… Mais pouvais-je faire autre chose que de l'attendre ? ( NR : Ouiiii, tu peux !/NA : Hey ! Nan mais oh, elle va pas tromper Jacob non plus ? Pas bien !) Je n'en avais pas la force… Et je m'étais promis de mettre cette année de semi-célibat au profit de mes études.

Voilà, j'étais, une encore une fois, en route vers une nouvelle partie de ma vie ! Ah euh oui, petite précision, mon anniversaire était le lendemain de l'emménagement, ce qui me confortait dans le fait de penser que mes amis ne pouvaient rien avoir prévu… On avait des cartons à vider, du rangement à faire, des courses vitales…

- On est partis ! On est réellement en route vers l'indépendance Bella ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle semblait hystérique.

- Tu me sembles bien soulagée Alice !

- Ben organiser un déménagement c'est éreintant ! Enfin, ça vaut le coup, tu te rends compte, on est libres !

- Et oui, plus de parents, un loft dans lequel on pourra vivre comme on le veut, le paradis !

- Tu l'as dit !

- Mais bon, je dois mettre un bémol pour moi, car il va falloir que je bosse. Pourvu que je trouve vite du boulot, car mes économie ne vont pas durer longtemps.

- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras vite ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te mettra pas dehors !

- Trop gentille. Enfin, je ne veux pas être à votre charge non plus, alors : boulot, boulot !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le reste du voyage se passa du mieux possible, Alice me raconta toutes sortes d'histoires sur elle et ses frères, sur sa passion pour les boutiques. Sur ce point, elle était quasi intarissable, j'avais même été surprise de constater qu'elle avait déjà repéré sur internet les boutiques qui valaient la peine à Seattle. Et bien évidemment, elle chercha à me faire parler de ma relation avec Jake. Enfin, rien de bien étonnant venant de notre petit lutin ! Elle ne cessa son harcèlement que lorsque je cédai en lui avouant que oui, Jake me manquait aussi moralement que physiquement. Elle se calma rapidement lorsque je lui permis de mettre le cd de son choix dans mon poste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Là Bella ! On y est !

Alice avait littéralement coupé sa phrase qui concernait je ne sais plus quelle boutique et sautait sur son siège en me montrant du doigt ce que j'étais censée voir… Notre nouveau chez nous !

- Waouh, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est… Grand !

- Ben, on a tout le troisième étage. Enfin, y'a un ascenseur, donc ça ne sera pas la peine de soudoyer les garçons pour qu'ils montent les paquets lourds ! Ca va être trop bien ! Exulta-t-elle en tapant des mains.

On se trouvait devant un immeuble refait à neuf, qui me donnait l'impression d'être aussi grand que le lycée de Forks dans son ensemble. Voyant que je ne pouvais plus parler, Alice reprit la parole.

- Tu verras, c'est encore mieux de l'intérieur ! C'était une ancienne usine, Maman en a fait des merveilles ! Aller, les autres nous attendent, on y va ?

- Euh, oui.

Je la suivis, presque timidement, impressionnée par les lieux. Les garçons commençaient à monter les valises qui avaient été stockées dans nos voitures, prenant moi-même un petit sac, je suivis mes colocataires, ouvrant un peu plus grand les yeux à chaque mètre parcouru. L'ensemble de l'immeuble était chic et soft à la fois, je reconnaissais bien la signature d'Esmée. Le hall revêtait un sol et des murs clairs, peut-être du marbre… Ca me faisait penser au hall d'accueil des grands Hôtels que l'on voit dans les films, le tapis rouge en moins.

- Tu vois, le campus est pas loin et on est au calme ! Bon, ça veut aussi dire que pour sortir le soir, il faudra prendre la voiture ou un taxi, mais je pense que le calme prime sur la fête !

Nous arrivions dans un recoin du hall et mes yeux s'agrandirent, nous étions devant un ascenseur comme dans les films, une sorte de monte charge très kitch, mais au combien plaisant. Ca me rappelait un film que j'avais dû voir il y a un certain temps… Ou une série, je ne sais plus.

- Ah je ne t'avais pas dit ! On a notre ascenseur privé ! Maman l'a trouvé très beau et elle a fait en sorte de le privatiser, nous seuls avons la clé ! Les autres n'ont que les escaliers, mais juste parce que le propriétaire du reste de l'immeuble refuse de participer aux frais de maintenance, il voulait le condamner. Alors, comme papa et maman ne vont pas payer pour eux, ils ont fait mettre une clé spéciale ! Oooooh Bella, c'est trop beau !

- Oui, je vois ça… Mais comment je vais pouvoir participer au loyer, ça doit coûter une fortune !

- Euh, au fait, cet appartement est à nous… Aller, on entre, tu n'as pas peur dans les ascenseurs au moins ?

- Que… Quoi ? Ah nous ?

- Ben oui, puisqu'ils l'ont acheté et qu'ils nous ont mis tout sur le contrat ! Dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

J'avais du mal à tout assimiler. L'ascension ne dura que quelques secondes et nous arrivâmes dans un espace vide. Quelques pas et nous pénétrâmes enfin dans notre nouveau chez nous. Et là, pas de mots… Je tournais sur moi-même pour graver toutes ces images dans ma tête. Une chose en particulier accrocha mon regard, je me retournai vers Edward, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Edward ! Le piano !

- Euh ben, oui… Surprise ! J'ai décidé de m'y remettre… dit-il timidement.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Oui, enfin attends d'avoir entendu avant de dire ça.

- Je suis certaine que ça va revenir tout seul ! Wow un pianiste à la maison ! Je veux un concert par semaine ! Décrétai-je, faisant sourire mon ami.

- Je suis du même avis que Bella, approuva Alice. Tu es le meilleur pianiste que je connaisse ! Et puis, tu as un peu pratiqué cet été, crois-moi, c'était tout à fait acceptable !

- En même temps, tu n'en connais pas tant que ça de pianiste petite sœur !

- Certes. Bon, Bella, je te montre ta chambre !

Elle m'attrapa le bras et me traina à l'autre bout du loft. Je dus la suivre, mais ce que j'aurais voulu, à cet instant, c'est écouter Edward jouer, ce piano était une très bonne surprise. Avant de disparaitre, je fis un signe de main au frère de ma meilleure amie, qu'il me rendit avec un petit sourire.

Chacun prit alors possession de son espace personnel. Les pièces communes ayant déjà été organisées par Esmée et les déménageurs, il ne restait plus qu'à organiser nos chambres à notre goût.

La mienne était claire, pleine de rangements et d'étagères (Esmée avait donc pensé à mes livres) Je me mis donc à déballer mes petits trésors. Chaque livre avait son histoire et je les rangeai avec soin. Charlie avait bien ri lorsque je lui avais demandé de me procurer du papier à bulles pour les protéger au mieux, mais avait réussi à m'en apporter un rouleau énorme qu'Emmett avait récupéré avec son 4x4 et qui avait rendu impossible l'accès à un quart de ma chambre durant des jours.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vers 19h, tout était en place et j'émergeais dans le salon. Il était spacieux, un canapé quatre places, deux fauteuils, une table basse, quelques poufs, un écran plat plutôt grand et le piano qui était dans un coin. Je fixais tout cela dans ma tête quand l'arrivée d'Alice me fit sursauter.

- Hey Bella, tu as fini ?

- Oui, tout est en place ! Ta mère a fait des merveilles, ma chambre est juste magnifique.

- Super ! Tu la remercieras quand elle viendra nous rendre visite.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Bon, on s'est dit que ce soir ce serait pizzas, c'est rapide et pratique.

- Parfait pour moi !

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Les autres sont toujours dans leurs rangements.

- Ok.

Une fois les pizzas rapportées, elles furent vite englouties, les garçons étant affamés. Nous étions bien, savourant notre nouvelle liberté dans notre loft. Cependant, la fatigue nous submergea rapidement et, à 22h, tout le monde avait rejoint sa chambre. Sans même passer pas la case lecture et après une bonne douche, je sombrai en quelques minutes dans un sommeil profond et surtout mérité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Premier matin à Seattle et aussi premier jour de mes 18ans, pour ce que ça change ! Ma mère n'est plus là, je suis loin de mon père, loin de mon petit-ami... J'avais donc le moral en berne en me levant, mais je devais faire comme si tout allait bien, pour mes amis. Je n'avais pas envie de les tenter de m'organiser une sortie anniversaire et remontage de moral ! (NA : Amon avis, connaissant Alice… / NA : rooooh mais tu as rien suivi ! lol. Elle l'envoie au Japon ! hihihi)

En ouvrant ma porte, j'entendis une intense activité provenant de la cuisine. Que se passait-il ? Un peu au radar, je me dirigeai vers la source de ce qui agressait mes pauvres petites oreilles à peine réveillées…

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Bon anniversaire !

Ils l'avaient crié tous en même temps ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils y avaient pensé !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais… Comment…

- Tu croyais sérieusement qu'on allait oublier ? Me questionna Alice les sourcils froncés.

- Je… Euh… Merci à tous. Dis-je, ne trouvant pas les mots.

- Petit-déjeuner de princesse ! Edward a même trouvé une boulangerie française, il a acheté des croissants au beurre et des pains au chocolat !

- Merci. Fis-je un peu gênée de toutes ses attentions.

A cet instant précis, je devais avoir l'air d'une écrevisse…

- Bon, le petit-déj' est une surprise, mais attends d'ouvrir ton cadeau ! S'excita Alice.

- Mon cadeau ?

Tout le monde attendait sans un mot.

- Voilà ! Alice me tendit une enveloppe.

- Merci, mais c'est …

- Ouvre vite ! Y'a pas de temps à perdre !

Je m'exécutai. Une fois ouverte, j'en sortis une pochette de billet… d'avion ? Je le retournai pour vérifier, et là, JAPON apparut en toutes lettres.

- Le Japon ?

- Bella, on s'est cotisés, tu pars au Japon à la fin de la matinée ! Tu es contente ? C'est une bonne surprise non ?

- Je… Euh…

J'étais sous le choc… Comment avaient-ils pu me faire un si beau cadeau ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir de mon mutisme, que mes amis vinrent m'enlacer un à un.

- Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta Rosalie qui, depuis mon accident, me couvait comme une maman dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

- Vous m'offrez un billet d'avion pour le Japon ? C'est bien ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Ils semblaient tous alarmés, il fallait que je sorte de cet état ! Je me mis à pleurer.

- Oh, non, Bella. Ne pleure pas ! (NR : Ben, je pleure aussi !/NA : peut être pas pour la même chose ? *lève les yeux au ciel et sifflote*)

Alice poussa Rosalie et me prit dans ses bras.

- Non, je suis contente, je…, c'est trop vous n'auriez pas dû!

- Tu le mérites !

- Merci ! Merci à tous. Mais… Oh mon dieu ! J'ai… Je ne peux pas y aller ! Je n'ai pas de passeport !

- C'est là que ce cadeau te sera utile !

Rose s'avança vers moi et me mit entre las mains le paquet que m'avait confié mon père. Je l'ouvris rapidement pour y découvrir un passeport flambant neuf.

- Charlie a fait en sorte que le maire le fasse faire le plus rapidement possible, une semaine et demie, c'est un miracle !

Je ne sus plus quoi dire et laissais mes larmes couler.

S'en suivirent de nouvelles et interminables embrassades. Les croissants rapportés par Edward étaient extraordinaires. Toute la tristesse de mon réveil était partie, à la place, le bonheur irradiait mon cœur, bientôt je reverrais Jake !

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas louper ton avion, je te conseille d'aller faire tes valises ! D'ailleurs, on va venir t'aider avec Rose ! Je la fixais, étonnée.

- Bella, Bella, Bella ! Crois-moi, tu as besoin d'aide pour savoir quoi prendre !

- Je… J'allais protester, mais devant l'air d'Alice, je dus me résigner.

Au final, je n'eus que peu de choix, les filles faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, j'étais trop heureuse pour ça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelle superbe surprise, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas et, finalement, je m'en voulais un peu de les laisser là-bas, à organiser notre nouvelle vie sans moi.

Mon arrivée au Japon était imminente. Alice m'avait appris qu'elle avait informé Jacob de mon arrivée et que je ne n'avais pas à m'en faire, car il serait là à m'attendre. Mais c'est tout de même avec appréhension que je quittais l'avion.

- Bella !

- Jake !

A peine m'avait-il interpelée que je courus lui sauter dans les bras, laissant choir au sol le sac à main qui était devenu encombrant et heurtant violement le torse de mon petit-ami en lui sautant littéralement dessus.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Bella !

- A moi plus que tout.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, comme si nous avions été seuls dans cet aéroport. Sans un mot, les émotions passant par des caresses, nous récupérâmes mon bagage et quittâmes les lieux, nos mains étroitement liées et ma tête confortablement posée sur son épaule. J'avais besoin de le sentir, même en montant dans la voiture, je refusais d'interrompre notre contact.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- C'est donc là que tu vis ?

- Oui, c'est petit, mais au moins c'est que pour moi.

Mon petit-ami passa ses bras autour de ma poitrine et je m'appuyai contre lui. J'observais l'appartement, il était petit, très petit, aucune décoration, c'était comme si Jake ne vivait pas ici. Même les fenêtres étaient vides de rideaux.

- Cet appartement ne me sert que pour dormir. Se justifia-t-il. Il avait certainement comprit mes interrogations en s'apercevant de mon silence prolongé.

- Hum… Tu dois être très occupé avec tes entrainements.

- Oui, pas mal. Mais arrêtons de parler, tu m'as tellement manquée, deux mois sans toi, c'est vraiment trop long!

Je me retournai dans ses bras, il me souleva sans problème et me porta jusqu'au lit pour m'y allonger, tout en m'embrassant. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, mais mes envies m'effrayaient. Je savais que nous étions aux portes de quelque chose que j'attendais depuis des semaines.

- Bella, tu es si belle.

Un de mes bras était autour de sa nuque, le deuxième dans son dos et les deux conjuguaient leur force pour inciter Jake à se presser encore plus contre moi. Il fallait que je lui dise, tout de suite, sous peine de revenir sur ma décision. J'avais envie de vivre avec lui ce que je n'avais jamais expérimenté de ma vie.

- Jake, je… depuis que tu es parti, je… tu m'as tellement manqué. Jake, j'ai… j'ai envi de toi, je veux te sentir contre moi... J'ai besoin de te sentir partout sur moi… En moi… Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de poursuivre mon monologue… mais j'ai peur.

- C'est normal que tu aies peur mon amour, mais je t'aime, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. (NR : Moi pas du tout, beeeeuuuurrrrkkk/ NA : mdr. Rooooh t'aime ma Meg !)

****** Attention certaines scènes peuvent heurter les plus sensibles d'entre vous… Mais vous devez TOUT LIRE pour ne rien louper d'important! Mouhahahaha******

**(NR :****SADIQUE ! Moi, j'ai pas le choix :'( / NA : ben les lectrices non plus… si elles ne veulent pas louper ce qui va leur plaire^^ hihi)**

Il ancra quelques secondes son regard au mien, faisant ainsi tomber toutes mes barrières. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque partie de mon visage. Quittant ma mâchoire, il descendit le long de mon cou, tout en soulevant mon débardeur pour passer une main sous le tissu et commencer à me caresser lentement le ventre. Je ne pus retenir un frémissement.

- Tout va bien se passer mon amour, détends-toi.

Ses mots si doux dans sa bouche me donnèrent la force qu'il me manquait. Me redressant, je lui enlevai son teeshirt puis entrepris d'une main tremblante de défaire les boutons de son jean. N'y parvenant pas seule, à cause de mes tremblements immaîtrisables, il se releva et finit de se déshabiller lui-même, avant de m'aider à me dévêtir à mon tour. Nous étions rapidement à égalité, aussi nu l'un que l'autre. J'étais intimidée, Jake était le premier homme à voir autant de moi… à voir tout de moi. Lui, contrairement à moi, avançait avec assurance, après avoir porté un regard appréciateur sur moi, il prit un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres, le vénérant avec sa bouche. Il enroulait sa langue autour, me provocant une vague de sensations indescriptibles, si différentes de celles que, moi, je pouvais me procurer lors de mes séances inavouables sous la douche.

- Jake, continue… Réussis-je à bafouiller. C'est si bon… Oh… Oui… Jake… Là…

Sa main se mit à descendre vers mon intimité et la frôla dans un premier temps. Je gémissais, mon corps en réclamait d'avantage. Mon bassin se souleva sans que je ne lui en aie donné l'ordre, plaquant ainsi mon sexe contre ses doigts. Comprenant mon désir, il approfondit ses caresses, trouvant en peu de temps mon point sensible, celui là même qu'il m'avait fallu quelques temps pour trouver.

- Bella, tu es si humide. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Depuis que je suis sorti de ta chambre d'hôpital… le dernier soir… Si tu savais…

- Je le sais Jake… je le sais, mais s'il te plaît… Le suppliais-je.

Mon souffle était court, je n'avais jamais connu ça avant, c'était tellement plus fort que mes expériences en solo, mais ce que je ressentais me poussait à en vouloir plus, toujours plus.

Après une longue torture, sans jamais pénétrer mes chaires, il se mit entre mes jambes, en augmentant l'écart en s'emparant de mes genoux. Il embrassa encore une fois ma poitrine, puis se releva, cherchant dans mes yeux s'il pouvait poursuivre, ou s'ils lui criaient d'arrêter. Je fis donc frotter mon intimité contre son membre. C'était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. Ses doigts recommencèrent une merveilleuse torture sur mes lèvres intimes, puis, je sentis son doigt me pénétrer, me faisant cambrer à nouveau. Son souffle se faisait aussi court que le mien alors que mes parois intimes se resserraient sur lui, me faisant crier de plaisir. Il embrassa mon front, ma joue, mon cou, mes yeux, pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les miennes qui n'attendaient que ça. Il se releva, sondant à nouveau mon visage. Il attrapa un préservatif dans son portefeuille qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Rapidement, il déchira l'emballage et l'enfila sans difficulté. Puis, s'aidant de sa main, il dirigea son sexe à mon entrée et pénétra en moi très lentement, millimètre par millimètre, scrutant mes réactions et les expressions de mon visage. Ma respiration se fit alors haletante, une douleur tirailla mes entrailles alors que la barrière de ma virginité cédait et je ne pus réprimer un petit cri. Mais la douleur se transforma petit à petit en chaleur au creux de mon ventre.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui… Continue… Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Une larme déborda, il la captura de ses lèvres avant de commencer ses va-et-vient entre mes cuisses, je le sentais de plus en plus profondément en moi, le moment était parfait, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse, même la douleur n'était rien face à mes émotions. D'ailleurs, elle disparaissait avec chacun de ses mouvements. J'entendis Jake jurer, il se contracta, puis retomba sur moi, épuisé. Il était là, dans mes bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait, il venait de m'offrir mon plus beau cadeau, ma première fois avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Il nous fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits, il s'était allongé à mes côtés, mais me serrait contre lui.

- C'était merveilleux Jake. Merci.

- Merci à toi. Ca sera encore mieux la prochaine fois mon amour. Ca va ? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

La prochaine fois… Je n'osais l'imaginer.

- Je vais bien, je t'aime.

Avec un grand sourire, il me serra encore plus fort contre lui. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je me suis mise à détester ce satané proverbe lorsque je vis Jake se releva sur son coude, tendant son cou afin de regarder l'heure sur le réveil. Il soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il partit chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain, et revint avec un gant humide. Il me nettoya délicatement, il était si attentionné. J'avais saigné, mais pas autant que ce à quoi je m'attendais, beaucoup de mes amies avaient perdu énormément de sang selon elles… J'étais gênée, mes yeux se fermèrent pour cacher mon embarras.

- J'ai un entrainement dans moins d'une heure. Je suis désolé mon amour, je ne veux pas te laisser là toute seule, mais je suis obligé. Murmura-t-il à mon oreille après qu'il m'ait parfaitement nettoyée.

- Je comprends. Et je pense qu'un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal, entre le vol et... Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, lentement, langoureusement.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Je t'aime.

Je le regardai sortir de la chambre, la vision de son corps nu me fit rougir. Pouvais-je le rejoindre ? Peut-être que cette seconde fois allait arriver plus rapidement que prévu. Je me repassais le moment que nous venions de passer, dans ma tête, quand son téléphone sonna.

- Jake, téléphone. Criai-je afin qu'il m'entende.

Il ne répondit pas. Je me levai alors pour voir si je pouvais répondre, il s'agissait d'un message. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais machinalement, j'acceptai la lecture. Et là, ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

« Surprise chéri ! Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu serais super occupé cette semaine, mais je repense à la nuit dernière, mon petit Jake me manque tant ! Love. Yoko. » (NR : Je suis partagée entre la joie et une haine féroce… / NA : pffffff avoue que tu es juste folle de joie !)

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, si bien que je relus le message au moins trois fois avant de me lever. Prise de panique, je cherchais quoi faire. L'eau s'interrompit alors que je venais de terminer de me rhabiller, me tournant vers la porte de la salle de bain, j'attendis qu'il en sorte.

- Bella ? Tu pouvais rester au lit, tu sais ?

Je ne répondis pas, le fixant avec toute la haine que je pouvais éprouver pour lui. Je serrais son portable de toutes mes forces entre mes doigts.

- Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Oh oui, il pouvait l'être. Il s'avança vers moi en levant légèrement les mains. Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ? Il disait qu'il m'aimait ! Et il ne pouvait pas attendre de me retrouver ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il couche avec une autre fille ! Alors que moi, j'étais prête à l'attendre jusqu'à Décembre, ou même la fin de son stage.

- Je pars ! Je rentre au Etats Unis, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, je les détestais ! Elles étaient le signe de ma faiblesse, c'étaient des traîtresses qui me brulaient la peau.

- Quoi ? Mais Bella…

Il tenta de s'approcher de moi, mais je mettais ma main devant moi pour lui signaler qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'approche.

- Non, pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, je sais tout Jake ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi avec tes "Tu m'as tellement manqué ma Bella" ! Crachai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais Bella…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Bella ! Jake, je t'aime, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Et le pire c'est que tu oses me dire que tes sentiments pour moi sont les même que les miens ?

Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Jake sur mes talons, il n'osa pas me rattraper physiquement, pourtant il avait la force nécessaire. Je finis par me retourner.

- Je ne voudrais pas que YOKO soit privée de son "petit Jake" une nuit de plus !

Je sentais mon visage se déformer en une grimace de douleur et je reconnus à peine ma voix. Ma dernière phrase avait été crachée du ton le plus mauvais qui avait pu sortir.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire, ni me suivre. Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et, au fond de moi, j'en étais très contente ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir me retenir, me tromper par des paroles rassurantes. Sans me retourner, je quittai l'appartement et me mis à courir dans ces rues inconnues, à la recherche d'un taxi. Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit, que je m'éloigne le plus loin possible. L'aéroport et l'avion pour me ramener à Seattle était le meilleur moyen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***Sort la tête de derrière la porte de son boumqueur et s'éclaircie la voix***

**Euh… Vous êtes toujours là ?**

**Oh hey ? Oh hey ? Oh hey ?**

**Oulà, il y a de l'écho… C'est pas bon ça :s**

**Allez, je vous donne le droit de vous défouler sur moi ! **

**(Euh… pas trop fort quand-même hein^^ Suis toute petite, toute fragile moi :( )**

**Bon… un bien pour un mal, pour la plus part d'entre vous, j'en suis sûre ! Plus de Jacob pour un tit moment… Edward va-t-il enfin prendre les devants ? Bella lui laissera la porte ouverte ?**

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de se retournement de situation ?**

**Je vous laisse une petite semaine pour vous remettre et méditer la chose et de me laisser plein de reviews, parce j'adore vous lire^^**

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**RoBisous**

**Bella )**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Kikou tout le monde :-)**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, malgré le mauvaise temps (Si chez vous c'est comme chez moi :s) et la rentrée qui approche à grand pas, pour vous ou/et vos tit bouts (Euh… Pas pour moi^^ Ouffff j'ai plus à faire au stress du système scolaire^^)**

**Allez, je suis dans les temps et avec un chapitre retour aux Etats Unis !**

**Merci à mes revieweuses, vous n'êtes pas nombreuses, mais vous être GENIALES !**

**Erica shoval : merci à toi… J'espère que tu auras plaisir à lire cette fic jusqu'à son point finale.**

**Ma double personnalité adorée : naaaan pas de sms avant ! Rien que pour t'embêter^^ Et tu sais quoi ? Ben tu as raison pour… les rames^^ Mais pas pour + que moi ! :p**

**Missgling : rooooh tu aime encore moins Jake ? Bon, ok, il a merdouillé… Après Bella tombera-t-elle dans les bras d'Edward ? A noter que une relation débutant sur la douleur de l'autre… Ben c'est pas top top à mon avis^^ Allez, un peu de lecture ! Merciii pour la review.**

**Ma koda : aaah pas taper le Jake, il est plus fort que nous et puis faut pas te faire mal hein! mdr. Tiens, toi aussi tu veux que Edward se dévoue pour requinquer Bella ? Bizarre^^ hihi. Une fois ce chapitre posté, je viens te mettre un tit com' sur ton dernier chap -) et merciiii pour la rev'.**

**Camille : c'est vrai que le Japon c'est un beau cadeau… (bon, pas la peine que je rêve, jamais je ne pourrais y mettre les pieds :s) Encore une partisane du Edward réconfortant^^ Merciii et bonne lecture.**

**Ma Stef : le reine de rev' de malades et folle accro du Eddy ! Encore une fois j'ai été morte de rire ! C'est dans ce chapitre que j'ai écrit un passage QUE pour toi ! lol. J'espère que tu aimeras -) Toi aussi tu voulais le texto avant ? Eh ben nan ! :p Comme j'ai dit à ma Meg, ça aurait été moins drôle ! hihi. Bon, plus de Jacob pour un petit moment… Alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre^^ et attends avec impatience ta review :-)**

**Titie : aaaah enfin quelqu'un qui voit le positif du billet d'avion^^ lol. Je te confirme, Bella va avoir du mal à surmonter tout ça… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture -)**

**Aelita48 : ravie que cette fin t'ait fait plaisir^^ Bella se faire consoler… On verra ça dans les prochains chapitres -) Merci…**

**Nane2Bru : ah tu t'y attendais ? Je crois que tu est la seule à me dire ça :-) Eh oui, faut pas de Jacob, il fallait bien ça pour faire avancer un peu le truc. Tu vas avoir une petite idée de l'état de Bella tout de suite en lisant ce chapitre. Merci pour ta première rev hors cartons^^ 3semaines, ça fait long :o**

**Voilà, le tour des reviews est fait ! Encore un grand merciiiiiii !**

**Merci à ma Meg qui a mis son nez dans ce chapitre et qui a une nouvelle fois fait des merveilles^^ T'adooore !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous, on se retrouve tout en bas de la page -)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 12**

_"__Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit, que je m'éloigne le plus loin possible. L'aéroport et l'avion pour me ramener à Seattle étaient le meilleur moyen__"_

**Point de vue de Bella**

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver un taxi. Par contre, pour lui expliquer où je voulais aller… Entre la barrière de la langue et mes sanglots incessants…

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, j'étais à l'aéroport, luttant contre les larmes, afin de mener à bien ma fuite. Il était hors de question que je reste dans ce pays quelques heures de plus, je ne pouvais pas risquer de voir arriver Jacob et qu'il me supplie de lui laisser une chance. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas décidé vers les guichets pour changer mon billet de retour, en espérant pouvoir partir de ce pays le plus rapidement possible et, surtout, avant que Jacob n'ai l'occasion de me rattraper.

- Bonjour. Reniflai-je.

L'employée releva la tête et me regarda l'air affolé.

- Ca va mademoiselle ?

- Je… Oui, merci. Je voudrais… Si c'est possible… Changer mon billet… Je voudrais avoir un vol pour la même destination, le plus tôt possible... S'il vous plaît.

Elle me prit le billet des mains et commença à taper sur son clavier, alors que vide d'occupation, ma main droite se mit à martyriser la gauche. L'employé semblait faire les choses au ralenti, j'avais envie de lui crier de se dépêcher, mais jugeais que cela aurait été déplacé et inapproprié. Plusieurs fois, je me surpris à regarder par-dessus mon épaule, de peur de voir arriver celui qui, maintenant, était mon ex-petit- ami. (NR :Juste entre nous, je respecte sa douleur mais qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse :$/NA : comment ça entre nous ? Et puis pauvre Bella :( ) Puis, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes - que j'avais passé à surveillé surveillées ma montre - l'hôtesse releva enfin la tête.

- Je vous demande une minute, je dois appeler mon responsable, je vais voir avec lui ce que l'on peut faire pour votre changement de billet.

Elle se leva et quitta son box, mais revint rapidement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez de la chance, normalement, on ne peut pas échanger ces billets, mais, là, l'avion n'est pas plein et mon responsable est d'humeur clémente, donc je peux me permettre de vous faire le changement, elle vérifia l'horaire, l'avion part dans quarante-cinq minutes, avec un embarquement dans un quart d'heure, ça vous va ?

- Parfait. Merci… Merci beaucoup.

Elle tapa quelques interminables secondes de plus sur son clavier d'ordinateur et son imprimante se mit à faire un bruit désagréable pour mes oreilles. Une fois le silence revenu, elle se pencha pour attraper mon nouveau billet et me le tendit avec un sourire un peu crispé. La pauvre, je devais être dans un tel état qu'elle avait du mal à rester insensible comme le sont la plupart des hôtesses d'accueil d'aéroport.

- Merci, je n'ai rien à payer ? Me renseignai-je en regardant les différentes informations se trouvant sur mon nouveau billet.

- Non, rien. Je récupère juste votre bagage pour y mettre l'étiquette de transport et vous n'aurez plus qu'à vous rendre à la salle d'embarquement. Bon voyage, Mademoiselle.

- Merci, bonne journée.

M'éloignant du guichet, les pleures revinrent, je pris un mouchoir et tentai de sécher mon visage. C'était peine perdue. Je me mis alors à chercher la salle d'embarquement, la trouvant rapidement, les indications étant traduites en diverses langues. Il ne fallait pas que je traine, si Jacob avait décidé de me rattraper, il ne devait pas être loin. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais installée et à peine assise, je demandais à une hôtesse quand je pourrais passer un coup de téléphone. Les larmes que j'avais retenue débordèrent de nouveau et j'avais devant moi la deuxième, que dis-je, troisième personne qui s'affolait en s'apercevant de mon état.

- Ca va, Mademoiselle ? Me demanda l'hôtesse.

- O… Oui, je… Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout… Dis-je du ton le plus assuré que je pus.

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Non… Juste… Me dire quand je pourrais avoir accès au téléphone ?

Elle sembla se résigner et, moi, je soupirais de soulagement.

- Je vous conseille d'attendre que le décollage soit passé. Il vous suffira de prendre le combiné qui se trouve sur le côté du siège devant vous et de composer votre numéro. Les communications passent par satellite, en principe, ça fonction très bien. M'assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord, merci Madame.

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour moi, elle se contenta de m'amener une boîte de mouchoirs et elle me laissa tranquille. Je la remerciai en retenant une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Je décidai de fermer les yeux, là au moins je ne risquais plus de voir Jacob débarquer. La fatigue me submergea rapidement, j'étais épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement et, c'est des larmes plein les yeux, que je m'endormis dans une position peu confortable.

- Mademoiselle.

Relevant la tête, le regard encore plein de sommeil, je vis l'hôtesse qui me souriait. Je repris un peu contenance et rajustai ma position sur mon siège, me frottant les yeux pour les décoller un peu. J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient gonflés - mais cela ne devait pas être qu'une impression… -

- Mademoiselle, je suis désolée de vous réveiller, mais il reste trois heures de vol, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le faire avant, si vous voulez passer un coup de téléphone, c'est toujours possible.

- Oh. Oui, merci. Je… suis désolée, j'ai dû m'endormir.

- Ce n'est rien. Et puis le voyage semble moins long lorsqu'on dort.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, en tentant de lui rendre le sourire qu'elle affichait. Mes yeux étaient étrangement secs, je ne devais plus avoir de larmes à verser.

- Je peux vous proposer une boisson chaude ? Nous en avons des différentes : thé, tisane, capuccino, chocolat au lait, café, café décaféiné…

Je souris en la voyant se débattre avec sa mémoire pour retrouver les boissons qu'elle pouvait me servir. Mais décidais de mettre rapidement fin à son calvaire.

- Un café avec deux sucres, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cabine et je me détachai - m'étant endormie avant le décollage, je ne m'étais pas encore détachée - (NR :elle était toujours bouclée ?/NA : eh ouiiiii^^ Epuisée la Bella !) puis, je m'emparai du combiné qui était devant moi. Heureusement que le téléphone était installé au loft, c'était la condition essentielle qu'Alice avait imposée. Il était hors de question pour elle de ne pas avoir internet et le téléphone ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée.

Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. Sans m'en rendre compte, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure d'appréhension, en regardant autour de moi. Pas de passager sur ma rangée, ni sur les sièges situés devant et derrière moi, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier des regards qu'ils auraient pu me porter.

- Allo ?

Je sursautai en entendant mon ami, mais, par la suite, ne pus réprimer un soupir en entendant sa voix rassurante.

- Edward ?

- Oui, c'est qui ? Je ne vous entends pas très bien.

- C'est Bella. Dis-je précipitamment.

- Bella ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Il avait dû entendre au son de ma voix que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Je… Je rentre, ne me demande pas d'explications, s'il te plaît, demande juste à quelqu'un de venir me chercher à l'aéroport, j'arrive dans trois heures.

- Bella, tout va bien ? Pourquoi…

- Edward, s'il te plaît !

Je sentais mes larmes revenir. Je lui fus reconnaissant lorsque je compris avec soulagement qu'il n'allait pas persister.

- D'accord, il y aura quelqu'un à l'aéroport pour venir te chercher.

Il semblait inquiet et je me sentais coupable… Coupable de leur causer encore des soucis, j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis que j'étais entrée dans leurs vies.

- Merci.

Je raccrochais alors que l'hôtesse m'apportait mon café.

- Voilà. Vous avez pu joindre la personne que vous souhaitiez contacter?

- Oui, c'est bien pratique ces téléphones. Merci beaucoup. Je sentais déjà mes pleurs reprendre.

- A votre service Mademoiselle.

Elle s'éloigna et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, pour ne s'arrêter que peu de temps avant l'atterrissage. Finalement, je ne les avais pas épuisées…

Tout le reste se fit automatiquement. Mettre la ceinture, attendre que l'hôtesse nous donne la permission de la défaire… Se détacher… Se lever… Récupérer son bagage à main… Sourire en passant devant les hôtesses…

Mais en mettant pied à terre, je plongeai dans un trou noir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je m'étais fait au départ de Bella, bien que la savoir dans les bras de ce… (NR :Je compatis, je ressens la même chose !/NA : *soupire* lol) Enfin… Depuis que son avion avait décollé, je comptais les heures qui allaient nous la ramener. Mes cartons étaient maintenant tous déballés, sans exception contrairement à ceux de Rose et Emmett qui jonchaient encore l'entrée. J'avais même pris mon courage à deux mains et avais organisé ma collection de CD par année de parution et par genre et mes livres dans l'ordre alphabétique des auteurs. J'étais plutôt fière de moi en sortant de ma chambre et en me rendant dans le salon bien calme après le départ des deux couples infernaux pour quelques courses.

(NA : petit passage pour ma Stef, ne bave pas trooop la prochaine phrase^^ hihi)

J'avais décidé d'en profiter pour me détendre, je venais de prendre une douche et me promenais torse nu, ne portant que mon boxer et mon pantalon de jogging bleu sombre. Il fallait que je reprenne la muscu d'ici peu, les restos et les bières entre potes ne me rendaient pas service, même si j'étais loin de la catastrophe !

Après m'être servi un café, je décidai de me re-familiariser avec mon piano. Il avait fait partie du premier convoi de meubles qui était parti de la maison de mes parents. Par conséquent, je n'avais pas joué depuis un petit moment, et je dois dire que cela me manquait.

Comme pour apprivoiser "la bête", j'en fis le tour en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. Certains pourraient me prendre pour un fou, mais pour moi, mon instrument valait amplement la douceur de la peau d'une femme. Mais peut-être était-ce parce que je n'avais pas encore LA femme à mes côté. Une fois mon tour fait, je pris place sur le tabouret, relevai le clapet me cachant les touches noires et ivoires et y posai presque timidement le bout de mes doigts. Les notes venaient toutes seules et ce fut un grand soulagement pour moi, ma musique me détendant, m'amenant loin de tout... loin de mes pensées sadiques qui m'imposaient des images de la femme que j'aimais dans les bras de son petit-ami, qui assurément n'était pas moi. (NR : Patience, patience, je fais confiance à l'auteure… Moi, lèche-bottes ? Nooooon mdr/NA : raahlalalala… Bon… Tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas hein ? mdr)

Après un petit échauffement, j'entamais les premières notes de mon morceau préféré, mais ne pus aller plus loin que le premier couplet, la sonnerie stridente et agaçante du téléphone m'interrompant et cassant littéralement ma bulle de confort. Je me levais en soupirant et en râlant déjà contre la personne qui venait de me déranger et qui j'aurais parié était ma chère petite sœur.

- Alice, qu'as-tu encore oubliée ? Fis-je pour moi-même en levant les yeux au plafond.

Je décrochai à la troisième sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Edward ?

Le son était très mauvais et même avec ouïe très développée, je ne pus reconnaître mon interlocuteur.

- Oui, c'est qui ? Je ne vous entends pas très bien.

- C'est Bella.

- Bella ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Maintenant, la mauvaise réception m'inquiéta fortement.

- Je… Je rentre, ne me demande pas d'explications, s'il te plaît, demande juste à quelqu'un de venir me chercher à l'aéroport, j'arrive dans trois heures.

- Bella, tout va bien ? Pourquoi…

Je voulais en savoir plus, mais elle me coupa la parole.

- Edward, s'il te plaît !

Je pouvais percevoir comme des sanglots dans sa voix, je me résignai à ne pas aller plus loin dans mon questionnement.

- D'accord, il y aura quelqu'un à l'aéroport pour venir te chercher.

- Merci.

Elle avait raccroché. Un peu paniqué, je regardai l'heure, puis me mis à la recherche de mon portable, il fallait que je prévienne les autres au plus vite. Je le trouvais finalement sous la couette de mon lit et, la main légèrement tremblante, je cherchais le numéro d'Alice, maudissant toutes les personnes dont le prénom commençait par un « A » et qui éloignaient ma sœur des premiers de la liste. Trop stressé, je ne pensai même pas à regarder dans mes derniers appels. Trois sonneries plus tard, elle décrocha.

- Alice ?

- Oui, Edward, tu as pensé à quelque chose à rajouter à la liste des courses ? Tu verrais ce magasin ! C'est tout simplement géant !

- Alice, c'est important ! C'est Bella…

- Quoi ? Mais elle est au Japon avec Jake, ne me dis pas que maintenant qu'elle est partie, tu ne supportes pas la distance ? Elle n'est pas ta petite-amie Edward ! (NR :Ouch, elle sait appuyer où ça fait mal :s/ NA : ben faut pas oublier les liens de parenté avec Emmett hein^^ mdr)

Mon dieu, mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire pour une fois ? Et puis, en plein magasin, avec les oreilles des autres qui trainent ?

- Tu n'es pas folle de dire ça devant les autres ?

- Ils ne sont pas avec moi !

- Oh…

- Bon alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je te préviens…

- Laisse-moi parler, bon sang ! Elle vient de m'appeler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais elle est dans l'avion, elle arrive dans moins de trois heures. Elle pleurait, si tu l'avais entendue Alice…

- Mais… que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Rien, elle ne veut pas en parler. Je… Je vais aller la chercher à l'aéroport, continuez les courses et ramenez quelque chose qu'elle aime, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis certain qu'elle va avoir besoin d'être chouchoutée.

- Ok, fais attention à elle et, surtout, ne la force pas à parler si elle ne le souhaite pas ! Ok ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? M'offusquai-je. En tout cas, si cet enfoiré lui a fait du mal, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il reste au Japon à vie ! Alice, c'est Bella, elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir !

- Edward, ne t'énerve pas sans savoir, ce n'est peut-être rien, les aléas d'être en couple, tu sais... Sur un coup de tête, tout est possible !

- Oui, ben n'empêche que là, je n'ai qu'une envie, le massacrer ! (NR :On est deux !/NA : tu ne veux pas plutôt embaucher quelqu'un ? Nan parce que c'est un champion le gars^^)

- Edward, le principal c'est que Bella sache qu'on est là pour elle ! A tout à l'heure, je vais prévenir les autres et prends soin d'elle, c'est ma meilleur amie !

- A tout à l'heure. Grognai-je.

Je raccrochai, son vol n'arrivait pas avant 2h45, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à tourner en rond dans notre loft. Me pinçant l'arrête du nez pour retrouver un semblant de calme, je soufflai un grand coup et me rendais dans ma chambre, m'habillant en un temps record. Sans plus attendre, je pris les clés de ma Volvo, bien décidé de me rendre à l'aéroport, même si je savais que j'aurais à attendre. Mieux valait être en avance qu'en retard… Et puis, je ne connaissais pas assez la ville pour évaluer correctement le temps que j'allais mettre pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme prévu, j'avais bien deux heures d'avance, qui aurait cru qu'en milieu d'après-midi, les routes étaient dégagées dans une aussi grande ville ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je pris donc une table au premier café croisé sur mon chemin. Un panneau d'annonce me permettrait de surveiller l'arrivée des avions et donc celui de Bella. Je commandai un grand café et achetais un peu de lecture au petit kiosk à côté.

J'arrivais à la moitié du magazine que je venais d'acheter, un truc sans intérêt sur les avancées de la science en un siècle, quand mon portable sonna.

- Oui ?

- C'est Alice, tu es où ? Tu es déjà parti la chercher ?

- Oui, je suis à l'aéroport mais, comme je t'ai dit, elle n'arrive pas tout de suite.

- Oui, je sais, je me demandais juste si tu pouvais nous appeler quand elle sera arrivée ? Pour nous donner des nouvelles.

- Alice, je ne pense pas que cela soit très correct ! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner à peine arrivée sous prétexte que je dois vous rassurer ! Et, de toute façon, dès qu'elle arrive, on rentre. Si elle va si mal que ce que je pense, elle aura besoin de toi.

- Ok, mais…

- Alice, je prendrai soin d'elle sans la brusquer, tu sais à quel point je tiens à elle. Alors, tu sais que je ne la forcerai pas à faire ou dire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Très bien. On vous attend au loft. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Une fois mon portable éteint, un bref regard vers le panneau m'apprit que le vol de Bella arrivait terminal H dans environ 45 minutes. Finalement, le temps était passé relativement rapidement. Je pris le temps de terminer mon café qui était maintenant froid et presque imbuvable, puis me dirigeais vers le dit terminal, me posant sur un des bancs libres, face à la porte des arrivées.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ces 45 minutes furent les plus longues de ma vie, des groupes de filles passaient et repassaient devant moi, gloussant beaucoup trop fort pour que cela semble naturel. Je ne jetais même pas un œil vers elles, trop occupé à m'imaginer le visage de Bella, comment allait-elle ? J'espérais que la réponse soit : bien, mais j'en doutais fortement. Comment allais-je réagir en la voyant ? Si elle revenait si vite, c'est qu'elle et Jake c'était fini ?

« Tu vas pouvoir te lancer maintenant, depuis le temps que tu rêves de l'avoir dans ton lit ! »…

Non, je voulais plus que ça… Je l'aimais… Plus que quiconque sur cette terre… Même si je devais attendre des années pour être intime avec elle, j'attendrais… Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, était d'être avec elle, de la soutenir quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je n'avais pas envie de profiter d'une situation difficile pour atteindre mon rêve le plus fou.

- L'avion de ligne international en provenance de Tokyo vient d'atterrir, les passagers sortiront au terminal H. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir respecter la zone « passagers » en restant derrière les barrières de sécurité.

Je me levais donc, marchant de droite à gauche, le stress montait et je regrettais de ne pas avoir demandé à Alice de venir la chercher, elle était la personne adéquate pour ça. Moi, je n'étais que le minable abruti qui allait sauter de joie lorsqu'elle allait m'annoncer qu'elle et Jacob n'étaient plus ensemble.

« Tu ne feras pas ça, tu tiens trop à elle ».

Bien sûr que je tenais à elle, si elle m'en accordait le droit, je ferais tout pour elle ! La servir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, l'aimer, me tuer pour elle. Toutes mes réflexions s'arrêtèrent quand Bella apparut enfin. J'allais à sa rencontre, au plus proche que je pus. Elle me repéra rapidement et, alors qu'elle avançait vers moi, je remarquais son regard perdu, inexpressif, des cernes violets marquaient son visage dévasté pas la tristesse et ses larmes avaient laissé des traces comme des sillons sur ses joues.

- Bella ! L'interpelai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, les bras ballants et je ne pus me retenir de la prendre dans mes bras, délicatement, ne voulant pas la brusquer et ni ? lui faire peur. Elle se raidit, mais ne protesta pas, se laissant finalement aller. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, elle avait SON odeur partout sur elle. Cela me fit grimacer, puis une odeur que je connais que trop bien s'imposa à mon nez… Il avait fait ça… Il avait osé la toucher… Il lui avait fait ce dont moi je rêvais depuis des mois. Je me raidis à mon tour quand elle leva enfin la tête vers moi. Je déglutis, réprimant ma nausée. Autant l'odeur du plaisir sur mes compagnes ne me dérangeait pas, que cette même fragrance sur ma Bella me rendait malade.

- Je veux rentrer. Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Ce n'était plus ma Bella, son regard était vide, elle semblait brisée. Je mourais d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé, je serais même parti pour le Japon pour casser la gueule à Jacob, si elle me l'avait demandé. (NR :Ouiiiii, quelle bonne idée /NA : nan pas bonne idée ! Bonne idée c'est : je laisse le Jake au Japon et je m'occupe de Bella -) ) Mais je n'en n'avais pas le droit. Posant ma main dans le bas de son dos, je la guidais vers les tapis à bagages pour récupérer son sac. Pour une fois, l'attente ne fut pas longue et nous prîmes rapidement la direction de la voiture. Elle s'installa et le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Par moment, je risquais un regard vers elle, mais je n'avais droit à aucun retour. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre, on aurait pu croire qu'elle regardait le paysage, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pas plus de quarante minutes plus tard, je me garais devant notre immeuble et elle ne bougea pas. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte que nous étions arrivés.

- On y est, monte, ne t'occupe pas de tes bagages, je les prends et je te suis.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

Sans m'attendre, elle fonça vers l'immeuble. Elle n'allait pas bien, ça, c'était certain, à cet instant, je pensais que la seule personne pouvant faire quelque chose pour elle était ma sœur. Mais une fois passée la porte du loft, Alice me lança un regard paniqué.

- Edward ?

- Quoi ? Où est Bella ? M'inquiétai-je en ne la voyant pas dans les bras de ma sœur.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? Me demanda-t-elle durement.

- Rien, absolument rien ! Me défendis-je.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Oui ! Mais où est Bella ?

- Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre.

Elle soupira profondément.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Oui, si elle ne veut pas parler, alors oui. Ca m'inquiète, j'ai même pensé appeler Jake, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- On peut peut-être faire quelque chose ? Tentai-je.

Elle fit non de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras, je ne supportais pas de voir ma petite sœur malheureuse.

- Elle ira bien, on est là, elle le sait. En attendant, préparez le diner. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, je pourrai la surveiller.

Je n'en étais pas persuadé, mais je devais protéger ma sœur.

- J'espère… Soupira-t-elle.

Les autres étaient déjà dans la cuisine, tentant de s'occuper en rangeant les provisions qu'ils venaient de ramener. Le silence régnait alors que tout le monde s'afférait. Sauf moi… J'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait bien, lui offrir mes bras pour la réconforter. Laissant les autres à la cuisine, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et à peine un pied dans celle-ci, que mon regard se posait sur la porte mitoyenne qui me séparait d'elle. Il aurait été si facile de poser ma main sur la poignée et de l'actionner, de faire ses quelques pas qui pouvaient tout changer dans ma vie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les sanglots se calmèrent… Elle devait s'être endormie. Je regardai l'heure et fus stupéfait de voir que l'après-midi était bien entamée. Ma sœur était passée me voir au moment du repas de midi, m'annonçant que tout le monde m'attendait, mais je lui avais dit de manger sans moi, les sanglots troublaient encore le silence, je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner. Elle m'avait alors apporté un sandwich que j'avais à peine entamé.

- Edward ?

Je sursautai.

- Alice. Je… Que veux-tu ?

- Savoir comment elle va et comment tu vas.

J'étais assis contre la porte de séparation et ma sœur vint s'installer à côté de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je vais bien et elle semble s'être endormie… Ça fait un petit moment que je n'entends plus rien.

- Tu veux que je vérifie si elle dort vraiment ?

Elle avait relevé la tête, me regardant attentivement et prenant ma main pour la presser entre ses petits doigts. Ma tête s'appuya une nouvelle fois sur la porte me séparant de Bella.

- Je… Oui, je voulais le faire, mais je pense que c'est mieux que ce soit toi.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se leva et attendit que je me décale. Elle tourna la même poignée qui m'avait nargué toute l'après-midi, pénétrant dans la chambre dans laquelle j'aurais voulu me trouver.

Je suivis ma sœur des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait du petit corps recroquevillé, dos à nous, sur le lit de ma Bella. Elle dégagea quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui devait parsemer son visage et attrapa le plaid qui était posé sur un fauteuil, puis en couvrit son corps. Elle finit par embrasser son front et revenir vers moi, refermant le plus délicatement possible la porte afin de ne pas réveiller Bella.

- Elle dort… Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui, elle doit être épuisée.

Je soupirais en me levant pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit, prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement et me tournais vers ma sœur. Sans rien dire, elle s'allongea en face de moi et finit par me prendre dans ses bras, amenant ma tête dans son cou, caressant mes cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement.

- Il va lui falloir du temps pour nous dire pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Mais elle le fera ! Et si ça n'arrive pas, on appellera Jake. Ok ?

- Ne me parle même pas de lui ! Crachai-je.

- Attends de savoir avant de te monter la tête. Tenta-t-elle de me calmer.

- Il lui a fait du mal, c'est flagrant ! Mon dieu, mais pourquoi on lui a offert ce voyage ?

- Pour la rendre heureuse. (NR :Ah, ben, le bonheur se fait désirer :s/ NA : un peu ouais :s )

Elle dut grimacer, car sa voix était un peu déformée sur le dernier mot.

- Eh bien, on a tout gagné on dirait ! Elle va au plus mal, je me sens impuissant ! On se sent impuissants ! Alice, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi il lui a fait du mal ? Je… Jamais moi… Je…

- Chuuuttt, ça ira. Elle est forte et… On est là.

Elle soupira longuement et finit par se redresser, saisissant ma main au passage, pour me tirer hors du lit.

- Viens manger, tu as besoin de prendre des forces ! Cette nuit, tu seras de garde !

- Je veux être là pour elle, si… Si elle l'accepte.

- Elle l'acceptera, mais en attendant, elle dort ! Alors viens nous rejoindre dans la cuisine ! On a commandé chinois !

- J'arrive, je passe à la salle de bain avant.

- Ok, ne tarde pas si tu veux qu'il te reste ne serait-ce qu'un nem ! Tu connais Emmett, tant qu'il en reste, son repas n'est pas fini !

- J'arrive, mais garde-moi quelques gains de riz et un ou deux nems au poulet. Ah et un beignet à l'ananas aussi !

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Rigola-t-elle. Je ferais ce que je peux pour satisfaire à ta requête très cher petit frère !

Alice quitta ma chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Une fois plus présentable, je rejoignis les autres, tous attablés au bar. C'était bon de les voir réunis… Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour que le tableau soit parfait. Me forçant à sourire, je pris place à côté de Jasper, à l'opposé d'Emmett qui louchait sur mon assiette où trônait ma maigre commande de nourriture.

****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

**Oooooh nan c'est finiiiiiiii !**

**Bon… Notre Bella est bien rentrée, Jacob ne l'a pas rattrapé… Mais bon elle est loin du top de sa forme la pauvre :s**

**Cela va-t-il s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre ? A voir… En attendant, je serai ravie de lire vos pronostiques^^ **

**Aaaaah j'ai décidé (enfin Bella, dans un chapitre lointain^^) le prénom du bébé :-) Qui qui veut savoir ? Peut être que si vous êtes sages je le donnerai au prochain chapitre *sifflote***

**Bon ben moi je vais aller me prendre un médoc, car j'ai un de ces mal de crane :s**

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bonne semaine, prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Robisous tout plein !**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Kikou mes lectrices et lecteurs adorés !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Bon.. moi ce n'est pas la grande forme, j'ai eu un entretien cet aprem, il s'est super bien passé, ma candidature a beaucoup intéressé l'employeur, mais visiblement moins qu'une autre… Le soucis est que je prends tellement tout à cœur que là, ben je suis très déçue :-(**

**Ca va passer, il faut que ça se tasse comme on dit…**

**Alors, j'ai pas la tête à faire de grandes réponses aux reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :s**

**Je remercie donc :**

**Loodie38**(je n'abandonne pas Evo et Pro, j'ai juste un gros soucis pour avancer… Le chapitre fait actuellement 6pages)** Camille **(Prénom de bébé juste en dessous)** Ma Stef **(ma pro de la review de la mort qui tue, un vrai régal j'étais morte de rire^^)** Titie**(Edward a l'odora développé^^ mdr)** Aelita48 **(le future bébé de Bella qui est introduit dans le prologue^^)** ma double personnalité adorée**(c'est moi + que toi! Parce que c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi^^ Non mais oh !).

**Voilà, 6 reviews cette fois-ci. Premère impression: ça me laisse perplexe…**

**Pour les plus curieuses et les autres^^**

**Le bébé se nommera (en principe) : Samuel !**

**Alors le chapitre 13^^**

**Tout d'abord : encore un grand merci à ma Meg !**

**Ensuite, une petite nouveauté : une chanson ! Ce n'est pas le premier, mais le deuxième chapitre que j'écris en y incorporant une chanson… (le premier arrivera plus tard dans l'histoire, car oui, je n'écris pas forcement en suivant…)**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 13**

Ce soir là, ce fut le repas le plus calme de toute ma vie. Tout le monde était sous le choc du retour précipité de Bella et, surtout, de l'état dans lequel elle nous était revenue. Même Emmett n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, engloutissant sans un mot les quelques boîtes qui lui avaient été attribuées.

Moi, je mangeai très peu et j'avais mal à la tête à force d'imaginer divers scénarios pour expliquer la situation.

L'avait-il quittée ? Cette solution était plausible… Loin d'elle… Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas vivre cet amour à longue distance ? Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, n'est-on pas censé savoir endurer ce genre de chose ? Qu'est-ce un an dans une vie ? Rien ! D'autant plus que nous sommes au début de nos études, nous avions le temps de vivre nous disaient nos parents… Moi, si j'avais eu le bonheur d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi et désiré, j'aurais tout fait pour elle ! Si j'avais dû m'éloigner comme il l'a fait, jamais je ne l'aurais quittée parce que la distance était insurmontable ! D'ailleurs, serais-je seulement parti à l'autre bout de la terre pour ce stage ? Non, ne pas la voir une seule journée me déchirait le cœur… Je n'aurais tout simplement pas eu la force de partir et je lui aurais tenu tête si, comme pour Jacob, elle m'avait forcé. Comment quitter une fille comme Bella ? Il fallait être fou et aveugle !

Une autre hypothèse me venait en tête… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été violent avec elle ? Peut-être avait-il voulu la forcer à faire quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas ? Peut-être avait-il tenté de… Oh mon dieu… Rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée… (NR : Même de son plein gré, j'ai la nausée !/ NA : ahlalalalala ma Meg…) L'imaginer user de sa force contre elle, pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, me répugnait. J'étais loin d'être un ange dans mes dernières relations, mais, jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais usé de ma supériorité physique sur une femme. Non, moi, elles me demandaient de le l'être… Ma mémoire se mit alors à chercher une quelconque preuve… Une marque… Un hématome… Peut-être un vêtement abimé ou déchiré… Pourquoi, pour une fois, ne l'avais-je pas détaillée des pieds à la tête comme je m'appliquais à le faire à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion ? Ah oui… Parce que seul son visage ravagé par les larmes avait attiré mon attention ! Lui qui était si doux avec elle… Même si cela me coûtait de le dire, il était fabuleux avec elle… Comment aurait-il pu changer en si peu de temps ? La frustration me dis-je… La même qui m'avait poussé à prendre Jess de manière peu cavalière, il y a de cela quelque mois… Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. Mais je revins bien vite à ce qui me travaillait. Mon côté protecteur me criait de prendre le premier avion en partance pour le Japon et d'aller lui faire passer l'envie de faire du mal à une femme et encore moins à ma Bella !

Mais la pire de toutes les images qui pouvait hanter mon imagination était celle où ma Bella se retrouvait face à la tromperie… (NR :Il a pris des cours avec Alice lui ?/NA : ben en fait, c'est juste qu'elle est contagieuse^^) Bella aimait Jacob plus que tout… Mais si lui n'avait pas respecté cet amour ? S'il avait joué avec les sentiments de Bella ? Etait-ce si difficile de garder son cerveau le plus au sud bien sagement rangé durant un an ? Je devais bien m'avouer que quelques mois plus tôt ma réponse aurait été oui, c'est une chose insupportable pour nous jeunes adultes aux hormones plus qu'actives… Avant que mes yeux ne croisent ceux de Bella, combien de temps pouvais-je rester sans contacts physiques ou charnels ? Définitivement : peu de temps… Deux ou trois jours ? Mon physique me permettait de remédier à tout manque et je ne m'en privais pas ! Mais comment agir ainsi alors qu'on a la chance d'être l'élu du cœur de la plus merveilleuse des femmes ? Pour Bella j'aurais été capable de rester sage… Même s'il avait fallu que je fasse abstinence des mois ou même des années, je l'aurais fait si son amour était la contrepartie.

Si Bella aimait Jacob autant que moi je pouvais l'aimer elle, je pouvais comprendre sa souffrance, quoi qu'il se soit passé.

Mes baguettes à la main, je soulevais machinalement quelques nouilles chinoises aux légumes, les laissant retomber dans mon assiette pour mieux les repiocher quelques secondes plus tard, n'atteignant que rarement ma bouche.

- Edward ?

La voix de Jasper me sortit finalement de mes scénarii, tous plus ou moins probables, me reconnectant au monde réel, celui dans lequel ma Bella souffrait d'un mal dont nous n'avions aucune possibilité d'en connaître la cause. Enfin, nos doutes étaient plus que forts, faisant de Jacob le principal responsable, parce qu'objectivement, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Hum ? Marmonnai-je toujours un peu assommé par mon imagination débordante.

- Que penses-tu de la théorie de Rose et d'Alice ?

Avais-je été si absent ? Au point de ne pas entendre alors que la conversation était centrée sur Bella ?

- Ô, non… Je… N'ai pas entendu…. Désolé. Dis-je, me sentant d'un seul coup comme un enfant qui aurait était pris en flagrant délit de grappillage de bonbons dans le placard.

- Elles pensent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas.

- Non ? Pourquoi penser ça ? Voyons, faut pas sortir de l'Ivy League pour se rendre compte qu'elle est revenue dans un état désastreux à la maison! Crachai-je mauvais. (NR : J'allais le dire !/ NA : lol)

- Edward! M'interpella Emmett.

- Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Rose et Alice pense que Jacob a fait quelque chose, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

Bien sûr il avait fait quelque chose, elle était si heureuse de le rejoindre, il a tout gâché, peu importe comment… Juste… Il l'a fait !

- Le saura-t-on un jour ? Fis-je un peu abattu.

- On le saura ! Même si pour cela je dois appeler Jacob ou même aller au Japon lui remonter les bretelles ! Affirma Alice.

- Je te suivrais volontiers. Assurai-je.

- En attendant, il se fait tard ! Nous sommes tous épuisés, nous devrions aller nous coucher, peut-être que, demain, Bella nous parlera de ce qui s'est passé d'elle-même. Décréta Rosalie.

Sur ce, elle prit la main d'Emmett et se dirigea vers leur chambre, ne laissant à son homme que la possibilité de nous faire un signe de main en guise de bonne nuit. Rose fuyait… J'en étais certain. Elle devait très certainement être à deux doigts de craquer, alors elle avait préféré que ce soit caché dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Sous ses apparences froides, la petite-amie de mon frère était un peu mère poule et être spectatrice de la douleur de Bella, devait la ramener à sa propre histoire… Un premier amour perdu… Même si elle aimait Emmett à la folie, elle ne pouvait oublier.

- Bon… Eh bien, je crois bien que Jazz et moi allons en faire de même. Je suis épuisée !

- Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit à vous deux.

- Et petit frère, ne t'en fais pas, elle ira bien, on sera là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive.

Incapable de répondre par la parole, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Alice vint me faire un bisou sur la joue et m'enlaça quelques secondes.

- Va te coucher, si elle a besoin, elle sait où nous sommes et ta chambre est la plus accessible. Mais je te préviens ! Ne pense même pas à profiter de la situation ! Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille alors que Jazz l'attendait appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme petite sœur.

- Tu l'as été. Affirma-t-elle.

- Je ne le suis plus… Je… L'aime.

- Je le sais.

Elle s'éloigna en me faisant un grand sourire, me laissant seul dans la cuisine. En soupirant, je me fis un café et pris la direction de ma chambre en mélangeant distraitement le sucre que je venais d'y plonger. La caféine n'allait pas m'aider à dormir, bien au contraire, mais, de toute façon, je n'en avais pas réellement l'intention.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je posai mon mug sur mon bureau, afin d'avoir les mains libres pour d'aller fermer mes rideaux, mais un reniflement me sortit de mon but. Je me retournai et allumais ma lampe de chevet. Elle était là, entre nos deux chambres, le regard rivé au sol, tremblante.

- Bella. Ca ne va pas? (NR : Je pense, en effet, que ça ne va pas ! Il pouvait bien faire un commentaire sur les filles !/NA : Roooh ce n'est qu'un homme ! Il sait pas gérer tout ça^^)

…

- Bella, parle-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'en supplie parle-moi.

…

- A Alice ! Parle au moins à Alice ! Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

Je la regardais, prêt à bondir en voyant un geste signifiant son accord, mais rien ne vint et ses sanglots redoublèrent, me serrant le cœur à l'idée de l'avoir blessée une nouvelle fois.

- Bella, je suis désolé. Je…

Lentement, je m'approchais d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir, alors, je fis ce qu'il me semblait être juste, la prendre délicatement dans mes bras. Etonnamment, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, mais elle ne chercha pas à participer à cette étreinte.

Les minutes passèrent et le silence ponctué de sanglots était pesant. Je nous installai sur mon lit, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Me penchant un peu, je mis en route mon lecteur mp3, la musique avait toujours était un moyen pour moi d'aller mieux, j'espérais qu'il en soit de même pour l'ange que je tenais entre mes bras.

Les chansons défilaient, mais le corps de Bella tremblait encore contre le mien, ma main dans son dos faisait des allers retours, tentant de l'apaiser du mieux possible.

- Chut Bella, Chut…

C'était les seuls mots que je pouvais lui dire, sans risquer d'aggraver les choses. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache et sente que j'étais là.

Une nouvelle chanson débuta et je me félicitais d'être un brin nostalgique et donc de l'avoir intégré à une de mes playlists.

« Crash and burn » de Savage Garden emplissait ma chambre, Bella sembla y réagir, se calmant et soupirant légèrement contre mon torse.

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=LHv039QZdKQ (enlevez les parenthèses autour des points)

_**When you feel all alone (Quand tu te sens seule)  
>And the world has turned its back on you (Et que le monde t'a tourné le dos)<br>Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart (S'il te plaît donne-moi un moment pour apprivoiser ton cœur sauvage)  
>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you (Je sais que tu as l'impression que les murs se referment sur toi)<br>It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold (C'est difficile de trouver le soulagement et les gens peuvent être si froids)  
>When darkness is upon your door (Quand la noirceur est à ta porte)<br>And you feel that you can't take anymore (Et tu sens que tu n'en peux plus)**_

- Bella, tu n'es pas seule, on est là, je suis là. Parle-nous, s'il te plait. On a besoin de savoir pour pouvoir t'aider. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement te taire et souffrir seule dans ton coin. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi être là pour toi.

_**Let me be the one you call (Laisse-moi être celui que tu appelles)  
>If you jump I'll break your fall (Si tu sautes j'arrêterai ta chute)<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night (Te soulèverai et m'envolerai avec toi dans la nuit)  
>If you need to fall apart (Si tu as besoin de te briser)<br>I can mend a broken heart (Je peux réparer un cœur brisé)  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn (Si tu as besoin de t'effondrer alors effondre-toi et brûle)<br>You're not alone (Tu n'es pas seule)  
><strong>_

- Bella, ne tombe pas sans t'accrocher, je t'en prie. On trouvera un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux, mais il faut que tu nous aides. Trop de gens ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi ! Qui va m'écouter jouer et me défendre contre Emmett l'anti musique classique voudra éliminer l'instrument du délit, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Je pensais que peut-être l'humour pouvait lui redonner le sourire, mais ma tentative fut vaine.

_**When you feel all alone (Quand tu te sens seule)  
>And a loyal friend is hard to find (Et qu'un ami fidèle est difficile à trouver)<br>You're caught in a one way street (Si tu es prise dans une rue à sens unique)  
>With the monsters in your head (Avec les monstres dans ta tête)<br>When hopes and dreams are far away and (Quand les espoirs et les rêves sont loin)  
>You feel like you can't face the day (Et que tu <strong>__**as**__** l'impression que tu ne pourras pas faire face à la journée)**_**  
><strong>

- Bella, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie même ! Nous sommes tes amis, on ne te laissera pas te débattre toute seule, on est là pour ça. Tu n'es pas seule, jamais tu ne le seras, je t'en fais la promesse.

_**Let me be the one you call (Laisse-moi être celui que tu appelles)  
>If you jump I'll break your fall (Si tu sautes j'arrêterai ta chute)<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night (Te soulèverai et m'envolerai avec toi dans la nuit)  
>If you need to fall apart (Si tu as besoin de te briser)<br>I can mend a broken heart (Je peux réparer un cœur brisé)  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn (Si tu as besoin de t'effondrer alors effondre-toi et brûle)<br>You're not alone (Tu n'es pas seule)**_

- Je suis, là, je serai toujours là pour toi, fais-moi confiance. Je ne supporte pas te voir dans cet état. S'il te plaît Bella, laisse-moi être là pour toi.

_**Because there has always been heartache and pain (Parce qu'il y a toujours eu des maux de cœur et de la douleur)  
>And when it's over you'll breathe again (Et quand ce sera terminé tu respireras à nouveau)<br>You'll breathe again (Tu respireras à nouveau)  
><strong>_

- Ca va passer, quoi qu'il se soit passé, il y a une solution. Bella, il faut que tu extériorises, que tu en parles, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Bella, c'est Jacob ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Je voulais savoir, c'était devenu un besoin. Elle s'était un peu calmée, mais lorsque le prénom de son petit-copain sortit d'entre mes lèvres, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elle s'accrocha si fort à mon teeshirt que je crus qu'elle allait le déchirer.

- Chut, désolé, je ne parlerais plus de lui. Bella, je t'en prie, calme-toi.

_**When you feel all alone (Quand tu te sens seule)  
>And the world has turned its back on you (Et que le monde t'a tourné le dos)<br>Give me a moment please (Donne-moi un moment s'il-te-plaît)  
>To tame your wild wild heart (Pour apprivoiser ton cœur sauvage)<br>**_

- Je te promets qu'on ne te laissera pas seule Bella.

J'avais répété ça des dizaines de fois, mais ces quelques mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

_**Let me be the one you call (Laisse-moi être celui que tu appelles)  
>If you jump I'll break your fall (Si tu sautes j'arrêterai ta chute)<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night (Te soulèverai et m'envolerai avec toi dans la nuit)  
>If you need to fall apart (Si tu as besoin de te briser)<br>I can mend a broken heart (Je peux réparer un cœur brisé)  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn (Si tu as besoin de t'effondrer alors effondre-toi et brûle)<br>You're not alone (Tu n'es pas seule)**_

La chanson se termina, une autre prit le relais, une que je ne connaissais pas, certainement une qu'Alice avait ajoutée lorsqu'elle m'avait emprunté mon lecteur. Mais soudain, Bella se crispa, ma main toujours dans son dos, poursuivait ses caresses réconfortantes. Puis ses sanglots se calmèrent, je crus même qu'elle s'était enfin calmée. Je la sentis se détacher de moi et lever la tête. Je baissai alors mes yeux pour croiser son regard que j'imaginais triste. Mais je n'en vis rien, d'abord, il y eut de la peur, elle tenta de se défaire de mon étreinte, mais un peu dérouté, au lieu de la laisser m'échapper, je la retenais un peu plus. Puis, sûrement en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de moi, un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux humides.

- Bella ?

Je tentai de la faire réagir, mais elle resta figée, à sonder mon regard toujours avec cette tension, pleine de colère. Mais, je ne me doutais pas que sa réaction serait si soudaine et violente, je tentais de ramener son visage sur mon torse, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de plus de réconfort, elle me repoussa alors violemment, avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis deux, toujours en me regardant avec cette haine. Pensait-elle que je lui ferais du mal ? Je déglutis à cette pensée… J'avais certainement dû faire quelque chose de déplacé. Mais quoi ?

Lentement, je tentai de faire un pas vers elle, les bras levés en signe d'apaisement.

- Bella, c'est moi Edward, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Mais alors que j'approchais d'un pas de plus, elle me stoppa net, mettant son bras entre nous.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle de sa voix rendue roque par les larmes et les sanglots qui l'avaient secouée il y a de ça encore quelques minutes.

- Bella, mais…

- Tu es comme tous les autres ! Comme lui ! Comment vous pouvez dire que vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais ? Pourquoi des promesses ? Je ne veux plus de ça ! Je… Vous me rendez malade !

Puis, sans que je ne puisse réagir, elle se retourna et se précipita vers la porte, s'énervant sur la poignée qui ne voulait pas céder. Quand, enfin, elle réussit à passer dans sa chambre, elle claqua violement la porte et j'entendis le cliquetis de la clé. Un fossé venait de se creuser entre nous.

Et je me retrouvais seul, à quelques mètres de la porte qu'elle venait de me fermer au nez. Légèrement hébété par le revirement soudain de situation, je restai là, peut-être quelques minutes, avant de me précipiter pour me saisir de la poignée qu'elle s'était acharnée à tourner il y a quelques instants, mais la porte était belle et bien fermée à clé. Un peu paniqué maintenant, je me retournais, passant au crible ma chambre dans l'espoir que quelque chose me saute aux yeux. Mais rien. Puis, bien vite, la seule solution qui me vint à l'esprit était de trouver une personne à qui elle pourrait se confier, qui pourrait la faire parler.

- Alice. Chuchotai-je à moi-même.

En courant, je traversai le loft, évitant de justesse une paire de basket qui avait dû être abandonnée là, en plein milieu du couloir, par Emmett. Arrivé à destination, l'urgence et ma courte course m'avaient légèrement coupé le souffle. Je pris donc quelques secondes pour me calmer avant de donner des petits coups sur le bois de la porte de la chambre de ma petite sœur et de mon meilleur ami.

- Alice. Chuchotai-je afin de ne pas réveiller tout le monde.

Mais rien, aucun signe. Je n'allais tout de même pas entrer sans y avoir été invité ? Oh non, aucune chance que je fasse une telle chose ! Et si elle… Ils… Beurk, hors de question que je prenne le risque de trouver ma sœur nue dans les bras de Jasper ! Je redonnais donc quelques coups un peu plus forts.

- Al', je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi.

J'avais l'impression de pleurnicher et c'était peut-être ce que je faisais, mais, là, j'étais à bout de nerfs. Les dernières phrases que Bella m'avait crachées au visage tournaient en boucle dans ma tête… J'étais la personne qu'elle avait décrite, oui, j'étais à mettre dans cette case que je ne souhaitais pas à mon pire ennemi. J'avais tenté d'être une meilleure personne… Bella ne pouvait que dire la vérité.

Désespéré, mon front se plaqua lourdement sur le bois dur, mais aucune douleur n'égalait celle de mon cœur.

Un bruit provenant de la chambre me fit sursauter. Alice… Elle avait dû m'entendre ! J'avais envie de me mettre à genoux et de remercier le ciel de m'aider malgré tout, mais ma sœur ouvrit la porte, ses yeux à moitié fermés me rappelèrent qu'on était en pleine nuit.

- Edward ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête? Il est trois heures du mat' bon sang! Et à cette heure-ci, je dors et tu devrais faire pareil vu ta tête!

- Pardon, je…

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton ! Parce que jumeau ou pas, je te tue ! Pas peur de ces histoires de liens fraternels qui feraient de moi une loque si je venais à te perdre ! (NR :Houlà, elle est pas de bonne ! /NA : alors ma Meg est Belge… Du coup ben là elle a voulu dire qu'Alice était énervée^^ hihi. Ouiii très énervée la petite alice^^)

- C'est…

- Et puis, c'est quoi ça ? Ton teeshirt est troué là et ces taches ? Tu es sorti et tu as eu un accident ? Tu t'es battu ? Oh mon dieu Edward, que t'est-il arrivé ? Finit-elle par paniquer.

Alice… Tout de suite à partir dans des scénarii impossibles ! Mais, au moins, elle était réellement réveillée maintenant.

- Alice ! Stop ! Laisse-moi parler merde !

Elle me regarda choquée et je regrettai déjà d'avoir haussé le ton et d'avoir été aussi brusque.

- Je… Pardon, je ne voulais pas… Je…

Elle me fit signe de continuer et je ne m'en fis pas prier.

- C'est Bella.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

- Quoi Bella ? Mon dieu Edward mais parle !

J'inspirais et expirais longuement avant de me lancer pour lui raconter tout ce qui venait de se passer. De ma découverte de sa présence dans ma chambre, en passant par mes tentatives de la rassurer alors qu'elle pleurait et se cramponnait à moi comme si ça vie en dépendait et en finissant par sa fuite incompréhensible.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour analyser toutes les informations que je venais de lui fournir, puis prit à nouveau la parole.

- Tu es certain de ne pas avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu justifier sa réaction ?

- Rien ! Pas à ce moment-là en tout cas, y'a que quand j'ai parlé de Jacob qu'elle a sangloté plus fort, mais rien de plus !

- Ok, reste là, je vais prévenir Jazz et passer un peignoir.

Maintenant qu'elle m'en parlait, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette rouge qui la couvrait à peine, s'arrêtant beaucoup trop haut sur ses cuisses.

- Hey ! Je suis ta sœur ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Rigola-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Je patientais dans le couloir, faisant de petits allers retours entre la porte de la chambre de ma sœur et Jasper et celle de Rose et Emmett. Soufflant de temps en temps pour tenter de faire partir cette sensation oppressante d'étouffement que je ressentais depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est bon, on y va.

Ma sœur referma le plus délicatement possible la porte derrière elle, puis me passa devant sans un regard, déjà concentrée sur son but. Je la suivis, silencieux.

J'avais l'impression que l'appartement faisait des kilomètres de long, mais enfin nous arrivions à la partie du loft pour les célibataires comme s'amusait à le dire Emmett. Alice s'arrêta sans prévenir et je ne pus l'éviter et la percutais.

- Fais attention ! Tu m'as fait mal au bras ! Souffla-t-elle en se frottant la zone touchée.

- Désolé.

- Bon, je vais passer par la porte de couloir, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est toi qui es venu me trouver.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et elle me fit un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant, puis soupira.

- Bon, tu es certain de n'avoir rien à me dire sur ce que tu as fait avant qu'elle ne s'enferme ? Pas de gestes ou de paroles déplacés ?

- Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je croyais que tu étais la seule personne capable de me comprendre !

- Pardon. Edward, tu sais que je te fais confiance, je voulais juste… Je sais pas… Vu la situation… Et…

- Et rien, je tiens trop à elle pour lui faire quoi que ce soit. Fis-je, triste que ma sœur ne me fasse pas confiance alors qu'elle était la seule en qui moi j'avais toute confiance. Je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras et réconfortée !

Elle s'approcha de moi et entoura mes hanches de ses bras, pressant sa tête contre mon cœur.

- Je te fais confiance Edward. Me rassura-t-elle en soupirant.

Je relevai son visage et embrassais son front. Mais, rapidement, ma priorité se rappela à mon esprit.

- Tu devrais y aller.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me sourit à nouveau, avant d'embrasser ma joue.

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, je viens te chercher, mais, en attendant, mets-toi au lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles et tente de dormir.

- Le lit et les écouteurs, je pense que ça ira, mais tu m'en demandes un peu trop pour le fait de dormir.

- Je m'en doute. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Elle donna quelques coups à la porte de Bella, mais n'eut aucune réponse et, c'est après un dernier regard pour moi, qu'elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, me laissant au milieu du couloir, plus seul que jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles aucun son ne m'était parvenu, je me décidai à rejoindre mon lit. En passant près de ma commode, je pris mon mp3 ainsi que des écouteurs que je logeai sans attendre dans mes oreilles avant de reprendre la lecture de ma playliste et de me jeter sur la couette, bien décidé à ne pas dormir…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Oh nan, c'est finiiiiii !**

**Bon, je premier (mais en fait deuxième) chapitre écrit avec incorporation de chanson ? **

**Bien… Pas bien… ? **

**Allez, un tit clic à droite de la petite bulle de bande dessinée juste en dessous et dites moi TOUT !**

**Bella ne va décidément pas bien du tout… **

**Alice prend le relais...**

**Edward est perdu…**

**Je vous l'avoue, tout ne va pas être rose^^**

**Un grand merci à vous de me suivre.**

**Bonne fin de semaine et bon WE. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre et une auteure reboostée^^**

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Bisous à tous**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Eh oui, voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! Encore un chapitre avec chanson ! C'est le troisième que j'ai écrit celui-ci… Le premier viendra plus tard^^**

**Bon, j'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passée ! Moi ça a été… J'ai même réussi à écrire 1chapitre et demi de PPF ! Par contre, toujours un blocage sur Evo et Pro… Et ça m'agace au plus haut point ! Il va falloir que je trouve une solution et vite, mais je promets à mes lecteurs qui passe par la que je ne compte pas abandonner !**

**Bon… Passons aux reviews !**

**Aulye**** : **merci pour ta review et ne t'en fait pas, tu prends le temps à un petit coucou de temps en temps et c'est déjà super ! Bella va avoir du mal à s'en remettre… Elle est un peu comme moi, elle prend énormément à cœur… Et ravie que le prénom te plaise :) Merci à toi.

**Ma tite Stef**** :**(eh oui, différence d'âge oublige, aujourd'hui je veux mettre tite ! mdt) aaaahlalalalala encore une review de la mort qui tue ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! Alors… Samuel… Ben en fait c'est dû à Transformers je crois… Ce prénom ma fait tilt d'un coup ! Et l'idée de le surnommer Sam me plait bien. Eh ouiii 2jours ! Il est total accro, mais là abstinence ! Bon j'ai eu peur de te perdre à un moment ! Tu pense à mon tit cœur ? Des OH, alerte, mayday et oh my god et ça dans une seule est même phrase ? J'ose pas imaginer quand tu lira le chapitre du premier bisous^^ Ouiiii on va finir par y arriver ! Tout est une question de temps ! hihi. La réaction de Bella est une réaction post traumatique… Elle va avoir du mal avec les promesses durant un certain temps… Bella parlera-t-elle ? Bonne question… Mais rien ne va être facile et des bêtises vont être commises. Je te dirais bien le numéro du chapitre "Bisous", mais ça te ferait trop peur ! mdr. Un grand merci à toi !

**Camille**** : **merciii pour tout… Oui, Bella est très triste. Tout le monde à des réactions différentes… Bella ce sera dans l'extrême. La suite tout de suite.

**Cathie44**** : **merci pour ta review et pas grave si tu n'en as pas mis sur chaque chapitre, FF peut être casse pied parfois, le principal c'est que tu aimes et aussi un tit coucou par-ci par-là. Jack plus dans le paysage (pour le moment), mais Bella au plus bas… Je ne les épargne pas, mais j'aime ça^^ hihi.

**Ma koda**** : **un grand merci ! Oups… Tu n'aimes pas la tournure que ça prend ? Euh… Tu peux supporter combien de chapitre comme ça ? MDR.

**Titie**** : **c'est certain, Edward va avoir du mal à comprendre Bella (et pas que lui c'est certain…) J'ai voulu une réaction de Bella à l'extrême, mais j'assume, ça change des fics dans lesquelles Bella et Edward se mettent ensemble dans les premiers chapitres. Chez moi ils rament^^ Maintenant, Edward va-t-il continuer à se prendre des coups ou va-t-il abandonner ? Là est le problème… Merci pour ta review.

**Fo7**** : **oh non pas tout rose… Je crois que je suis sadique et que j'aime ça^^ hihi. Alors ça va peut être durer un peu… *sifflote* Merci pour la tite review !

**Nane2Bru**** : **oooh oui hein faut revenir sur FF ! (enfin, en se moment c'est calme^^) Euh… J'ai encore du retard chez toi je crois :s … Faut que j'aille voir ! De rien pour le pas rose, c'est un plaisir ! (Roooooh pas faire les gros yeux les autres hein ! mdr) Je dirais que la crise de Bella est principalement dû au fait qu'elle n'est pas prête à être aidée… Et aussi au fait que pour elle promettre n'est plus que synonyme de souffrance et trahison… (J'en reviens pas comme je suis vilaine ! hihi)

**Aelita48**** : **ça c'est certain, Bella va pas… Elle accuse plus les hommes et leurs promesses qu'Edward en réalité… Il fait parti des dommages collatéraux on va dire. Merci pour la review.

**Et woualà ! Je pense que personne n'a été oublié…**

**Euh… Elle est où ma double personnalité préférée ? Hey ! Ca va pas ça hein ! Je boude ! lol**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent.**

**Et enfin, un grand merci à ma Meg, qui arrive à supporter la lecture de mes multiples oublis de trait d'union (c'est pas faute de savoir que je les oublie à chaque fois en plus ! *lève les yeux au ciel*) Groooooos bisous.**

**Bon, ben nouveau chapitre tout de suite, je vous retrouve plus bas !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer (sauf le petit nouveau !hihi)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 14**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Cette nuit-là fut très dure à vivre, parce que je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux, je n'avais pas su l'aider et même pire, j'avais réussi à l'effrayer. J'avais vécu chaque minute me séparant d'une heure décente pour le lever, comme un calvaire. Combien de fois m'étais-je levé et avais-je approché la porte me séparant de Bella ? Un grand nombre, ça c'est sûr… Résistant à chaque fois à l'envie de retirer mes écouteurs et à coller mon oreille contre le bois froid.

A sept heures, je me décidai à me lever pour profiter du calme de la cuisine aux premières heures de la journée. Je me dirigeai directement vers le frigo pour y récupérer une petite bouteille d'eau, puis ouvris un placard dans lequel je savais que je trouverais des comprimés pour mon mal de tête que les filles affectionnaient tant. Enfin, je pris place sur un des tabourets de bar.

- Hey, tu ne dors pas petit frère ?

Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu Alice arriver, bien trop occupé à fixer le charabia composant l'étiquette de ma bouteille. Elle s'avança vers moi, me donna un baiser sur la joue et me serra dans ses bras en soupirant.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandai-je.

- Pas au mieux de sa forme. J'ai réussi à l'apaiser et à l'endormir il y a une heure.

- Elle…

- Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le silence s'installa, Alice entreprit de faire le café, les autres allaient bientôt se lever. Et je savais déjà que la journée allait être très longue !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En début de soirée, Bella n'avait toujours pas fait une seule apparition. Alice avait été plusieurs fois la voir, pour vérifier qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises et lui apporter de quoi manger et boire, mais ma jumelle revenait à chaque fois le visage triste.

- Elle n'a une nouvelle fois pas voulu de mon plateau. J'espère qu'avec son plat préféré, elle fera un petit effort ce soir.

Alice alla directement chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Jasper, les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier tentait de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais sa propre inquiétude ne lui permettait pas d'être efficace.

Je n'en pouvais plus, nous avions tous passé la journée à attendre dans un silence pesant. N'y tenant plus et sans même m'en apercevoir, je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, devant le panneau de bois massif, l'oreille collée à celui-ci afin de percevoir le moindre bruit. Au premier sanglot, mon cœur se brisa et les suivants me firent m'écrouler. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Dos au mur, les genoux ramenés sur mon torse, j'étais incapable de faire un mouvement. Puis, soudain, il me fallait quelque chose ! Mes mains cherchèrent frénétiquement dans mes poches, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent ce dont j'avais besoin. Les écouteurs de mon mp3 dans les oreilles, je lançais la playlist, soulagé de constater que la musique empêchait tout autre son de me parvenir. La musique m'avait sauvé de la folie la nuit dernière et je m'y réfugiais encore une fois.

Ma tête me faisait mal et mes doigts solidement accrochés à mes cheveux étaient loin de me soulager. Je sentais la nausée monter petit à petit. J'étais incapable de la protéger, incapable de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus si triste. Je me rendais malade, dans un dernier effort, je me concentrais sur la chanson qui venait de prendre le relai.

Et là ce fut une révélation, c'était cette chanson !

**(Adam Lambert****: "Whataya Want From Me")**

**Hey, slow it down (Hé, ralentis un peu)  
>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)<br>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)  
>Yeah, I'm afraid (Oui, j'en ai peur)<br>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)  
>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)<strong>

Ma tête tapa alors contre la porte, si seulement elle pouvait se rendre compte que je ferais tout pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance, qu'elle se confie à moi, mais, en même temps, cela me faisait peur. J'avais l'envie, mais avais-je la force de la soutenir, sans flancher ?

**There might have been a time (Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps)  
>When I would give myself away (Où je me serais trahi)<br>Oh, once upon a time (Oh, il y a eu un temps)  
>I didn't give a damn (Où je m'en foutais)<br>But now, here we are (Mais maintenant, voici où nous en sommes)  
>So whataya want from me (qu'attends-tu de moi)<br>Whataya want from me (qu'attends-tu de moi)**

Si souvent j'en avais rêvé… A cette pensée, je me dégoutais… J'avais voulu ce qu'il arrivait à Bella ! Oui, si souvent, j'avais espéré que son histoire avec Jacob ne dure pas. Mais, dans mes rêves les plus fous, elle le quittait pour moi ! Je me l'étais imaginé resplendissante sur le seuil de ma porte, me faisant un sourire ravageur avant de me sauter au cou et de m'embrasser passionnément… J'imaginais le plus merveilleux des baisers, le plus beau, celui que personne d'autre que Bella ne pourrait surpasser. J'avais une subite envie de retrouver l'Edward qui ne se serait pas pris la tête, l'Edward qui était égoïste et qui ne voyait que son nombril. C'était si facile à vivre… Comment en suis-je arrivé là… Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ?

**Just don't give up (surtout ne t'en fais pas)  
>I'm working it out (Je cherche une solution)<br>Please don't give in (S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas)  
>I won't let you down (Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)<br>It messed me up (Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)  
>Need a second to breathe (Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)<br>Just keep coming around (Mais continue à venir me voir)  
>Hey, whataya want from me (Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)<br>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)  
>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)<strong>

Si elle m'en donnait l'occasion, je serais là pour elle. Jacob avait dû faire quelque chose de terrible pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Peut-être que le chemin serait long, je voulais juste qu'elle puisse compter sur moi. J'étouffais littéralement, coincé contre ce mur insurmontable… Elle avait elle-même fermé cette porte, c'est elle qui m'avait volontairement laissé derrière… Et si elle ne voulait pas de moi près d'elle ? Cette possibilité était déchirante, si c'était le cas, je la supplierais de me pas me rejeter ! La personne que j'étais devenue était plus que capable de se mettre à genoux devant elle.

**Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see) (Ouais, il est évident (évident))  
>That baby you're beautiful (Que, ma belle, tu es merveilleuse)<br>And it's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you) (Et tu n'as rien fait de mal (rien fait de mal))  
>I'ts me, I'm a freak (yeah) (C'est moi, je suis un monstre (ouais))<br>But thanks for loving me (Mais merci de m'aimer)  
>Cause you're doing it perfectly (perfectly) (Car tu le fais à la perfection (à la perfection))<strong>

Je voulais ça depuis des mois… Depuis que la peur de mes sentiments trop forts, trop perturbants, m'avait fait perdre la fille de mes rêves, la laissant entre les mains d'un mec que j'avais rapidement détesté.

J'étais un monstre…

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle me l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises même… Bien entendu pas comme moi je le voulais… Elle m'aimait d'amitié… Rien de plus… Je ne méritais de toute façon pas plus. Oui, ma Bella était parfaite et personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville… Pas lui en tout cas… ET finalement, encore moins moi.

**There might have been a time (Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps)  
>When I would let you step away (Où je t'aurais laissée t'en aller)<br>I wouldn't even try (Je n'aurais même pas essayé de te retenir)  
>But I think you could save my life (Mais je crois que tu pourrais me sauver la vie)<strong>

Je souriais, amer… Quelques mois auparavant… Seulement quelques mois et je n'aurais pas regardé une seule seconde une fille comme Bella. Mais j'avais changé, grâce à elle, pour elle. Là, la savoir si mal était un supplice, si elle tombait, je tombais à mon tour.

**Just don't give up (surtout ne t'en fais pas)  
>I'm working it out (Je cherche une solution)<br>Please don't give in (S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas)  
>I won't let you down (Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)<br>It messed me up (Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)  
>Need a second to breathe (Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)<br>Just keep coming around (Mais continue à venir me voir)  
>Hey, whataya want from me (Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)<br>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)  
>Whataya want from me (Qu'attends-tu de moi)<strong>

**(Whatatya want from me)  
>Whataya want from me<br>(Whataya want from me)  
>Whataya want from me...<br>****I won't let you down (Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)  
>now,i won't let you down (Non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber)<strong>

J'avais envie de lui crier à travers la porte que j'étais là, que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle aille mieux. J'avais envie, une nouvelle fois, de la retrouver dans ma chambre, de la prendre de nouveau dans mes bras, de lui montrer que, dans mon étreinte, elle était en sécurité… Peut-être revenir en arrière… Pas forcement à ce lundi pluvieux qui l'a faite entrer dans ma vie… Non… Ni au moment où j'ai accepté de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde… Je voulais juste revenir quelques heures en arrière, quand elle pleurait dans mes bras, avant qu'une nouvelle fois je gâche tout sans m'en rendre compte.

**Just don't give up (surtout ne t'en fais pas)**  
><strong>I'm working it out (Je cherche une solution)<strong>  
><strong>Please don't give in (S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas)<strong>  
><strong>I won't let you down (Je ne te laisserai pas tomber)<strong>  
><strong>It messed me up (Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales)<strong>  
><strong>Need a second to breathe (Laisse-moi respirer une seconde)<strong>  
><strong>Just keep coming around (Mais continue à venir me voir)<strong>  
><strong>Hey, whataya want from me (Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi)<strong>

La chanson se terminait en douceur et j'étais déterminé à ne pas la laisser tomber, sauf si elle me le demandait clairement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alice avait fini par me décider à rejoindre les autres en cuisine. L'occupation était un remède à l'attente et au stress, nous avions donc cuisiné ensemble, souriant parfois aux tentatives d'Emmett d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Les lasagnes étaient au four lorsque Bella fit irruption dans la cuisine. Nous laissant tous bouche bée.

- Salut. Euh, ce soir je veux sortir, Alice, je peux faire un tour dans ta garde-robe ?

- Oui, choisis ce qu'il te plaît. Mais…

Bella disparut alors sans même prendre le temps d'écouter ce que ma sœur avait à ajouter.

Alice nous regarda un peu sous le choc de ce que sa meilleure amie s'appétait à faire, puis elle reposa son regard sur le couloir vide certainement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Sortir ? Alice se tourna vers nous un point d'interrogation gravé sur son visage.

- Peut-être qu'elle se sent mieux ! Argumenta Emmett en tapant des mains.

- Je ne pense pas, il y a une demi-heure, on entendait encore ses sanglots et tu as bien vu ses yeux rouges et ses cernes. Enchérit Rose, beaucoup moins optimiste.

- Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas la laisser seule ce soir. Je n'aime pas du tout la voir ainsi. Déclarai-je.

- Edward a raison. Alice, je serais toi, j'irais faire un tour dans notre chambre. Proposa Jasper, sur un ton calme.

Alice se retourna vers lui et acquiesça.

- Ok, je vais voir ce qu'elle fait.

Elle quitta la cuisine suivie de près par Rose.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il faut qu'on se prépare. Enfin, surtout toi Ed', tu verrais ta tête !

Il passa derrière moi, m'ébouriffant les cheveux qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Ouais, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus. Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Dis-je en quittant la cuisine.

En passant devant la chambre de Bella, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser l'oreille sur la porte. Mais rien, aucun son, elle devait être avec Alice et Rosalie dans une autre pièce.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour éteindre le four, on avait échappé aux lasagnes carbonisées de justesse. Je mis la table, cela m'occupa le temps d'attendre que tout le monde revienne.

- Ca sent super bon ! J'ai trop faim, je crois que je pourrais avaler un bœuf ! HEY, JAZZ, ROSIE, ALICE, BELLA ! A TABLE ! Cria Emmett

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que tu sens de la nourriture, tu as faim ! Constatai-je.

- C'est comme ça ! Un athlète à besoin de carburant ! En plus, je compte bien faire danser ma Rosie ce soir ! Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on n'est pas sorti, ça m'a manqué…

Il s'approcha de moi, me prenant par l'épaule en se penchant vers mon oreille. Je craignais le pire… (NR : Moi aussi !/NA : tout de suite *lève les yeux au ciel*… Comme si Emmett était du genre à dire ou faire des bêtises ! hihi)

- Et entre nous, Rosie est toujours plus joueuse après quelques heures de dance, une vraie tigresse !

J'allais manifester mon dégoût quand Alice pénétra dans la cuisine.

- Waouh, la table est mise ! Bravo petit frère !

Alice était radieuse, elle avait opté pour un slim noir et un top rouge. Rose la suivit de peu, elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un bustier noir qui mettait incontestablement ses formes en valeur. Elles étaient toutes deux ravissantes, leurs petits-amis respectifs ne s'en trompaient d'ailleurs pas et bavaient littéralement devant leurs moitiés.

- Tu es magnifique, mon amour.

Jasper venait de prendre ma petite sœur dans se bras. Il allait me falloir un violon bientôt ! Je détournai mon regard en voyant leur baiser devenir franchement indécent.

- Ouais, en même temps, vu votre lenteur de préparation… Tentai-je de casser le mythe tout en m'afférent à la découpe du pain. (NR : Hmm, il est en mode Schtroumf grognon ou quoi ?/ NA : il est en mode : y en a marre de voir les autres roucouler et que moi ben j'ai fait le con alors je suis seul^^ *part en courant* hihi)

- Il faut savoir se faire attendre très cher !

Alice s'était finalement séparée de la bouche de Jasper et, sans même la voir, je pouvais deviner qu'elle me tirait la langue. C'était tout Alice…

- Bon, il ne manque que Bella… Elle va comment ? Demandai-je à ma sœur en allant poser la panière à pain sur la table.

Cette question était sortie tant de fois de ma bouche ces dernières heures, que c'était devenu machinal. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace et hésita avant de se lancer, ce qui était loin de me rassurer.

- Ben vu ce qu'elle a choisi comme vêtements pour sortir, j'ai un peu peur à vrai dire. (NR : Houlà, moi aussi, j'ai peur !/ NA : et tu peux ! J'ai vu moi… C'est… Indescriptible ! lol)

- Elle va porter quoi ? Demandai-je inquiet.

- Tu verras… Eluda-t-elle.

Rose nous rejoignit à son tour, s'éclaircissant la voix avant de prendre à son tour la parole.

- Bella ne viendra pas manger, elle nous rejoindra au moment du départ.

- Mais on ne va pas la laisser faire, il faut qu'elle mange ! Protestai-je.

- Ce serait une mauvaise idée de la forcer.

- Mais Alice…

- Crois-moi.

Je me résignai et me forçais moi-même à manger, la soirée s'annonçait longue, je me devais d'être en forme, si Bella avait besoin de moi... J'espérais qu'elle ait besoin de moi… Mais je devais bien me douter que rien ne serait facile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme prévu, Bella réapparut une fois que la table fut débarrassée et le lave-vaisselle lancé. Et là, ce fut le choc pour tout le monde, ma Bella était transformée. Affublée d'une jupe plus que courte et d'un débardeur moulant tout aussi court, laissant son nombril à la vue de tout le monde et ses épaules largement dénudées. Elle était méconnaissable, digne des bimbos qui avaient été mes cibles favorites il y a encore de cela quelques mois. Emmett me sortit de cette vision en me donnant un coup derrière la tête.

- Ferme la bouche ! Me murmura-t-il.

J'aurais presque préféré que l'imagination de mon frère reflète la réalité… Mais j'étais loin de m'extasier devant cette Bella qui en aucun cas était celle pour qui mon cœur battait.

- Elle ne va pas sortir comme ça ? Non, on ne peut pas la laisser faire ça ? Dis-je à voix basse afin que seul Emmett m'entende.

- Ecoute petit frère, elle est majeure et vaccinée, si elle l'a décidé, elle le fera quoi qu'on dise, mais il va falloir qu'on l'ait à l'œil. Sérieux, ce n'est pas Bella là ! C'est… Ah j'ai perdu son nom ! Tu sais l'actrice là ! Bon pas grave ! Ce soir on va jouer les gardes du corps !

- Compte sur moi. Assurai-je.

Même si je ne la reconnaissais pas, il fallait que je fasse en sorte de la protéger.

Nous partîmes à deux voitures vers le club dont nous avions eu une publicité le matin même. L'ambiance était pesante, mais tout le monde tentait de se comporter comme si tout allait bien.

"Le Twilight" (NA : ou je sais… Mais a pas pu m'en empêcher !) était annoncé comme le nouveau club de Seattle à ne pas manquer et arrivé devant, on pouvait y croire parfaitement. Le bâtiment l'abritant étant plutôt immense, de grands rayons lumineux partaient de son toit pour éclairer la nuit de bleu et de rouge et l'enseigne était difficilement ratable. Je trouvai une place proche de l'entrée et Emmett en trouva une à moins de dix mètres. Une petite file d'attente était déjà visible. Je pouvais déjà constater les regards vicelards de la plupart des mecs. Ils venaient là pour ne pas passer la fin de leur nuit seuls, c'était indéniable.

- Eh bien, ça change de boites de Port Angeles ! Affirma Emmett en nous rejoignant.

- Ouais, mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il risque y avoir plus de tordus ! Grimaça Alice.

- Ne vous en faites pas les filles, on est là !

Emmett bomba le torse, rapprochant Rosalie en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa petite-amie, celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et se colla littéralement au colosse.

- Merci Emmett, mais tu sais on est grande ! S'exaspéra Alice.

- Bien sûr petite sœur !

Nous étions devant l'entrée, attendant l'accord du videur pour entrer. Le mec était immense, au moins deux fois la carrure d'Emmett, c'est pour dire… Il nous fit patienter quelques minutes et en profita pour reluquer Bella d'un air appréciateur. Il finit par se décaler en nous invitant, d'un signe de tête, à entrer. La boîte était tout simplement grandiose ! Il s'agissait d'une soirée promotionnelle, du coup, les filles se virent offrir l'entrée par la direction, elles passèrent aux vestiaires en attendant que Jazz, Emmett et moi même payions nos entrées.

Jasper nous trouva rapidement une table, il était très bon dans cet exercice, ce qui s'avérait fort pratique. Une fois tous réunis, Emmett et Rose se proposèrent pour aller chercher des boissons, il était tout fière de nous avoir procuré de fausses cartes d'identité et voulait absolument que nous buvions au moins un verre alcoolisé pour soit disant rentabiliser son investissement. Ils prirent donc nos commandes, Rose ayant la meilleur mémoire nous demanda tour à tour.

- Alice ?

- Malibu orange.

- Jazz ?

- Whisky-coca, s'il te plaît.

- Ed ?

- Comme Jazz.

- Bella ?

Elle fixait la piste de danse, comme hypnotisée et ne répondit pas.

- Bella, tu veux boire quoi ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oh, pardon. Euh, une Vodka caramel… double ! S'il te plaît. (NR : A jeun… Ca va faire mal !/NA : ah ben ça j'peux pas dire je ne bois pas… et j'ai jamais bu… Tu crois que ça va faire mal ? lol)

Rose nous regarda tour à tour, ébahie. Il est vrai que Bella n'avait jamais bu d'alcool, tout du moins jamais lors des nombreuses soirées que nous avions faites ensemble. Cette dernière ayant reporté son attention sur la piste, je fis un signe à Jasper, lui non plus ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Bella. Je me penchai alors vers ma sœur.

- Vodka ? Alice, elle ne boit jamais et en plus elle n'a rien dans le ventre depuis peut être deux jours ! Lui chuchotai-je.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu faire ?

Haussant les épaules, je fixais Bella, maudissant Emmett et ses fausses cartes qui, contre toute attente, se transformaient en cadeau empoisonné.

Rose et mon frère revinrent dix minutes plus tard, chargés des nos consommations.

- Voilà, voilà ! Et vous savez quoi, c'est gratuit ! Nous annonça Rose, enchantée.

- Ouais, mais je te préviens Rose, c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus de ça ! Fit Emmett d'un ton menaçant qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je.

- Un mec au bar, il nous a vus entrer et il a voulu nous offrir les boissons, c'est le gérant je crois, un truc du genre. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour nos beaux yeux à nous Edward ! Sérieux Rosie, hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi de plus de quinze centimètres !

Rosalie lui fit alors un grand sourire et vint directement se mettre dans les bras de son homme. Comme beaucoup de filles, elle aimait le côté protecteur et autoritaire d'un petit-ami tel qu'Emmett.

- Ecoute Emmett, c'est plutôt gentil ! Râla-t-elle tout de même avant de plonger sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de riposter.

Mais une fois que leur baiser prit fin, il posa son regard inquiet sur Bella, faisant un signe du menton à mon attention. Je compris en une seconde, ces verres n'étaient pas offerts par gentillesse, ils constituaient la tactique d'approche d'un de ces pervers, Bella étant évidement la cible, les autres femmes de notre groupe ayant maintes fois montré leur amour pour leurs hommes. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, je m'exhortais au calme. Pourquoi avais-je accepté qu'elle vienne ici habillée de la sorte ? Ah, oui, je n'avais aucun droit de le lui interdire, je n'étais que son ami et encore je n'en étais plus certain. Rien de plus qu'un ami… Rien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La soirée se poursuivit, Bella en était à sa troisième Vodka double, au moins elle ne faisait pas de mélanges, mais comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus désordonnés.

Elle dansait avec nous, cela était facile de la protéger de tous les pervers qui nous entouraient (et il y en avait un paquet !), elle semblait les attirer et ne réagissait même pas aux positions subjectives qu'ils prenaient. Alice me prit à part pour me demander de me calmer, mais c'était plus fort que moi, le comportement de ma Bella me déplaisait et les pauvres mecs qui s'en approchaient en faisaient les frais. A notre retour, je fus surpris de ne pas la retrouver, un regard vers notre table m'apprit alors qu'elle n'y était pas non plus.

- Jazz, où est Bella ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Euh… Au bar.

J'allais aller la retrouver quand il me rattrapa.

- Edward… Elle… Elle n'est pas seule. Soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je la cherchais alors, pour, enfin, l'apercevoir au bar, assise sur un tabouret. Mais, pourquoi l'avez-vous laissée y aller ? Crachai-je.

- On n'a pas eu le choix.

- Elle fait cinquante kilos ! Bon sang, cinquante kilos ! Tu peux en retenir quatre des comme elle !

Il me fit son air désolé, mais l'information avait du mal à passer. C'était le summum de la soirée, Bella était là, à cinq mètres de moi, accoudée au bar et ce type que l'on ne connaissait pas, était bien trop proche d'elle. Quant à moi, je restais là, à la fixer, ne prenant même pas la peine de danser. Je priais presque pour qu'elle revienne vers nous, mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle ne semblait pas se lasser de son pot de colle.

- Edward, arrête de la fixer comme ça.

Alice me traina jusqu'à notre table où tout le monde avait déjà pris place.

- Je n'aime pas ce type ! Qui il est pour…

- C'est le gérant, celui qui nous a offert les verres. M'informa Emmett aussi renfrogné que moi.

Tout s'expliquait. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de nous prendre Bella comme ça. Voyant mon énervement, Alice lança un sujet de conversation, cherchant à me distraire. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Bella réapparue, suivie, que dis-je, soutenue par son prétendant… (NR : Respire Edward, respire !/NA : ah ben naaan faut qu'il s'énerve ! C'est sexy un Edward énervé ! hihi)

- Je vous présente Trillian, c'est le gérant de ce club.

Tout le monde l'accueillit et le remercia pour les verres, excepté moi, je n'en avais pas la volonté. Je préférai largement le fusiller du regard.

- Trillian voudrait me montrer un truc, ne vous inquiétez pas, il me ramènera à la maison. Je vous dis à demain !

- Je vous la ramènerai saine et sauve, promis ! Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils s'éloignaient déjà, elle nous faisant des signes de la main, lui avait son bras sur ses hanches, la tenant fermement.

- Bella…

- Non Edward ! Alice me retint par le poignet avec force.

- Alice, on ne le connaît même pas ce type! On ne peut pas laisser Bella partir comme ça !

Je voulus lui courir après, mais Emmett prit la suite de ma sœur pour m'en empêcher. Bella disparut dans la boîte, nous laissant là. Non ! Me laissant là. Il fallait que je sorte de cet endroit, que je rentre au loft, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette boîte, ce bruit et encore moins les regards de ma sœur, mon frère et leurs amis respectifs qui restaient impassibles face à tout ça.

- Je dois sortir d'ici! Alice, Jasper, vous n'aurez qu'à rentrer avec Emmett.

- Edward…

- Non, Alice, je rentre ! Dis-je fermement.

Je m'éloignais en sachant pertinemment que ma réaction avait peiné ma sœur et qu'elle avait sûrement intrigué mes amis et mon frère, mais il le fallait. Je m'assis derrière le volant de ma voiture, mis le contact et partis le plus rapidement possible. La vitesse me calma. Arrivé au loft, je me dirigeai directement dans ma chambre, allumais ma chaine-hifi et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Il fallait que je trouve le sommeil, pour ne plus penser à Bella dans les bras de ce Trillian. Finalement, il me dégoûtait encore plus que Jacob. Lui profitait d'elle, comment le pouvait-il ? C'était avec moi qu'elle aurait dû remonter la pente, pas avec le premier inconnu passant par là ! Et ma famille... Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réagi? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé partir avec ce mec? Je retins de justesse mon poing avant qu'il ne parte s'écraser contre le mur devant moi.

« Tu vois, tu aurais dû attaquer avant ! Triple idiot ! »

Non, je ne pouvais pas… Si Bella devait être mienne un jour, ce ne devait pas être à cause de sa tristesse. (NR : C'est pas faux, mais je crois que je suis aussi énervée que lui… L'auteure va en baver, croyez-moi, je vais me venger !/NA : hey rien fait moi ! Cette partie de la fic est l'œuvre de mon double démoniaque !)

Le sommeil ne venait pas… c'était impossible, alors, je me levai, me rendant dans la salle de bain de ma sœur afin de lui prendre un somnifère. Ce fut radical, dix minutes plus tard, j'était sonné et tombais peu à peu dans l'inconscience, accueillant à bras ouvert l'oubli éphémère que m'offrait le médicament.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Aaaaalors ? **

**Oui, je sais : pas gentille la z'auteure, vilaine même… C'est mon côté sadique qui veut ça, moi je ne lui ai rien demandé et il s'est imposé *moue boudeuse***

**Bon… Ben voilà, ça part en live total ! Bella a une drôle de manière de se remettre, mais si elle a besoin de ça pour avancer… Je peux juste vous dire que Trillian ne sera pas un personnage récurant… Bref, je vais l'utiliser un peu et après poubelle ! mdr. (Sauf si quelqu'un veut louer un z'homme plutôt pas mal (pour ne pas dire canon) et qui est proprio, notamment d'une boite de nuit nommée le Twilight…)**

**Bon, ben voilà, un chapitre de plus sur PPF… Ca passe le temps ! Je vous promets qu'un jour ils seront ensemble ! Ils seront tout chou et auront encore des choix et réactions bizarres… (que voulez-vous, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! mdr)**

**Allez, je vous laisse en espèrent vous retrouver la semaine prochaine.**

**Portez-vous bien.**

**RoBisous**

**Bella**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Kiiiiiikou mes lecteurs !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça peut aller^^**

**Petit tour par les reviews du dernier chapitre :**

**Ma double personnalité adorée : aaaah ben tu t'es rattrapé ! Bravoooo ! Donc je ne boude plus ! Hey on attaque pas mon double hein ! La pauvre elle se donne tant de mal pour agacer le maximum de personnes^^ hihi. Roooooh oui, trop bien la soirée papotage (bon, on a mis un peu de temps à mettre en place tout ça, mais à en vallait la peine^^) Allez, je te laisse pour ce chapitre, c'est que y en a qui l'attende^^ (eh oui même que c'est vrai ! mdr)**

**Fo7 : houraaaa j'arrive à être imprévisible^^ Bon… Bella va être perdue, mais pas longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que d'autre bêtises soient commises :s Plus qu'à lire pour en savoir plus^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Cathie44 : le groupe est un peu perdu… Et je te confirme, actuellement Bella fait peur. Mais ça ira mieux pour tous. La suite est maintenant^^ Et grand merci pour ta review.**

**Ma koda : lol, à tiens tu ne sens pas ce mec ? hihi. Bon, il est que de passage sur PPF, t'inquiète ) Merci pour la rev', gros bisous. PS : suis jalouse ze veux voir Tay moi ! lol. J'espère que tu pourras vraiment le voir^^**

**Erika shoval : merci pour ta review. Et bonne lecture.**

**Stef : ahlalalalalalala une nouvelle review de la mort qui tue et même plus que ça ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour dépasser la limite FF ? Wow ! Bon, je ne vais pas commenter ton intérêt pour le prénom Néo (*parle tout bas* ouais enfin, pauvre gosse tout de même ! lol) Bon… sur ce chapitre je suis parée ! Pompiers prêtes à chaque OMG et Mayday ! En ce qui concerne les POV Edward, ben moi ça ne m'embête pas trop… En plus je sais que tu aime bien^^ Ben oui, tu ne fais que baver ! D'ailleurs les seaux sont un peu plein là ! mdr. Bon… pour Bella dans la chambre d'Edward… ben tout simplement : la chambre d'Alice est à l'autre bout du loft alors que celle d'Edward est à une porte ! hihi. Hey Emmett il n'est pas bête ! non mais oh ! Heureusement qu'il est là, il met l'ambiance^^ MDR Emmett écolo, ben pourquoi pas… (non je ne baverais pas !) OMG… Euh… Edward avec juste un tablier ? Nan mais Oh ! En plus c'est pas hygiénique :p Tu as pas aimé la tenue de Bella… et la boite… Je suis MDR en lisant ta vision du passage où Bella a disparue… Rooooh elle n'est pas loin^^ Pour Trillian et bien c'est le prénom d'un des persos d'une saga que j'aime beaucoup : Les sœurs de la lune et je précise qu'il est sexy ! hihi. Bon, je vais peut être arrêter là hein^^ Je te dis un énorme merci et un grand bravo pour l'exploit d'avoir exploser les limites FF ! mdr. A très vite^^**

**Camille : lol. Bella en mode déprime ça le fait pas :s Enfin, même en déprime pas sûre que j'oserai le mini… Quant à Edward… Ben finalement il souffre peut être plus qu'elle. Allez, je me débarrasse vite de Trillian^^ Merci pour ta review.**

**Nane2Bru : lol le mini et moulant n'est pas non plus mon truc^^ Mais Bella passe par une phase où elle n'est plus vraiment elle… En ce qui concerne les médoc, ben j'en prend jamais ou quasi jamais… Pour Edward, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour ne pas péter un câble. Si ça peut te rassurer, il fera sans pas la suite. La suite est là, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**Titie : le déclique arrivera vite. Mais peut-être pas suffisament vite… La suite est là^^ Euh… tu veux consoler Edward ? Hum… y a une liste d'attente je crois bien :s Merci à toi.**

**Aelita48 : tu as dû avoir mon mp, j'espère te relire bientôt. Bisous **

**Voili-voilou ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.**

**Enfin des grands mercis à ma Meg. Oui, oui, des ! Tu m'apportes tellement plus que tes corrections. Je te remercie pour tout et surtout de me suporter, moi qui râle et râle et toujours râle^^ hihi. T'adore ! **

**Allez cette fois je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Chapitre 15**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mal au crâne, lumière trop forte, ventre qui gargouille,… Bella ! Tout à coup, la soirée d'hier me revenait et je me relevai dans mon lit, me causant un désagréable vertige. On l'avait laissé partir avec cet inconnu ! Mais comment avions nous pu la laisser faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu la laisser faire ça ? Est-ce donc ce que doit faire un ami ? La laisser partir avec le loup ? (NR : Y'a des cas désespérés et désespérants :s/NA : mdr)

Tu le sais Edward… Tu n'as pas eu le cran de Trillian ! Ne regrettes-tu pas maintenant de ne pas avoir profité de la situation et de ne pas t'être mis sur le chemin du chaperon rouge comme le loup l'a fait ?

Je grognai à cette pensée… Je n'étais pas cet homme, je ne voulais pas l'être. Je continuais à me dire que si Bella devait venir à moi un jour, elle le ferait parce qu'elle en avait l'envie et non pour se venger de quoi que ce soit ! Je me levais d'un bon, sortit de ma chambre et me précipitai vers la cuisine d'où me parvenaient des brides de conversation, m'aidant du mur du couloir pour m'équilibrer un minimum lorsque ma tête se mettait à tourner.

- Bella est rentrée ? Aboyai-je dés mon arrivée.

- Bonjour Edward ! Alice était agacée, ça ne voulait rien dire de bon.

- Bonjour. Dis-je penaud.

- Elle est rentrée, mais…

- Mais quoi Alice ? Lui demandai-je sans lui laisser le temps de trouver ses mots qui, de toute façon, ne me plairaient pas, j'en étais plus que certain !

Elle se tourna vers Jasper, attendant certainement son appui.

- Elle n'est pas rentrée seule… Lâcha celui-ci, comme si le fait de ne pas passer par quatre chemins allait adoucir ma torture.

Je me figeai. La bouche ouverte, je voulais parler, mais rien ne sortait.

- Edward, viens.

Ma sœur me tirait déjà vers sa chambre. Une fois le seuil passé, elle ferma la porte.

- Je sais, on n'aurait pas dû la laisser toute seule ! Mais que voulais-tu faire ? La trainer de force ?

Elle tournait en rond, se tenant la tête réfléchissant surement à notre bêtise.

- Je ne sais pas.

J'avais du mal à réfléchir, à vrai dire, je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir ce mec de la chambre de Bella et lui faire passer l'envie de profiter d'elle.

- On aurait peut-être dû la forcer à nous parler. J'en ai parlé à Jasper, il semble être d'accord avec moi, il faut qu'on appelle Jake. Décida-t-elle en se plantant devant moi et en encrant son regard dans le mien. (NR : Vaut mieux tard que jamais !/NA : Rooooh elle est rentrée que hier hein^^ Ils pensaient qu'elle allait leur parler)

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi ? Tiens Jacob, ça va ? Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ta copine te trompe en s'envoyant en l'air avec un gérant de boîte qu'elle a rencontré hier soir ? Répliquai-je mauvais.

- D'abord tu te calmes ! Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi Bella est comme ça! Si c'est la seule solution, je le ferai ! Et je pense que si elle est partie du Japon aussi vite, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave, donc j'en déduis qu'il doit savoir qu'elle ne le considère plus comme son petit-ami. Bella n'est pas ce que tu as l'air de penser… Elle n'aurait pas trompé Jacob… Pour elle, je suis persuadée que c'est fini entre eux.

- Appelle-le alors, je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça ! Je… Même la savoir avec Jacob était plus facile à supporter !

- Chut, tout finira par s'arranger. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Alice, la voir souffrir me tue !

Sa main caressa mon dos, me réconfortant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ma sœur avait toujours eu ce pouvoir calmant sur moi, mais cette fois, la tâche se révélait plus difficile.

- Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir poussé à tenter ta chance, j'aurais tant voulu que ce soit toi plutôt que ce Trillian. (NR :Ah ben bravo !/NA : elle savait pas… mon Alice est pas devin :s dommage d'ailleurs :( )

- Non, je ne l'aurai pas fait, je ne veux pas profiter d'elle. Je ne veux pas être ce genre de type. Elle doit venir à moi d'elle-même. Une histoire comme celle que je rêve de vivre avec elle ne peut pas être fondée sur ça.

- Tu as raison. Tu sais, je pense que Trillian n'est rien pour elle, juste un moyen d'oublier. Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Reste à savoir quoi. Dis-je avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

- J'appelle Jake ! Cria-t-elle en se détachant de moi.

- Maintenant ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Et puis si c'est la nuit là-bas, ben ça lui fera les pieds ! (NR : C'est un demi mal !/ NA : lol. Moi en tout cas j'apprécierait pas hein^^)

Elle attrapa son portable et chercha son correspondant. L'appareil collé à l'oreille, elle me regardait tout en tapant légèrement du pied.

- Jake ? C'est Alice… Oui, elle est rentrée… Oui… Non, elle ne va pas bien, hier elle a bu, elle n'est plus elle-même… Que s'est-il passé Jake ? On a besoin de le savoir !... Non, elle ne nous l'a pas dit… On doit le savoir pour prendre soin d'elle… Oh… Non, JACOB BLACK ! Ne me dis pas que t'as osé faire une chose pareille ?... Jake, ça comptait pour elle ! Tu te rends compte ?… Jake tu étais son premier !... Ouais c'est ça !... Non… Je ne sais pas, il faut déjà que ça aille… Là, tu vois, elle a ramené un mec au loft !... Si Jake, un inconnu !... Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ça ira mal pour toi à ton retour ! D'ailleurs, si ça ne s'arrange pas pour elle, je te conseille de ne pas revenir si tu tiens à ta vie ! ... Ok… Je ferai de mon mieux… Au revoir.

- Alors ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'elle avait à peine raccroché.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Soupira-t-elle.

- Alice ?

- Il l'a trompée ! Elle lui offre sa virginité et hop, elle apprend que monsieur n'est pas suffisamment fort pour l'attendre juste quelques mois ! Si je l'avais sous la main ! (NR : Et moi donc !/NA : attention ! Il est quasi pro de karaté !)

- Quoi ? Mais il est idiot ou quoi ? Cet enfoiré de fils de…

- Edward, déjà, je ne pense pas que ça défunte mère y soit pour grand-chose, alors ne l'insulte pas s'il te plaît ! Et ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, ça ne fera pas en sorte qu'elle aille mieux!

Je me sentis de suite mal de m'être laissé emporter. De toute façon, il était à l'autre bout de la planète, alors c'était finalement plus simple !

- Je ne lui aurais jamais fait une chose pareil moi… Comment l'a-t-elle su ? Il ne lui a tout de même pas dit ? Et ils ont… Oh mon dieu, elle a… Elle lui a donné…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir mes phrase, bloqué à chaque fois pas cette impression de rentrer dans son intimité. J'aurais voulu ne pas savoir…

- Oui, ils ont fait l'amour ! Et non il ne lui a pas dit ! Mais crois-moi, ça aurait été préférable…

- Comment…

- Elle a vu un message sur son portable alors que Jake était sous la douche. Elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Il n'a pas pu la rattraper, il n'a pas eu le temps de s'habiller qu'elle était déjà loin.

Quel imbécile ! Faire ça à Bella ! J'étais dans une rage folle, personne n'avait le droit de faire souffrir ma Bella ! Non, personne ! Elle qui était si douce, si compréhensive. De rage, je lançai mon poing contre le mur.

Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée !

La douleur me plia en deux. Alice se précipita sur moi et j'étais content que les murs soit assez épais pour masquer le son de l'impact et mon cri.

- Edward, ta main a doublé de volume ! Il faut que tu voies un médecin !

- Non, je veux être là quand elle se réveillera ! Ce n'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autre, un peu de glace et des antidouleurs et ça ira !

- Mais Edward !

- Je vais mettre de la glace tout de suite.

Je quittai la chambre, traversai l'appartement et me dirigeai vers le frigo, Jasper me regarda d'un air ahuri.

Remerciant l'inventeur du frigo américain, je pris une dizaine de glaçons, les mis dans un torchon pour les appliquer sur ma main qui commençait à devenir violette. Cela me valut une grimace.

- J'ai appelé Jake. Expliqua Alice alors qu'elle venait de nous rejoindre.

- Et ? Demanda Jasper.

- C'est ce que je pensais, dit-elle avec une touche de tristesse dans la voix.

- Ô. Même s'il est mon ami, je dois dire que sur ce point là, il a été le plus crétin des crétins !

- C'est certain. Maintenant qu'on en sait plus, on va peut être pouvoir agir !

Je les écoutais, mais chaque parole ne faisait que passer dans ma tête. A vrai dire, je ne pouvais penser qu'à elle, à sa peine. Elle était là, à quelques mètres, j'aurais tant aimé que ce soit dans mes bras…

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Ce jour là, Bella et son nouvel amant ne se levèrent que vers 15h, et comme la veille, je ne la reconnus pas, son teint était terne et ses traits tirés, les séquelles de son abus de vodka, ce qui contrastait avec le rouge de ses lèvres, ces dernières étaient gonflées et il ne fallait pas être voyant pour en connaître la cause. Elle arriva vêtue d'une chemise que je devinais être celle de Trillian, ce dernier se tenait derrière elle, ne portant que son jean duquel dépassait un boxer Calvin Klein, il avait une main posée sur le ventre plat de mon amie. Sur le coup, j'eux envie de la lui arracher, mais le démembrement de ce Casanova de pacotille n'allait pas m'aider.

- Hey tout le monde. Nous salua-t-elle d'un ton qui n'était même pas enjoué.

Tous les regards étaient sur elle, alors elle poursuivit.

- Désolée de me lever à cette heure, mais la nuit a était longue ou trop courte… (Trillian resserra son étreinte, alors que mes entrailles hurlaient ma souffrance) (NR : Aaaah, mais arrête, beeeuuuuurrrrk !/NA : aaaaaaaaaaah trop fort… je vous fais remarquer que j'aurais pu vous mettre un tit lemon hein^^ mais je suis gantille^^ mdr) Vous connaissez tous Trillian je crois.

- Bonjour. Euh… Vous avez faim ? Il reste des beignets de ce matin si vous voulez. Proposa poliment Rosalie.

- Ca te dit ? demanda-t-elle à son visiteur en ancrant son regard au sien.

- Parfait, de toute façon, on a un moyen infaillible pour éliminer les calories. Argumenta-t-il en caressant le ventre de Bella et en se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe.

- Alors va pour les beignets ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

Je t'en foutrais de moyens d'éliminer ! Ca me donnait la nausée !

Tu n'as pas de moyen de perdre les calories toi ! Et oui, il y en a qui savent prendre leur chance !

Il fallait que je sorte de cette cuisine, la tension y était trop forte. C'est donc sans un regard pour le nouveau "couple", que je quittai la pièce, allant m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour n'en ressortir qu'au soir après que Jasper m'ait averti que le dîner était prêt.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

- Alors, ça va mieux ? Me demanda Alice en montrant ma main du doigt.

- Euh, ouais, ça a dégonflé.

Pour lui prouver ma bonne foi, je fis quelques mouvements (Mauvaise idée !)

Je remarquai alors que Bella ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

- Où est Bella ?

Les autres me regardèrent, mais personne ne répondit. J'en avais marre qu'ils agissent ainsi avec moi ! C'était comme si ils savaient tout… Comme s'ils savaient que j'étais fou de cette fille et que, par conséquent, ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils me disaient.

- Emmett ? (C'était le seul qui n'avait jamais pris pas de pincettes avec moi)

- Euh… Elle est partie avec Trillian, elle a dit de ne pas l'attendre. Dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Super, déjà que je n'avais pas très faim !

- Ok. Bon, on mange quoi ? Demandai-je afin de sauver un maximum les apparences.

- Porc au caramel et riz Thaï !

- Euh Rose, c'est toi qui as cuisiné ? L'interrogeai-je.

Elle me toisa méchamment et je lui rendis un sourire forcé.

- Non, j'ai appelé le traiteur !

- Ouf, je préfère !

Essayant de me détendre, la soirée passa relativement vite. Alice fit tout son possible pour me changer les idées. Mais dans ma tête rien n'allait et, au fond de moi, j'étais certain que la situation n'était pas prête à s'arranger.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

La rentrée universitaire arriva vite et mon intuition fut la bonne, Bella allait de pire en pire au fil des semaines. Elle continua à voir Trillian, revenais ivre chaque soir, négligeait la plupart de ses cours. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une coquille vide que son nouveau copain manipulait à sa guise. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, alors j'espérais seulement qu'il était au moins le genre de personne à penser à protéger ses partenaires…

Tous les projets si chers à son cœur semblaient s'être évaporés… Elle devait se trouver un petit boulot… mais avec la tête qu'elle arborait, personne n'aurait voulu d'elle… Elle était sensée se concentrer sur ses études, mais elle faisait la fête tous les soirs… Elle avait même perdu une place dans le cours de photo auquel elle m'avait dit rêver depuis des années.

Elle se détruisait à petit feu.

Je dis ça d'elle, mais moi je n'étais pas en meilleur forme, sa souffrance me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais finalement accepté le boulot de pianiste que m'avait proposé un ami de mon père et profitais de ce refuge pour me changer les idées. Je n'avais pas besoin d'argent, mais ce job était en quelques sortes ma bouée de sauvetage.

Il m'arrivait même de faire d'agréables rencontres. Ainsi, j'avais fini quelques soirées en compagnie de la jeune femme française que j'accompagnais régulièrement au piano lors de ses tours de chant… Mais**,** revenu au loft, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil, inconsciemment, j'attendais de l'entendre rentrer pour sombrer dans un semi sommeil, toujours à l'affut du moindre son me donnant une raison d'accourir à son chevet... Mais rien n'arrivait jamais.

Cette nuit là, pourtant, je sus, dès les premiers bruits annonçant son arrivée que quelque chose n'allait pas (en plus de tout le reste…). Je me levai donc pour voir si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. M'approchant lentement du salon, je la trouvai effondrée contre la porte d'entrée.

- Bella ? Bella ? Que s'est-il passé ? Parle-moi !

J'avais une nette impression de déjà vu…

Elle sanglotait, presque à s'en étouffer, je la pris dans mes bras, la transportant jusqu'au canapé. La gardant dans mes bras, je tentai de nouveau de la faire parler, tout en la berçant. Il était hors de question que, cette fois, je la laisse s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans l'abîme.

- Bella, je t'en prie ! Je déposai un baiser au sommet de sa tête. Parle-moi,

- Je… Trillian…

- Quoi Trillian, il t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi… Personne n'a le droit de te faire du mal ! Tu m'entends ? Personne !

- Edward, je suis perdue, je suis comme… morte, je me sens si sale.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller. Murmurai-je, incapable de retrouver mon souffle.

- Il… Trillian… Il m'a dit que j'étais folle, que… Qu'il ne voulait pas d'une folle comme petite-copine… Il ne veut pas de moi… Même lui ne veut pas de moi… Personne !

Je la berçai encore et toujours, autant pour l'apaiser que pour m'apaiser moi-même. Elle s'accrochait à moi, comme si j'étais son seul lien à la vie.

- Je ne suis rien Edward ! Je n'ai jamais été quoi que ce soit. Sanglota-t-elle.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, tu es importante pour tout le monde ici, pour moi…

- Je suis si fatiguée.

- Chut, dors, on verra demain.

J'étais bouleversé, la voir ainsi et ne pouvoir rien faire me tuait. Elle sombra dans un sommeil agité avant même que j'ai atteint sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son lit, me permettant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Je lui enlevai ses chaussures et la couvris de sa couverture. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, ajustant son oreiller, je m'installai au dessus de la couette, à ses côtés. Tout en gardant une distance raisonnable, je me mis à écouter sa respiration se calmait petit à petit.

Finalement, le sommeil me gagna peu de temps après.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

- Edward ?

- Oui, je le lève Alice, deux minutes !

J'étais couché sur le ventre, mes bras sous mon oreiller et le visage littéralement écrasé contre celui-ci. Et il y avait cette odeur… Si reconnaissable… Mes rêves étaient de plus en plus réalistes…

- Deux minutes, je dors trop bien !

Puis soudain, je me m'aperçus que ce n'était pas la voix de ma sœur. Pris de panique, j'ouvris les yeux sans pour autant faire de gestes brusques. Bella était là, la tête sur mon épaule, le bras autour de ma taille. Je m'en retrouvai gêné. Elle n'était pas réveillée, elle parlait dans son sommeil. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil m'apprit qu'il était huit heures passées, j'avais cours dans moins d'une heure. Un vrai dilemme pour moi, la réveiller, la laisser dormir et oublier les cours… Avais-je le droit de profiter de cet instant ?

_Hey mais tu es sourd ou quoi ? Elle rêve de toi ! Fonce !_

Je réfléchissais à comment me retourner et la prendre dans mes bras, quand le réveil sonna, coupant court à tous mes plans. Les yeux mi-clos, elle commença par se frotter le visage, elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa position, ni même de ma présence... Puis, elle se tendit et s'éloigna de moi, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlée. Je tentais de la jouer décontracté, après tout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et moi non plus. Nous n'avions fait que dormir… Rien de plus… Mais ses yeux apeurés me laissaient penser qu'elle pouvait croire autre chose.

- Bonjour. Fis-je hésitant.

Elle releva la tête, surprise, comme si les secondes auparavant elle ne croyait pas à ma présence dans son lit.

- Euh… Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Elle se leva en regardant discrètement sous la couette, légèrement effrayée.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est pas ce que tu peux croire… Hier, quand tu es rentrée, tu étais si mal… Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as pleuré et je pense que tu avais un peu trop bu… Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras et je t'ai portée jusqu'ici et vu ton état, j'ai pensé… Enfin, je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule. Bella, ça va ? Lui demandai-je en voyant son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche.

- Euh… Oui… Je crois. Je vais me doucher !

Elle disparut en trombe, visiblement mal à l'aise de se réveiller presque dans mes bras.

Et voilà, pourquoi avais-je fait cela ?

_Hum… ouais franchement t'es pas un homme ! Il fallait attaquer, elle rêvait de toi !_

En grognant, je sortis de sa chambre sans avoir pu parler avec Bella de ce qui s'était passé, ou en l'occurrence pas passé... Je décidai d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller me préparer pour les cours. De toute façon, Bella utilisait la salle de bain !

_Ben justement ! Grrrrrr_

- Tiens, tu es là toi ?

- Oui Emmett, je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ? Je vis encore ici tu sais ?

- Hey, tu mords dès le matin ! Ca te réussi**t** pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne me réussi**t** pas ?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire qu'Alice… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Accouche Em', j'ai cours dans une heure !

- Ben elle est allée te réveiller avant de partir et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre… Donc bon…

- Je vois, dis-je en soupirant et en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ah j'étais plus que doué pour me gâcher la vie ! Mais pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas contenté de la mettre au lit et de rejoindre bien sagement le mien ? (NR :Tu veux vraiment la réponse ? ^^/NA : il était trèèèèès fatigue ? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication^^mdr)

- Alors où étais-tu petit frère ? Bon, je ne te cache pas qu'on s'en doute, mais une confirmation ne peut pas faire de mal !

Il me regardait en haussant les sourcils de manière ridicule et exaspérante.

- Dans la chambre de Bella ! (Rien ne servait de mentir dans le loft, tout se savait)

- Quoi ? Non ! Alors tu t'es lancé ! Waouuuuuh mon tit frère enfin un homme!

- Emmett, s'il te plaît !

- Ben quoi, depuis le temps que tu as quitté Jess à cause de Bella, moi ça m'aurait chauffé un peu le caleçon !

- Je ne sors PAS avec Bella ! Je n'ai PAS quitté Jess pour elle et, mon dieu je ne souhaite pas parler de ma libido avec un obsédé comme toi !

- Mais oui à d'autres, franchement, si toi tu n'es pas amoureux de Bella, Rose et moi on n'est pas accro au câlins matinaux ! Rigola-t-il.

- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas avoir de raison de penser à toi et Rose… Beurk !

- Hey c'est la nature ! D'ailleurs, à y réfléchir, il y a pas le matin que…

- Emmett Cullen ! Si tu ne la fermes pas !

- Tu feras quoi p'tit frère ? Non parce que je veux bien que tu sois enfin un homme, mais côté muscles tu a encore du taf !

- Bon, je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Dis-je à moi-même alors que mon frère retenait difficilement son rire. (NR : Perso, ça fait quelques lignes que je me retiens plus…/NA : Emmeeeeeetttttttt ! Rahlalalalalala)

- Elle n'était vraiment pas bien hier, elle est rentrée en pleurs, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ! Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Je l'ai trouvée contre la porte d'entrée, recroquevillée sur elle-même !

- Oh, que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il avait soudainement quitté son air narquois et s'inquiétait réellement pour notre Bella. Emmett pouvait être long à la détente, mais reprenait rapidement son sérieux lorsqu'il se rendait compte que la situation le nécessitait.

- Je ne sais pas et, en plus, je crois qu'elle a était choquée de me trouver dans son lit ce matin... Rajoutai-je un peu mal alaise. J'ai pas fais exprès, je voulais juste veiller sur elle une ou deux heures, mais je me suis endormi… Et elle semble ne pas avoir apprécié de me trouver à ses côtés à son au réveil.

- Je la comprends ! Dit-il en pouffant de rire.

Je levai les yeux au plafond… Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

- Ce n'est pas marrant Em' !

- Désolé. Alors elle ne t'as rien dit ?

- Non, juste à quel point elle se sent mal…

- Rien de plus ?

- Non… Enfin si, apparemment Trillian l'a laissée tomber, je crois qu'il lui a dit qu'elle était folle.

- Si Trillian a réellement quelque chose à voir là-dedans, je le tue !

- Et je t'aiderai… Mais, finalement, c'est aussi bien qu'il l'ait laissée plaquée ? Pour éviter la répétition ?, il n'était pas bon pour elle.

- Tu as raison. Donc plus de propriétaire de boîte sexy ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, un peu décontenancé par sa réflexion.

- Hey, me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est ce qu'ont dit Al' et Rosie de lui ! Se justifia-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Je soupirai, Emmett…

- Tout le monde est parti en cours ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Oui... Hey Bella !

Je me retournai, elle baissa la tête en croisant mon regard.

- Salut. Je suis pressée, pas de petit-déjeuner, à ce soir, dit-elle en quittant la cuisine à la hâte.

- Et bien Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ça a pas dû être grandiose ! Pouffa mon frère dans toute sa délicatesse en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Emmett !

- Ok, j'arrête. Bon, elle a l'air d'aller mieux ! Je vais appeler Alice pour lui dire d'aller lui parler si elle le peut.

- Ok, bon, je vais aller me préparer.

J'allais partir quand Emmett m'appela.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à elle, pas vrai ?

- Comme tout le monde ici. (NR : Rhooo, le gros mensonge !/NA : il cherche à être incognito !)

- Non, plus que tout le monde.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Edward, tu aimes cette fille ça se voit comme mes tablettes de chocolat à travers mon teeshirt moulant!

- Non, c'est mon amie ! Décrétai-je le plus fermement possible.

- Edward, tu ne me tromperas pas là-dessus !

Je baissais la tête en expirant bruyamment.

- Oui, je l'aime. T'es content ?

- Ouais, d'autant que je pense qu'elle t'aime elle aussi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle ne m'aime pas, et moi, si je veux arrêter de souffrir, ben je dois passer à autre chose ! D'ailleurs ce sera chose faite dans la semaine, j'ai déjà une fille en vue ! (NR : Ah non ! Là, je m'insurge !/NA : trop tard :p)

- Je ne crois pas. Et je pense que tu pourrais lui faire beaucoup de bien, je pense que tu peux être sa bouée de secours.

- Non, elle m'évite, elle ne me regarde même pas… J'ai l'impression de la dégoûter. Et… J'en peux plus d'être là et de l'attendre comme un con ! J'en ai marre, j'abandonne !

- Edward, fais-moi confiance et réfléchis-y, me dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Ouais, c'est ça, peut-être que je te ferais confiance quant les poules auront des dents ! Bon, j'y vais, tes conneries vont me mettre en retard !

- Fais comme tu l'sens !

Je levai les yeux au plafond.

- Oh et Ed ! Bien froide la douche ça t'évitera la surchauffe !

Il éclata de rire, même sous la douche je pouvais l'entendre. Il pouvait être si exaspèrant ! Et ce qu'il m'avait dit… Non mais vraiment, Bella qui m'aimerait ? Non, vu sa réaction ce matin et son comportement envers moi depuis toujours… Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi et j'allais leur prouver à tous que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle !

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Voilàààààààààà ! C'est fini ! **

**Bon, plus de Trillian ! Contentes ? lol**

**Par contre vous aurez deviné que quelqu'un d'autre va arriver^^ Allez un petit teaser sur ce nouveau personnage : **

**- Nationalité : française^^**

**Bon, je vous laisse, je suis HS, le pire c'est que j'ai aucune raison de l'être :s**

**Prenez bien soin de vous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous**

**Bella**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Kikou mes lecteurs adorés !**

**Bon, pas en grande grande forme, car aujourd'hui est une date anniversaire qui est plutôt difficile pour moi. Mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf et qui, je l'avoue, ne me plait pas beaucoup :s Enfin, il est comme il est, peut être que finalement ce n'est que dans ma tête^^**

**Un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me suivent.**

**Pour mes revieweuses :**

**Cathie44 : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à être contente du départ de Trillian^^ **

**Ma Stef : encore une review GENIALE ! Tu me rassures pour Néo ! Bon, je pars faire le stock de seaux, car nous avons à suivre un autre Edward POV ! Merci pour tout (tes reviews et les crises de rires le soir !) Gros bisous ma belle.**

**Tacha Vaillant : Bella avait besoin d'un petit choc pour se remettre en route… On verra bientôt si ça l'aura réellement remis sur le droit chemin. Merci pour tes reviews tout au long des chapitre de ma fic.**

**Camille : merciiiiii. Lol, une de plus qui est contente que T ne soit plus dans le paysage^^ Par contre, la française… ben nan elle ne pourra pas êter évité :s**

**Titie : hihi, encore un personnage^^ Une française, petit clin d'œil à ce pays qui m'a vu naitre et qui me voit vivre^^ Pas de James, pas de Victoria. Merciii et bonne lecture…**

**Aelita48 : hum… Edward souffre, il cherche à s'éloigner de ça… C'est un peu lâche j'admets, mais la peur et l'inconnu peut faire peur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Promis ce nouveau personnage sera le dernier qui nous embêtera.**

**Ma double personnalité adorée : aaaaaaaaaaah mais tu as fait fort ! T'adore, même si je fais bobo à ton p'tit cœur ! Bisoussss (PS : hum… Je devrais plus t'adorer, parce que tu es dans une maison adversaire qui a troooop de points ! mdr)**

**Nane2Bru : Bella a belle et bien touché le fond, elle ne peut que remonter. Maintenant ses « bêtises » ne seront pas sans conséquences… Merci pour ta review.**

**Voilà, j'ai normalement fait le tour.**

**Merciii à ma Meg pour son travail sur mes chapitres, surtout que là je l'ai un peu pressé la pauvre :s Gros bisoussss**

**Bon ben place au chapitre^^ **

**Je vous retrouve en bas pour une petite note et une annonce.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Chapitre 16**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Sale journée… A vrai dire, elle s'était annoncée désastreuse avant même que j'eus posé un pied par terre…

Cela avait commencé par Emmett, j'étais dans la douche, à l'autre bout du loft et j'entendais son rire agaçant…

A cause d'un moment de faiblesse, il savait et aller en jouer !

Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Je me repassai la scène dans ma tête.

Mon frère et sa délicatesse… Son tact légendaire… Emmett dans toute sa splendeur quoi !

Mais à mon grand désespoir, ce jour-là, il avait également décidé d'être perspicace… Il le faisait rarement, mais quand c'était le cas, c'était toujours sur des secrets très bien gardés… Les secrets qu'il ne fallait absolument pas mettre entre ses deux oreilles sous peine de les voir affichés en grand dans la rubrique people ou fait divers des magasines à potins.

Non mais un Emmett qui sait réfléchir à des choses aussi subtiles de mes sentiments ? Sérieusement, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé…

Oui, c'est ça, j'avais rêvé ! Ou tout du moins je m'efforçais de le penser !

Et puis, comment pouvait-il me taquiner sur les choses qui étaient aussi sensibles ? On est frère nom de nom ! Il aurait dû … Me foutre la paix !

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire qu'Alice est allée te réveiller avant de partir et tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre… »

Satanée Alice, ma jumelle, ma meilleure amie, la première femme de ma vie à égalité avec notre mère ! Elle n'en loupait pas une !

Déjà… Pourquoi ressentait-elle systématiquement le besoin de se comporter comme notre mère ? C'est vrai, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas avoir cours, ou même… J'aurais très bien pu être malade ! Mais non, sans savoir, elle s'était donné la mission de me réveiller !

Bien sûr que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre ! Et après ? Je pouvais être n'importe où ! Je ne sais pas moi, le loft est grand ! Ou… J'aurais pu me lever tôt pour aller faire un jogging ! J'admets que faire du sport était devenu plutôt rare ces derniers temps… Mais ça aurait pu ! Ou encore, si j'avais eu l'idée de passer la nuit sur le toit ? Ma mère avait fait privatiser l'accès et aménager une terrasse avec table et chaises de jardin en bois, chaises longues et même hamac. La vue y était magnifique ! J'y avais passé plusieurs soirées, à jouer de la guitare, passant le temps pour ne pas à avoir trop à me tourner dans mon lit en attendant d'enfin entendre Bella rentrer. Bon, le temps devenu frais voire même froid jouait contre cette excuse… Mais j'aurais pu ne PAS être avec Bella !

Et puis, quelle idée de rapporter ce fait à la fouine lourdingue de première ? Il ne paraissait pas comme ça, mais Emmett aurait pu être détective, il avait depuis toujours le don de découvrir n'importe quel secret… Quand il avait décidé de s'en donner la peine.

Je n'avais pas pu réfuter. Inutile lorsqu'Emmett était déterminé.

« Alors où étais-tu petit frère ? »

La curiosité est un vilain défaut ? Oui, ça, c'était certain… Et Emmett en était le roi… Sous son regard insistant, je n'eus d'autre choix que de lui livrer la vérité et donc lui avouer où j'avais passé la nuit…

« Quoi ? Non ! Alors tu t'es lancé ! Waouuuuuh ! »

Délicat Emmett… NON, je ne m'étais pas lancé ! Bella était du passé pour moi ! Point barre ! Ou du moins c'est ce que je voulais ! (NR :C'est pas beau de mentir, même à soi-même !/NA : nan pas beau pas beau !)

« Ben quoi, depuis le temps que tu as quitté Jess ! »

Oh mon dieu… Oui, depuis combien déjà ? Je ne regrettais rien. Sauf… Bella. Je me fustigeai. Enervé, je haussais le ton, « JE N'ETAIS PAS AVEC BELLA ! » Et je ne le serais jamais, j'avais déjà assez souffert. Mais bien sûr, il ne prit pas en compte ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Mais finalement, la carte "Bella n'était pas bien" fonctionna. Emmett était protecteur avec Bella, comme si elle avait été sa sœur.

Puis elle arriva… Froide, distante, fuyante. Cela me déchira le cœur… Elle ne voulait pas de moi… C'était plutôt flagrant ! Elle ne voudrait jamais de moi… Anéanti, je ne pus que la regarder partir sans même avoir pris le temps pour un petit-déjeuner.

« Et bien Edward, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais ça n'a pas dû être grandiose ! » Pouffa alors Emmett… (NR : Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop !/ NA : ah ben c'est Emmett^^ Et puis on l'aime comme ça^^)

C'était de trop et il l'avait vite compris.

Mais ce qui suivit déclencha quelque chose en moi… Mon instinct de survie…

« Tu tiens vraiment à elle, pas vrai ? »

Il était en plein dedans… Quoi lui répondre ? Oui, même raide dingue depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle ? Non, certainement pas, Alice au courant, c'était grandement suffisant. Je jouai alors l'indifférence en lui faisant remarquer que chacun de nous tenait à elle… Mais il persista en allant même jusqu'à affirmer que j'étais amoureux d'elle… Que rétorquer à ça ? Il était certain de lui et**,** moi**,** je n'avais plus la force de lui dire non… Je lui balançai alors ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais je ne lâchai pas mes arguments. Elle ne pouvait m'aimer.

En sortant de la douche, j'étais décidé ! Je ne souffrirais plus à cause d'elle ! Elle me fuyait, je n'allais pas la rattraper ! Le soir même la page serait tournée !

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

- Hey Ed ! Ca ne va pas de découcher sans nous prévenir ?

Et voilà, à peine avais-je posé le pied sur le campus que Jasper m'interpelait pour directement me parler de mon soi-disant découchage de la nuit ! Mais pourquoi étais-je tombé dans cette famille ? Un grand frère qui n'avait de grand que la taille… Une sœur jumelle exaspérante et qui savait tout de moi, elle se plaisait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ces deux personnes ayant le même sang que moi coulant dans leurs veines, avaient chacun une moitié qui elles-mêmes avaient certain penchant pour ma vie privée ! Comme si je ne pouvais pas la gérer moi-même !

- Bonjour Jasper. Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je n'ai pas découché, puisque, techniquement, je ne suis pas sorti du loft…

- Mais tu étais où ? Me coupa-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel… Finir des explications allait être le calvaire de ma journée ! Courage Edward, tu n'as plus qu'Alice et Rose à croiser !

- Tu me laisses finir ? Non, parce que je peux tout aussi bien ne pas le faire ! M'énervai-je.

- Hey du calme !

- Ok. Bon, j'étais bien au loft cette nuit… Dans la chambre de Bella… Ca m'étonne qu'Emmett ne te l'ai pas dit.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ? Exulta-t-il. Et puis, j'ai pas vu Emmett depuis hier soir, mais il va passer un sale quart d'heure quand j'vais l'voir celui-là !

Il en avait de belles tiens ! Comment voulait-il que j'arrive à ce tour de force, sachant qu'une phrase était le maximum qui pouvait sortir de ma bouche ! Je soupirai exagérément… Il vint m'enlacer, allant même jusqu'à me féliciter.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit Jazz! Fis-je en le repoussant.

Les étudiants autour de nous commençaient à se retourner et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Bien évidement, si mon ami avait eu les cheveux bruns et longs, les yeux chocolat intense et un corps de rêve, ça aurait été une autre histoire… Mais Jasper était loin de ressembler à Bella.

- Attends Ed, tu as passé la nuit avec Bella ! Waouh ! Fit-il en levant exagérément les mains au ciel.

- Je l'ai réconfortée, nuance !

- Attends, c'était quoi le problème avec Bella ? Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet.

- Allo Jasper ici la terre ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que Bella n'allait pas bien depuis un certain temps ?

- Si mais elle ne nous dit rien et vis sa vie de son côté… Et… Oh… Elle va bien au moins ?

Waouh, lueur de lucidité ! J'avais connu Jasper plus rapide.

- Elle… était en pleurs en rentrant, Trillian l'a quittée. Elle s'est endormie, alors je l'ai portée jusqu'à son lit et elle a voulu que je reste… j'ai veillé sur son sommeil Jazz, rien de plus…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Ca allait ce matin ?

- Je n'en sais rien, hier elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler, elle était juste accablée et m'a dit que l'autre ne voulait plus d'elle... Et, ce matin, on aurait dit qu'elle me fuyait, non, je peux même le certifier, elle me fuyait !

- Oh…

- Ouais…

- Et toi, ça va ?

- Euh, ce n'est pas moi qui suis rentré au loft en pleurs… Ironisai-je, bien conscient de ce qui allait suivre.

- Ed… Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler.

- Quelqu'un ne le sait pas ? Soupirai-je, fataliste. (NR : A part Bella, franchement, je pense pas :s/ NA : elle a besoin de lunette la p'tite moi j'te dis ! mdr)

- Je crois qu'on a tous des doutes plus ou moins fondés…

- Elle ne m'aime pas et elle me fuit maintenant… Je… Je tourne la page… Ce soir**,** ce sera chose faite.

- Explique.

- Tu sauras bien assez tôt l'ami ! Fis-je avec un grand sourire et lisant la déception sur son visage. Je te laisse, mon cours débute dans cinq minutes.

- Ok, on se voit ce soir ?

- Non, j'bosse et je risque trainer un peu après.

- D'accord, je le dirais aux autres.

- Merci. A plus tard.

- Bonne journée.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Une bonne journée… Ouais à d'autres ! Je me hâtai dans les couloirs, non pas que j'étais spécialement en retard, mais je savais pertinemment que Rose était dans le même bâtiment que moi et je voulais lui échapper.

- Hey Edward !

Eh bien, c'était loupé ! Mon doux rêve de tranquillité s'envolait en poussière dans ce couloir sombre qui me menait à mon premier cours.

Sale journée…

J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le carrelage, elle courrait presque pour me rattraper. Je me mis alors sur le côté, m'appuyant contre le mur pour laisser le passage libre aux autres étudiants. Rosalie fut vite à ma hauteur, radieuse et un large sourire aux lèvres… Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

- Salut. Haleta-t-elle en me donnant une bise.

- Bonjour Rose.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Comme tu peux le voir. Dis-je sur un ton monocorde en écartant mes bras de mon corps pour qu'elle le constate par elle même.

Il y eut quelques seconde, de silence (silence relatif, vu l'endroit où nous nous trouvions pour éviter la répétition…) je pus lire l'appréhension dans ses prunelles… Elle savait, mais était-ce vraiment une surprise ? Emmett avait dû se jeter sur son portable à la minute où j'avais pénétré dans ma chambre après l'avoir laissé dans la cuisine…

- Ed ?

- Oui Rose ? Fis-je en soupirant.

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui mâcher le travail ! Elle avait quelque chose à me demander, bien elle avait une bouche et parler était une de ses spécialités ! (NR : Ed sature :s / NA : un peu oui… Je crois qu'une famille envahissante c'est l'enfer !)

- Euh… C'est… Emmettm'… Lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite et de manière incompréhensible.

- Quoi ? Rose, je n'ai pas de décodeur là !

Elle inspira exagérément avant de reformuler sa phrase, un air de gamine prise en faute gravé au visage.

- Emmett m'a parlé de votre conversation de ce matin…

Ben voilà ! C'était si dur, avais-je envie de crier. Elle grimaçait, attendant certainement mes foudres, mais j'étais blasé ! Je soupirais avant de me justifier une nouvelle fois sur la réalité des choses sans aller trop loin. Peut être n'avait-elle pas les mêmes théories que les autres… L'espoir fait vivre !

- Oui, j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Bella ! Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Elle ne m'aime pas, nous sommes amis ! Et ne viens pas me dire que nous serions bien ensemble ou un truc du genre : "mais Edward, elle t'aime !" Car ce n'est pas vrai ! Et que tu serais la troisième personne à me le dire et c'est franchement lourd là !

Elle me regardait, choquée… J'y avais peut être été un peu fort… Je m'en voulus de suite.

- Rose, désolé, je… C'est que depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est passé le mot et j'en peux plus. Dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus.

- Je… Désolée, j'aurais pas dû. Mais…

- Mais non, Rose, c'est juste que… Après Emmett, j'ai eu droit à Jasper… Alors, disons que tu as été la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

- Pardon…

Elle avait réellement l'air embêté. Cherchant une bouée de secours en posant son regard sur la tâche de chewing gum qui était à ses pieds.

- Je n'ai fait que dormir avec elle pour la rassurer, tu aurais fait la même chose, si tu l'avais vu rentrer dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Soupirai-je.

- Elle était si mal ? Me demanda-t-elle en relevant son regard.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Tu crois que c'est Trillian ?

- C'est bien lui, il l'a quittée.

- Emmett m'a dit qu'elle allait pas trop mal ce matin, et même qu'elle avait moins l'air d'un zombi que ces dernières semaines…

- Je ne sais pas… Elle… Elle me fuit en fait. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de me trouver dans son lit ce matin. Je ne voulais pas rester, mais elle m'a retenu et je me suis endormi avant de pouvoir retourner dans mon lit.

- Ben ce n'est pas tous les matins qu'on trouve Edward Cullen dans son lit ! Pouffa-t-elle.

- Très drôle. Bref, elle doit m'en vouloir.

- Mais non ! Tu va voir, si elle va vraiment mieux, ce soir, elle sera de nouveau ta meilleur amie ! Comme cet été !

- Elle ne l'a jamais été… Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Elle pourrait !

- Mais elle ne l'est pas. Cet été, elle voulait me faire déculpabiliser pour le… L'accident du bal. Mais je sais que je suis coupable dans cette histoire. Elle… Est juste une amie.

Je me perdais une nouvelle fois dans les remords et autres auto-flagellations mentales.

- Bon, Rosie, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai cours là…

- Ô… Oui, moi aussi, on se voit ce soir ?

- Euh… Non, je travaille.

- Et alors, habituellement, tu manges avec nous avant…

- Pas ce soir… J'ai… un rencard.

- Ah ? Une petite-amie potentielle ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut- être... Je crois que je l'espère en fait. Dis-je presque gêné.

Edward Cullen se remet en selle ! Et ben, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge !

- Ok. Bon, je te laisse. Euh… Pas de bêtises alors.

Elle me quitta sans plus de cérémonie. J'eus l'impression que mon annonce l'avait dérangée, mais je n'en fis pas cas, j'avais déjà bien à faire avec le reste.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Je sortais à peine de mon cours que mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Sans regarder qui était au bout du fil, j'appuyai sur la touche pour accepter l'appel et portais l'appareil à mon oreille.

- Oui ?

« Edward, c'est moi… c'est Alice. »

Ma sœur ! Bien sûr, à qui d'autre aurais-je pu avoir à faire ? Elle était la dernière personne que je n'avais pas croisée ! Elle devait être dans tous ses états de se savoir la dernière ! Je m'adossai au premier mur libre et un peu à l'écart que je trouvais. Ma jumelle était une grande bavarde, c'était de notoriété publique, je pouvais en avoir pour un long moment, encore une pause de gâchée !

- Bonjour petite sœur !

« Tu as fini les cours ? »

- Alice, crois-tu réellement que je t'aurais répondu si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

« Je le fais moi. » (NR : Trop fort ! Elle est unique !/ NA : ben oui, c'est du Alice ! Moi j'aurais jamais fait ça hein^^ *enfin p't'être un tit sms de temps en temps* hihi)

Alice, Alice, Alice… Mais comment se pouvait-il que l'on soit jumeaux ? Et, en plus, elle ne se faisait JAMAIS prendre ! Son masque de petite fille modèle était bien travaillé, aucune faille !

- Eh bien je ne suis pas toi ! Tu appelais pour quelque chose en particulier ? Parce que bon, je ne suis pas en cours, mais j'ai tout de même mieux à faire que de passer mon temps au téléphone avec toi alors que tu n'as rien d'important à me dire.

« De ta nuit avec MA meilleure amie ! »

Rapidité, netteté, précision et franchise… Le bulldozer qui fonce direct dans le tas sans prendre de gants, c'était du Alice dans toute sa splendeur ! C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi y aller pas quatre chemins quand droit au but était son leitmotive ? Je soupirais exagérément sans prononcer un seul mot.

Sale journée rimait donc avec soupires ?

« Il n'y a pas eu de nuit avec Bella alors ? Pas de réveil dans notre loft, plus précisément dans la chambre de MA meilleure amie et, encore plus précisément, dans son lit ? Serais-tu sur le point de me dire que mon cher et tendre m'aurait sciemment menti ? » (NR : Il oserait pas !/ NA : je crois que réellement il ne doit pas faire une telle chose… Pauvre Jasper^^)

- Je ne dis pas qu'il ment, je ne dis rien ! Ce sont deux choses distinctes**,** petite sœur !

« Ah, donc, il a raison ? » Je pouvais l'imaginer sautiller sur place à cet instant.

- Oui Alice, j'ai passé la nuit dans la chambre de TA meilleure amie ! Et franchement, si tu n'avais pas été déjà couchée, ben**,** je t'aurais laissé ma place volontiers ! Elle gloussa. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

« Toi ! Franchement, j'y crois pas une minute à ton "je t'aurais laissé ma place volontiers !" ! »

- Et pourtant…

« Arrête Edward, c'est moi ! Alice ! Ta jumelle qui sait tout sur toi ! Tu veux me faire croire que maintenant elle te laisse indifférente ? »

- Je… Je passe à autre chose. Tu aurais vu sa tête ce matin… Elle ne voulait pas de moi, c'est certain ! J'en ai marre d'être là à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra pas ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça Alice, j'ai besoin… Non, ça m'est vital ! Il me faut une fille à toucher, à embrasser, une fille à qui faire l'amour aussi ! (NR : NO COMMENT !/ NA : ah ben siiiii ! Allez je te l'accorde, mais j'attends ce qu'en pense notre Stef *sifflote*)

Le silence… Encore !

- Bon, je peux aller manger tranquille maintenant ?

« Je vais faire mon enquête ! »

- Non ! Tu te mêles de TES affaires ! Moi des miennes ! Et puis Bella c'est du passé !

« Mais… »

- Alice ! La menaçai-je.

« Ok… Oh… Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu ne manges pas avec nous ce soir ? »

- Tu ne veux pas croire ton homme sur ce point-là ? Tu me déçois petite sœur ! Raillai-je.

« Et notre symbiose gémellaire alors ? Une journée sans te voir, tu te rends compte ? »

- Symbiose gémellaire tu dis ?

« Parfaitement petit frère ! »

Je pouffais de rire… J'aurais tout entendu avec ma sœur ! Notre paire n'avait jamais été en symbiose parfaite, c'était même l'inverse la plupart du temps… Non, c'était certain, nous n'étions pas de ces jumeaux inséparables et capables de vivre seulement l'un pour l'autre.

- Alice, tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi. Je te laisse, il faut que j'appelle mon patron, j'ai des questions à lui poser.

« Ok, ben… A je ne sais pas quand, puisque MONSIEUR refuse de passer du temps avec sa sœur chérie! »

- Bonne après-midi à toi aussi petite sœur !

Avant de raccrocher, j'entendis quelques grognements, Alice était vexée, mais ce m'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois que cela allait arriver… Je soupirai… Voilà, toutes les personnes de ma famille vivant avec moi étaient au courant pour ma nuit dans la chambre de Bella, j'allais enfin être tranquille ! Je regardais l'heure, il n'était pas loin de 12h30, Tony devait être au piano-bar pour le réapprovisionnement du bar et des frigos, je cherchai donc le numéro et patientai avant qu'il décroche.

« Piano-bar Carpe Diem, Tony à l'appareil, bonjour. »

- Tony, c'est Edward.

« Ah Edward, justement je voulais te joindre ! Tu pourrais passer chercher Emma ce soir, elle a un problème de voiture et la grève des taxis n'aide pas ! J'y serais bien allé, mais le nouveau barman est un danger publique, je ne peux pas le laisser seul ! Et si je ne trouve pas de solution, je vais devoir annuler la soirée.»

- Ô… euh… Oui, ce serait embêtant. Ben écoutez, il n'y a pas de problème, juste, il me faudra l'adresse.

« Je t'envoie un message dans l'après-midi. Merci Edward tu me sauves la vie ! »

- Non, ce n'est vraiment rien.

« D'autres ne l'auraient pas fait. Mais, au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

- Je voulais juste savoir le programme de ce soir.

« Eh bien, soyez là pour vingt heures trente, ce soir tu ne seras là que pour accompagner Emma au piano, on a une soirée privée, ils la veulent elle. Tu comprends, la petite française… »

- Oui. Bon, ben très bien. Donc pas de service ou de coup de main au bar ?

« Non, On sera deux à préparer et j'ai prévu trois serveurs, ça devrait aller »

- Ok, ben, je vous laisse alors et j'attends votre message pour l'adresse d'Emma.

« Je fais ça au plus vite, et euh, Edward, je t'en supplie, tutoie-moi ! »

- Je… vais essayer. A ce soir Tony.

« A ce soir »

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Comme prévu, Tony m'envoya l'adresse d'Emma, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse voir avec elle comment nous allions procéder. La chanteuse était dans notre pays depuis peu, mais parlait parfaitement notre langue. Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois, son accent m'avait intrigué dans un premier temps, puis il me fit craquer, il était tout simplement divin ! Bien sûr, j'étais loin d'avoir eu un coup de foudre pour elle, mais elle me semblait être la bonne personne, celle qui pouvait me faire oublier Bella… J'avais envie d'y croire, ma petite brunette ne voulait pas de moi, la page devait être tournée.

« Allo ? »

- Emma ?

« Oui ? »

- C'est Edward. »

« Oh Edward ! Tony vient de m'appeler, il m'a dit que c'était toi mon chauffeur pour ce soir. »

- Oui, c'est sur mon chemin. Alors, si ça peut rendre service.

« C'est parfait ! Ah et dis-moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu avant le boulot ? »

- Euh… non, pourquoi ?

« Je t'invite à manger chez moi ! Une sorte de remerciement à mon chauffeur d'un soir. »

- C'est n'est vraiment rien tu sais. Je…

« Dix-neuf heures, ça te va ? » Me coupa-t-elle.

- Euh… Ben c'est parfait. A tout à l'heure.

« Je me languis de votre venue monsieur Cullen ! Biz » (NR : Après le Jacob et l'autre (j'ai déjà oublié son nom), voilà Emma, mes nausées reprennent pfff/NA : ptdr ma Meg)

La journée n'allait donc peut-être pas se terminer comme elle avait commencé !

Aller chercher Emma, manger avec Emma, rigoler avec Emma, faire le chauffeur pour Emma, jouer pour Emma, raccompagner Emma…

Emma**,** la petite chanteuse brune aux grands yeux bleus. Elle était différente de Bella, elle ne m'attirait pas autant que mon amie, mais était-ce un problème ? L'amour est un fleuve tortueux... Il peut quitter son lit, il peut créer un autre lit là où personne n'aurait songé qu'il le fasse.

Cette fille était exceptionnelle, si courageuse… Elle avait quitté la France sur un coup de tête. Tout simplement parce qu'un jour, elle avait fait un rêve… Elle s'était vue sur scène, applaudie et adulée. Chantant à capella avec pour seulement accompagnement un piano à queue… Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'adulation, mais tout le reste s'était réalisé.

- Merci. Me souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue, comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, récompensant ainsi son chauffeur personnel comme elle aimait le dire.

- De rien, ce fut un réel plaisir que de te servir de chauffeur pour cette soirée.

Nous étions devant son immeuble, je la regardais dans les yeux… Elle attendait… Elle avait, toute la soirée, tenté de m'envoyer des signes, je les avais vus, mais mon cœur me criaient: TROP TOT. Ma raison quant à elle jubilait de voir enfin une possibilité de résoudre mon problème.

Prendre son temps… N'en n'avais-je pas déjà trop perdu ?

Mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front, s'attardant quelques secondes. Puis, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, je retournai à ma voiture. Elle me fit un signe de main, je lui rendis et partis.

« Tu as cette fille, elle peut te sortir ton amie de la tête ! Fonce ! »

Demain… Peut-être… Mon cœur a besoin de temps.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O o ****O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Bon ben voilà^^**

**Non ma Stef, la française restera Emma ! Non mais ! **

**(oui, oui, je t'ai entendu protester depuis chez moi ! hihi)**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Comme je vous ai dit, il ne me plaisait pas trop^^**

**Nous avons donc un nouveau personnage : une chanteuse prénommée Emma et française en plus ! (je dirais bien que c'est moi… mais nan même pas ! pffff)**

*** * * * * ANNONCE * * * * ***

**Bon, ma petite annonce ne va pas vous plaire, mais je vais être obligée de faire une petite pause… Pourquoi ? Eh bien, il s'avère que je me suis rendu compte qu'il me manquait un chapitre^^ Je préfère donc prendre le temps de l'écrire et ne pas poster la semaine prochaine.**

**Bon, je vous laisse donc en vous donnant rendez-vous dans deux petites semaines.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**RoBisous**

**PS: FF m'a encore embêté pour la mise en page... j'espère que c'est pas trop le bazar...**


	19. Chapitre 17

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va… Je suis dans ma période : « je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait des études sachant que c'est elle qui m'empêche de trouver du travail »^^ pfffffff**

**Bon, le chapitre ! Hum… POV Bella^^ Elle est de retour ! On est à deux chapitres de l'un de mes préféré… suis toute énervée^^ hihi**

**Allez passons aux remerciements : A tous ceux qui me lisent, qu'ils mettent des review ou pas.**

**Pour mes revieweuses : **

**Aaaaah on arrive aux 200 bientôt (bon, je ne pense pas sur ce chapitre... mais bon^^) C'est bien ça *grand sourire***

**Camille :****merciiiii. ****Hum****… ****tu ****t****'****entendrais ****bien ****avec ****ma ****bêta^^****Elle ****aussi ****elle ****refuse ****tout ****à ****Edward ****sauf ****s****'****il ****s****'****agit ****de ****Bella.****Mdr**

**Ma ****Stef ****reine ****des ****reviews :****pas ****de ****POV ****Edward ****sur ****ce ****chapitre****… ****J****'****ai ****donc ****repoussé ****la ****livraison ****de****s seaux****… ****mdr. ****Bon ****j****'****étais ****mdr ****du ****début ****à ****la ****fin^^ ****Pauvre ****Edward, ****entre ****sa ****famille ****et ****Bella ****qui ****le ****rejette, ****on ****peut ****comprendre ****qu****'****il ****en ****ait ****marre****… ****Bon, ****je ****ne ****m****'****attarde ****pas^^ ****Bisoussss ****ma ****fan ****invétérée !**

**Ma koda adorée : merciiiiiiiiiiiii. Faudrait que Bella percute ? Bientôt bientôt^^ )**

**Cathie44 : ****merci****… ****Aaah ****les ****com****' ****de ****ma ****bêta^^****C****'****est ****fou ****ça, ****tout ****le ****monde ****pense ****comme ****elle ! ****lol.**

**Frimousse30 :****bon ****je ****t****'****accorde ****que ****ça ****ne ****va ****pas ****être ****facile****… ****mais ****promis, ****Emma ****ne ****sera ****pas ****là ****pour ****longtemps. ****Là ****place ****au ****retour ****de ****Bella^^ ****On ****va ****découvrir ****un ****peut ****d****'****elle ****dans ****ce ****chapitre. ****Merci ****pour ****ta ****review.**

**Aelita48 : ****Edward ****sature ****un ****peu****… ****Une ****famille ****soudée ****c****'****est ****bien, ****mais ****parfois ****ça ****peut ****être ****fatiguant****… ****Ca ****y ****fait ****beaucoup ****sur ****sa ****colère ****et ****sa ****tristesse****… ****Mercii ****pour ****la ****review^^ ****Biz**

**Nane2Bru : ****lol, ****miss ****glaçon^^ ****Bon ****faut ****un ****peu ****de ****temps ****qu****'****elle ****se ****remette ****dans ****le ****bain. ****OMG ****j****'****ai ****bien ****lu ? ****Que ****Bella ****rame ? ****Tu ****vas ****te ****faire ****des ****ennemis^^ ****mdr. ****Merci ****pour ****ta ****review. ****Biz**

**Ma ****double ****personnalité ****adorée : ****rooooh ****Edward ****en ****a ****tellement ****bavé****… ****parce ****que ****c****'****est ****pas ****deux/trois ****jours ****hein^^ ****on ****va ****dire ****deux ****ou ****trois ****semaines !****Voir ****se ****détruire ****la ****personne ****qu****'****on ****aime ****est ****dur, ****parfois ****se ****voiler ****la ****face ****aide ****à ****moins ****souffrir****… ****Merciiiiiiiiii ****pour ****ta ****rev^^**

**Enfin un grand merci à ma Meg qui une nouvelle fois a bien travaillé !**

**Voilà le tour est fait ! Plus qu'à passer au chapitre^^**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**

**Chapitre 17**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Première vraie bonne nuit que je passai depuis des semaines. Il était clair dans mon esprit que j'avais bien déconné.

Ce matin là, je fus réveillée par la douce sonnerie de mon réveil et par un timide bonjour. Je ne sais pas comment j'en étais arrivée là, mais je me retrouvais dans mon lit et littéralement collée à Edward. C'était, somme, toute une position agréable, mais qui m'embarrassa grandement.

Puis, petit à petit, tout m'était revenu… Trillian venait de me déposer en me traitant de folle, et en me disant de ne plus revenir vers lui, qu'il n'était pas le genre de mec à s'encombrer d'une épave comme moi. Une fois rentrée, je m'étais écroulée contre la porte, en pleurs. C'était la deuxième fois, en quelques semaines, que je me sentais rejetée, que j'étais rejetée. C'est là qu'Edward était arrivé, me prenant dans ses bras, me rassurant, tout en restant correct. Je me souviens également qu'il m'avait portée jusqu'à mon lit. Il était mon ami, je le savais, il m'avait promis un jour qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, c'était ce qu'il avait fait et ce malgré ce que j'avais pu lui faire subir ces derniers temps.

Stupide, voilà comment qualifier ma réaction quand j'avais réalisé qu'Edward était bien là, avec moi, contre moi... Incapable de supporter cette promiscuité, je m'étais enfuie, sans un mot. C'était mon ami, j'en avais pleine conscience maintenant, mais non, au lieu de lui accorder quelques mots, j'étais partie, voulant m'éloigner de lui et même à deux reprises ! Il allait m'en vouloir, c'était certain.

Je marchais dans la rue, sans réel but… Mon portable sonna.

- Bella ? C'est Alice !

- Salut Alice ! Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

- Non, non, pas de problème, je voulais savoir comment ça allait et te proposer de se retrouver chez Nino ce midi. Ca fait longtemps… Et… Tu nous manques Bella. Tu ME manques.

- Wow… Je… J'étais là Alice, je… Mais ça va… Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Bien. Je crois que je peux te faire confiance maintenant.

- C'est Edward qui t'a dit que ça n'allait pas ? Demandai-je en grimaçant.

- Non, c'est Emmett. Je n'ai pas vu Edward ce matin. Alors pour ce midi ?

- Nino, c'est le restaurent italien à côté de la section arts ?

- Oui ! Alors, tu viens ?

Son ton était plein d'espoir, me faisant fondre, incapable de lui refuser. Elle m'avait tant manqué.

- Ok, on se retrouve là-bas vers 12h15 alors. A tout à l'heure. Je dois te laisser Alice.

- Parfait ! Ooooh, ça va être SUPER ! Bisous Bella !

Je souris, Emmett en papa poule, on aura tout vu ! En fermant mon portable, je m'aperçus qu'il ne me restait que cinq minutes pour rejoindre mon cours. Je m'y rendis donc en courant, me sentant étrangement bien… J'avais l'impression d'avoir repris ma place, celle pour laquelle j'étais faite. C'était comme si les nuages avaient quitté mon ciel. Je n'avais plus envie de fuir ma vie et mes amis… J'avais pris une belle claque avec Trillian, je ne pouvais plus me laisser aller comme je l'avais fait ces dernières semaines.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

La matinée s'écoula paisiblement, je me surpris même à aimer mes cours, chose que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis le début de l'année. J'avais été une élève peu attentive, en fait, j'étais là, mais je ne faisais que le minimum, sans chercher plus loin. Mais j'aimais les cours, apprendre, découvrir des choses plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres… Mais, là, je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas vécu durant ces dernières semaines. C'est donc le cœur léger que j'allais rejoindre Alice.

- Hey, Bella ! Je suis là !

Alice était déjà attablée, elle me faisait de grands signes pour capter mon attention, attirant par la même occasion quelques regards sur moi. Baissant la tête, je me dépêchai de la rejoindre, afin qu'elle arrête au plus vite de gesticuler et sautiller.

- Alice, tu es en avance, non ?

- J'ai fini plus tôt ! La prof a son chat ou un truc comme ça chez le vétérinaire, bref le truc super urgent ! Donc, j'ai eu le temps d'arriver et puis, j'avais quelques petites choses à voir à l'atelier, j'ai plein d'idées de vêtements en ce moment ! Mais ça fait du bien une pause ! Je te garantis que, quand j'ai mon propre atelier, mes machines seront les plus silencieuses au monde ! J'en ai presque la migraine en sortant de ce bâtiment ! Euh… Alors ta matinée ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante et même pas à bout de souffle.

- Bien. Très bien même. Mais ce n'est pas ma matinée qui t'intéresse, je me trompe ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

J'avais dans l'idée qu'Edward avait tout raconté à nos colocataires…

- Ok. Je veux savoir comment tu vas. Tu… On s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Tu as un peu déconné…

- Je vais bien, je crois...

- Réellement ? Je veux dire… Trillian t'a quittée…

- Oui, réellement. Qu'il m'ait quittée est peut-être ce qu'il me fallait pour réagir. Je crois que j'ai des excuses à vous faire à toi et aux autres. Je n'ai pas été cool avec vous ces derniers temps.

- Mais non, de quoi parles-tu Bella ?

Elle tentait de prendre un air détaché, mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle cherchait à me faire déculpabiliser.

- Alice, je sais que j'ai un peu perdu pieds et que j'ai dû être difficile à vivre ces derniers temps, ça fait comme un trou noir dans ma tête. J'ai vraiment déconné, hein ? (NR : On lui a jamais dit de pas poser de questions auxquelles on veut pas connaître les réponses :s/NA : ben nan on lui a pas dit… Mais que font papa et maman Cullen ?)

- On ne savait pas quoi faire Bella, tu ne nous écoutais pas, tu n'étais même jamais au loft pour qu'on tente de le faire ! Tu ne rentrais que tard dans la nuit. Tu partais soit avant nous soit après… on s'est senti inutiles…

Elle haussa les épaules en fixant son verre de jus de fruits à moitié vide.

- Je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi, je vais me reprendre. Je suis désolée Alice, pour tout. Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne qui était à plat sur la table.

Honteuse, j'avais baissé la tête, la relevant sous la pression de l'index de mon amie sous mon menton. Elle arborait un grand sourire, me faisant comprendre que tout allait bien, à travers son simple regard.

- Oui, tu vas déjà mieux, tes yeux sont redevenus ce qu'ils étaient avant… Tout ça… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ! Je te dois bien ça !

- Ok. Alors… il s'est passé quelque chose avec Trillian ? Je veux dire, pour que tu aies ce déclic…

- Oh… En fait, oui et non, il n'est pas fait pour moi, c'est incontestable… Je crois, je ne regrette pas, cette relation a été une bêtise. Il ne m'a pas aidée à effacer. Je pense que, ce travail, je dois le faire seule, il n'y a que ça qui pourra me sortir d'affaire. J'ai bêtement cru que je pouvais vivre en fuyant ce qui était bien pour moi et qui était donc potentiellement une source de souffrance.

- Tu ne peux pas effacer Bella, jamais, Jake restera toujours ton premier grand amour. Et nous sommes là, tu n'as pas besoin d'être seule. Quand tu es revenue, on a voulu t'aider, mais on s'est heurtés à un mur, on n'a pas abandonné, mais tu ne nous laissais plus l'occasion d'être réellement là pour toi.

Ces dernières semaines, j'avais mis tant de force à éviter ce prénom, que l'entendre de nouveau me fit grimacer.

- J'en conclus que tu connais toute l'histoire ? Demandai-je une fois que je m'étais un peu calmée.

Mon pied tapait le sol malgré moi et ma lèvre inférieure me faisait souffrir sous mes dents.

Elle baissa la tête, confuse. Peut-être en savait-elle-même plus…

- J'ai appelé Jake. Ne m'en veux pas, on ne savait pas comment agir… Et Edward était dans tous ses états…. Et… Il m'a tout dit.

Je les avais fait souffrir… J'avais fait souffrir Edward… J'avais envie de le voir, de lui demander pardon, à lui… Je voulais qu'il aille bien, lui tout particulièrement.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne vous en veux pas, vous avez bien fait. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, c'est encore… à vif, tu comprends ?

- Euh… d'accord, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serais là, à n'importe quel moment !

- Je le sais. On mange ?

- Volontiers ! Et puis regarde-toi ! Tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os, comment veux-tu trouver l'homme de ta vie comme ça ? (NR :Elle est infernale !/ NA : j'adooooore !)

Je levai les yeux au ciel et en voyant ma meilleure amie avec un grand sourire, je ne pus que repenser au temps que j'avais perdu et à toutes les personnes qui avaient souffert de mon état. Je me promis alors de me faire pardonner**,** par n'importe quels moyens.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Cela faisait quelques jours que tout était redevenu comme avant ou presque… Alice insistait pour que, chaque midi, nous nous rejoignions pour manger, prétextant devoir rattraper le temps perdu. Mais cela m'allait parfaitement, ma meilleure amie et sa perpétuelle bonne humeur étaient le meilleur moyen pour moi de ne plus penser à ce qui me faisait souffrir. C'était devenu notre rituel, changeant régulièrement d'endroit, nous prenions plaisir à discuter de tout et de rien, rire des frasques de nos professeurs respectifs, des dernières lubies d'Emmett…

Mais quelque chose me manquait… Edward. Il était plus que distant avec moi et je culpabilisais de l'avoir repoussé lorsque je m'étais réveillée contre lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il était devenu un fantôme au loft, les autres me rassuraient en me certifiant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, qu'il était seulement occupé, qu'il voulait à tout prix réussir sa première année universitaire et qu'il avait trouvé un petit boulot qui lui permettait de prendre en contact avec le monde de la musique.

- Dis-moi, tu as cours cet aprèm' ? Demandai-je après avoir passé commande.

Aujourd'hui, nous testions le restaurant italien qui se trouvait à cinq minutes à pieds du campus, le « Bella-Sarah ». Il nous avait était recommandé par Julian (NA : hihi a piqué Julian à ma fan invétérée^^ :p /NR : J'aime la dédicace, elle le mérite )/NA : hihi), un des camarades de Rose, qui se trouvait aussi être le fils des propriétaire de ce petit bout d'Italie à Seattle.

- J'ai une heure, de quatorze à quinze, sinon rien. Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle tendait son menu au serveur afin qu'il le récupère.

- Je me disais qu'une petite séance shopping pourrait me faire du bien… Dis-je en tentant de sourire le plus naturellement possible.

- C'est vrai ! Oh, tu es géniale ! Je t'adore !

Elle se leva pour faire le tour de la table et me serrer dans ses bras. Quoi de mieux que le shopping pour poursuivre ma mission "racheter ma conduite" auprès que mon petit lutin ?

- Hey ! Du calme, si tu m'étouffes maintenant, ça va tomber à l'eau !

- T'es bête !

En rigolant, elle reprit place sur sa chaise.

- Tu crois que Rose pourrait venir ? Demandai-je.

Je souriais devant l'engouement d'Alice qui, maintenant, sautillait sur sa chaise.

- Attends une minute ! Je lui envoie un message !

Alice était vraiment une pile électrique, elle tapa son message à toute vitesse puis releva son regard sur moi, avec un fier sourire.

- Voilà, j'ai mis : "Bella, toi et moi, boutique dans 2h30 ! T'en es ? ". Elle est en cours, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va trouver un moyen de sortir de sa salle pour appeler !

- Présenté comme ça, j'en suis convaincue également !

- Fais-moi confiance, je la connais mieux que ma poche ! Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un !

Et ça ne loupa pas ! La douce mélodie correspondant à Rose se fit entendre, l'hymne Anglais, God Save the Queen. Comme à chaque fois, je pouffai en entendant cette musique, Alice décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui Rose ?... Non, non, c'est sérieux… Oui, elle est avec moi, on est au « Bella-Sarah »…Ok. Alors, pour cet aprèm ?... Parfais, on te rejoint devant Madison. A tout à l'heure !

- Donc, shopping à trois ? Comme au bon vieux temps !

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien ! Du shopping ! C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

- Comme si tu n'y étais pas allée ce weekend avec Rosalie !

Je la regardai, radieuse, un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. S'il n'y avait que ça pour leur faire plaisir… Quelques heures de souffrance n'étaient rien face au sourire rayonnant que m'offrait ma meilleure amie.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis contente de te retrouver, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis ces quelques jours, mais ce qui t'a remis dans le droit chemin est tout simplement un don du ciel ! La chose la plus merveilleuse au monde !

- Contente d'être de retour, tu m'as manqué, vous m'avez tous manqué !

Elle me prit dans une nouvelle étreinte, cette fois par-dessus la table. Sa chaleur était réconfortante, pourquoi l'avais-je fuie lorsque j'étais au plus mal ? Il va falloir que je fasse des excuses à tout le monde et cela encore quelques semaines !

- Tu sais, je crois qu'ils sont si heureux de te retrouver que ce n'est pas la peine de faire des excuses jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…

- Et pourtant.

Nos plats devant nous, la conversation continua, sautant d'un sujet à un autre, sans jamais passer par le sujet qui démangeait Alice depuis mon « retour »… Pourtant, je savais qu'elle était au courant. Plus les jours passaient et plus je prenais conscience de tout ce que j'avais manqué. Edward travaillait dans un piano-bar le soir, il avait repris goût à son instrument et, d'après Alice, ce petit boulot lui faisait beaucoup de bien, mais, à cause de ça, en plus des cours, il n'avait plus de temps pour nous. Les autres, quant à eux, étaient à fond dans les études. Alice m'avait appris qu'ils avaient tous été là pour moi, mais je ne les avais pas vus... Trop emmurée dans ma déchéance.

Je remettais les pieds dans ma vie celle que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ! Et, après plusieurs semaines de divagation, il y avait du travail ! Tiens, d'ailleurs ! Trouver un travail ! Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer l'état de mon compte en banque !

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**

Je quittai Alice vers 13h45 et après m'être fait peur en sortant un relevé de mes comptes, je me rendis à la bibliothèque de la section arts, j'avais pris du retard, beaucoup de retard… Mais je savais que certains de mes camarades s'étaient donné rendez-vous au troisième étage, j'avais bon espoir de rattraper une bonne partie des cours auxquels je n'avais assisté que physiquement.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Swan.

Je sursautai et me retournai pour me trouver face à mon professeur d'histoire des arts, un des seuls cours que je n'avais pas complètement délaissé. Cet homme barbu, à lunettes et plutôt bien en chaire était la gentillesse même, c'était peut-être pour cela que je n'avais pas zappé son cours et surtout que je m'en souvenais…

- Oh, monsieur Lary, vous m'avez fait peur. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je voulais justement vous parler, alors, je profite de vous croiser en dehors des cours.

- Ô… Oui, je…

- N'ayez aucune crainte mademoiselle, je pense que ce sera une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Voyez-vous, je sais que vous affectionnez la photographie et que, malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de place dans ce cours lors de votre inscription…

- Oui ? Mais comment savez-vous cela ?

- Votre dossier… Il contient votre lettre de motivation et, moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher à connaître les élèves qui me tiennent à cœur. Il me fit un sourire plein d'excuses.

- Ô oui, la lettre… Je… C'est une passion que j'avais en commun avec ma mère et, depuis son décès, je pense que mes appareils photo et objectifs sont restés dans un carton. Je m'étais dit que si j'étais encadrée par des professionnels, je pourrais y reprendre goût, mais, bon, je me suis fait une raison lorsque j'ai vu que la liste était pleine.

- Mais attendez… Vous avez bien fait une demande pour le cours de photographie que propose l'université ? Votre nom était sur la liste ?

- Oui, oui, je… Je pensais que ça pouvait être une bonne chose, la photographie me manque beaucoup, mais vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas été acceptée.

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ça très regrettable, vous avez une telle sensibilité artistique que vos travaux doivent être merveilleux !

- Je… Ce sont de simples photos. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Et bien, nous allons pouvoir en juger ! Je vous annonce que vous pouvez intégrer le cours de photographie. Un élève vient de se désister !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Mademoiselle Swan, on a vu certaines de vos œuvres, et c'est tout simplement MA-GI-QUE ! La balle est entre vos mains, mais il nous faut une réponse rapidement miss Swan.

- Oh, mer… merci. Je… Oui, j'accepte… Dis-je un peu sonnée.

- Et bien, parfait, maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ah.

C'est fou comme cette simple phrase peut vous enlever toute joie. Avec ma chance légendaire, je m'attendais au pire !

- L'exposition du premier semestre est dans une semaine et vous devez la faire.

- Une semaine ? M'exclamai-je. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir la préparer en si peu de temps !

- Vous y parviendrez et, étant donné l'aspect exceptionnel de votre cas, on a décidé que vous pouviez vous faire aider.

- Mais professeur, une semaine ? Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, et il y a les autres cours…

- Faites-moi confiance, mademoiselle Swan, je sais que vous vous en sortirez à merveille. Tenez, voici le dossier dans lequel vous trouverez le sujet que doit traiter votre exposition, ainsi qu'un résumé des cours et vos horaires. Je dois vous laisser, votre premier cours avec monsieur Fisk sera demain matin 9h. Il vous donnera les disponibilités de la chambre noire et vous expliquera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour l'utiliser. Je vous souhaite un très bon après-midi. Et on se revoit au prochain cours !

- Oui… Euh… Merci monsieur Lary. Au revoir.

Il s'éloigna, me laissant là, à quelques pas de la bibliothèque, figée. Waouh, mon rêve, celui que j'avais effacé de ma vie à la mort de ma mère, celui que j'avais retouché du doigt et dont j'avais fait le deuil lors de ma préinscription, il allait devenir réalité !

Après cette annonce, j'étais vraiment trop sur les nerfs pour travailler, je me décidai donc à aller prendre un café au Netcaf' se trouvant à côté du bâtiment où Alice avait cours. Je savais que j'y trouverais un accès internet, des journaux et, peut-être grâce à ça : un travail ! Ma passion pour la photo relancée, j'avais d'autant plus besoin de moyens financiers, parce que cette passion était loin d'être des moins coûteuses…

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**

Arrivée dans le petit café, après une dizaine de minutes de marche, je m'installai devant un des ordinateurs disponibles, commandai un café vanille avec double dose de crème fouettée en supplément et, enfin, avant de me mettre à mes recherches, je me décidai à jeter un œil sur le dossier que je tenais à la main depuis que mon professeur d'histoire des arts me l'avait confié.

- "Des lieux, la simplicité magique", wow, tout un programme. Dis-je à haute voix.

Je regardai autour de moi, heureusement, le café était désert, parler toute seule n'était pas révélateur d'une grande forme mentale ! (NR : Ah ouais, ben je le fais tout le temps moi :s/NA : mdr moi pareil^^) Déjà quelle était en reconstruction, alors l'exposer encore plus… Je survolai les résumés de cours et constatai rapidement que chaque titre me parlait et que ça n'allait pas être difficile de revenir au niveau de mes camarade ayant suivi le cours depuis le début de l'année.

Une fois le dossier refermé, je me dépêchai de regarder les annonces d'emplois dans le journal du campus et sur le site de l'université, comme le conseillait le guide de l'étudiant que nous avait fourni l'administration. Mais rien, les seuls postes à pourvoir était des postes d'assistant de profs, qui impliquaient d'être au minimum en troisième, voire quatrième année pour certaines matières. Je soupirai, ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il était hors de question que je demande plus d'aide à mon père.

Je soupirai, il me restait pas mal de temps à attendre qu'Alice ait fini son cours, alors, au lieu de perdre du temps à flâner, il valait mieux commencer ma présentation d'expo tout de suite. J'avais quelques minutes devant moi et quelques unes de mes photos sur un site hébergeur, je me mis donc à les regarder et à en sélectionner certaines pour les retoucher au labo. Les souvenirs revenaient avec les images. De nombreuses photos représentaient ma mère, soit posant devant toutes sortes de paysage, soit faisant le pitre pour me faire sourire. Bien vite, je créai un dossier spécial pour toutes ces photos et me remis à la recherche de lieux simples et magiques qui avaient pu attirer mon objectif…

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et je fus réellement surprise lorsque mon portable se mit à sonner.

- Bella ! Mais où es-tu ? On t'attend depuis dix minutes là. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié notre après-midi shopping ! Parce que là, je peux te dire que tu vas avoir du mal à te faire pardonner !

Je regardai l'heure en bas de l'écran, 15h15 !

- Oh, pardon, je me suis installée au Netcaf', je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- Ok, on t'attend devant le bâtiment G.

Je raccrochai, rangeai mon bazar à la hâte et allai payer ma consommation internet, avant de courir vers le lieu de rendez-vous, échappant miraculeusement à l'embarra de m'étaler tête la première au sol devant les nombreux étudiants arpentant les allées vertes de notre université.

- Enfin ! Mais bon sang Bella, que faisais-tu ?

- Euh, désolée Alice.

J'étais essoufflée, elles patientèrent le temps que je reprenne une respiration normale.

- J'ai eu une super nouvelle et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

- Quoi ? Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ? Me coupa, sans surprise ma meilleure amie qui, maintenant, tapait des mains.

- J'ai croisé un de mes professeurs devant la bibliothèque et il m'a annoncé que, si je le désirais, je pouvais intégrer le cours de photographie !

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai ? Elle sautait sur place, m'entrainant avec elle.

- Et si ! Elle me prit dans ses bras, tout en me félicitant.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Notre Bella va devenir photographe de mode !

- Euh, la mode ce n'est pas trop mon truc Alice…

- Ca le deviendra ! (NR : Elle perd pas le Nord Mdr/NA : c'est Alice^^ Jamais elle pers un occasion ! hihi) Et puis, si j'ai une photographe dans mon entourage, ben je ne veux personne d'autre que cette personne pour faire les photos de mes collections ! Affirma-t-elle. Donc Bella, dés que j'ai ma propre marque de vêtements, je te fais un contrat !

Rose à côté de nous ne pouvait étouffer son rire, elle attendait patiemment qu'Alice se calme, mais ce n'était visiblement pas pour maintenant, car cette dernière était encore en train d'alterner les bonds et les étreintes.

- Et si je refuse ? Dis-je alors qu'Alice venait une nouvelle fois de me lâcher.

- Tu seras obligée de dire oui, j'aurai les arguments pour ! Et, de toute façon, je sais que tu ne peux rien me refuser ! Affirma-t-elle.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Mais, en attendant, j'ai une expo à préparer pour dans une semaine !

- Tu y arriveras ! Tu es la meilleure !

Elle se figea, le silence s'abattit sur nous si brusquement, que j'en fus surprise. Rose et moi fixions Alice, attendant qu'elle reprenne vie. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes.

- Mais attends, tu viens toujours faire les magasins ?

Elle m'avait agrippé les bras, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles et commençait à me secouer d'avant en arrière.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! J'ai quelques photos, j'y ai déjà mis le nez dedans, je m'y mettrai à fond dès ce soir.

- Ok ! Oh, Bella, c'est trop bien ! Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur moi, faisant claquer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Merci Alice, mais si tu ne me lâches pas de suite, je risque de mourir et tu perdras ton photographe !

Voyant qu'Alice avait enfin daigné me lâcher, Rose s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça délicatement.

- Félicitation Bella.

- Merci Rose. Bon, on y va ? Demandai-je en regardant mes deux amies.

- On est parties ! Et puis… Ôôôô ! Il faut fêter ça ! Bella, ça mérite un cadeau !

- Al' non, je ne veux pas de cadeau !

- Tut tut tut ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de négatif dans votre jolie petite bouche miss Swan ! Ôooooo ! Je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Allez, suivez-moi !

Alice partit en éclaireuse, alors que Rose s'approcha de moi pour me prendre par le bras, profitant de ce moment à nous deux pour me dire à quel point elle était heureuse de me retrouver enfin.

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**

Trois heures et vingt magasins plus tard, Alice avait refait ma garde-robe entièrement à ses frais, pour soi-disant fêter mon retour parmi eux et mon entrée en cours de photographie… même les sous-vêtements y étaient passés ! Vous y croyez-vous ? (NR :Ben c'est Alice, alors… lol/NA : alors quoi ? Pauvre Bella tout de même^^ En même temps c'est elle qui a voulu ! hihi) Impossible de l'arrêter ! Ca, additionné à la frénésie de Rosalie, cette après-midi avait été tout simplement épuisante. Ah et j'allais oublier, elle m'avait également cuisinée jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte, mainte et mainte fois, ce qui s'était réellement passé avec son frère… Elle trouvait que j'avais eu une réaction exagérée, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point moi-même je m'en voulais.

Malgré les plaintes de mes deux amies, je finis tout de même par me sortir de ce guêpier en prétextant vouloir faire des courses pour le repas du soir. En fait, c'était réellement ce que j'avais envie de faire… Préparer un bon dîner était mon moyen de me faire pardonner auprès d'Emmett et de Jasper, les deux plus gros mangeurs... J'allais donc au magasin asiatique afin d'acheter ce dont j'avais besoin pour préparer les sushis, makis et autres beignets, qu'Emmett et Jasper affectionnaient tout particulièrement.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, je ne m'attardai pas et filai sous la douche avant de me mettre à cuisiner. Il me fallait encore trouver un moyen de me racheter auprès d'Edward (NR :Heu, j'ai bien une idée, mais…/NA : mais ? Ah non hein pas de ça chez moi ! mdr), peut-être pour moi le plus difficile… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ou peut-être que je me le cachais… Mais, depuis mon "réveil", j'avais comme l'impression que je devais faire plus avec lui, plus pour lui. Mais la distance qu'il prenait avec moi et ses rares présences au loft ne m'aidaient pas. J'espérai alors de tout mon cœur qu'il serait là pour mon repas, il fallait que je lui parle, que je trouve une explication à tout ça.

**O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O****O**

**Alors ?**

**Bon, ****Bella ****est ****de ****retour ****et ****a ****une ****nouvelle ****occupation qui ****n****'****est ****pas ****un ****homme !**

**Ca vous va mieux ? *sourie de toutes ses dents***

**Prochain chapitre POV Edward et Bella… Et première expo de notre Bella photographe !**

**Bon si le cœur vous en dit, une petite review n'est pas de refus^^**

**On se retrouve dans plus ou moins une semaine.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous !**

**RoBisous**

**PS: j'espère que le chapitre est bien enregistré, car FF a décidé de me souder tous les mots de mes notes d'auteur! pfffffff**


	20. Chapitre 28

**Kikou mes lecteurs^^**

**Bon j'ai un peu de retard qui est tout de ma faute ! Me suis laissée prendre par le temps en fin de semaine dernière et j'étais absente ce WE…**

**Je vais faire vite !**

**Merci à vous tous qui me suivez depuis le début ou qui venez de prendre le train en route.**

**Mes revieweuses (peu nombreuses cette fois-ci)**

**Ma double personnalité adorée : t'aimeeeeee ! Merci pour tout et désolée… Pour ce chapitre !**

**Frimousse30 : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bon pour Edward… Ben va falloir lire le chapitre^^ hihi.**

**Camille : ah ben en plus de ma bêta, tu pense aussi comme ma Stef^^ Elle aussi d'Edward *soupire*… mdr. Roooooh ben bravo ! Nan nan nan pas des photos de la chambre d'Edward ! Non mais oh ! lol. Merciiiiiiii et bisous.**

**Ma Koda : aaaaaaah la chance que tu as eu hier^^ Si jalouse ! lol. Merciiii pour la rev et euh… Ben bon chapitre^^ Bizzzzz**

**Cathie44 : Bella est dure envers elle hein^^ Une séance shopping passe, mais avec Alice ! aaaaah elle est folle ! lol. Et je te confirme que ça va être compliqué… Merci pour ta review. Biz**

**Et enfin : MA STEF : déjà… ben faut que je te souhaite un trèèèèès bon anniversaire ! (Finalement j'ai pas eu le temps de poster en fin de semaine, mais ça tombe bien^^)… Hum… tu aurais voulu que je détaille le passage avec Trilian ? MDR. Nan pas fait pour ma Meg (ahahah tu vois Meg que je peux être gentille ! mdr) Et c'est quoi ça de râler parce qu'il n'y a pas Eddy ? Non mais oh ! Bon, va y avoir du Edward sur ce chapitre… Mais pas sûr que ça plaise^^ En tout cas, MERCi pour ta review qui m'a fait rire une nouvelle fois^^ Robisous ma tite Stef ! PS : je suis encore plus en retard que toi… alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir !**

**Voilà, passons au chapitre !**

**Merci à ma Meg pour son travail formidable et ce malgré… Ben les 5 lignes contoverse de ce chapitre… T'aime !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf quelques uns^^**

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

**Chapitre 18**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient étrangement. Je me levais et la croisait à peine. Puis, je partais en cours ne me donnant aucune occasion de la recroiser… A vrai dire, tout ce que je faisais était dans un seul but, la fuir. Mais, à l'époque, je me persuadais que ce n'était pas vraiment ça, je m'arrangeais juste pour lui laisser de l'espace.

Nous échangions que peu de mots : « Bonjour, bonne journée » et que rarement « bonne nuit ». Mais j'avais d'autres moyens de me tenir au courant de sa vie, ma famille et mes amis ne se gênaient pas pour parler devant moi, peut-être le faisaient-ils exprès. Elle allait mieux, beaucoup mieux grâce au nouveau cours qu'elle avait pu intégrer. Elle avait cette exposition dont Alice m'avait parlée lors d'un des rares matins où nos emplois du temps nous permettaient de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- Tu devrais venir voir ça ! Ses photos sont tout simplement à couper le souffle ! Bella a un talent fou. En une semaine, elle a fait des merveilles ! Sérieux, les autres de son cours doivent être verts de rage qu'elle ait été intégrée comme ça ! Oh, et ses profs sont enchantés ! L'autre jour, y en a un qui est même venu lui parler alors qu'on était au restaurant ! Allez petit frère ! Tu ne peux pas louper ça !

- Je ne pense pas en avoir le temps Alice. Entre les cours et mon boulot…

- Tu peux en trouver du temps Edward ! Asséna-t-elle.

- Alice… Je…

- Edward, c'est Bella dont il s'agit ! Pas la copine d'un ami d'un autre ami ! Non, tu sais, Bella, notre colocataire, la petite brune aux grands yeux marron devant qui tu bavais encore il y a de ça quelques jours ! Me dit-elle d'un air mauvais. (NR :Ah, ben, prends ça dans les dents !/NA : pas facile la ptite hein ? mdr)

Ma mâchoire se contracta. J'avais envie de lui crier que les yeux de Bella n'étaient pas marron mais chocolat. Que je crevais d'envie d'aller à cette exposition, mais que je ne pouvais pas le faire ! Ma sœur savait comment me faire réagir, mais cela ne marcherait pas, pas cette fois alors que j'étais déterminé à guérir de cette stupide idée que mon cœur avait eue de vouloir battre pour la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Je lui aurais tout donné, mais elle avait décidé de me repousser et ce, à plusieurs reprises !

Mon index et mon pouce pinçant l'arête de mon nez pour me calmer, je me surpris à répondre sans trembler.

- Que ce soit Bella, toi ou même Emmett, ça ne changerait rien. Je… Je vois quelqu'un et j'ai envie que ça marche ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour cette expo ! De toute façon, si elle est si merveilleuse en photographie, comme tout le monde semble le penser, j'aurais certainement d'autres occasions d'acquitter mon devoir d'ami ! Alors, maintenant cessons cette conversation, terminons ce petit-déjeuner !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais cela était sorti d'un seul coup, laissant, pour la première fois, ma sœur muette et cela lui prit même quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne réagisse. (NR : Alors là, j'avoue, c'est un exploit !/NA : nan mais ça ne va pas durer hein^^ hihi)

- Wow… Eh ben, si je m'attendais à ça !

- Oui, je sais, c'est… Soudain. Répondis-je, bien conscient qu'elle avait bloqué sur l'information principale de ma tirade et non sur mon manque d'intérêt pour le travail de Bella.

Mais à vrai dire, même moi, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça… Lorsque les lèvres d'Emma s'étaient posées sur les miennes, le soir précédant et que sa langue avait cherché la mienne, j'en avais été déboussolé. (NR :T'es pas le seul mon gars, beeeeeurk !/NA : mdr. Allez ça va pas durer^^ Ou pas ! mdr) J'avais voulu la repousser, mais alors l'idée qu'elle pouvait me sauver m'était apparu, j'avais accepté son baiser et y avait même participé activement, jusqu'à en être étourdi.

- Et qui est-ce ? Si monsieur veux bien partager cette information importante avec sa jumelle bien entendu ! Je ne voudrais pas bousculer monsieur !

Alice venait de me sortir de mes souvenirs, impatiente comme il était adorable de la voir. Les mains plantées sur ses hanches et le pied droit tapant le sol en rythme. Je me perdais dans ma contemplation.

- Allo la lune, ici Alice, ta jumelle sur terre, qui est impatiente de savoir qui a bien pu trouver grâce aux yeux de son petit frère ! Je te préviens, si elle n'est pas suffisamment bien, elle aura à faire à moi, j'ai le nez pour ce genre de choses ! Rien qu'en la voyant, je pourrais te dire si elle est faite pour toi ! (NR :Ouais ben, si c'est comme pour Jake et Bella…/NA : nan mais Jake il ne serait pas parti… ben ça irait bien là^^) Pour l'instant y a que…

- Oh non Alice, tu ne te mêleras pas de ma vie ! Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas prête de la rencontrer ! La coupai-je, bien conscient du prénom qui allait suivre.

Une menace en l'air, car notre petit lutin n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Mais mon regard dur la fit céder.

- Très bien. Souffla-t-elle. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de surveiller tout ça de loin !

Ni même de près, pensai-je.

- Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit de qui il s'agissait ! Elle est belle ? Je la connais ? Elle a des cours avec toi ! Je sais, c'est ta partenaire de cours ! A moins que…

- Hey, tu ne crois pas que pour avoir ta réponse, il faudrait que tu me laisses en placer une ?

Elle baissa la tête, l'air d'une gamine prise en faute. Je relevai son visage vers le mien, accrochant son regard, ce petit lutin faisait partie de moi et je ne pouvais de toute façon rien lui cacher.

- Elle s'appelle Emma, elle est française et c'est la chanteuse que j'accompagne sur scène depuis un petit moment.

Alice plissa les yeux, elle était adorable, ma petite sœur si agaçant parfois. Je poursuivie afin de lui donner de quoi l'occuper, c'était une manière comme une autre de l'éloigner de ce que je tentais de construire.

- Elle est brune… De grand yeux bleus, mais pas aussi beaux que ceux de Rose. Elle chante merveilleusement bien. Elle…

- Tu l'aimes ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Alice, je… Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas, c'est tout récent ! Je veux dire, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça, il faut du temps. On s'entend bien, je veux dire… On a plein de choses en commun… (NR : C'est moi ou il se cherche des excuses ?/NA : nan nan c'est pas toi !)

- Tu sais parfaitement que c'est possible, tu…

- Alice, je ne veux pas en entendre parler, elle… Bella n'est pas la personne qu'il me faut, elle… ne veut pas de moi, maintenant que je me suis fait à l'idée, je veux aller de l'avant ! Et Emma sait m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Tu comptes le lui dire ? A Bella ? Finit-elle par demander en grimaçant.

Le lui dire… A quoi bon ? De toute façon, nous nous croisions à peine. Depuis des jours, elle me fuyait prodigieusement, autant que moi je cherchais à l'éviter.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de Bella ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

Alice allait argumenter, mais je la stoppai net.

- Non, fin de la conversation ! Et sur ce, je vais te laisser, j'ai une petite-amie qui m'attend patiemment pour que je l'accompagne à son premier cours.

- Mais et notre petite matinée entre jumeaux ? Pleurnicha Alice.

- Je t'aime petite sœur !

Je fis claquer un baiser sur son front, récupérai ma veste, mes clés et quittai la cuisine, pouffant de rire en entendant les soupires et autres grognements de mon petit lutin que je venais d'abandonner devant tout un la table du petit-déjeuner à ranger.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Après quelques minutes à conduire à travers les rues de la ville, j'arrivai devant l'immeuble d'Emma. Elle attendait déjà, assise sur les marches. Elle se leva en apercevant ma voiture. Une fois garé, je sortis rapidement et me dirigeai vers elle.

- Hey, mais ne serait-ce pas le grand Edward Cullen ? Hum…

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, posa ses mains sur mon torse, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus mon épaule.

- Et sans sa horde de fans en plus ! Ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Hey mais ne serait-ce pas la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen ? Qui est, ma fois, le meilleur moyen pour que la horde de fans le laisse tranquille.

- Humm, un peu Narcissique ? J'A.D.O.R.E !

Après un rapide baiser, je l'accompagnai à ma Volvo, lui ouvrant la porte, lui permettant ainsi de s'installer à son aise et me dépêchai de faire le tour de la voiture pour reprendre ma place derrière le volant. A peine assis, mon regard se porta sur ma passagère, elle avait ce sourire qui ravageait le cœur de chacun des clients du club, celui auquel aucun homme, et certainement pas moi, ne pouvait résister.

- Alors cela s'est réellement passé ? Me demanda-t-elle légèrement rougissante.

- Il me semble que oui, dis-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien, mais en m'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Ou alors, c'est que nous avons fait le même rêve. (NR : Je déteste l'auteur de cette fic encore plus que la chanteuse :p/NA : Nan tu m'aime et même +++ ! Si si !)

Le baiser qui suivit fut tendre, une nouvelle relation était toujours douce. Passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'espérais plus que tout apprendre à l'aimer… Apprendre à oublier celle qui avait investi mon cœur. Plus de Bella, son cœur n'était pas pour moi, mais maintenant j'avais Emma.

- Wow, je regrette de ne pas avoir été "la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen" plus tôt ! Je crois que je vais vite y prendre goût et que je vais faire des envieuses, mais ces lèvres sont à moi !

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un autre baiser, plus passionné. Mais, rattrapés par le temps, nous dûmes nous séparer, Emma ayant un cours important ce matin-là.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Cela faisait quelques jours que l'exposition du cours de photographie de l'université était ouverte au public, il fallait du temps pour que les juges puissent tous s'y rendre, par conséquent, les photos des élèves de l'université étaient exposées une vingtaine de jours.

- Edward Antony Cullen, tu vas venir voir cette exposition, même si pour cela, je dois te botter tes petites fesses de playboy !

- Alice. Je ne PEUX PAS ! Alors prends des photos, ou mieux filme cette expo et arrête de me harceler avec ça, ça commence à devenir lassant !

- Bella sera extrêmement déçue de ne pas t'y voir ! Tu peux faire un effort ! Juste une heure ! Tiens, même pas pour Bella, fais-le pour moi !

- Je ne pense pas que ma venue lui soit vitale et elle l'est encore moins pour toi !

- Et si tu te trompais ?

- Aucune chance, maintenant, va les rejoindre, ils t'attendent à l'expo !

- Tu regretteras ça Cullen !

Je n'avais pas surenchéri, conscient du fait qu'elle avait entièrement raison. D'ailleurs, dans la soirée, après avoir raccroché au nez de ma sœur et refusé de les rejoindre au restaurant pour fêter la réussite de Bella, je profitai d'une pause entre deux chansons pour envoyer un message.

« Félicitation, on a toujours tous cru en toi ! Bonne soirée. E »

Emma arriva à cet instant, m'enlaçant avant de prendre ma main et me tirer vers la scène.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Les semaines étaient passées, à part Alice et certainement Jasper, personne n'était au courant de ma relation avec Emma. Alice me le reprochait chaque jour un peu plus, mais je n'avais pas envie d'exposer ma vie privée à tout le monde… Même si cela faisait longtemps que je savais que je me voilais la face, c'était à Bella que je ne voulais pas l'exposer. (NR : Aaaah, voilà un début de prise de conscience qui me convient /NA : mouais…)

Tout était allé très vite entre Emma et moi, nous étions rapidement passés du flirt à quelque chose de plus… adulte. Faisant de ma loge un endroit privilégié, celui où nous nous aimions, celui où mon cœur faisait une place à cette femme qui le faisait revivre.

Tout semblait parfait, mais pourtant c'était loin d'être le cas.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Nous étions allongés, nus sur le canapé de ma loge, sa tête était posée délicatement sur mon torse. La soirée avait été forte en émotions, nous avions fêté les dix ans d'existence du club et, notre cadeau, une chanson, avait même arraché des larmes à notre boss.

- Tu comptes me présenter un jour à ta famille ?

Je me relevai un petit peu, la forçant à lever son regard vers moi.

- Je… Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et… Je veux te garder pour moi tout seul. Fis-je en la serrant un peu plus dans un geste possessif. (NR : Ben voyons…/NA : mdr)

- Mais…

- Pas maintenant Emma, s'il te plaît !

Le silence s'installa et je ne pouvais en être qu'en être content, mais Emma avait décidé que, ce soir, était le bon moment pour m'ouvrir son cœur.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je te fais honte ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile à vivre !

Je la renversai, plaçant mon corps nu et encore humide de la transpiration causée par nos récents ébats, au dessus du sien.

- Ne pense jamais à une chose pareille !

Férocement, je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne, la détendant automatiquement. Et, de caresses en gémissements, je m'étais emparé d'un préservatif et m'étais immiscé, une nouvelle fois en elle, doucement, butant au fond de son antre à chacun de mes vas et viens.

Notre discussion avait pris fin et j'en étais soulagé…

Alors que nous nous rhabillons, Emma vint se coller à mon dos, caressant mes abdominaux au travers de ma chemise.

- Emma, deux fois ne te suffisent pas ? Mais tu veux me tuer ma parole ? Fis-je en riant.

- Hum… Bien qu'un troisième round ne soit pas de refus… Non, je voulais juste…

- Oui ? L'encourageai-je.

-Viens finir la nuit chez moi... Edward je veux me réveiller dans tes bras !

- Emma, pas ce soir.

- Tous les jours, tu ne dis pas ce soir ! S'énerva-t-elle croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine et se mettant à bouder.

- Emma, nous sommes fatigués, nous avons cours demain et nous avons besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil tous les deux.

- Une bonne nuit dans tes bras ? Poursuivit-elle avec espoir.

- Emma… Soupirai-je.

- Ok, mais bientôt ?

- Bientôt. Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres avant de l'entrainer vers la porte de derrière pour aller rejoindre ma voiture qui était garée sur le parking des employés. J'avais pris l'habitude de la déposer chez elle, avant de rentrer retrouver ma famille qui devait déjà être endormie. Il aurait été plus simple de dormir chez ma petite-amie, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas m'y résoudre.

Cette nuit là, je me surpris à coller mon oreille contre la porte me séparant de ma voisine de chambre. Bella devait dormir paisiblement, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Après quelques minutes à me battre contre mes démons intérieurs, je soupirai et me rendez à la salle de bain, faisant couler l'eau sur mon corps et avec elle toutes traces d'Emma.

Emma… Je devais tout faire pour lui donner la chance qu'elle méritait. (NR : Nooooooooon./NA : naaaaaaaaaaaan !)

Je m'allongeai au milieu de mon lit, saisissant mon portable.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. Tu me manques déjà. Kiss. E »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tu me manques aussi, mon lit t'est grand ouvert et tu le sais… Passe une bonne nuit. Je t'aime. Kiss. Em' »

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire et je m'endormis sereinement. Il fallait que ce soit Emma.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Point de vue de Bella**

- Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, mais que fais-tu ?

- J'arrive !

- On va être en retard !

- Allez-y, je vous rattrape !

Jasper me fit un regard d'excuse pour sa petite-amie. Je levai alors les yeux au ciel, vaincue, une fois de plus, par le lutin.

Ce matin, mon stress était à son comble, mes photos étaient visibles par tout le campus depuis des jours… Et, aujourd'hui était le dernier, mais aussi celui qui annonçait la remise des prix. Avais-je fait les bons choix ? Mes amis ne faisaient que me répéter que oui, mais mon manque de confiance en moi en mon soi-disant don était le plus fort… Je n'avais eu que très peu de temps pour réaliser cette exposition, ce qui m'avait coûté des heures de boulot loin du loft, loin de mes amis, loin d'Edward.

- Bella, vous voici enfin !

- Bonjour monsieur Lary, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard.

- Ce n'est rien voyons ! Qu'est-ce que quelques minutes à attendre lorsque la personne que l'on attend est douée au point que tout peu lui être passé ?

Je baissai alors mon regard, à la limite de chercher un trou de souris où m'y cacher. Mais je fus vite rattrapée par mes obligations.

- Mademoiselle Swan, venez que je vous présente le meilleur élément que notre Université ait accueilli.

- Je viens de suite. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Les gars, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien et …euh… Em' ?

- Ouais, m'dame ?

- Ne me fais pas honte, ne te jette pas sur le buffet, ne crie pas et euh… Rose, je compte sur toi pour le surveiller !

- Hey ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ? J'suis pas un sale gosse ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Hum… Je te prends pour ce que tu es Em' ! J'te préviens, plus de sushis si tu te fais remarquer !

- Hey, c'est du chantage ça ! Protesta-t-il.

- T'es peut-être le plus vieux, mais Em', crois-moi, on a du mal à y croire !

La voix du lutin m'arracha un sourire qui se fana lorsque je pris conscience qu'Edward ne la suivait pas. Oui, j'avais secrètement espéré qu'elle nous avait demandé de partir sans elle afin de lui laisser le champ libre pour convaincre son frère de venir avec elle. Mais elle avait, une nouvelle fois, dû échouer.

- A plus tard ! Lançai-je.

Et je quittai mes amis, ne sachant pas quand j'allais pouvoir profiter de tout ça avec eux.

Je passais de groupe en groupe, serrant main après main, écoutant chaque commentaire, chaque conseil, rougissant au moindre compliment. A vrai dire, je n'avais que des compliments, me laissant aux anges, mais extrêmement gênée. Je comptais les minutes voire même les heures passer, mais rien ne semblait m'approcher de ma délivrance.

- Mademoiselle Swan, si vous cherchez un stage pour cet été, vous avez un bureau et une chambre noire qui vous attendent chez nous ! Au plaisir de vous revoir. Vraiment un talent comme le vôtre, on ne peut pas passer à côté. Déclara l'un de mes nombreux interlocuteurs pendant que monsieur Lary tapait ses mains l'une contre l'autre silencieusement.

Pourquoi était-il aussi excité alors que c'était moi qui aurais dû l'être ?

- Merci monsieur Mercer. A bientôt.

- J'y compte bien !

En fin d'après midi, l'annonce des résultats fut faite, valant, encore une fois, à mon visage de retrouver sa teinte rouge tomate caractéristique de ma gêne… L'expo avait été un franc succès et mes œuvres avaient été les plus plébiscitées, m'assurant une super note de pratique pour mon cours de photographie, une bourse trimestrielle et une jalousie certaine de la part de mes camarades qui avaient déjà vu, d'un très mauvais œil, mon arrivée tardive dans leur petit groupe déjà bien soudé.

J'en avais enfin fini avec les courbettes, j'étais épuisée, lessivée même, mais heureuse d'avoir réussi à décrocher mon rêve.

- Hey, Bella, enfin tu es là ! S'exclama Rose en me voyant approcher.

- Désolée, je crois que…

- Bella, c'est génial, tout le monde a adoré ton travail ! Alice avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'elle me sauta dessus.

- Alice doucement ! Je ne tiens plus debout !

- Pardon, mais je suis si fière de toi ! Allez, on va fêter ça ! J'invite tout le monde au restaurant !

- Alice, je ne sais pas…

- Allez Bella !

Ce fut sa moue boudeuse qui me fit plier… comme toujours.

- J'appelle Edward pour savoir s'il peut se libérer ! S'il me dit non, je ne donne pas cher de son petit cul de bellâtre !

Elle me fit rire mais, quelques instants plus tard, je me mis à prier intérieurement qu'il trouve le temps de venir passer ce moment avec nous. Je voulais avoir la possibilité de fêter mon succès avec la personne qui hantait mon esprit depuis le matin où je m'étais réveillée de ce long cauchemar qui avait fait suite à mon retour du Japon. Mais le regard triste d'Alice, lorsqu'elle revint vers nous, anéantit tous mes espoirs.

- Il doit travailler, il dit qu'il ne peut pas demander une soirée à son patron quelques heures avant le début du show.

Déçue, elle vint trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise. La rassurai-je à mon tour.

- Mouais. Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Marmonna-t-elle à la limite de l'audible.

Je préférai alors ignorer sa réflexion et me dirigeai vers la sortie en riant aux commentaires plus que douteux d'Emmett sur les œuvres que nous croisions sur notre passage. C'était… très… explicite mais si frais, rien de tel qu'un sportif un peu bourru pour s'apercevoir du visage caché d'une photo. A l'écouter, seul mon pan de mur valait le coup d'être contemplé avec attention. D'ailleurs, ce fut le seul pour lequel, il prit la peine de lire les affichettes et j'en étais fière. Il alla même jusqu'à réserver mes services pour son mariage, Rose surprise s'arrêta net en poussant un cri. Visiblement, cela devait être la première fois que son homme prononçait ce mot. Mais elle se ressaisit vite.

- Emmett, je te préviens que ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, quant au fait de prendre Bella comme photographe, je te dis tout de suite qu'il en est hors de question ! Bella sera au mariage, mais elle sera l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur et RIEN d'autre !

Emmett ne rétorqua pas, certainement bien trop occuper à analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Je soupirai d'aise, ma deuxième famille était formidable.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

- Bella, je te garantis que, même si tu n'avais pas été mon amie, ton mur aurait quand même été mon préféré !

A table depuis ce qui m'avait semblé des heures, Emmett persistait à me rassurer sur le fait qu'il était sincère dans ses compliments, mais je n'étais pas dupe, je savais très bien qu'il faisait cela pour éviter au maximum que la conversation ne revienne sur un possible mariage entre lui et Rose. Mais je crois qu'il faisait de doux rêves éveillés le pauvre, car Rose ne rêvait que de ce jour depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience qu'Emmett était l'homme de sa vie, elle me l'avait confié cet été, lors de l'une de nos soirées papote. Mais il n'y avait pas que Rosalie qui allait lui rappeler son « erreur » car, à l'entente du mot mariage, Alice avait directement saisi l'occasion et avait ainsité pour être la créatrice de la robe, arguant qu'elle avait déjà plein d'idées, certaines étant déjà couchées sur papier. Mais je voulais donner un répit au gros nounours, je rentrai donc dans son jeu.

- Je te crois ! D'ailleurs, merci à tous, si j'en suis là, c'est grâce à vous ! A mon succès !

Je levai pour la quatre ou cinquième fois mon verre, le cognant à celui de chacun de mes amis.

L'alcool aidant, j'étais parfaitement détendue, pas éméchée, juste bien. Alice nous faisait rire avec ses analyses plus que pertinentes sur les filles qui avaient le malheur de tomber sous son regard et, en particulier, celles qui osaient poser le leur sur notre table, ou plutôt sur nos hommes (comme elle les avait surnommés après la troisième coupe de champagne). Elle venait de se trouver une nouvelle proie, une grande blonde qui ne devait pas avoir grand-chose de naturel, quand mon portable se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. Discrètement car, bien entendu, on nous avait expressément défendu l'utilisation de nos téléphones tant que le repas ne serait pas terminé, je regardai l'écran et le nom que j'y vis me fit chavirer le cœur. Edward… Je demandai la lecture du message, il fallut quelques longues secondes avant que je puisse lire. Impatiente, je tapai inconsciemment du pied.

« Félicitation, on a toujours tous crus en toi ! Bonne soirée. E »

Je ne pus cacher ma déception, ce message était si impersonnel, si… froid et ma réaction n'échappa pas à la tablée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Non… Je… Je suis juste fatiguée, je pense que je devrais rentrer, mais restez, amusez-vous, je vais prendre un taxi pour rentrer.

- Bella, on peut…

- Non, Rose, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la soirée, amusez-vous en pensant à moi ! Les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes, cette expo m'a vidé les batteries !

Je passai alors de bras en bras, recevant un baiser de chacun de mes amis et des félicitations à en rendre jaloux les lauréats du Politzer ! Après dix minutes, j'arrivai enfin à m'extirper, leur envoyant un dernier signe de main à travers la devanture du restaurant. Je me glissai alors rapidement sur la banquette arrière du taxi jaune qui allait me reconduire au loft.

Ce soir là, morte de fatigue je m'écroulai à peine ma douche prise et ma nuisette enfilée.

Cette nuit là, mon sommeil fut agité par des cauchemars, Edward s'éloignait de moi, sans se retourner et jusqu'à disparaître. Ce mauvais rêve se répéta chaque nuit et l'impression de le perdre perdurait. Je ne faisais que le croiser, n'échangeant que quelques mots banals le matin, quant au soir, il rentrait beaucoup trop tard, ne me laissant aucune chance. Pourtant, maintes fois, j'avais cru entendre ses pas s'arrêter devant ma porte, mais prise dans mon sommeil, mon corps ne réagissait pas.

Il fallait que j'agisse, et vite. (NR : ENFIN ! Oui, réagis !/NR : ça sera fait dans le prochain^^)

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Voili-Voilou !**

**Bon, je sais ! Certaines ont dû souffrir… Mais c'est pas de ma faute à moi ! Faut pas taper les petites auteures toutes mimies !**

**Ou sinon, je vous propose de régler ça au laser game^^ J'en ai fait deux fois ce mois ci, et ça défoule bien ! mdr**

**Vous avez aussi la solution de la review... Mais ne soyez pas trop dur envers la petite auteure^^ *yeux de chat Potté***

**Bon… Emma est là pour quelques chapitres. Il va encore se passer un truc, qui va finir par l'éloigner elle aussi (je me demande d'où me viennent les bouleversements de situation à répétition^^ hihi)**

**Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop… Le prochain chapitre, Bella va ouvrir les yeux… Mais qu'est-ce qui ressortira de tout ça ?**

**Je vous laisse et vous dis à très bientôt.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Bizzzzzz **


	21. Chapitre 19

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Me voilà un peu en retard, mais pas eu trop le temps…**

**Et puis vous ne râlez pas, c'est que finalement c'est pas si pressé^^**

**Merci pour les mises en alerte et merci de me lire^^**

**Mes revieweuses :**

**Ma Koda : mdr elle t'agace hein la chanteuse^^ Mais t'inquiète, elle ne fait pas le poids ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii et gros poutous**

**Camille : merciiiii ! Toi aussi tu veux expliquer à Edward… Mais tu sais il n'est pas très réactif… Quoi que *sifflote* Bonne lecture ) Bizz**

**Cathie44 : rooooh toi aussi tu n'aimes pas Emma ? Ben ça alors^^ Oui, il aurait pu aller à l'expo… Mais il est dans sa période je prends des décisions débiles ! mdr. La suite est là^^ Biz**

**Nane2Bru : aaaaaaaaaaah je t'aime ! Enfin une qui ne râle pas sur Emma/Edward ! Bon, pour l'instant on va dire qu'Emma est victime… mais ça peut changer^^ Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture. Bisou**

**Bon, chapitre émotion… Le premier que j'ai écrit avec une chanson. Et même si je vais avoir des comptes à rendre à certaines (mdr) ben je l'aime bien moi ! **

**Par contre il semble être plus court :s (alors que le fichier est plus gros… pfffff) alors désolée pour ça...**

**Merci à ma Meg pour son travail^^ T'aime !**

**Pas merci à ma Stef qui m'a oublié ! Lol. Bon, oki, j'ai un peu fait pareil avec ton chap^^ Allez, t'aime toi aussi!**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**On se retrouve à la fin^^**

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Chapitre 19**

Chanson du chapitre : Untitled de Simple Plan (lien donné au moment où elle apparait… Vous n'aurez donc qu'à enlever les () si ça vous dit de l'écouter^^)

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Le concert venait de se terminer, encore un succès, mais c'était monnaie courante depuis qu'Emma, la petite française venue tout droit de Paris, m'accompagnait sur scène, ou plutôt depuis que j'avais l'honneur de l'accompagner. Cette fille était tout simplement époustouflante et je me plaisais à croire qu'elle pouvait me faire oublier Bella…

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Je reposais la bouteille d'eau que j'avais vidée aux trois-quarts en une seule traite.

- Je me disais, que…

Elle fit une petite pause et passa son index sur mon torse… Mon corps réagissait… Mais pas comme si ça avait été ELLE, j'en étais certain et ça m'en déchirait le cœur… Je voulais donner une chance à Emma… Bella n'était pas quelqu'un pour moi… Non, elle ne pouvait et, surtout, elle n'en avait aucune envie. (NR : Y'a des baffes qui se perdent !/NA : pas de violence ! Non mais !)

- … Tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas moi… M'accompagner à mon appartement.

Je soupirai… C'était devenu une habitude maintenant.

- Edward, ne crois pas que je te harcèle avec ça, mais… Se défendit-elle.

- Mais c'est tout de même ce que tu fais… Constatai-je.

- Edward, je veux juste ne pas avoir à te quitter chaque soir. Je ne te demande pas d'emménager avec moi ! Je veux juste deux ou trois nuits par semaine !

Ses lèvres avaient atteint mon lobe d'oreille, endroit qui chez moi était très réactif.

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Edward, on ne peut pas continuer à se voir dans cette loge, moi j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras à mon réveil, que tu sois la première personne à qui je souris ! Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle s'était dégagée de mon oreille pour amener ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

- J'ai envie que tes lèvres soient la première chose que je goûte le matin. Murmura-t-elle.

- Emma, je…

Mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me réduisant au silence. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je le lui donnai, c'était facile avec Emma, tellement plus facile. Ma chemise était déjà à moitié déboutonnée et les bretelles de son débardeur presque sur ses coudes lorsque le cliquetis significatif de l'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre. Tony venait certainement nous féliciter encore une fois… Il savait qu'Emma et moi étions plus intimes maintenant et il prenait un malin plaisir à venir toquer à notre loge, prétextant tout et n'importe quoi.

Je relevai mon regard, prêt à le renvoyer gentiment. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pensé à fermer cette porte à clé ! Et ce que je vis me le fis encore plus regretter. En effet, Bella se trouvait là, à l'entrée de la loge. Ce que je vis me déchira le cœur, elle était comme paralysée, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle tentait de crier sans y parvenir. Ses yeux n'étaient que souffrance… Souffrance ? Réellement ? Instinctivement, je repoussais Emma et cette dernière râla en remontant ses bretelles avant de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de nous interrompre.

- Mais qui êtes vous pour vous permettre de rentrer comme une voleuse dans notre loge ?

- Bella ? Soufflai-je.

Sans même attendre la fin de la phrase d'Emma, son prénom m'avait échappé.

- Bella ? Interrogea Emma.

Cette dernière comprit rapidement qui se trouvait devant nous. Je lui avais longuement parlé d'elle, la petite brune aux yeux chocolat qui me faisait tant souffrir… Celle-là même qu'elle avait réussi à me faire oublier… ou tout du moins masquer ces derniers temps.

Elles se toisèrent du regard et, avant même qu'Emma n'ait le temps d'amorcer une attaque, Bella tourna les talons et partit en courant vers la sortie. Emma se retourna alors vers moi, l'air contrarié, mais je le remarquai à peine, tiraillé entre deux choix… Rester dans cette loge et donner une chance à ma sauveuse ou partir à la poursuite de mon rêve, celle qui me hante…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Non mais sérieusement, elle n'a pas appris à taper aux portes quand elle était petite ?

Mais je ne l'entendais déjà plus, mon cœur avait fait le choix que ma raison lui avait déconseillé de faire. (NR : Entame une petite danse et se retiens de hurler de joie !/NA : hihi) Il fallait que je sache… Que je comprenne ce regard, cette souffrance… Se pouvait-il que le rêve que je faisais depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle se réalise ? Le ciel avait-il enfin compris que nos vies ne pouvaient qu'être liées ? Je m'étais tellement conditionné en me disant que rien n'était possible que cette lueur d'espoir m'apparaissait comme saugrenue.

- Emma… Je…

Son regard me glaça le sang, elle avait compris.

- Je dois le faire… Je… Pardonne-moi.

- Edward, ne fais pas ça !

Mais il était trop tard, j'avais déjà passé la porte et me mis à courir dans le couloir, bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

- Bella, attends !

Mais elle était trop loin et la musique qui était jouée relativement fort ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

- Bella, s'il te plaît, attends-moi, on doit parler ! Je t'en prie.

Rien… et, bientôt, sa chevelure disparut par la porte de service. Je courrais plus vite qu'elle, je ne pouvais que la rattraper.

Il faisait nuit noire et seul les bruits des voitures de la grande rue et quelques miaulements de chats errants se faisaient entendre.

- Bella !

Avait-elle atteint la route ? C'était comme si chaque lampadaire n'était là que pour l'illuminer, elle était si belle. Elle traversa sans même faire attention à la circulation, je fermais les yeux alors que les coups de clackson des automobilistes mécontents se faisaient entendre.

- Bella ! Hurlai-je dans l'espoir de la raisonner alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres du trottoir d'en face, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle était de l'autre côté de la rue et prenait de l'avance, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Si elle avait pu traverser sans encombre avec la malchance qui la suivait pas à pas, alors, moi, je ne risquais rien… Rien…

Il y eut un coup de clackson, des crissements de pneus… Un cri… Mon cri. Puis, mon corps heurté par quelque chose de dur, puis plus rien, pas de douleur, rien…

(Untitled de Simple plan : http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=ZQ7oqmikZDQ )

I open my eyes

(J'ouvre mes yeux)  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<p>

(J'essaie de voir, mais je suis aveuglé par la lumière blanche)  
>I can't remember how<p>

(Je ne peux me rappeler comment)  
>I can't remember why<p>

(Je ne peux me rappeler pourquoi)  
>I'm lying here tonight<p>

(Je suis couché ici cette nuit)

Des bruits… Des cris… SA voix… Elle était là, saine et sauve. Non, c'est un rêve… Ca ne peut pas être elle… La souffrance se réveille… Sa voix m'appelle, désespérée.

- Oh mon dieu, non Edward, reste avec moi, je... je t'aime, ne me laisse pas.

Non, c'était un mirage auditif, Bella ne m'aime pas… Elle ne peut pas m'aimer… Jamais.

And I can't stand the pain

(Et je ne peux supporter la douleur)  
>And I can't make it go away<p>

(Et je ne peux la faire partir)  
>No I can't stand the pain<p>

(Non, je ne peux supporter la douleur)

Trop de choses… Ma vie repassait devant mes yeux à une vitesse folle… Je l'avais blessée… Trop d'erreurs, de non-dits. Bella méritait mieux, je l'avais trompée… Et je m'étais trompé moi-même en construisant un amour en papier mâché.

How could this happen to me

(Comment ça a pu m'arriver ?)  
>I made my mistakes<p>

(J'ai fait des erreurs)  
>I've got no where to run<p>

(Je ne sais plus où fuir)  
>The <span>night<span> goes on

(La nuit passé**e**)  
>As I'm fading away<p>

(Comme je m'affaiblis)  
>I'm sick of this life<p>

(Je suis malade de cette vie)  
>I just wanna scream<p>

(Je veux juste hurler)  
>How could this happen to me<p>

(Comment ça a pu m'arriver ?)

Il y a de l'agitation autour de moi, je ne vois rien, mais ressens chaque mouvement. Je veux les appeler, leur dire que tout va bien, mais mon propre corps m'en empêche.

Everybody's screaming

(Tout le monde hurle)  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<p>

(J'essaie de dire quelque chose, mais personne m'entend)  
>I'm slipping <span>off<span> the edge

(Je suis couché sur le bord)  
>I'm hanging by a <span>thread<span>

(Je suis accroché par un fil)  
>I wanna start this over again<p>

(Je voudrais reprendre tout de zéro)

- Edward, reste avec moi, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. Parle, dis-moi que ça va aller.

Bella… Sa voix me suppliant. J'avais envie d'y croire. C'était ma bouée de sauvetage. Mais n'était-elle pas trop loin pour que je ne me noie pas en voulant l'atteindre ? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

(Aussi j'essaie de tenir bon encore une fois quand rien n'a d'importance)  
>And I can't explain what happened<p>

(Et je ne peux expliquer ce qui m'arrive)  
>And I can't erase the things that I've done<p>

(Et je ne peux effacer les choses que j'ai faites)  
>No I can't<p>

(Non, je ne peux pas)

Il est trop tard… Pour nous… Pour moi…

How could this happen to me

(Comment ça a pu m'arriver)  
>I made my mistakes<p>

(J'ai fait des erreurs)  
>I've got no where to run<p>

(Je ne sais plus où fuir)  
>The night goes on<p>

(La nuit passe)  
>As I'm fading away<p>

(Comme je m'affaiblis)  
>I'm sick of this life<p>

(Je suis malade de cette vie)  
>I just wanna scream<p>

(Je veux juste hurler)  
>How could this happen to me<p>

(Comment ça a pu m'arriver)

Je me sens partir… Seule sa voix toujours présente comme un fil à ma cheville me maintient corps et âme sur cette terre. Sera-t-il suffisamment solide ?

J'entends des sirènes au loin… Beaucoup de bruits autour de moi… Beaucoup trop… Je ne mérite pas toute cette attention.

- Edward, les secours sont là, tu dois tenir le coup pour moi !

Mais je m'endors, doucement, il y a comme une lumière qui m'attire… Puis une secousse…

Biiiiip

Une autre secousse… La lumière disparaît… Cette belle lumière… Je tends le bras, mais elle s'éloigne de plus en plus.

I made my mistakes

(J'ai fait des erreurs)  
>I've got no where to run<p>

(Je ne sais plus où fuir)  
>The night goes on<p>

(La nuit passe)  
>As I'm fading away<p>

(Comme je m'affaiblis)  
>I'm sick of this life<p>

(Je suis malade de cette vie)  
>I just wanna scream<p>

(Je veux juste hurler)  
>How could this happen to me<p>

(Comment ça a pu m'arriver ?)

Plus de souffrance, plus de bruit… je suis bien…

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Les images défilaient devant mes yeux, toujours plus dures à chacun de leur passage.

Ce soir-là, j'avais décidé de prendre enfin en mains ma vie et, plus particulièrement, ma vie amoureuse… Je me voilais la face depuis des mois, je le savais maintenant… C'était lui… Ca avait toujours été lui, mes nuits à cauchemarder étaient là pour en attester. (NR : Houlà, elle a enfin eu LA révélation ! / Ben oui faut bien un jour hein^^ hihi)

- Notre Bella sort ce soir ? M'avait taquiné Emmett.

- Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le sais pas ! Lui avais-je répondu.

Il m'avait alors prise dans ses bras et avait embrassé le sommet de mon front.

- Tant que tu ne repars plus dans tes côtés les plus sombres, tout me va. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu prendras soin de toi.

- Je suis sortie de tout ça… Je… C'est fini Emmett.

Nous fûmes alors interrompus par une Alice guillerette.

- Wow Bella, tu es superbe ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Fis-je en embrassant mes deux colocataires avant de quitter le loft.

Ils le sauraient… Mais c'était sans compter sur ce qui avait suivi.

Ce soir-là, j'étais décidée à aller retrouver Edward… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il me fuyait.

- Mademoiselle, bienvenue au Piano-bar Carpe Diem, je crois que je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le coin.

- Peut être est-ce parce que je ne suis jamais venue dans le coin ? Taquinai-je la montagne de muscles qui faisait office de videur.

- Oh, de la répartie, j'aime ça ! Passez une bonne soirée mademoiselle.

Il me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis poliment et il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, fermant la porte derrière moi.

La salle était surpeuplée, une musique douce était jouée au piano. Edward… Des frissons parcoururent alors mon corps.

Restant à bonne distance, je profitai de l'ambiance calme et feutrée. Puis, le concert fut fini et la musique reprit dans les hautparleurs. Je n'eus le temps que d'apercevoir le dos d'Edward disparaître par la porte menant sans nuls doutes aux loges.

- Eh bien, que d'émotions, qu'elles sont belles ces chansons françaises ! Et notre petite française les chante merveilleusement bien ! C'était « Mistral gagnant » les enfants ! Et, maintenant, fin de soirée tranquille avec nos bon vieux standards, nous retrouveront ce charmant petit couple demain soir…

Celui que je devinais être le propriétaire du piano-bar continua son speech, mais déjà je ne l'écoutais plus. C'était ma chance… Juste deux portes à franchir et je pouvais faire en sorte que le destin que je voulais tracer soit celui que j'avais choisi. Je dus patienter quelques minutes, un videur étant en poste devant la porte menant aux loges. Mais, par chance, celui que j'avais identifié comme étant le patron, vint le prendre par le bras en riant, ils se rendirent au bar, me laissant la voie libre.

Pas à pas, mon cœur accélérait d'appréhension. Personne sur mon chemin et j'en étais heureuse, pour une fois que la chance était de mon côté. Puis, enfin, sur ma droite, un écriteau : « loge d'Edward CULLEN »… J'y étais. Ma main actionnait déjà la poignée.

Ce que virent mes yeux fut le point de départ de tout ça… Mon cœur se déchira en mille morceaux.

Il était là… L'Edward que mon subconscient m'avait si souvent refusé. Mais il n'était pas seul… Pas comme mes rêves les plus fous l'avaient imaginé. Non, il tenait cette fille à moitié dénudée contre lui… Mon corps criait sa rancœur… C'était sa place à lui… Mes yeux s'embuèrent alors qu'une forte nausée tordait mon estomac.

C'en avait été trop, mes jambes me portèrent je ne sais où… Avançant droit devant, mon esprit hermétiquement fermé aux protestations des gens que je bousculais dans ma fuite.

Puis, il y a eu cette rue… ces voitures, un cri et le bruit d'un choc… Mon regard se posa alors sur SON corps inerte.

Voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là… A serrer contre moi l'homme que j'aimais, assise à même le bitume souillé par son sang.

- Oh mon dieu, non Edward, reste avec moi, je... je t'aime, ne me laisse pas.

Mais, déjà, il semblait loin, mes larmes coulaient, incontrôlables, humidifiant sa chemise déjà imprégnée du liquide rouge. L'odeur acre de son sang… de sa vie qui semblait ne plus tenir qu'à un fil.

- Edward, reste avec moi, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. Parle, dis-moi que ça va aller.

Les secouristes arrivèrent et voulurent m'écarter, mais mes bras s'accrochaient à Edward, comme si ma propre vie en dépendait.

- Edward, les secours sont là, tu dois tenir le coup pour moi !

Sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, des bras forts m'extirpèrent et le choc de la vision que j'eus me fit perdre conscience.

- Mademoiselle, ça va aller, on va sauver votre ami, mais nous devons partir immédiatement, si vous êtes en état, vous pouvez monter avec lui.

Je voulais lui répondre que ça allait, mais l'on me coupa la parole.

- Je suis sa petite-amie. Il me semble que c'est à moi de monter dans cette ambulance !

Le secouriste encra un regard perdu dans le mien. Les larmes qui ne coulaient plus reprirent leurs droits sur mon visage.

- Mademoiselle, je vous laisse avec ce policier, il va rester avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'une autre ambulance n'arrive et vous conduise à l'hôpital. Auriez-vous des personnes à prévenir ?

Des personnes à prévenir ? Oh mon dieu… Et les autres ? Ils ne me pardonneraient jamais… Tout était de ma faute.

Déjà les sirènes de l'ambulance s'éloignaient… J'étais perdue, choquée… On me demanda de me relever, mais mes jambes ne purent me soutenir, le néant me tendit ses bras et je m'y engouffrai. L'inconscience était plus facile à vivre que la souffrance de ma culpabilité et de celle de l'avoir peut-être perdu pour toujours.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Je fus réveillée par des chuchotements… Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser, comme habitée pas les tambours du Bronx dans leur ensemble.

- Elle se réveille. Dit une voix de femme que j'eus du mal à identifier comme étant celle de Rosalie.

- On lui dit quoi ? Jasper fut plus facile à reconnaitre.

- Rien pour le moment.

- Hummmm ma tête.

- C'est rien Bella… Tu… Ce sont les médicaments qu'ils t'ont donnés pour te faire dormir.

- Rose ? Mais où ?

Mais tout me revint et je sautais presque de mon lit.

- Hep, hep, hep, où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Jasper avait été rapide, plus que sa sœur… et chancelante, je m'écroulai dans ses bras.

- Jasper… Edward… C'est de ma faute… Il faut que je le voie !

- Tu ne peux pas.

« Tu ne peux pas »… ça raisonnait dans ma tête et les pires scénarii me venaient.

- Oh mon dieu… Non, je… Il…

- Il est en salle d'opération Bella, son bras a était salement touché.

Son bras… Soulagée… Oui, le soulagement me submergea… Et ce fut de nouveau le noir total.

- Elle a besoin de repos, le choc a été dur pour elle. Vous pouvez rester, mais elle risque dormir un bon moment.

Cette voix inconnue fut la dernière que j'entendis en gagnant un sommeil agité.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Voilà ! Alors vous en dites quoi?**

**Oui je sais j'ai fait bobo à Edward ! Mais c'est un mal pour un bien ! hihi**

**Je sais que j'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi^^**

**Si ça vous dit, une petite review n'est pas de refus…**

**Allez je vous laisse, j'ai mon tit sac à préparer, ce WE je sors ! lol**

**Bon WE à vous, prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Bisous**


	22. Chapitre 20

**Kikou !**

**Bon, vous aurez remarquez que je suis … A la bourre^^ Je m'en excuse.**

**Bon en même temps, personne n'a râlé alors *sifflote***

**Mes excuses ? Hum… Déjà du travail^^ Et pour 6mois, donc contente ! Mais a côté, quelques « soucis » de famille.**

**Bon, je vais faire un grand MERCIIIIIIII commun, j'espère que mes revieweuses ne vont pas m'en vouloir, mais là avec la reprise du boulot je suis claquée ! Ca ira mieux quand j'aurais repris le rythme.**

**Un grand merci à ma Meg, ma grande sœur de cœur et bien plus encore, qui a encore eu de quoi faire avec moi ses derniers temps.**

**Nous avions quitté Edward dans une situation… délicate… Et Bella… Ben pas en grande forme non plus^^**

**Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voilà enfin la suite !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf quelques uns…**

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Chapitre 20**

**Point de vue de Bella**

On ne me laissa pas aller voir Edward, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de repos, puisque les visites lui étaient accordées qu'au compte-goutte et, enfin, que moi j'avais besoin de calme. Résignée, j'avais donc suivi mes amis, quittant à contrecœur l'hôpital. Non pas que je voulais y rester… Je voulais seulement le voir !

La lumière du matin avait alors agressé mes yeux. Les effets secondaires des calmants qu'ils m'avaient administrés devaient y être pour grande partie responsables. Les médecins ayant eu vent de mon coma récent, j'avais eu droit à une batterie de tests… Tout ça pour en arriver à la conclusion que j'étais seulement choquée, que mon seul salut était le repos et quelques comprimés que Rose devait me rapporter de la pharmacie.

C'est finalement soulagée et épuisée que je retrouvai ma chambre et mon lit. Mon corps restait douloureux et ma tête résonnait comme si une gare s'y était implantée. Je m'effondrai sans résister, gardant sur moi vêtements et chaussures, je n'avais pas la force de me mettre au lit dans les règles de l'art.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Je ne sais combien d'heures j'avais dormi, mais la pénombre avait envahi ma chambre. Les lumières, dans la rue, étaient allumées et tout semblait extrêmement calme. Trop calme… Comme si le monde avait arrêté de respirer en attendant qu'Edward se relève. Mais ce n'était pas le monde qui n'avançait plus, non, seule moi avait arrêté de vivre.

Les images de l'accident me frappèrent de nouveau, douloureuses et abominables. Tout ce sang… Son sang… Il avait coulé par ma faute. La nausée s'empara de moi et j'étouffai un sanglot dans mon oreiller. Tout était de ma faute, JE lui avais fait du mal, JE devais en payer les conséquences. Mon auto-fustigation fut interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Poussée par la curiosité et combattant mes vertiges, j'allai entrouvrir ma porte, dans l'espoir d'entendre notre visiteur.

- Bonsoir.

Cette voix, bien qu'étouffée par la distance entre ma chambre et la porte d'entrée, me fut de suite familière, je l'aurais même reconnue entre des dizaines. Mon corps se mit à trembler. Pourquoi était-elle là ?

- Emma. Que nous vaut ta visite ? Répondit Alice d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle avait l'air aussi ravie que moi de voir la petite-amie de son frère dans l'entrée de notre loft et je pouvais facilement imaginer la grimace que devais faire ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne suis pas l'ennemie à abattre là ! Je suis aussi victime qu'Edward je te signale ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme le savoir à l'hôpital me stresse! Se défendit alors notre visiteuse, en réponse au ton agressif d'Alice.

- Oh bien entendu, je ne suis que sa SŒUR JUMELLE ! C'est certain que MOI je ne suis pas angoissée de savoir mon frère là-bas ! Que je souffre moins que toi ! (NR : Bien dit, vas-y !/NA : hihi j'aime Alice^^)

Alice avait haussé le ton…

Non mais elle se prenait pour qui cette fille ? Venir voir la famille de son petit-ami et insinuer qu'elle souffrirait plus qu'eux ? Il fallait être totalement folle !

- Je… Je souffre de tout ça !

- Parce que c'est peut-être toi qui es sur un lit d'hôpital à te battre contre la douleur ?

- Je ne prétends rien de cela.

- Alors je te repose la même question, que nous vaut ta visite ? Parce que là, on a autre chose à faire que d'attendre que tu te décides enfin à parler de choses sérieuses !

- Elle est là ?

C'est moi qu'elle voulait voir… Je déglutis difficilement, m'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

- C'est donc ça ? Si par "ELLE" tu entends me parler de Bella, oui, elle est ici, mais étant donné qu'elle est ici chez elle et qu'elle vient de subir un traumatisme lui valant une nuit d'hôpital, ça me semble logique !

- J'ai besoin de lui parler !

- Elle se repose dans sa chambre et je ne vais certainement pas aller la réveiller pour toi !

- Très bien, tu lui feras la commission alors ! Je ne veux plus qu'elle ait de contacts avec Edward ! Déclara-t-elle soudainement. (NR : OMG, elle se prend pour qui elle ?/NA : pour la petite amie extrémiste sur les bords :s )

Alice étouffa un rire. Je m'assis contre le mur, me laissant aller doucement… La petite**-**amie d'Edward était catégorique… Je perdrais donc à jamais mon ami… L'homme que j'aime.

- Et qui te crois-tu pour imposer une telle chose ? Mon frère et Bella sont amis, elle a autant le droit de lui rendre visite que toi ou moi ! Elle dort depuis hier, mais je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui !

- Je suis la petite-amie de ton frère ! Bella ne lui fait que du mal ! Je refuse qu'elle lui en fasse encore ! Elle n'a pas intérêt à venir le voir à l'hôpital ! De toute façon, je serai là pour la recevoir ! IL A EU UN ACCIDENT A CAUSE D'ELLE Alice !

- Sa petite-amie… C'est toi qui l'dis ! Nous, nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de toi avant hier à l'hôpital ! N'est-ce pas ?

Je pouvais deviner Alice se retourner vers sa famille pour en avoir l'approbation.

- Et puis nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé NOUS !

- Edward m'aime ! Je suis sa vie maintenant !

- Il t'aime ? Laisse-moi en douter ! Je suis sa jumelle, Edward ne peut rien me cacher et je suis sa confidente. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il m'aurait parlé de toi ? (NR :Et toc ! J'aimmmmme Alice /NA : moi aussi j'aimeeeeee ! hihi)

- Il… Peut importe, ce que tu peux dire ne change rien, IL m'aime et toi ou même Bella ne pouvez rien y changer !

Il l'aimait… Oui, elle et pas moi. De toute façon, comment pourrait-il m'aimer après ça…

- J'en jugerai quand MON frère me l'aura confirmé de vive voix ! Et, pour l'instant, il est dans l'incapacité de le faire ! Alors, en attendant, je te demanderai de bien vouloir quitter notre appartement avant que ton comportement ne te cause plus de tort ! Ah, et tant que j'y suis, demain à 16 heures, Jasper et moi irons voir MON frère et je préférerais que tu ne sois pas présente !

- Je m'en vais, mais je le répète, je refuse de voir Bella trainer à l'hôpital ! Si je la vois approcher d'Edward, je ne répondrai plus de moi. Et puis, je tiens à vous signaler que je fais les démarches nécessaires pour qu'il vienne vivre chez moi une fois sorti de l'hôpital ! Je prendrai soin de lui MOI!

Alice ne répondit pas à sa remarque, mais je devinais son corps bouillir. La porte claqua, Emma était partie. Et un bruit de verre raisonna dans le loft, me faisant sursauter.

- Alice, calme-toi, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Fit la voix rassurante de Jasper.

- Elle… Il s'en fout d'elle ! Je te jure, si je n'avais pas eu peur de réveiller Bella, je lui aurais sauté dessus pour abimer sa jolie petite figure à l'autre espèce de chanteuse française à deux balles ! (NR : Je me porte volontaire pour participer au lynchage !/NA : ah non, pas de violence !) Non mais elle rêve les yeux grands ouverts là ! JAMAIS Edward n'acceptera d'emménager avec elle tu m'entends ? JAMAIS ! De toute façon, papa et maman ne laisseront pas faire ça !

Quelques portes claquèrent, puis plus rien durant quelques secondes.

…

- Tu es si sexy quand tu es dans cet état !

- Rrrrr, il y a des chambres pour faire ça ! Ralla Emmett.

Leur conversation se détendit peu à peu et moi je repartis dans mes travers et ma culpabilité… Loin d'eux et de leur chagrin de savoir leur frère, leur ami dans un lit d'Hôpital.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par mon ventre criant famine, la nuit avait été agitée, mais tout de même régénérante. Enfilant un pull pour lutter contre la différence de température entre sous ma couette et le reste du loft, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

- Bonjour. Dis-je timidement en pénétrant dans la pièce étrangement bondée pour l'heure.

A peine avais-je passé le pas de la porte qu'Alice fut devant moi, les bras grands ouverts.

- Coucou ma Bella ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Alice… Je… Ca va.

Puis, chacun de mes colocataires vint m'enlacer, c'était… étrange. Mais c'est en constatant que la seule personne que j'aurais voulu avoir dans mes bras n'était pas là, que je me rendis compte de ce qui se passait. Ils me faisaient comprendre qu'ils ne me tenaient pas responsable de ce qu'il était arrivé à Edward, mais ce n'est pas ça qui pouvait changer ce que, moi, j'en pensais.

- Un café ?

- Oui, merci Jasper.

- Un croissant ?

- Euh… Merci Emmett.

- C'est ceux de la boulangerie à deux blocs, ils sont trop bons !

Je tendis la main pour me saisir de la viennoiserie et pris place devant mon Mug de café fumant sur le côté duquel étaient posés deux comprimés blancs. Concentrée sur le liquide noir, je ne vis pas Rose approcher de moi.

- Bella, tu as reçu ça.

Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur ce qu'elle avait dans la main droite…Une enveloppe marron, assez grande. Elle la déposa devant moi et fit quelques pas en arrière. Voulant me laisser un minimum d'intimité.

- Ca vient d'un grand journal. Déclara Alice, tapant des mains, en sautant sur place.

- Ô.

Un peu surprise, je tournai le bout de papier dans tous les sens avant, d'enfin, prendre un couteau pour ouvrir proprement mon courrier. Un peu fébrile, je sortis une lettre et un dossier me semblant bien officiels et, après quelques lignes de lecture…

- Oh mon dieu…

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

S'inquiéta alors ma meilleure amie, qui abandonna toute idée de me laisser de l'espace.

- Je… Ils… Ils veulent mes photos… Celles de l'exposition. Ils…

Je regardai au fond de l'enveloppe, et y trouvai un petit rectangle. Je crus tomber en voyant le montant indiqué sur le chèque. J'eus l'impression que mon sang se retrouvait d'un seul coup dans mes chaussures, m'étourdissant légèrement et me faisant tourner la tête. Autant de zéros sur un chèque était réellement possible ?

- Bella ! S'impatienta Alice.

Incapable de parler, je lui tendis le chèque.

- Wow… Mais c'est génial ! Bella, tu te rends compte ? Tu n'as plus besoin de cherche du travail ! Tu peux te concentrer sur la photo ! C'est tout simplement génial !

- Alice, c'est… C'est trop, je ne peux pas…

Je repoussai tout le plus loin possible de moi.

- Attends, on te donne dix mille dollars pour une série d'une dizaine de clichés et tu dis que tu ne peux pas ? Mais, Bella, fonce !

Je pris alors conscience des regards insistants posés sur moi. Puis, tout s'enchaina, mais j'étais comme hors du temps. N'écoutant pas le brouhaha causé pas la nouvelle, j'allai machinalement me préparer pour aller en cours, je suivis Alice sur le campus, le chèque restant sagement posé sur mon bureau, là où Alice avait fait en sorte que je ne vois que lui… Mais il était loin de ma vue le temps que je puisse me faire à l'idée… Si j'y arrivais un jour !

- On se voit au loft ce soir ? Me demanda Alice avant de partir vers son bâtiment.

- Euh… Oui, je…

- Oui ?

- Edward ? Tentai-je.

- Bella… Je… Il a besoin de se reposer. Eluda-t-elle rapidement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il va bien, il doit juste se remettre. Tiens, finalement, je vais passer te chercher après ton dernier cours et on rentrera ensemble ! J'ai un rendez-vous à 16 heures, mais comme tu finis à 15 heures, ça devrait aller.

- D'accord. Me résignai-je.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, puis mon regard se posa sur mon bâtiment et, enfin, sur ma montre. Je ne pouvais pas aller en cours… Non, pas en le sachant souffrant dans un lit d'hôpital, de l'autre côté de la ville. Une fois certaine qu'Alice ne me verrait pas, je me précipitai vers la station de taxis la plus proche, croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Emma une fois arrivée à mon but. Elle ne passait tout de même pas toute la journée auprès de lui ?

- L'hôpital s'il vous plaît.

- C'est comme si on y était ma petite dame.

Les immeubles défilaient et plus j'approchais, plus mon idée me semblait mauvaise. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je ne pouvais pas reculer.

- Vous allez voir un ami ?

Je ne sais pourquoi certaine personne avait cette phobie du silence et voulait absolument entamer la conversation.

- Oui… Il…

- Oh, un petit rougissement, je dirais donc un petit ami ?

- Pas du tout ! M'offusquai-je.

- Pardon, je suis peut-être indiscret.

- Je… Désolée, je suis un peu… sur les nerfs.

- A chaque jour suffit sa peine. Nous sommes arrivés !

- Oh… Fis-je surprise.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que nous avions déjà traversé la ville. Me penchant, je tendis un billet à l'homme, mais il repoussa ma main.

- C'est pour moi ! C'est si rare de mener une si jolie jeune fille.

- Mais… je ne peux pas…

- Si vous le pouvez, disons que c'est un cadeau de noël avant l'heure !

- Je… Allai-je protester.

- Vous voulez me gâcher ma journée ? Allez, sortez de ce taxi !

Je lui fis le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable et refermai la portière.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

J'y étais… Le sasse de sécurité s'ouvrit, me laissant pénétrer dans ce milieu aseptisé que je détestais tant pour l'avoir que trop côtoyé. Je savais où aller, c'était comme si mes jambes avançaient seules.

Arrivée à l'étage, je me figeai, elle était là, devant moi, en grande discussion avec un médecin. Peut-être que si je me faisais la plus petite possible, elle ne me verrait pas passer, pensai-je sans grandes convictions.

Mais bien trop tôt, elle se rendit compte de ma présence. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos, me faisant même trembler. Elle sembla s'excuser auprès de l'homme en blouse blanche et vint directement à moi, un air mauvais gravé sur le visage. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur du bout du couloir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais avoir été claire, il ne veut pas te voir ! Tu te rends compte que tout est de TA faute ?

- Je…

- Pars d'ici ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ! Cracha-t-elle en ne me laissant pas l'occasion de m'exprimer.

- Je veux le voir. Soufflai-je en baissant les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

- Tu veux ? Mademoiselle Swan VEUT ! Croit-elle que tout lui est dû ? Tu crois peut-être que le monde t'appartient? Bon sang, mais si il en est là, C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

Les patients, visiteurs et personnels médicaux commençaient à nous regarder de travers. J'avais honte de ce à quoi nous en arrivions, mais sachant qu'Edward était à quelques mètres, il fallait que j'essaye.

- C'est… C'est mon ami, j'ai le droit de le voir ! J'ai besoin de voir comment il va.

- C'est MON petit-ami et je t'interdis de le voir ! Tu t'es inquiétée de le savoir courant après toi en pleine rue l'autre soir ? Non ! Tu es mauvaise pour lui ! Alors va-t-en !

- Je… Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir ! Tentai-je.

- Essaye donc de franchir cette porte ! (NR :Punaise, elle m'énerve !/NA : hihi, va pas y avoir que toi qu'elle énerve^^)

- Mesdemoiselles, nous sommes dans un hôpital, je vous demanderais de vous calmer. Nous sermonna une infirmière que j'avais vu se rapprocher de nous alors qu'Emma me crachait sa haine au visage, augmentant par la même occasion le trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Après son rappel à l'ordre, l'infirmière pénétra dans une chambre sans oublier de nous fusiller du regard. Emma me lança un regard suffisant, me tourna le dos et disparut dans une chambre non loin… Sa chambre.

Vaincue, je quittai ce lieu, devenu étouffant. Je marchai alors jusqu'au loft, là où je savais que je trouverais un peu de tranquillité. Le froid piquait mes joues devenues humides à cause de mes larmes. Une fois arrivée, après une bonne heure de marche, je me dirigeai droit vers notre espace, droit vers son lit, m'y écroulant et enlaçant son oreiller, imprégné de son odeur. Je l'avais perdu… Emma me l'avait pris ! Avant de sombrer, j'envoyai un message à Alice, lui signalant que j'avais mal à la tête et que j'étais donc rentrée au loft. Je savais qu'elle ne rentrerait pas en panique pour un simple mal de tête et que se simple message excusait mon absence en cours.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Ce matin là, ou peut être était-ce l'après-midi… Je me réveillai nauséeux, le corps entier plongé dans la douleur. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement, agressés par le blanc des murs. Je déglutis difficilement et tentai de me relever en vain, rappelé à l'ordre par les perfusions ancrées douloureusement dans mon bras droit.

- Ne bouge pas mon amour.

Cette voix m'était familière, mais ce n'était pas celle que j'attendais, j'en étais presque déçu.

- Edward, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.

Mon lit s'affaissa, accentuant ma douleur.

- Aaah fait un peu attention bon sang ! Dis-je d'une voix qui me semblait loin de la mienne.

- Pardon, je…

On toqua à la porte et j'ouvris enfin réellement les yeux, elle s'ouvrit sur un médecin, sérieux… trop sérieux.

- Monsieur Cullen, enfin réveillez ! Comment allez-vous ?

- J'ai mal, mais c'est supportable et j'ai la bouche sèche.

Il posa son regard sur mon bras et ce n'est qu'alors que je levai douloureusement la tête que je me rendis réellement compte de l'étendue des dégâts.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, votre bras a été sauvé de justesse.

Sous le choc, je restai figé sur mes doigts, me concentrant pour les faire bouger, mais rien.

- Je ne peux pas bouger ma main ! Hurlai-je, ma respiration s'accélérant.

- Monsieur Cullen, calmez-vous.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? JE NE PEUX PAS LA BOUGER !

- Les nerfs ont beaucoup soufferts avec le choc, vous… Les risques de séquelles sont grands, mais l'espoir est permis, la médecine a beaucoup avancé dans ce domaine.

- Vous… Je suis pianiste ! Je ne peux pas… Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Je vais vous conseiller à la meilleure kinésithérapeute de la ville, elle fait des miracles.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. J'avais tout perdu… Ma vie et mes raisons de vivre.

- Tout ira pour le mieux monsieur Cullen, je repasserai vous voir en fin d'après-midi, on verra si on peut vous faire sortir d'ici quelques jours, je pense qu'un patient comme vous ne peut guérir qu'entouré des gens qu'il aime. Mademoiselle, si vous pouviez aller chercher quelques glaçons et les lui passer sur les lèvres, il ne doit pas boire de grosses quantités pour le moment. A tout à l'heure monsieur Cullen.

Je ne le regardai même pas quitter la pièce, toujours les yeux fixés sur ma main qui, malgré mes efforts, refusait de bouger. Mais, soudain, un manque se fit sentir. Relevant la tête, je me tournai vers Emma qui s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre à son tour, l'agressant pratiquement.

- Où… Où elle est ? Elle va bien ?

- De… De qui parles-tu ?

- Je…

Rencontrant son regard, je m'aperçus de mon erreur, mais avoir une réponse me semblait vital, alors je me lançai et répondis à sa question.

- Bella… Je… Emma, je veux la voir, c'est important pour moi. (NR : Fais une petite danse de joie ! Se retiens de hurler, tiens, voilà, bien fait, melle la soi-disant petite-amie… Aaaah, ça fait du bien ^^/NA : mdr ça c'est de la joie^^)

Le regard dur, elle s'approcha de moi puis, finalement, se ravisa et se mit à arpenter la chambre avant de se lancer.

- Elle ne viendra pas ! Edward, tout est de sa faute !

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, c'est moi qui ai traversé cette rue ! Elle ne m'y a pas forcé !

Mon ton était monté, me faisant grimacer sous la sensation de la brûlure dans ma gorge. Mais cela ne sembla pas la perturber.

- Edward, elle ne veut pas te voir ! Déclara-t-elle après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

- Je ne te crois pas ! Elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle…

- Alors pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ne soit pas là en ce moment? (NR :La sal**e/NA : rooooooooh ! Pas bien ! lol)

- Je…

Mon regard fit le tour de la chambre, aucune trace, aucun signe de sa présence, cela me rendait fou. Bella ne pouvait pas me faire ça ? Si ? Les images de sa fuite se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Je voudrais être seul. Finis-je par déclarer le plus fermement possible.

- Edward, je suis là pour toi, tu vas voir, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas venir vivre chez moi, je…

- Peux-tu s'il te plaît me laisser seul ? J'avais dit cela calmement cette fois, espérant la convaincre.

La tristesse se peignit sur son visage, mais elle m'accorda ce que je lui avais demandé.

Une fois seul, je laissai mes larmes et mes sanglots prendre possession de moi. Puis, je passai par divers états.

La colère… Ma main valide attrapa le verre vide et inutile qui était posé devant moi et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Je reteins un cri, conscient de l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

La peine… Ma Bella… Elle ne voulait plus me voir… J'avais été si stupide de croire que je pouvais la rayer de ma vie. Parce que, tout simplement, elle était ma vie !

L'incompréhension… Mais pourquoi était-elle venue me voir au club? Peut être… Mais bien vite ma raison me ramena sur terre.

La douleur… Lorsque son visage m'apparut, ce visage déformé alors qu'elle venait de me surprendre à moitié dénudé dans les bras d'Emma.

Le dégoût… Oui, je me dégoutais, comment avais-je pu être aussi lâche ? Pourquoi avais-je fui mes sentiments ? Peut-être aurait-elle accepté de me garder auprès d'elle… Même si elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que moi je pouvais lui porter ?

L'angoisse… Elle ne voudrait peut-être plus jamais me voir.

Puis mon cerveau m'acheva. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un infirme ?

A cette pensée, je ne pus retenir mon cri de douleur, alertant Emma et les infirmières qui se précipitèrent pour m'assommer à coup d'antidouleurs. Personne ne pouvait savoir que la douleur ne partirait pas, jamais. Je perdis vite pied, m'enfonçant dans un sommeil artificiel et sans rêves.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Il faisait nuit quand mes yeux se rouvrirent. Je sentis de suite un regard posé sur moi, tournant ma tête vers la gauche, je fus surpris de ne pas tomber sur Emma, mais sur ses yeux bleus que je connaissais par cœur.

- Papa ?

- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais ?

- Où est maman ? Et puis quelle heure est-il ?

Je tentai de me relever, mais la douleur me rappela vite à l'ordre.

- Ta mère passe la nuit au loft et il ne doit pas être loin d'une heure du matin.

- Papa, ma main… Tentai-je.

- Je sais Edward, on fera tout pour que tu retrouves tes pleines capacités.

- Et si…

- Ne partons pas défaitistes, tu veux bien ? Il y a de très bons spécialistes ici, Marcus va me donner quelques noms, quoi que ça coûte, je te promets qu'on n'abandonnera jamais !

Je n'avais plus envie de dormir et j'avais refusé une nouvelle injection qui m'aurait envoyé dans les vapes. Les heures qui suivirent, il m'expliqua longuement et avec détails ce que les médecins lui avaient dit, mais en adaptant chaque terme à mon degré de compréhension. Finalement, pas plus rassuré, mais heureux d'avoir mon père à mes côtés, je le laissais entrainé par le sommeil. Peut-être qu'au réveil ce cauchemar serait terminé.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Cela faisait quelques jours que je me réveillais dans cette chambre froide et impersonnelle. Mon père passait ses matinées avec moi et Emma les après-midi. (NR : C'est pire qu'un chewing-gum sur une semelle cette fille !/NA : Ben qui quitterait Edward ?) Ce jour-là, j'avais décidé d'envoyer mon père plaider ma cause, il était hors de question que je reste plus longtemps dans cet hôpital ! Il avait le bras long, je l'avais supplié de faire jouer cet atout.

Emma arriva au moment où mon père m'annonçait que j'avais l'accord de mon médecin pour rentrer chez moi.

- Tu peux sortir en début d'après midi.

- Parfait ! Tu as prévenu les autres ?

- Ils t'attendent de pied ferme. Mais je leur ai demandé de ne rien prévoir, il faut que tu te reposes.

Ils… Peut-être que Bella ne faisait plus partie de ces personnes…

- Bonjour.

Mon père se tourna pour voir la nouvelle arrivée, puis revint à moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

- Papa… C'est… Emma… Ma… collègue au club. Emma, je te présente Carlisle Cullen, mon père.

A ce moment-là, si les yeux d'Emma avaient été des mitraillettes, je serais mort sur place. Mais je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face.

- Très bien, enchanté mademoiselle. Edward, je vais régler les derniers problèmes administratifs et nous pourrons rentrer.

- Bien papa. Merci.

- Mademoiselle.

Après s'être excusé, il quitta la pièce.

- Tu sors aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-elle un peu déroutée.

- Oui, mon père a réussi à persuader mon médecin.

- Mais… Rien n'est prêt… Je… Je peux t'accueillir bien sûr, mais… (NR : Faut vraiment lui faire un dessin ?/NA : ben maintenant que tu le dis… mdr)

- Emma, arrête ça ! Je ne vais pas venir vivre chez toi !

- Mais…

- Emma, nous… Il n'y a plus de nous. Emma, je… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus… Je suis désolé.

- Edward, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! On est bien ensemble ! Je… Je suis prête à changer de vie pour que tu retrouves la tienne, comme elle était avant l'accident.

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi.

Elle se mit à sangloter, puis les larmes envahirent son visage. Je m'en voulais de lui imposer ça, mais je n'avais plus la force de me mentir.

- Tu… Je te déteste ! C'est elle ? Dis-le que c'est elle ! Je vais… Grrrrrrrrrr !

- Emma…

- DIS-LE ! Avoue-le ! Cette petite trainée se pointe au club et hop, tu tombes dans le panneau ? Elle ne veut pas de toi ! La preuve, elle n'est même pas venue te voir !

Elle savait toucher là où ça faisait mal, mais quand bien même… Je n'avais plus envie de jouer à un jeu qui, de toute façon, était voué à l'échec et qui me semblait plus que malsain.

- Je… je l'aime… j'aime Bella depuis le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle.

Ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, elle partit en courant, bousculant mon père en passant la porte.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à ta collègue ?

- J'ai fait le con papa…

NR :Ouf, on a fait un grand pas en avant, la folle dégage :d

Et mon chouchou^^ Il est juste parfait !

NA : Ouiiiiiii ouste la française ! Mais pour combien de temps ? hihi. Et Edward parfait ? Il a tout de même fait mumuse avec le cœur de cette « pauvre » tite chanteuse^^ OK je sors -

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**Bon, ben voilà, c'est fini^^**

**Alors ? Bien ? Pas Bien ?**

**Plus de française dans le tableau ! Mais bon, je vais tout de même souligner que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être la femme dont on s'est servi pour de mauvaises raisons…**

**Allez, je vous laisse, je vais au dodo ! Vivement vendredi 12h que le WE arrive !**

**Gros bisous à tous et prenez soin de vous.**

**PS : ma Stef chérie… ET DE TROIS^^ mdr. Donc 3 à 1, c'est moi qui gagne^^ houraaaa ! Bisousssssss**


	23. Chapitre 21

**Coucou à toutes et tous^^**

**Je sais, ça fait un bail… Et je voulais vous le poster hier en rentrant, mais figurez-vous que en plus de ne pas avoir internet sur mon poste au boulot, ben ce dernier ne veut même pas lire mes clés USB ! Je vous jure, moi et la technologie ! Bref pas pu le préparer et suis pas rentrée tôt alors…**

**Sinon ben… Bonne et heureuse année 2012 (eh oui suis encore dans les temps !)**

**Petit carnet rose : Bienvenue dans ce monde à Lilou et Théo (Lilou y a un petit peu plus d'une semaine et Théo pas plus tard qu'en début d'aprèm !) Ca en fait du monde ! Gros bisous aux mamans !**

**Passons à FF maintenant…**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent sur cette fic et tout particulièrement à mes fidèles revieweuses (vous êtes extras !)**

**Un grand merci à ma grande sœur de cœur, ma Meg qui est toujours là pour moi. Merci pour ta patience, t'aimeeeeeee !**

**Petite nouvelle sur Evolutions et Prophétie (pour ceux qui la suivent), je suis un peu bloquée, mais j'ai eu une idée pour tenter de passer au dessus : un POV qui va peut être me permettre d'avancer^^ Je m'y mets ce WE normalement.**

**Bon, ben je vais vous laisser lire ce tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture **

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf quelques uns (ou unes^^, même si je sais que vous me l'aimez pas ! mdr)**

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Chapitre 21**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

« - Qu'arrive-t-il à ta collègue ?

- J'ai fait le con papa… » (NR : C'est un euphémisme, mais heureusement il ouvre les yeux !/ NA : pauvre Eddy, victime de son succès^^ C'est pas de sa faute !)

Et à quel point… Un enfoiré de briseur de cœur ! Voilà ce que j'étais ! Ma mère serait capable de me tuer pour ça ! Bon sang, mais comment avais-je pu devenir cet homme-là ? Je me faisais honte, alors que dire de ce que devaient penser ma famille et mes amis ? Pire… Bien pire que honte, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il m'était venu à l'esprit… Leur absence auprès de moi ne pouvait en être que le signe. Seul mon père resté fidèle au poste, mais c'était juste parce qu'il était médecin… La conscience professionnelle comme on dit. (NR : Houlà, va falloir ouvrir les yeux plus grand que ça… / NA : pas trop grand hein^^ Ca fait pas beau ! hihi)

J'avais voulu me sauver, sortir de la prison dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même enfermé dès le premier regard que j'avais posé sur Bella… Cela n'aurait en rien gêné si seulement ça n'avait pas été au détriment d'une fille bien, une fille qui ne demandait qu'à m'aimer. Une fille qui aurait pu avoir n'importe qui auprès d'elle, mais qui avait inexplicablement décidé de me donner une chance. Emma était une fille bien… En tout cas c'est ce que je pensais… Elle n'avait pas eu peur de m'aimer, de prendre de moi le bon comme le mauvais, ni peur de passer des heures à mon chevet… J'avais réellement voulu que ça marche et si les derniers jours s'étaient passés autrement, peut-être que ça aurait pu fonctionner. Si Bella ne nous avait pas surpris, j'aurais peut-être mis quelques semaines, mais j'aurais cédé… J'aurais offert mes nuits à Emma et bien plus encore, puisque, de toute façon, personne d'autre n'en voulait… Parce que Bella n'en voulait pas… Je ne la méritais pas de toute façon. (NR : Je sais pas qui j'ai envie de tuer, Edward ou l'auteur mais là, je suis vraiment énervée !/NA : ah non pas toucher à la z'auteur ! Non mais oh ! :p)

Sur le trajet qui nous menait au loft, j'avais tout raconté à mon père, n'omettant rien. Ce fut comme une libération, un poids enlevé de mon cœur. Mon père avait toujours été attentif, présent lorsque nous en avions besoin Emmett, Alice et moi. J'espérais remonter dans son estime. Je lui avais raconté comment j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella, la première fois que je l'avais vue un matin, dans ce petit café non loin du lycée… Mon rejet face à ce qui avait changé dans mon cœur… Ma douleur, lorsqu'elle s'était mise en couple avec Jacob Black… La manière donc j'avais traité Jess à cette époque… Il m'avoua d'ailleurs ne jamais avoir porté cette dernière dans son cœur, cela me fit sourire, s'il connaissait la principale raison qui faisait que j'étais avec une fille comme elle et même s'il n'était pas très fière de moi, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de m'écouter avec attention. Puis, il y eut ma culpabilité face à la chute de Bella, lors du bal… Mes confidences à ma jumelle… Ma joie à l'arrivée de Bella à la maison, même si je souffrais de la savoir si amoureuse de Jacob… Ma souffrance de la laisser partir au Japon LE retrouver… Ma peur lorsque je l'avais eue au téléphone et qu'elle m'avait demandé que quelqu'un vienne la chercher à l'aéroport… Mon agonie alors que je la voyais se détruire pour fuir son chagrin, alors que, moi, j'en étais réduit au rôle de simple spectateur… Ma décision de tenter de ne plus vivre pour elle, de vivre sans elle… Ma relation avec Emma… Le regard de Bella lorsqu'elle nous avait surpris dans ma loge.

Je revins ensuite sur les détails…

Emma que je n'avais pas présentée à mes amis et ma famille… Seule Alice savait, mais elle faisait partie de moi, elle n'ignorait rien de moi et ça, mon père le savait. A y réfléchir, je n'avais réellement pas envie de leur présenter… Non pas pour la garder pour moi, loin de là même.

Emma, à qui je n'avais pu accorder ne serait-ce qu'une nuit entière. Maintenant, avec un peu de recul, je savais pourquoi… Emma n'était pas Bella et m'éloigner de cette dernière m'était insupportable. Découcher, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit aurait été comme me trahir, la trahir… J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était rentrée chaque nuit, même si cela me tuait à petit feu lorsqu'elle ne revenait pas seule.

Finalement, j'en étais venu à en déduire que je vivais pour les quelques minutes durant lesquelles nous nous croisions le matin, pour l'odeur qu'elle laissait derrière elle en sortant de la salle de bain... C'était stupide, je restais dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende quitter notre salle de bain. J'étais dépendant de toutes ces petites choses si insignifiantes pour tout autre. (NR : A peine accro ! / NA : AAAAAA peine^^ Pathétique ! lol)

J'avais fini par revenir sur le choc que j'avais eu lorsque Bella m'avait surpris dans les bras d'Emma… Ma tristesse de lui imposer cela… La souffrance visible sur son visage à cet instant là. J'avais alors compris que je m'étais voilé la face, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ignorer mes sentiments, même si cela me rendait fou.

Puis**,** il y avait eu l'accident, des voix, sa voix… Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu me dire ? Le brouhaha de la rue avait affecté ce souvenir.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça… Faire du mal à tout le monde, à Emma…

- Je le sais fiston et tout le monde en est conscient.

- Je veux dire… Je… Je voulais juste la rattraper, pour m'expliquer, pour… Je ne sais pas en fait. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir, je voulais savoir… Pourquoi après des semaines sans un mot**,** elle voulait revenir vers moi ? Je n'ai pas vu la voiture. Bella venait de traverser sans encombre, je n'ai que voulu la suivre… J'ai été bête et inconscient, mais c'était Bella et...

- Chut Edward, nous savons que tu n'as pas voulu tout ça. Tout ira bien maintenant. (NR :Rien à faire, il est juste parfait, mon chouchou ^^/NA : faut pas lui envoyer des fleures ! Il va avoir les chevilles qui vont gonfler ! mdr. Nan allez j'avoue, je bave volontiers en regardant papa Cullen^^ hihi)

Si seulement c'était vrai… Nous étions proches du loft et la question qui me tenait le plus à cœur n'avait pas été encore posée. Je regardai mes doigts froids et immobiles plaqués contre mon ventre, puis finalement me lançai.

- Papa… Bella, elle…

- Bella va bien.

J'étais soulagé, mais je crois que je savais déjà ça, j'avais comme l'impression d'être lié à elle, si elle allait mal, j'étais certain de le ressentir, comme avec Alice.

Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais savoir, loin de là même.

- Elle… M'en veux, après tout ça… Elle n'a même pas voulu venir me voir, tu te rends compte ? J'avais envie de l'appeler, mais, finalement, je me suis dit que je devais le mériter.

- Bella ne pas vouloir te voir ? Non, franchement, je ne peux penser ça d'elle. En fait, on ne l'a pas beaucoup vue non plus, il semble quelle soit très occupée, Charlie m'a parlé de son exposition…

Je grimaçai sans que mon père ne s'en aperçoive. Comment avais-je pu refuser de la soutenir à ce moment-là ? Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été harcelé pour que j'y aille, ma petite sœur avait d'ailleurs été tenace sur ce coup-là…

- … Bella lui a envoyé des vidéos qu'Alice a faites. Il semblerait qu'elle soit très douée. Il est fière d'elle, tu le verrais, il revit ! Je suis même certain que ses collègues ont eu droit à une séance cinéma intitulé «L'œuvre de ma fille». Il rigola à sa propre blague.

- Elle l'est papa. Dis-je, un peu absent, bien trop occupé à me faire des tas de reproches. Encore…

- Tu as été voir son exposition ? Il jeta un regard vers moi avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

- Je… N'ai pas pu y aller. Répondis-je, presque gêné.

- Ta sœur t'a d'ailleurs maudit pour ça. Rigola-t-il.

A cette révélation, je devinai qu'Alice avait parlé, mon père devait savoir bien plus de choses qu'il ne laissait croire.

- Tu savais tout n'est-ce pas ? Alice t'a déjà tout dit…

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi… Et Bella est sa meilleure amie.

- Elle veut la protéger. Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Tu passeras toujours en premier pour ta sœur, mais je crois que ça l'arrangerait bien si vous pouviez…

Il se tourna vers moi et je le vis me faire un clin d'œil de façon ridicule, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel et partir dans un fou rire un peu douloureux, mais si vivifiant. Une fois calmé et quelque peu apaisé, je repris un peu de sérieux en soupirant.

- J'aimerais arranger Alice de la sorte. Mais ça ne tient pas qu'à moi et Bella semble loin ne serait-ce que penser à une telle chose.

- Impossible n'est pas Cullen mon fils ! La devise de la famille ! Et puis, la petite Bella me plaît bien ! Je serais ravi de la voir devenir ma fille au même titre que Rose ! Bon, tu es prêt à affronter les foudres de ta mère ? Demanda-t-il, alors que l'on était proche de notre destination.

- Wow, c'est à ce point ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Tu verras bien. Tiens, elle nous attend même devant l'immeuble !

Mon regard se porta au loin, sur la fine silhouette de ma mère. Elle était magnifique, encore une des femmes de ma vie à qui j'en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle n'avait pas pu venir me voir, elle avait attrapé un virus lui interdisant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Mon père se gara et je sortis la tête basse, marchant vers ma mère. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux me sera dans ses bras précautionneusement. Je crois que j'allais en avoir pour des mois à me sentir en sucre dans les bras de ceux que j'aime! (NR : Houlà, on va devoir le secouer un peu, il nous fait une ch'tite déprime lui !/NA : nan mais ça c'est pas nouveau^^ Je le dis depuis un siècle au moins… Qui est pour bouger le Edward ?)

- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, quand Alice m'a appelée, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Mon dieu Edward, ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur !

- Je suis désolée, m'man.

- Mais tu vas bien, tu as un ange gardien au-dessus de ta tête, tu le sais ça ?

Elle posa alors son regard sur mon bras blessé et fut parcourue de sanglots. De mon bras valide, je la ramenai à moi pour prolonger notre étreinte.

- Ca va aller maman, je suis un Cullen, je me battrai.

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais elle releva la tête et essuya ses yeux dont le maquillage avait malheureusement souffert. Mais, même ainsi, elle était l'une des plus belles femmes à mes yeux.

- Je… t'aime tellement, je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre.

- Je serais toujours là pour trainer dans tes pieds quand tu cuisines, pour me faire consoler quand mon amoureuse m'aura quitté parce que ma petite sœur l'aura traumatisée en lui imposant une séance shopping…

Elle se mit alors à rire, me donnant un coup léger sur le torse. Et un sourire étira mes lèvres… J'aimais tant le rire de ma mère.

- Bon, et si nous montions ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

- Allons-y. Soufflai-je.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac, plus que quelques marches à monter et j'allais enfin les retrouver… la retrouver.

Nous montâmes lentement, ma mère accrochée à moi faisant de son mieux pour apaiser la douleur qui traversait ma cheville gauche qui avait également souffert à cause de l'accident. Mon père aurait pu m'aider, mais nous savions que cela aurait chagriné maman.

- Saleté d'ascenseur qui décide de tomber en panne le jour où on en a le plus besoin ! Pesta ma mère alors que je grimaçais en passant la dernière marche.

A peine avais-je passé le seuil de la porte que ma sœur sauta dans mes bras, beaucoup moins douce que notre mère. Mais c'était si bon de la retrouver.

- Hey, doucement !

- Oups, pardon.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, faisant une grimace, comme si elle avait souffert autant que moi à son assaut.

- Ce n'est rien petite sœur !

Je fis les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle et la repris dans mes bras, ou plutôt dans mon bras… Enfouissant mon nez dans son cou. Le parfum de ma petite sœur m'avait manqué.

- Plus jamais ça !

- Vous allez tous me dire ça l'un après l'autre ? Non, parce que je peux vous rassurer, qu'à moi non plus ça ne me tente pas de me reprendre une voiture. On ne dirait pas, mais c'est bêtes là son plutôt coriaces ! En plus, si c'est pour que ma propre jumelle me laisse tomber et que je ne la vois pas de plusieurs jours ! Non merci !

- Je… Je voulais venir… Je te le promets ! Mais…

- C'est bon, Alice. Je me suis fait à l'idée que tu ne supportes pas les hôpitaux et aussi au fait que je le méritais en quelque sorte.

Après plusieurs questions de ma part concernant leur absence, mon père avait fini par m'avouer que ma sœur avait peur d'être trop impressionnée par le fait de me voir blessé dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Hey fils ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que cela devait rester entre nous ! Se lamenta mon père.

L'atmosphère un peu tendue s'allégea et de grands sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages autour de moi. C'est le moment qu'Emmett choisit pour s'approcher de moi et me donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule de mon bras valide.

- Dès que les docs auront dit que tu peux faire comme si de rien était, on ira en ville toi et moi !

Il avait pris un air sérieux, à des années lumière de me rassurer sur ce qui allait suivre. (NR : Mdr/NA : nan mais sérieux, Emmett quand il est comme ça il fait peur hein ! Mais pas grave ze l'aime quand même hein^^)

- Non, parce que sérieux, je veux bien croire que dans notre petite ville il n'y en ai pas besoin, mais là, je pense que papa et maman ont légèrement oublié de t'apprendre à traverser une rue !

Je soupirai alors que tout le monde rigolait de la nouvelle vanne qu'avait inventée de mon frère. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Emmett allait s'en donner à cœur joie ! C'était si bon de les retrouver.

Mais bien vite, je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour que je me sente enfin bien chez moi, chez nous… Mon regard fit le tour du salon, à sa recherche, mais rien. Alice dut s'en apercevoir, car elle s'approcha de moi et me prit la main comme pour me rassurer.

- Elle n'est pas là, Edward.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent, presque malgré moi, mais je ravalai mes sanglots, ne voulant pas montrer ma faiblesse. Elle était partie, je ne la reverrais plus jamais et tout cela était de ma faute. Trop occupé à me fustiger, je ne pris conscience que ma sœur avait poursuivi ses explications que lorsqu'elle me tira par le bras.

- Pardon… tu disais ? Dis-je difficilement.

- Es-tu certain que c'est ton bras qui a tout pris ?

- Pardon, Alice, mais je…

- Elle est allée à Portland, pour ses photos.

- Quoi ?

- L'expo… Un journal lui a acheté ses photos, elle a dû aller là-bas pour signer le contrat.

- Ô.

- Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais on lui a dit que sa carrière en dépendait, alors elle a pris l'avion ce matin.

Jasper se racla la gorge, ma petite sœur se tourna alors vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, OK, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas qu'elle parte ! Elle se retourna de nouveau pour faire face à Jasper. Ca te va ? Ce dernier acquiesça avant de rire.

- C'est… fantastique pour elle. Elle le mérite. Mais… elle y a été seule ? Dis-je inquiet à ce sujet.

- Non, un autre étudiant a eu la même offre, ils sont partis ensemble.

- Un autre étudiant…

Finalement, je préférais peut-être la savoir seule… Car la savoir avec un inconnu me dérangeait.

- Il a quinze ans ! S'exclama soudainement ma sœur.

- Quoi ?

- IL A QUINZE ANS ! Edward, l'étudiant en question, c'est un petit surdoué, il ne risque pas lui faire des avances, je suis même certaine que le pauvre gamin à jamais vu de près une femme sans vêtements !

- Alice ! S'offusqua notre mère.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! Ca se voit que tu ne l'as jamais croisé dans les couloirs de l'université!

C'était con, mais rien qu'à m'imaginer un ado boutonneux, j'étais soulagé.

- Bon, on fait la fête maintenant ? S'exclama Emmett, toujours égal à lui-même. Maman nous a fait son fameux hachis Parmentier de canard !

- Toi et ton estomac ! Depuis tout petit, c'est comme ça ! Ma pauvre Rosalie, si vos enfants sont comme lui, investissez dans une chambre froide ! Se lamenta notre mère.

- Hey ! Se défendit Emmett sans succès, car les paroles de notre mère avaient toujours été fait loi.

Le bras de ma sœur sous le mien et sa tête posée sur ce dernier, nous nous rendîmes à la salle à manger où une magnifique table était dressée. Ils étaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre de cet accident. Sans eux, je n'étais rien, je ne serais rien. Encore une fois je regardai ma mains immobile, puis au loin j'aperçu mon piano, mon cœur se serra alors, jamais je ne rejouerai… Jamais.

La soirée fut calme et courte, pris de fatigue, j'allai me mettre au lit à peine le soleil couché, me valant le surnom de la marmotte de la part d'Emmett. Heureusement, j'avais les autres pour me soutenir face à lui. Alice m'accompagna jusqu'au bord de mon lit, ne lâchant mon bras que pour me laisser un peu d'intimité dans la salle de bain. Après m'avoir aidé à passer un sweat, elle se coucha à mes côtés, sa main serrant la mienne et c'est sur un « je t'aime » que nous échangeâmes, que le sommeil m'emporta.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Point de vue de Bella**

(Quelques heures plus tôt)

- Bella, tu es certaine de devoir partir ? Edward est à l'hôpital… Imagine qu'il arrive quelque chose !

Nous étions dans ma chambre, Alice, assise en tailleur sur mon lit et moi, devant mon armoire à chercher quels vêtements je pouvais bien emporter dans ma valise et, surtout, les quels porter lors de mon rendez-vous avec les acheteurs de mes photos. Et pour une fois que j'avais besoin de son aide, mon amie ne se préoccupait absolument pas des mes tenues ! Heureusement que Rose ne rentrait pas dans le jeu du petit démon !

- Alice, je crois que ça a été claire, il ne veut pas de moi à ses côtés, et puis ton père nous a rassuré sur son état, il va bien ! Il va même peut-être sortir dans la journée !

- Je suis certaine qu'il veut te voir !

- Emma a été claire pourtant. Elle est sa petite-amie, elle sait mieux que moi ce qu'il veut !

- C'est une… Rrrrrr ! Je ne peux pas la voir cette fille ! Je t'assure, elle a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est encore… Mais une chose est certaine, malgré ce qu'elle semble dire, elle n'est pas faite pour mon frère ! Et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle retourne dans son pays ! Non, mais oh ! Les françaises avec les français et les américaines avec les américains !

- Si tu l'dis ! Rigolai-je en mettant une robe noire simple, mais raffinée, au-dessus de mes autres vêtements. Mais pour que ton frère l'ait choisie, elle doit bien avoir au moins un petit quelque chose qui lui plaît…

Cette déduction me faisait mal, mais cela ne servait à rien de pleurer quelque chose que je savais irréalisable. « Souffre en silence » allait devenir ma devise !

- Oh Bella, tu devrais prendre cette paire de chaussures pour aller avec la robe !

- Merci Rose. TOI au moins, tu te soucis de l'apparence que je vais avoir lors de la signature de mon premier contrat ! Mon sarcasme destiné à Alice ne la troubla pas le moins du monde.

- Ou peut-être qu'elle n'est qu'un second choix. Ajouta-t-elle distraitement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. (NR : Pas un second choix, LE mauvais choix !/NA : rooooh tout de suite le pire ! Moi je dis qu'ils auraient pu s'aimer Eddy et la française ! Na !)

- Pardon ? Peu certaine de ce que je venais d'entendre, je voulais qu'elle me répète sa dernière phrase.

- Non, rien. Eluda-t-elle en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Rose et moi soupirâmes ensemble. Lasses de tenter de ramener notre amie à ce qui nous intéressait, c'est-à-dire faire ma valise !

Le silence s'installa, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser mon petit démon. Mon esprit divaguait vers c'est trois mots que je venais d'entendre de la bouche de ma meilleure amie. "Un second choix" … Si elle les avait vus comme moi je les avais vus, collés l'un à l'autre et à moitié dénudés, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dit cela… Emma était tout de même une très jolie femme et l'exotisme d'une nationalité étrangère était certainement très attirant pour un homme… (NR :Je préfère me taire parce que je devenir méchante !/NA : oula… Mais nan ma Meg tu peux pas devenir méchante ! Même pas possible, tu es un ange !)

- Et si son état s'aggravait d'un seul coup ? S'écria Alice, me faisant sursauter.

Rose, agacée par les paroles d'Alice préféra quitter la chambre, me laissant seule et sans soutien.

- Mon dieu Alice, mais ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Edward ira bien et, moi, je vais à Portland que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi ! Tu te rends compte que ça va me payer mes études pour au moins deux années ? C'est un contrat avec un grand journal Alice ! Ce n'est pas rien !

- Je sais, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je te dis qu'il ne veut pas me voir ! Point ! Alors que je sois ici ou dans une autre ville, ça ne changera rien !

- Tu peux repousser ! Tenta-t-elle.

- Non Alice ! Ils m'attendent ! Et j'ai besoin de ce changement d'air ! Dis-je fermement en refermant avec difficulté ma valise qui était plutôt mal ranger.

Alice avait refusé de m'aider à la préparer et ne bougea pas le petit doigt pour me faciliter la victoire face à cet objet fourbe et démoniaque…

- Et moi ? Tu y as pensé à moi ? Je soufflai, lassée de ses tentatives de me retenir.

- Alice ! Hey, je ne pars que quelques jours ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton souffre-douleur shopping sera de retour bien assez vite!

- Ah ouais ? Et s'il te prend l'envie de rester là-bas ? Je vais devenir quoi moi ici sans ma meilleure amie ? Et toi, comment feras-tu pour suivre la mode sans faute de goût ?

- Et bien, tu feras comme avant mon débarquement dans ta petite vie, Alice ! Et tu te trouveras une nouvelle meilleure amie ! Et pour l'amour du ciel Alice, JE SAIS M'HABILLER TOUTE SEULE !

Elle m'agaçait avec ses théories et ses craintes, comme si une chose pareille pouvait exister ! La torturer était amusant, mais finalement, j'avais tout simplement envie de lui dire qu'il m'aurait été impossible de vivre loin d'eux… et surtout de LUI. Cependant, je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas lui dire tout cela.

Elle me fusilla du regard, je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

- Alice, je reviens dans quelques jours, je te le promets !

- Promis alors ?

- Alice, cesse de faire l'enfant !

Elle descendit du lit et me sauta littéralement dessus, une grande habitude dont j'étais certaine qu'elle ne se séparerait jamais. Heureusement qu'elle ne pesait que trois fois rien.

- Tu vas me manquer ! Avec Edward à l'hôpital et toi à Portland, je vais les dire à qui mes secrets moi?

- Hum… A Jasper ?

- Voyons Bella, je ne vais pas lui parler de mes problèmes d'épilation tout de même ! Il finirait par ne plus me toucher ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de moi. (NR :Mdr/ NA : ah ben c'est du Alice quoi… Nan et puis faut pas nous traumatiser le Jasper)

- Ah parce que tu parles de ce genre de choses avec Edward ? M'amusai-je.

- Oh et si je me dispute avec Jasper ? Tu y penses à ça ? Tu es la seule à pouvoir sauver mon couple ! Il faut que tu restes !

- Alice, ça devient ridicule ! Criai-je en donnant le coup de grasse à mon bagage récalcitrant.

Elle ne répondit pas, me tirant la langue avant de m'attirer dans une autre étreinte.

- Tu vas me manquer Alice, prends soin d'… de toi.

A cet instant, j'avais eu envie de dire Edward, mais je me retins, il y avait assez de moi qui souffrait de la distance que son frère mettait entre nous. Je ne voulais pas que ma meilleure amie souffre de ça, elle aussi.

- Je prends toujours soin de moi Bella et d'Edward aussi.

- Je…

- Crois-moi, il reviendra vers toi Bella, ne va pas tomber amoureuse de ton camarade de vol !

- Alice ! Il n'a que quinze ans ! Beurk. Cet écart d'âge, ça sera bon pour quand j'aurais cinquante ans !

- Pas d'âge pour les coups de foudre ma belle ! Mais crois-moi, je ne vois pas comment ce gamin ne baverait pas devant toi !

Un peu perdue et désirant couper court à cette conversation, je descendis ma valise de mon lit et la fit rouler jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alice me suivit et alla tout de suite se mettre dans les bras de son fiancé, boudant en enfouissant son visage dans son torse.

- Elle n'a pas réussi à te persuader de repousser ton voyage ? Demanda tristement Emmett.

- Emmett ! C'est une grande chance pour Bella, il est normal qu'elle ne laisse pas les choses trainer !

Esmé venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, réprimandant son fils comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'il allait trop loin. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, mais faut dire que tout le monde était d'autant plus aux petits soins qu'elle rageait de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'hôpital prendre soin de son fils.

- Merci Esmé.

- De rien, ma chérie.

Elle vint m'embrasser et me mit entre les mains un petit sac contenant deux sandwichs pour le voyage. Puis, elle alla se poster devant l'évier et commença à éplucher le tas immense de légumes qu'elle avait décidé de cuisiner pour sustenter le gouffre sans fond qu'était l'estomac de son fils ainé.

Mon vol était deux heures plus tard et un taxi mandaté par le journal allait venir me chercher dans moins de vingt minutes.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Et woualà !**

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**Bella part pour quelque jours, en pensant que Edward ne veut pas d'elle auprès de lui... Bon, chose qui rassure, elle ne risque pas draguer son camarade^^ mdr. Mais comment Edward va-t-il prendre la chose... Bref, vais-je encore faire ma vilaine? Hum... Possible :p**

**Bon, durant mes vacances, j'ai écrit LE chapitre (enfin un des « LE » chapitres… mdr) que beaucoup attendent… Ben il est loin d'être pour tout de suite… (Aaaaah oui je sais je suis sadique^^ mouhahahahaha) Nan mais sérieux, en me relisant je me dis que WOW suis vilaine avec eux hein^^ Mais bon, j'aime ça alors je me pardonne ! mdr**

**Allez, une petite review si le cœur vous en dit et sinon, ben à plus tard pour la suite de ma torture de personnages ! Moi je vais dodoter, parce que dur dur au boulot et en plus un peu malade :s**

**Portez-vous bien. **

**RoBisous**

**Bella8783**


	24. Chapter 22

**Kikou tout le monde ! Ou en tout cas celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre :s**

**Entre boulot (la période fiscale pour un comptable c'est pas de tout repos), le froid et la neige (sérieux jusqu'à plus de -20 en ressenti ? C'est quoi ce truc ?) et la cette semaine malade… Et bien je suis épuisée ! D'ailleurs j'ai dormi presque tout l'aprèm !**

**Ce chapitre est prêt depuis un tit moment grâce à ma Meg, que je remercie 1000 fois pour son travail. Je devais vous le poster dans la semaine, mais finalement le voilà pour la fin de WE^^**

**Un grand merci à celles qui continues à me suivre et qui prennent le temps de me laisser un tit mot, quatre pour le dernier chapitre alors, un grand merci et des gros bisous à ma Koda, erika shoval, Nane2Bru et Cathie44.**

**Place au chapitre ! Ma Meg le trouve triste… J'espère qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça :s**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que les embêter un petit peu et leur mettre dans les pieds de mes personnages à moi^^.**

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Chapitre 22**

**Point de vue de Bella **

Dans le taxi qui m'amenait à l'aéroport, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui… Et si Alice avait raison ? Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Edward et que je ne puisse pas être là pour lui ? Mais je me raisonnai rapidement, de toute façon, il ne voulait pas de moi près de lui… Alors pourquoi changerait-il d'avis si sont état s'aggravait ? J'étais vraiment pathétique ! Edward avait nettement fait en sorte de me tenir éloignée de lui, de façon lâche qui plus est, puisqu'il avait envoyé sa petite-amie. Et moi, je me permettais de me poser des questions inutiles ? Edward ne voulait pas de moi. Il faudrait que je fasse avec. J'allais poursuivre ma petite séance de questionnement, quand quelqu'un me sortit de mes pensées.

- Euh… Vous êtes Isabella, c'est ça ?

Le gamin surdoué qui faisait le voyage avec moi tentait d'engager la conversation, allais-je faire en sorte de me montrer sociable ? Voyant sa "petite" tête blonde désespérée, mais aussi tentant de me sortir une possible rechute d'Edward de la tête, je décidai de lui accorder mon attention.

- Bella, je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi, c'est… plus facile et ça m'est également plus agréable. Et tu peux me tutoyer également.

- Hum… ce sera Isabella pour moi et tu m'appelleras Charles-Henri. Nous avons des prénoms faisant notre état civil et le gouvernement nous connait ainsi. En ce qui concerne le tutoiement, je vais être dans l'incapacité d'accéder à votre demande. ( NR :C'est quoi ça ? Mdr./ NA : euh… Ben c'est Charles-Henri :s Il fait peur hein ?)

Wow… Eh bien, ça commençait bien ! Ce gamin était… Pas de mots pour le décrire… Etais-je revenue quelques siècles en arrière ?

Après observation, il était, visiblement, on ne peut plus sérieux !

- Bien. Acquiesçai-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre… Un peu, voire même très étonnée par cette entrée en matière.

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté de faire la nounou ? Finis-je par me demander. Ah oui ! Parce que je m'étais faussement entré dans la tête que le voyage passerait plus rapidement si j'avais de la compagnie. Je portai mon regard sur le visage sérieux de mon camarade et soupirai. Cela ne valait pas la peine que j'insiste, après tout, je n'en avais que pour quelques heures de voyage et quelques jours à Portland, là où monsieur « je sais tout » devait retrouver sa sœur qui vivait dans cette ville. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en imaginant une réplique plus âgée et féminine du gamin que j'avais à mes côtés. L'horreur !

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes et j'étais loin d'en être mécontente, car la conversation d'un gamin surdoué était pour le moins très ennuyeuse. Je me mis à espérer que ce ne soient pas ses parents qui l'aient rendu ainsi.

- Mère n'aime pas les taxis. Relança-t-il finalement. Elle les trouve dégoûtants, elle voulait qu'Alphonse me mène jusqu'à l'aéroport, mais il a semblé à père que ce serait injuste et inconvenant vis-à-vis de vous, de faire une telle chose. Mère m'a tout de même rempli un sac de produits désinfectants. Vous en voulez une ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant une pochette de lingettes. J'ai plusieurs parfums et plusieurs marques ! Ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.

Wow… Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à me faire à ce que gamin me vouvoie. Isabella, ça passait encore, mais le vous, c'était hors de question !

- Bon, écoute… Que tu refuses d'utiliser mon surnom, je peux le concevoir, mais le vous ! Je n'accepterai et ne répondrai qu'aux questions que tu poseras en me tutoyant ! Et le vous ça me vieillit !

Il me regarda un peu choqué, mais se décrispa peu à peu, semblant peser le pour et le contre. S'il prenait la décision de ne pas me tutoyer et donc de ne pas me parler, je ne lui en voudrai pas, bien au contraire !

- Très bien. Finit-il par lâcher sèchement. Mais sachez que cela me déplaît fortement et que je le fait parce que ce n'est pas correct de ne pas faire la conversation à une personne auprès de laquelle on a été introduit. Acquiesça-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Parfait, je crois que l'on va pouvoir s'entendre !

Il me fit un large sourire, bien décidé à passer outre le fait qu'il se forçait à faire ça pour me faire plaisir. Pauvre gamin, si jeune et si… formaté. Gardez-moi si un jour j'ai un enfant d'en faire ce genre de phénomène !

- V… Euh, désolé, tu fais de la photo depuis longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux et légèrement tremblant.

- Et bien… depuis quelques années à vrai dire, mais réellement depuis cette année, je ne pensais pas avoir du talent. J'ai commencé toute petite, après que mes parents m'aient offert un petit appareil pour enfant et puis ma mère m'a légué le sien.

- Tu te sous-estimes, j'ai vu ton travail, tu sais réellement capter les émotions. Père et mère ont également beaucoup aimé ton travail, c'est peut-être même pour cela qu'ils ont insisté pour que je fasse ce voyage avec toi.

- Hum… Merci. Dis-je un peu gênée de recevoir des compliments d'un gamin.

- Pour moi, la photo est un passe-temps. Père, avant de reprendre l'entreprise de grand-père, voulait en faire son métier, mais de nos jours on ne peut pas vivre sérieusement de clichés. Alors je fais un peu de photos avant d'avoir un âge raisonnable pour intégrer l'entreprise de père. Je m'amuse un peu avant de devenir un homme comme le dit mère.

Et bien au moins… Comment rendre ridicules mes rêves en une phrase… Mais il ne servait à rien de répondre à ça. Lui avait les moyens de prendre cette activité comme un passe-temps… Moi pas… La photo était mon échappatoire et, maintenant, le moyen qui pouvait faire que ma vie soit plus confortable.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Le voyage fut extrêmement long et ennuyeux, et c'est sans regret que je confiai enfin le petit CH à sa sœur, qui me remercia d'avoir pris soin de son petit frère. Elle le couvrit de baisers, laissant le gamin se débattre, rouge de honte.

- Nous nous revoyons au journal ! Amuse-toi bien Isabella et ne te perds pas dans ce grand aéroport! Lança CH en rigolant aux remontrances de sa sœur.

Puis, ils partirent de leur côté, mon camarade de voyage m'adressant un grand sourire**,** avant de se jeter sur son téléphone pour appeler "mère"...

Intérieurement je bouillais… Comment un gamin pouvait me faire me sentir aussi insignifiante ?

- A dans quelques jours, Charles-Henri.

Oui, j'espérais ne pas le croiser durant le séjour… Soupirant, moitié agacée, moitié soulagée d'enfin me retrouver seule… Ou, en tout cas, sans monsieur-je-suis-supérieur-à-toi-parce-que-mes-parents-ont-tant-d'argent-qu'ils-ne-savent-même-plus-quoi-en-faire. Je m'avançai alors vers la sortie, le hall était immense, mais je ne mis pas longtemps pour trouver les portes menant à la station de taxis de l'aéroport. Ah si le petit CH avait était là ! Ca lui aurait fermé sa petite grande ! bouche ! A peine avais-je passé les portes coulissantes, que le soleil agressa mes yeux. Je cherchai automatiquement mes lunettes noires dans mon sac à main, absorbée par ma tâche, je n'entendis pas dans l'immédiat mon nom cité par les haut-parleurs. Ce n'est que lorsque mes lunettes furent sur mon nez et que l'annonce fut réitérée que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Isabella Swan est priée de se rendre au bureau d'accueil de l'aile ouest. Mademoiselle Swan est attendue à l'accueil de l'aile ouest»

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, je sentis mon visage s'empourprer. J'avais l'impression que tous les passagers me regardaient, sachant que j'étais la personne attendue, moi qui n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention…

Saisissant mes bagages, je tentai de me diriger vers le dit-endroit. Il ne fut pas difficile à trouver, cet aéroport était plein de panneaux d'indication partout et dans toutes les langues.

- Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai été prise dans les embouteillages, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais ! Mais me voilà et je vous ai trouvée ! C'est un soulagement ! Je ne savais pas si vous aviez été prévenue. Bref, je ne risque plus d'être virée, puisque que je vous ai trouvée ! (NR : Houlà, une Alice bis ?/NA : ouiiiiii, on croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moule, mais non :s )

Je la regardai, perplexe, n'ayant aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Oh mais que je suis bête ! Vous ne devez même pas savoir à qui vous avez à faire ! Ca c'est tout moi ! Combien de fois m'a-t-on fait la remarque ? Vous savez quoi ? Et bien ça arrive tout le temps ! On dirait que mon cerveau anticipe un peu trop…

Il y eut une petite pause durant laquelle j'assimilai un peu la situation et je fis un rapprochement entre ma meilleure amie et mon comité d'accueil.

- A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que j'allais être attendue à l'aéroport. Finis-je par dire avant de rire et paraitre plus folle que je ne le suis.

- Comment ça ? Je vais le tuer ! Je le savais ! Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! Ma pauvre enfant, bien sûr que nous n'allions pas vous laisser seule dans une ville inconnue ! Je me présente, Clara Rosario, je suis l'assistante de monsieur Mc Ferty.

La femme se tenant devant moi devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur qui, d'après moi et mes faibles connaissances, devait coûter le salaire annuel d'un ouvrier d'usine. Je serrai la main parfaitement manucurée qu'elle me tendait, me demandant pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas encore amener de force chez une manucure... Mais ma réflexion resterait personnelle, j'avais trop peur que ça donne des idées à notre lutine.

- Monsieur Mc Ferty n'a jamais eu un aussi grand coup de cœur pour des photos ! Croyez-moi, vous êtes une star au bureau. Je crois que chaque employé va finir par ériger un autel à votre gloire tellement le boss est décontracté depuis qu'il est revenu avec vos photos dans sa valise !

- Oh… Je…

Trop gênée, je baissai mon regard sur le bout de mes chaussures.

- Ne restons pas là plus longtemps, vous devez être fatiguée ! Je vous conduis directement à votre hôtel ! Malheureusement, vous n'aurez pas de compagnie ce soir, une réunion importante pour le bureau…

Elle me prit par le bras, m'entrainant vers le parking.

- Croyez-moi, j'aurais nettement préféré vous tenir compagnie. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille, comme si elle avait peur d'être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. J'ai horreur de me nourrir de petits fours ! Et le champagne ! Non mais c'est à se demander s'ils connaissent le coca light dans ce genre de soirée ! (NR : Serait-ce une dédicace à ta bêta ? Lol/NA : pffffffffffffff ! Pouah même pas bon le light^^ hihi, pour moi ce sera Pepsi pas light !)

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à rejoindre mon hôtel… Qui soit dit en passant était des plus grands et luxueux qu'il m'avait été donné de voir durant ma courte vie, il faut dire qu'aussi bien qu'avec ma mère ou mon père, les vacances rimaient avec camping et au mieux mobil home. Une fois les formalités d'enregistrement faites, Clara m'accompagna à ma chambre, puis appela pour moi le room service, afin que mon repas me soit apporté à 19h30 précise.

- Et bien, je pense que tu seras bien installée ici. J'ai personnellement testé cet hôtel avant que la boite n'en fasse son QG de réception de clients importants. Tu peux te servir à ta guise du téléphone et de la connexion internet, tu peux même en profiter pour appeler l'étranger si tu veux ! Tu as carte blanche sur tout, c'est le journal qui prend en charge tes frais ! Ah et je te conseille les Dames blanches (NR : 2e dédicaces ? Lol/ NA : hihi, oui… En plus c'est troooop bon) ! Leur glace à la vanille et leur chantilly sont à tomber par terre et s'y rouler !

Je voulais la remercier, mais elle était déjà vers la porte, me faisant signe de la main et me lançant un : bonne nuit, à demain matin de bonne heure et de bonne humeur !

Mon dieu, Alice en plus âgée… Je souris à cette pensée, je n'avais jamais imaginé que, quelque part sur cette terre, il pouvait exister une personne aussi énergique que ma petite lutine. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit confortable en soupirant. Le voyage avait été éprouvant, non par sa longueur, mais par l'ennui que j'avais dû subir en jouant la nounou et le petit voyage en taxi avec la tornade Clara. Je ne me sentis pas partir dans les limbes du sommeil.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

Il était environ les 19 heures lorsque je me réveillai. La lumière du jour commençait à s'estomper. J'avais une demi heure avant que mon repas me soit apporté, je décidai d'appeler au loft, ils me manquaient déjà tous énormément et je m'en voulais de plus en plus de les avoir abandonnés en de telles circonstances. J'appelais aussi afin d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward, ces histoire de rechutes s'étaient insinuées si profondément dans ma tête, que j'en étais arrivée à me stresser. Les explications que son père nous avait fournies avaient été parfaites, mais le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux m'empêchait d'être rassurée.

Ca avait été son choix… Il ne voulait pas de moi, il ne voulait même pas me laisser le voir. Mes yeux s'embuèrent et, avant que je ne sombre, je me ressaisis, certaine qu'entendre la voix de ma meilleure amie serait un remède plus que bénéfique. Et puis après tout, j'avais accepté ce voyage pour me changer les idées… Je pris le téléphone posé sur la table de chevet et composai le numéro de la maison, mon pied battant sur la moquette en signe de mon impatience.

Une sonnerie, puis deux… Arrivée à la cinquième, je me décourageai, soupirant, j'allais raccrocher, lorsque les tonalités s'arrêtèrent et qu'une voix se fit entendre. Eh bien, ils en avaient mis du temps !

- Oui, allo ?

Cette voix… Non, ça ne pouvait être lui.

- Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? S'impatienta Edward au bout du fil.

- Ed… Edward ? C'est bien toi ?

Le silence s'installa, lui laissant le temps de réagir.

- Bella ? C'est toi Bella?

Sa voix me parut alors rayonnante, ce qui irradia littéralement mon cœur qui se mit à battre plus rapidement.

- Je… Tu es rentré ? Mais comment ? Les médecins t'ont laissé sortir ? Mais… Mais quand ?

- Aujourd'hui oui. Ils en avaient marre de moi, alors ils m'ont mis à la porte !

- Oh… Je… ne savais pas, que tu devais sortir si tôt.

- Mon père à fait en sorte que les médecins acceptent. En échange, je dois rester le plus possible au calme, une infirmière doit passer deux fois par jour pour faire les soins et une kinésithérapeute, une fois par jour.

J'assimilai tout, laissant une nouvelle fois le silence s'installer.

- Bella…

- Pourquoi…

Nous nous étions décidés à parler en même temps.

- Vas-y, les jolies demoiselles en premier.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Je soupirai, reprenant un peu de courage. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi il m'avait refusé l'accès à sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Je voudrais savoir…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu interdit de te rendre visite ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu as des raisons de m'en vouloir, tout est de ma faute… Mais j'étais si mal… et toi… tu ne voulais pas que je vienne te voir… Je…

- Je n'ai jamais fait une telle chose ! S'énerva-t-il, me coupant rageusement la parole.

- Si tu l'as fait ! Répondis-je sèchement.

- Jamais, oh grand JAMAIS, je n'aurais fait une telle chose Bella… Je… Tu…

Je pouvais l'imaginer se pincer l'arrête du nez. L'énerver n'était pas bon pour lui, mais ma frustration était incontrôlable.

- Bella, je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça. Ajouta-t-il, plus calme.

- Alors, pourquoi…

Réalisant enfin, je ne pus finir ma phrase.

- Bella, je t'en prie, crois-moi. M'implora-t-il, me sortant par là même de mes pensés.

- Emma… Ce prénom était sorti de ma bouche dans un murmure. Comme si le dire à haute voix m'aurait été douloureux.

- Que vient faire Emma ici ?

- Edward, c'est elle qui m'a assuré que je n'étais pas la bienvenue à l'hôpital. Et… Oh mais je te dérange peut être… Tu dois être en pleine préparation de valises pour aller vivre chez elle… Je…

- Elle a fait quoi ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Edward, ce n'est… Elle m'en veut, c'est normal, son petit-ami a eu un grave accident par ma faute…

- Comment ça par ta faute ? Et… Oh mon dieu… Elle a osé faire ça ! Je vais la…

- Elle t'aime Edward, ne lui en veux pas… C'est ta petite-amie. Criai-je consciente d'avoir fait une grosse erreur en lui parlant d'elle de manière négative.

Ma culpabilité me submergea, me faisant paniquer. Encore une fois, je venais de le faire souffrir… Il était avec elle…

- Elle ne l'est plus. Lâcha-t-il soudainement, interrompant le lourd silence qui commençait à s'installer.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Emma, elle n'est plus ma petite**-**amie.

- Wow.

- Je… On n'était pas fait pour être ensemble, je m'en suis rendu compte, donc c'est aussi bien pour elle que pour moi.

- Je… Je suis désolée pour vous, pour toi.

- Ne le sois pas, je vais bien.

- Mis à part que tu viens de sortir d'un coma…

Il soupira et je ne pouvais que l'imaginer regardant son bras blessé. Carlisle avait beau avoir foi en les capacités de son fils à se remettre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser à cela, me fustigeant à chaque seconde en pensant que tout était de ma faute.

- Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et je sais que vous serez tous là pour m'aider, que tu seras là.

Sa voix s'éteignit en arrivant au dernier mot prononcé. Je voulais prolonger notre conversation, mais un coup fut porté à ma porte.

- Oh… On vient de taper à ma porte, je dois te laisser.

- Déjà ?

Son ton emprunt de déception me fit sourire. Mais je me ressaisis en entendant une nouvelle fois les coups donnés.

- Je dois y aller. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part, dis-leur que tout va bien.

- Je le ferai.

- On se reparle plus tard. Bisou.

- Bella ?

Il avait presque crié, laissant la panique transparaitre.

- Oui ?

- Je… Reviens-nous vite.

- Lorsque j'aurai tout réglé.

- Prends soin de toi Bella.

- Repose-toi bien Edward.

Puis je raccrochai, m'affaissant sur mon lit avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par mon visiteur.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Evitant de justesse de tomber la tête la première sur la commode sur laquelle je pris un billet, j'arrivai finalement à la porte et l'ouvris à la volée, me figeant instantanément devant la personne qui se trouvait devant moi…

(NA : oooh la vilaine z'auteur^^ Mais qui ça peut bien être ? mdr/NR : Moi je sais, moi je sais !/ NA : chuuuuuuuuuuut ! C'est un secret ) )

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Lorsque j'avais répondu à cet appel, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre sa voix. Cela me fit un bien fou, ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas entendue, elle me manquait douloureusement. C'était comme si enfin je pouvais de nouveau respirer normalement.

Elle avait voulu venir me voir… Elle l'en avait empêché…

En y repensant, ma main valide se contracta, faisant s'incruster mes ongles pourtant court dans ma peau.

Comment Emma avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle savait pourtant que Bella était une personne importante dans ma vie. (NR : C'est bien là le souci !/ NA : elle a que trop vu oui… En un sens je peux la comprendre)

Mais la question était inutile… Je le savais et j'étais loin d'être blanc comme neige dans l'histoire…

Si Emma avait fait en sorte que Bella reste loin de moi… C'était évidement parce qu'elle savait que Bella était plus qu'une simple amie dans mon cœur. Elle avait peur que je ne l'aime plus. Mais elle avait certainement des raisons pour ça.

J'en venais à me demander si je l'avais seulement aimé ? Je l'avais pensé, ça, c'était certain… Mais en ouvrant les yeux, je ne pouvais que constater que je m'étais menti outrageusement. J'aurai pu me fustiger en me répétant que mon comportement n'avait pas été correcte, mais à quoi bon ? Bella était toute ma vie et je la lui avais confiée silencieusement depuis mon premier regard sur son corps si parfait… Dès les premiers mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

Je l'aimais… Ma Bella. Bien que le "ma" était clairement de trop, j'espérais qu'un jour, il soit réel. Si ce jour arrivait un jour… Je me fis la promesse de tout faire pour qu'il le reste, pour l'éternité.

Je lui avais dit que je n'étais plus avec Emma, mais maintenant je regrettais de l'avoir fait par téléphone, en fait, j'aurai voulu voir son visage à cet instant… peut-être y déceler une lueur qui aurait enflammé mon cœur… Peut-être que cela m'aurait permis de découvrir ce que voulait dire le regard qu'elle avait posé sur moi alors qu'elle venait de me surprendre dans une position peu équivoque avec Emma.

Soudainement, je me souvins que si elle avait dû écourter notre conversation, c'était à cause d'une visite… Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Une pointe de jalousie s'empara de moi… Des milliers de "et si" me vinrent à l'esprit. Je m'enfermai encore une fois dans les affres douloureuses de mon imagination…

- Eeeeedwaaard !

Sauvé… Ma jumelle sautillante déboula dans la pièce, se stoppa en me voyant assis devant mon piano, mais se reprit en remarquant le combiné du téléphone qui se trouvait encore dans mes mains.

- Tu… as appelé quelqu'un ?

- Et en quoi devrais-je t'en faire rapport ? Fis-je faussement outré.

Je la vis faire sa moue boudeuse… Celle-là même à laquelle je ne savais toujours pas résister et à laquelle je cédais donc à chaque fois. Ma sœur était un démon !

- Bella a appelé.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Comment elle va ? Et son hôtel, il est bien ? Elle a mis la robe que je lui ai conseillée ?

- Hey ! STOP !

- Oups… Je me suis emportée… Un peu.

- Ouais, un peu.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

- Elle a fait bon voyage et vous embrasse.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais occulté la majeure partie de notre conversation, elle appartenait à mon jardin secret. Ma sœur savait parfaitement lire en moi, mais j'arrivais à me préserver un minimum tout de même.

- Ok ! J'espère qu'elle va vite revenir ! Allez, je te laisse, je vais nous préparer un petit bain à Jazz et moi ! Maintenant que tu es sain et sauf à la maison et que tu n'as plus cette…

- Alice ! La menaçai-je.

- Oh c'est bon ! J'ai tout de même le droit de me réjouir sur le fait qu'une nouvelle fois j'avais raison et qu'Emma n'était pas faite pour toi ! Allez ! Je te laisse, je veux que tout soit prêt pour le retour de Jazz !

Elle haussa les sourcils, sous-entendant ce qui se cachait pour elle et son petit-ami, derrière le mot bain… Je grimaçai, la faisant pouffer de rire alors qu'elle disparaissait dans le couloir.

Je soupirai, mon regard se posant alors alternativement sur mes doigts froids et sans vie et sur les touches noires et ivoire de mon piano. Je mis alors toute ma concentration pour jouer ne serait-ce que quelques notes…

Rien… Les larmes qui coulent… Humidifiant mes joues… S'écrasant sur l'objet tant aimé et devenu inaccessible… Je n'étais plus rien… Je ne savais plus rien faire… Ce fut comme un mur de béton que je me pris en pleine face… Après la joie d'avoir entendu Bella, la chute n'en fut que plus rude… Les images de ce soir-là affluèrent… Je suffoquai… Incapable de contrôler les sanglots qui me submergeaient.

Je fermai le clapet… cachant de à ma vue les touches que mes doigts ne pourraient plus jamais faire danser. Je me levai et courus aussi vite que ma jambe blessée me le permettait, m'enfermant dans ma chambre pour m'affaler sur mon lit, le visage enfouit dans mon oreiller, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de mes colocataires et de mes parents, lorsque ceux-ci rentreraient. Quant ils vinrent me chercher pour manger, je fis semblant de dormir et ils me laissèrent à ma solitude. Je m'enfonçai dans la dépression, en une fraction de seconde, je venais de réaliser à quel point mes rêves n'étaient plus réalisables. Un grand pianiste avec une seule main, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Et voilà !**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Triste ? La fin un peu… Se rendre compte que son rêve est perdu, doit être insupportable. Et je ne vous promets pas que du rose pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Bon, qui a une idée sur la personne se trouvant derrière la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Bella ?**

**Ah autre chose, je me suis mise à écrire sur un carnet… Comme ça une petite idée et hop c'est noté ! Mais c'est super casse pieds à taper ensuite :s**

**Je vous laisse, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vite revenir.**

**Gros bisous à tous et prenez bien soin de vous. **

**Moi je vais aller prendre mon sirop et dodoter, bien au chaud sous la couette avec mon paquet de mouchoirs^^ (vilain rhume !)**


	25. Chapitre 23

**Kikou à toutes et tous!**

**Et oui, me revoilà enfin ! Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence…**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic et tout particulièrement celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Tous les auteurs aime ça et je fais nullement exception^^**

**Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisser à la lecture.**

**Mais avant un grand merci à ma Meg, ma fée des chapitres, que ferais-je sans toi. Profite bien de ta semaine avec ta siamoise. Tout plein de gros bisous.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la chanceuse S. Meyer, je ne fais que les détourner du chemin vampirique^^**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas^^**

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Chapitre 23**

**Point de vue de Bella**

_« Puis je raccrochai, m'affaissant sur mon lit avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par mon visiteur._

_-Oui, oui, j'arrive !_

_Evitant de justesse de tomber la tête la première sur la commode sur laquelle je pris un billet, j'arrivai finalement à la porte et l'ouvris à la volée, me figeant instantanément devant la personne qui se trouvait devant moi… »_

- Jake ? Fis-je étonnée de voir mon ex se tenant debout devant moi et surtout dans cet hôtel. (NR : Punaise, il savait rester où il était celui-là ? Il me manquait pas du tout !/ NA : ben à moi siiiii ! Hihihi)

Il resta silencieux, oscillant sur ses pieds en fixant intensément une minuscule tache sur la moquette du couloir. Il attendait certainement une réaction de ma part, mais je restai la bouche ouverte, bloquée par le choc de le voir là, devant moi alors que pour moi il était sensé être de l'autre côté de la planète et surtout dans les bras de sa chère petite-amie japonaise !

Les secondes passèrent comme au ralenti et à vrai dire, j'étais à deux doigts de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il m'avait tout de même trompée et en quelque sorte volé ma virginité que je pensais offrir à l'homme de ma vie… Mais il finit par relever la tête et son regard accrocha le mien, me sortant de ma stupeur et de mon envie soudaine de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ait aussi mal que moi, lorsqu'il avait détruit mon cœur.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je, l'agressant en lui crachant ma phrase à la figure.

Je n'avais jamais entendu ce ton sortir de ma bouche, je ne me savais même pas capable de ça. Mais je l'avais belle est bien fait et j'étais plutôt fière de ne pas me planquer comme une petite souris pour fuir.

- Bella…

Il hésita, certainement peu rassuré par mon regard. Il aurait peut-être voulu que je l'accueille les bras grands ouverts ? Après ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Certainement pas ! (NR :Manquerait plus que ça !/ NA : MDR, pauvre Jake, vous êtes vilaines avec lui !)

- J'attends. Et plus le temps passe, moins je suis patiente, alors un conseil, trouve tes mots et vite ! Dis-je durement.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et pris appui sur la porte, tout dans le paraître... Mais intérieurement, je savais que si Jacob me demandait de refaire partie de ma vie, je ne m'y opposerais pas, car malgré tout, il était et resterait une des seules personnes à connaître ce que j'avais pu vivre avant mon arrivée à Forks.

- Je… suis dans le coin et en passant à la réception, j'ai entendu qu'une dénommée Isabella Swan séjournait dans la chambre 703, alors… J'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net. Et me voilà…

Je le regardai plus attentivement. Il était trempé, signe que la tempête annoncée par la radio sur le trajet entre l'aéroport et l'hôtel avait bien fait son apparition. Il était toujours aussi beau, les quelques mois qu'il avait passé au Japon ne me l'avaient pas changé, il avait perdu du poids, même peut-être pris un peu de muscle, mais sans que ce soit exagéré… Mais là n'était pas la question ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement m'éblouir rien qu'en débarquant la bouche en cœur ! Ca certainement pas ! Il allait retrouver une partie de mon amitié, mais il fallait qu'il rame un peu pour l'obtenir. (NR :Ouais, et à contre-courant, c'est le minimum !/NA : il a des muscles le petit^^)

- Et c'est tout ? Tu t'es dit : tiens si j'allais lui rendre une petite visite ? Un peu facile, non ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais t'accueillir comme si de rien était ? Et puis comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

Il cassa le lien que nos regards avaient tissé et soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas ça Bella. Je…

- Ben tiens ! Le coupai-je avant de reprendre. Je crois que c'est un peu tard Jake ! Il aurait fallu que ton cerveau reste au niveau de ta boîte crânienne au lieu d'aller se balader plus au sud !

Je parlais un peu fort, ne me souciant pas de déranger mes voisins. Il était encore tôt et les chambres voisines étaient certainement vides.

- Je… suis désolé. Souffla-t-il.

- Désolé ? Oh oui, tu peux l'être ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se sentir trahie Jake ! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai souffert et combien j'ai fait souffrir nos amis par TA faute !

J'aurais bien écrasé mon index sur son torse si je n'avais pas eu peur de flancher à ce contact.

- Bella, depuis que tu es partie, je ne fais que penser à toi, je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance… Bella… Je…

Son ton suppliant aurait pu me faire craquer, mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

- Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie ? Ce que tu as fait te semble excusable ?

- Bella je paie mon erreur chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi reprendre une petite place dans ta vie… Je… Pardon… Pour tout.

- Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal Jacob !

- Je le sais.

- Tu le sais ? Oh oui, parce que tu étais peut-être là pour voir mon état à mon retour aux Etats Unis ?

- C'est Alice… Souffla-t-il, comme pour se justifier. Elle…

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui soupirai. Alice… certainement un stratagème qu'elle avait manigancé pour lui en faire baver… Et à priori ça avait marché, le Jacob larmoyant devant moi était clairement un homme à bout et fatigué… Juste retour des choses ? Il avait souffert en imaginant mon état ? Eh bien, j'en étais contente !

- J'ai fini par m'en remettre ! Lâchai-je pour enfoncer le clou un peu plus.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et j'aurais voulu jubiler d'avoir su lui faire du mal, mais au contraire, je sentais mon cœur se serrer. (NR : Pas moi :p / NA : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?)

A cet instant, un couple de personnes plutôt âgées passa dans le couloir main dans la main. Nous jetant un regard réprobateur lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière nous. Il était certain que notre petite mise au point était audible par tout l'étage. Je fixai encore le couple qui s'éloignait quand Jake me ramena à la réalité.

- Nous devrions poursuivre cette conversation à l'intérieur. Proposa-t-il un peu sur la défensive, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de son sweat déjà trempé, faisant disparaitre les traces de sa faiblesse.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et finalement m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer et fermai la porte une fois que ce fut fait.

Il examina la pièce et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Des bourrasques de vent écrasaient des gouttes de pluie, que je n'avais pas remarquées auparavant, contre la surface plane et des éclairs zébraient le ciel noirci. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- En fait, je suis là pour toi… Mon père m'a dit que tu serais ici, il tient ça du tien… Bella, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps au Japon. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, pas en te laissant derrière moi. Bella, je veux regagner ta confiance et ma place auprès de toi ! (NA : Ben voyons ! Et puis quoi encore ?/ NA : la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu ? Ah non, c'est pas là… mdr)

Je pris place sur le lit, à une distance que je jugeai raisonnable de Jack, m'asseyant en tailleur face à lui. J'avais besoin d'analyser tout ça. Il était certain que je ne lui laisserais pas la possibilité de retrouver la place qu'il espérait… Non, cette place était déjà occupée, mais peut-être une place moins importante ? Jake avait été mon ami… Le seul capable de comprendre face à la mort de ma mère et mon manque d'elle.

- Jake, je…

- Non, Bella, pas de réponse, prends le temps, je serai patient et, cette fois, tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis conscient du mal que je t'ai fait et que je t'aime et que… tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je serai près de toi pour toujours.

Son regard était si intense. Sa sincérité me retourna le cœur. Mais il était trop tard pour lui, bien que mon célibat soit avéré, mon cœur, lui, avait décidé de battre pour un autre, celui pour qui il aurait dû battre depuis le début, depuis notre premier regard. Mais encore une fois, là n'était pas la question.

- Jake, tu… Tu ne devrais pas m'attendre, je suis passée à autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs si je te laisse graviter autour de moi.

- L'espoir fait vivre Bella. Et celui de te retrouver un jour et le plus magnifique des espoirs que j'ai envie de garder en moi. (NR : Ouais, bon, prépare-toi à entrer dans les ordres :p/ NA : Rooooooooooooh non ça serait du gachi tout de même ! Pas gentille la meg !)

- L'espoir peut aussi détruire Jake.

Ma voix s'était adoucie. Au fond de moi, son amitié me manquait. Mais avais-je réellement le droit de le garder près de moi sachant que cela allait le faire souffrir ?

- Je suis fort. Assena-t-il d'une voix plus qu'assurée.

Le silence s'installa. Mon regard était posé sur mes mains qui maltraitaient le bas de mon teeshirt. Puis je l'entendis se relever, je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant le claquement de ses dents, il devait être frigorifié.

- Je vais y aller, je ne sais pas encore où je vais dormir… tous les hôtels que j'ai faits pour te trouver sont pleins, mais je vais bien finir par trouver. Je… J'y vais. (NR : Ben voyons, ça sent à peine le guet-apens/ NA : *sifflote*)

Il fit quelques pas avant que je prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tous les hôtels ?

- Je savais que tu étais ici, dans cette ville, mais pas dans quel hôtel.

Il grimaça, conscient que cet aveu n'était pas fait pour me plaire.

- Charlie ne l'a pas dit à mon père, il n'avait aucun intérêt de le faire, alors il n'a pas insisté. Se justifia-t-il.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparent encore de la porte.

- Si tu as besoin… Si… Je n'ai pas changé de numéro. Soufflai-je, pas certaine que l'idée qui naissait dans ma tête soit des plus brillantes.

- Moi non plus… Mon numéro… C'est toujours le même.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis la poignée s'abaisser, annonciatrice des derniers instants qui me restaient pour réagir.

- Reste. Lui intimai-je en me levant pour m'approcher de lui.

Il se retourna, surpris. Malgré le mal qu'il avait pu me faire, le savoir dehors par ce temps m'aurait arraché le cœur. Mon premier amour… Je ne pouvais décemment pas l'abandonner dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que moi et surtout sans assurance de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit au sec. (NR : Perso, je trouve que ce serait une compensation ridicule par rapport à sa tromperie !/ NA : un peu de cœur ma Meg ! Allez, tu l'aurais tout de même pas mis dehors ? C'est la tempête tout de même !)

- Tu peux dormir par terre, sur les coussins des fauteuils et du canapé.

Oui, ma compassion avait tout de même des limites, je n'allais certainement pas lui proposer que nous partagions le lit, j'en étais incapable. Il posa son regard sur moi, sur le lit et enfin sur les coussins que je venais de citer. Un sourire prit toute de même place sur ses lèvres.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il.

Sans un mot, j'allai dans la salle de bain pour passer mes vêtements de nuit, heureusement qu'Alice n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et que mon choix s'était porté sur un jogging large et très confortable. Une fois prête, je quittai la salle de bain et allai m'assoir sur mon lit. Je devais appeler le room service afin qu'ils doublent le repas qu'ils devaient me monter.

Jake était devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au dehors. Il avait installé son "lit", prenant l'initiative de l'installer à bonne distance du lit, me laissant ainsi mon espace vital.

- La salle de bain est à toi, il y a une serviette propre et je t'ai laissé le peignoir. Tu peux faire sécher tes vêtements sur le porte-serviette chauffant, je pense qu'il sera assez grand.

- Merci.

Il disparut, presque au ralenti, fermant la porte derrière lui et je me pelotonnai dans le lit, décidée à faire abstraction de mon invité. Je pris la télécommande et allumai l'écran plat face au lit, faisant défiler les chaines dont les programmes étaient tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Le room-service arriva alors que l'eau coulait encore dans la salle de bain. Je remerciai le jeune homme, lui assurant que nous mettrions le chariot sur le palier une fois que nous aurions fini.

Lorsque Jacob refit son apparition, j'avais déjà bien entamé mon repas. Je m'étais installée sur mon lit et avais pris la précaution de mettre le plateau qui revenait à mon ex-petit-ami sur la table se trouvant dans le coin de la chambre opposé au lit.

En revenant dans la chambre, Jacob comprit de suite l'ordre des choses. Il osa à peine me regarder et alla se mettre devant sont plat, silencieux.

Une fois mon plateau vide, je le déposai sur le chariot et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de me brosser les dents.

- Tu pourras mettre le chariot sur le palier une fois que tu auras fini ? Criai-je afin que Jacob entende.

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Merci.

Mes dents brossées et mon visage crémé, il était grand temps pour moi de dormir.

- Bonne nuit Jake.

- Bonne nuit. Souffla-t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Je ne voulais lui donner aucune chance d'entamer une nouvelle conversation, j'étais trop fatiguée pour ça. Je m'installai confortablement sous la couverture, bien décidée à m'endormir le plus rapidement possible. Je fermai fort mes yeux alors que Jake se leva pour mettre son plateau à l'extérieur et aller se brosser les dents.

Je me concentrai… Il fallait que je dorme avant qu'il revienne! Mais le sommeil me fuyait et je dus faire semblant lorsque j'entendis l'eau s'arrêter de couler et le cliquetis du verrou. Il s'approcha de moi, je pouvais le sentir. Le lit s'affaissa légèrement lorsqu'il s'assit à coté de moi. Je réprimai un frisson alors que je pouvais deviner sa main hésiter au-dessus de ma tête, mais il n'hésita pas longtemps et il caressa délicatement mes cheveux, se dirigeant vers ma joue. Je remerciai la nuit de cacher ma supercherie qui au grand jour n'aurait pas tenu une seule seconde.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, j'ai fait le con, mais je ferai tout pour qu'un jour tu redeviennes ma Bella. (NR :Dégaaaaaaaaage Grrrrrrrrrr/ NA : mdr…)

Il continua à passer sa main sur ma chevelure quelques minutes et finit par soupirer et se relever. Je l'entendis se glisser dans son lit de fortune et risquai un petit regard, il me tournait le dos, je me détendis et enfin me laissai emporter par le sommeil.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Point de vue de Jacob**

Bella n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi et je crevais d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, de la serrer dans mes bras, de la caresser, la déshabiller, l'aimer comme personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais j'avais perdu ses droits à cause de ma stupidité.

Elle avait trouvé la force de me laisser entrer une nouvelle fois dans sa vie, mais sur ce point, je ne m'inquiétais pas, Bella avait toujours été une personne merveilleuse.

Comment avais-je pu lui faire une telle chose… La tromper… La femme de ma vie…

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, elle était beaucoup trop proche pour ça. Son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué emplissait la pièce.

Puis elle s'agita sous les draps, criant mon nom. Je me relevai en sursaut pour me rendre compte qu'elle était simplement dans un mauvais rêve. Lentement, je me levai, me dirigeai à pas de loup vers l'endroit qui m'était interdit.

- Ma Bella, tout va bien, je suis là. Shuuuut.

Me couchant derrière elle, je la rapprochai de moi en passant mon bras autour de sa taille, la faisant gémir de bien-être. Ragaillardi, je me mis à embrasser son cou, savourant le goût de sa peau sous ma langue. Elle se trémoussa contre mon désir évidement dressé pour elle. (NR : J'attends qu'une chose, qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle lui foute une baffe !/ NA : hihihihi)

- Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve d'être à nouveau autour de toi, en toi... (NR : Je vais vomir !/ NA : pas devant moi hein^^ Sinon, je suis malade :s )

Ma main longea son ventre plat, se dirigeant vers son centre du plaisir que j'espérais humide et gonflé pour moi. Mes doigts s'immiscèrent sous le tissu de son pyjama de fortune, ne passant pas la dernière barrière, laissant son sous-vêtement entre nos peaux.

- Jake. Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour vouloir ce contact direct, passant par-dessous, mon index longea ses lèvres, elle était si humide, prête à me recevoir entièrement. Mais je voulais son plaisir, deux de mes doigts la pénétrant alors que je jouais de mon pouce sur son clitoris gonflé.

- Jake !

Oh oui, mon nom dans sa bouche était un régal, je gémissais. J'avais cette fille dans la peau.

- Jake ! Tu vas te lever oui ? (NA : aaaaaaaah tu as eu peur hein ma Meg?/NR : Punaise, t'as de la chance que c'est un rêve de l'autre crétin, je t'aurais pas pardonné !/ NA : mais si tu l'aurais fait^^)

Quoi ? Puis une douleur envahit mon corps, j'ouvris les yeux et les posai sur une Bella se tenant la main et grimaçant de douleur. Puis tout me revint en tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'écriai-je.

Enroulé dans mon dessus de lit improvisé en couverture pour la nuit, je tentai de cacher du mieux possible mon état à ses yeux, je me rendis au pas de course dans la salle de bain, ne reprenant mon souffle qu'une fois devant la glace. Je frottai l'endroit où Bella avait certainement dû me frapper, c'était plutôt douloureux.

- Un rêve… Soufflai-je à mon reflet.

Un léger regard vers mes pieds me permit de me rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. En grognant, je me débarrassai de mon boxer et me mis directement sous l'eau volontairement froide, de la douche. Mais rien y fit et la savoir à quelques mètres ne m'aidait pas, soupirant, je finis par me donner moi-même le plaisir que je voulais avec elle. Ma main commença alors des allers-retours sur mon membre. Je me libérai rapidement en pensant à mon amour perdu, honteux de mettre mis dans cet état et ce devant la femme de mes rêves et surtout d'avoir cédé à mon corps, de ne pas avoir su le combattre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans cette salle de bain, mais en en sortant, je tombai sur une Bella rayonnante, allongée en travers du lit, sa main maintenant son téléphone portable à son oreille.

- Alice, tu exagères, je suis certaine que Jasper va y penser !

…

- Oui, tout va bien.

Elle me jeta un regard en biais et se reconcentra sur son interlocutrice.

- Oui, pas de problème, dès que je sais quand je rentre, je te tiens au courant.

…

- Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, mais ils doivent passer me chercher dans la matinée.

…

- Embrasse tout le monde de ma part !

Elle soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Je m'avançai vers elle et m'assis sur le rebord du lit.

- Alice est toujours aussi épuisante.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais belle et bien une constatation que je faisais.

- Toujours, mais ça tu dois le savoir, vu qu'elle et toi êtes restés en contact.

Je me sentis un peu bête.

- Je… J'avais besoin de savoir comment tu allais.

- Et t'a-t-elle donné les réponses que tu attendais ? Demanda-t-elle acerbe.

- Elle ne m'a pas épargné si tu veux tout savoir. Je crois que j'ai eu droit à chaque détail. Elle voulait que je souffre autant que tu souffrais, mais je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour ça. Bella, des dizaines de fois je suis parti dans la nuit, décidé à me rendre à l'aéroport pour prendre un avion qui me mènerait à toi.

- Tu m'as détruite Jake !

Bella avait acquis une nouvelle assurance, elle avait lâché ça, choisissant les mots qui allaient me toucher.

- Mais maintenant je vais mieux et si je te refais entrer dans ma vie, tu ne seras pas plus qu'un ami.

- Je peux le faire. Dis-je d'un ton décidé, me mentant éhontément.

Le téléphone sonna et je devinai que c'était pour la prévenir qu'elle était demandée.

- Je dois y aller, tu peux rester là si tu veux, je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir.

- Merci… Pour cette nuit.

- Je m'en serais voulue de te savoir dehors par ce temps. A plus tard.

Elle ramassa son sac et prit la pochette qui, j'en étais certain, contenait certaines des merveilleuses photos dont elle était l'auteur.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, mon regard se porta sur le lit… Je ne pus résister et m'y allongeai, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur qu'elle y avait laissée. Puis mon regard accrocha un livre posé sur la table de nuit. Je souris, ma Bella et les livres… Toute une histoire ! Ma curiosité me poussant, j'attrapai ce dernier et le feuilletai. Il était usé, la tranche pliée et certaines pages cornées. Puis je tombai sur une chose que j'aurai préféré ne pas voir… Là au milieu du livre, bien dissimulée, il y avait une photo. Je reconnus de suite ce visage, il était toujours présent… Me pourrissant la vie… Lui qui était amoureux de ma Bella, lui qui avait gâché ma vie et qui visiblement allait être présent dans la vie que je voulais reconstruire, mais elle m'avait choisi une fois, moi j'avais touché du doigt le bonheur… Lui non, j'en étais certain. (NR :Trop tard ! Fous-leur la paix !/ NA : ah ben non pas trop tard ! Pffffff. Tout et possibel, tout est imaginable^^)

Une fois le livre et son contenu remis en place, je me décidai à quitter cet hôtel… J'étais de retour aux Etats Unis et bien décidé à ne pas m'éloigner de Bella. Je pris une feuille, un stylo et écrivis un mot.

_**Bella,**_

_**Encore merci pour cette nuit, merci de ne pas m'avoir mis à la porte, je l'aurais mérité pourtant. Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus, je rentre chez moi, j'ai des choses à régler. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, si tu en as envie bien sûr. **_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Jake**_

Je soupirai, trouver un appartement à cette époque de l'année allait être un calvaire… Mais vivre loin de Bella n'était plus envisageable.

Passant par la salle de bain, je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre un peu de son parfum au creux de mon poignet, je respirai de nouveau et une chose était certaine, j'allais me battre pour retrouver mon oxygène, mon âme sœur.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient à en mourir.

Betty, l'infirmière que mon père avait dégotée en un temps record pour s'occuper de mes pansements me réveillait à huit heures chaque matin. Elle soupirait à chaque fois de m'entendre grogner lorsqu'elle ouvrait en grand les rideaux. Puis elle me torturait en enlevant sans délicatesse le sparadrap qui tenait la gaze empêchant mes blessures d'être en contact avec quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déclencher une infection. Puis il y avait la piqûre… Horrible moment me coûtant à coup sûr un bleu à chaque fois. Son travail effectué, elle rangeait tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin et partait, mais seulement après que je lui ai intimé de fermer le rideau et qu'elle ait accédé à ma demande. Le ton haineux que je prenais la faisait flancher à chaque fois et je retrouvais avec délectation mon petit monde, coupé de tout ou presque, l'obscurité me permettait de ne pas prendre le risque de me voir… De ne plus penser à ce que j'allais devenir, à ce que j'étais devenu.

Les matinées étaient calmes, les autres partaient de bonne heure à leurs cours respectifs. Mais quand venait le midi, ma tranquillité disparaissait avec le claquement de la porte d'entrée et ma sœur qui entrait dans ma chambre sans même s'annoncer et ouvrait le rideau en scandant que le soleil brillait à l'extérieur et qu'il était grand temps que je me lève. Je finissais par capituler et me trainais littéralement vers la cuisine pour me poser sur la chaise devant laquelle Alice avait déjà posé une assiette et des couverts. Là, elle sortait des salades toutes prêtes d'un sac provenant d'un traiteur du quartier et s'installait en face de moi, après avoir posé mes médicaments bien en évidence sous mon nez.

- Alors ta matinée ?

Toujours la même question… Alice n'aimait pas le silence, alors que, moi, je le chérissais et elle tentait toujours de faire en sorte qu'il soit brisé, quitte à faire de longs monologues. Les seules moments où mon attention lui était accordée, c'était lorsqu'elle m'annonçait avoir eu des nouvelles de Bella.

Depuis mon retour et son appel, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler, pour une raison que j'ignorais, elle n'appelait plus que sur le portable de ma sœur. Cela n'était pas fait pour arranger mon état, mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

J'avais vaguement cru comprendre que son rendez-vous avec l'acheteur de ses photos s'était si bien passé qu'avant de la laisser repartir, il avait souhaité qu'elle réalise quelques photos supplémentaires. C'était une bonne chose pour elle, elle le méritait plus que quiconque. Mais cela l'éloignait trop longuement de moi et du nous qui pouvait me sauver de la dépression.

L'après-midi se passait pareille au matin, je retrouvais l'obscurité de ma chambre et la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit. Parfois, je regardais du coin de l'œil mon mp3 qui me narguait sur ma table de nuit, mais j'étais incapable de supporter d'entendre une note de musique. A d'autres moments, je prenais mon téléphone portable et commençais à rédiger un message, toujours le même : _**Bella, quand reviens-tu ? Le loft est si vide sans toi… Je suis vide sans toi. Tu me manque**__**s**__**…**_Mais à peine fini, je pressais la touche correction et effaçais ces quelques mots, refusant de me laisser aller à ce genre de choses. Nous avions besoin d'avoir la conversation que nous aurions eue si ce soir-là elle ne m'avait pas surpris avec Emma.

En fait, la plupart du temps, je dormais… Ma convalescence était la meilleure excuse qui soit pour ça.

Quand l'un de mes colocataires n'avait pas cours, il se faisait un devoir de me tenir compagnie, prétextant que les amis ou la famille étaient faits pour ça… Mais j'étais d'une bien piètre compagnie, je crois que si j'avais dû passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme moi, je l'aurais détesté ! Parfois, mon garde-malade du moment émettait l'idée de sortir… Idée qu'ils oubliaient bien vite. Mon agressivité était de plus en plus forte. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux rares fois où l'idée proposée était de me remettre au piano…

- Et comment diable veux-tu que je joue ?

La phrase accompagnée d'un regard noir faisait en principe son effet. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que je ne m'étais pas assis sur mon tabouret, que je n'avais ne serait-ce que jeter un regard vers mon instrument. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mon bras, comment j'aurais pu jouer ?

J'avais commencé ma rééducation… Un calvaire pour lequel j'avais l'impression qu'il était fait seulement pour enfoncer un peu plus mon esprit et mon corps dans la déprime.

Je me tuais à petit feu… Reprenant vie seulement lorsque son nom était prononcé… Seulement quand le téléphone sonnait et que j'espérais que ce soit elle… Seulement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à une heure inhabituelle… Seulement lorsque j'avais l'impression de l'entendre ou de la sentir près de moi…

Mais ce matin-là vit la fin de cette routine… (NR : Ah, ah, un peu d'action ^^/ NA : mdr, tu trouves qu'il n'y en pas assai ?)

Mes rideaux mal fermés… Un rayon de soleil apportant à mon visage une chaleur dont je n'avais plus l'habitude… Huit heures… Betty… Toujours aussi pleine de vie et aucun grognement lorsqu'elle ouvrit le rideau. Et enfin… Oui, enfin. Une envie en moi… L'envie de me rapprocher doucement de mon piano… C'est comme ça qu'après le déjeuner en compagnie de ma sœur, je m'étais retrouvé assis sur mon tabouret, à quelques centimètres des touches noires et ivoire qui me narguaient. Mes doigts valides effleurant enfin les touches noires et ivoire… Mais en voulant redécouvrir cette sensation de mon autre main, rien… Une tornade sembla alors m'emporter.

(NR : Non mais c'est quoi cette fin , ?/ NA : euh… ben une fin ? Elle ne te plait pas ? Rooooh pourtant j'y ai mis tout mon ceour^^ hihi)

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O**

**Bon ben voilà, fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! Jacob est de retour et veut reconquérir Bella (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec elle ? Pfffff. Lol)**

**Bella ne semble tout de même pas enclin à retenter quelque chose avec son ex^^ (Oui certaines… Voir toutes… Vous vous dites tant mieux ! Je vous entends vous savez ? lol)**

**Edward… Il va bien falloir que Bella revienne… Sinon je crains le pire. Pour info, le fameux matin où la routine prend fin et après un petit bon dans le temps… Bella est partie depuis… Je dirais une dizaine de jours.**

**Bon, prochain chapitre… Ben je ne sais pas quand… Entre la période fiscale pas évidente et les anniversaires à la pelle (non mais ça va pas de naitre en avril/mai ? lol), ben je manque un tit peu de temps… Et je ne peux pas me relâcher si je veux garder mon tit espoir que rester encore un peu ou je bosse actuellement.**

**J'ai songé à créer une page Facebook, pour le suivi de mes fics et aussi pour ce que j'aime en général (lectures, films, séries…), mais je ne sais pas… Peut être que si ça n'attire pas grand monde, ça me déprimera :s**

**Allez, sur ce, je vais aller au dodo en espérant avoir plein de reviews (même pour me fâcher d'avoir fait revenir Jacob, ça me plaira^^ hihi)**

**Gros bisous à toutes et tous, prenez bien soin de vous.**


	26. Chapitre 24

**Kikou tout le mode^^**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !**

**C'est les vacances et ça fait du bien ! Les dernières vacances étaient en décembre dernier, ça commençait à faire long^^**

**Un immense merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de me suivre (et ce malgré mon manque flagrant d'assiduité) et bienvenu à celles et ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure depuis la dernière publication.**

**Un énorme merci à mes revieweuses, toujours un bonheur de vous lire et relire.**

**Et enfin, un grand merci à ma Meg, fée des chapitres qui fait en sorte que tout ça soit lisible… Groooos bisous ma grande sœur de cœur. **

**La plus part des personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, les autres sont juste le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas.**

**...**

**Chapitre 24**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Mon petit voyage d'affaires avait duré plus de temps que prévu, mais les jours étaient passés à toute vitesse… J'avais fait ce que Rose n'avait imposé, c'est à dire: profiter de tout ce que ce voyage pouvait m'apporter et ne jamais me poser de questions stupides. En gros : VIVRE. Surprises et belles rencontres, le tout en faisant ce que j'aimais, immortaliser des paysages, des personnages et des instants de vie. Et encore mieux… On me payait pour ça !

Voyage étonnant, revigorant, source de joie, de décisions, de pardon et surtout j'avais appris plus sur moi en ces quelques jours que durant les derniers mois qui venaient de passer.

Tout d'abord, j'avais appris dès mon arrivée qu'Edward était sorti de l'Hôpital. Je l'avais su en appelant au loft pour rassurer tout le monde concernant mon voyage. Sa voix merveilleuse avait, rien qu'à la première syllabe, empli mon ventre de milliers de papillons. Il avait l'air de tenir la forme… Si j'avais dû le perdre, je pense que je n'y aurais pas survécu. Mais par la suite, sa voix me manqua tellement que j'avais tout fait pour m'assurer de ne plus avoir de nouveaux contacts avec lui… Plus temps que ce ne serait pas de vive voix… Tant que ses mots ne seraient pas accompagnés de son merveilleux regard et son craquant sourire en coin… Pas d'appel au loft… Juste des messages à Alice (de toute façon, elle m'aurait harcelée si je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles plusieurs fois par jour) Sans ces précaution, je n'aurais pas pu tenir si loin de lui.

C'était lui… Depuis toujours et je le savais maintenant, du plus profond de mon cœur. A mon retour, je devais avoir une conversation avec lui… Cela m'angoissait, mais c'était inévitable. Et si ça devait mal se passer… Je resterai ? Oui… Ou peut être pas… Mais je devais rester positive ! Mon ange gardienne allait y veiller là d'où elle était.

Ensuite, le retour de Jacob dans ma vie. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de ça pour réellement avancer… Le revoir ne m'avait pas été aussi douloureux que ce que j'aurais pu penser et même mieux, je souhaitais qu'il reste près de moi… Pas comme petit-ami, je savais que cette page de ma vie avait été définitivement et même irrévocablement tournée ! (NR : Heureusement, elle a compris !/ NA : ou pas… Lol. Mais si pffff même pas d'humour ! lol) Mais comme ami, même si certains diraient que c'est utopique de croire en ce genre d'amitié… J'avais peut-être du mal à y croire moi-même, mais j'avais besoin d'être égoïste sur ce coup-là, je le voulais en tant qu'ami sans me soucier de savoir si ça allait le faire souffrir. Il me connaissait si bien, il avait été mon meilleur ami, celui qui me comprenait, celui qui savait mieux que personne ce que j'avais vécu avec la mort de ma mère. En le revoyant, j'avais su que je ne devais pas lui fermer la porte. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, juste une nuit. Puis il était parti, me laissant un mot m'annonçant qu'il avait décidé de rester au pays et depuis, chaque jour j'avais un message ou un mail… Juste pout prendre de mes nouvelles et me faire sourire. Il m'avait manqué… Même après toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait imposées, il était et resterait dans mon cœur.

Enfin, Max, c'était le prénom du directeur du journal qui avait acheté mes photos, il m'avait sommé de le nommer ainsi le jour de notre premier entretien. Max avait tellement aimé mes clichés qu'il avait tenu à ce que je réalise un shooting sur place, avec son équipe, car il jugeait que sa ville valait la peine qu'un talent comme le mien se penche sur elle. Un peu surprise, j'avais émis quelques réticences, bien vite misent aux oubliettes lorsque que Rose, encore elle, m'avait menacée de "venir en personne me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses pour me faire ravaler cette stupide crainte de l'inconnu". Parfois je me demandais si Rosie ne passait pas trop de temps avec Alice… Cette constatationfaisait clairement peur !

Finalement, j'avais accepté le contrat, mon premier vrai contrat. Et comme me l'avait prédit ma deuxième meilleure amie, j'avais adoré ce boulot ! C'était à l'antipode de ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire, c'est-à-dire me promener et attendre que mes yeux se fixent sur LE lieu ou LE moment qui me donnerait envie de l'immortaliser. J'avais découvert de merveilleux lieux et rencontré des personnes fabuleuses. Max avait été génial, et son équipe aussi, me détendant en me faisant rire. Il avait tenu à me suivre sur les lieux du shooting, restant au petit soin pour moi, me rendant finalement un peu plus nerveuse… Dans quel monde un patron chouchoute ainsi ses employés ?

Puis une fois mon travail fini, il y eut les adieux, à mes mannequins, mes maquilleurs, coiffeurs et assistants… Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir eu la chance de diriger une vraie équipe. Ils m'avaient tous beaucoup appris sur le métier. Je leur souhaitai bonne chance pour la poursuite de leur carrière et ils en firent de même, me faisant même promettre de retravailler avec eux un jour.

Puis il avait fallu dire au revoir à Max et Clara, je leur fis la promesse de revenir leur rendre visite et Max avait affirmé que de toute façon, il était hors de question de rester sans nouvelle de sa photographe préférée, il m'avait même assuré que sa porte me serait toujours ouverte, avec un contrat exclusif à la clé. En les quittant, j'avais même eu une petite larme à l'œil.

Qui aurait cru que : MOI : Isabella Swan aurais un jour la chance de toucher du doigt et même de la main mon rêve ? En fait, seule ma mère avait toujours cru en moi, mais j'étais bien trop réservée pour me laisser aller et surtout, je n'avais jamais voulu croire en ses convictions. Pour moi, j'étais et je devais rester la petite Bella aux résultats scolaires raisonnables, largement ternis par ses notes pitoyables en éducation physique et sportive. La banalité à l'état pur, fondue dans le décor quel qu'il soit, à tel point que personne ne pouvait un jour la remarquer.

J'espérais qu'elle me voit d'où elle était… Peut être était-elle fière de moi…

Mon retour fut beaucoup plus agréable que l'aller, plus calme. Mon cher CH ayant prolongé son séjour chez sa grande sœur afin, je cite « de pouvoir ouvrir son champ de vision, sur les différentes possibilités offertes par notre société dans une autre ville que celle qui l'a vu naitre… ». Son messager me disant cela le plus sérieusement du monde, j'avais répondu tout aussi sérieusement : « grand bien lui fasse ! », déclenchant l'hilarité de Clara qui avait parfaitement compris que je ne pouvais que me réjouir de ce voyage sans "monsieur parfait" pour me gâcher le paysage visible depuis le hublot !

J'avais appelé au loft pour annoncer mon retour, à une heure où j'étais certaine de ne pas tomber sur Edward. Alice en avait été très heureuse, j'aurais même dit surexcitée, d'après elle, je leur manquais énormément. Après bien trois-quarts d'heure de blablatage, elle avait poussé un cri, me redemandant à quelle heure mon vol arriverait, juste avant de raccrocher en jetant un simple « bye ». Elle me rappela dans la seconde en panique.

- Ah quelle heure tu as dit déjà ?

Je lui répétai calmement, Alice et son excitation…

- Non, tu dois te tromper !

- Je ne pense pas Alice, j'ai le billet entre les mains, je peux te confirmer l'horaire que je t'ai annoncé !

- Ah non ! Ca ne va pas Bella !

- Alice, je ne fais pas les horaires des avions de ligne ! Et je ne suis pas suffisamment riche pour louer un jet privé !

- Mais Bella, c'est une catastrophe ! (NR : A ce point-là ? Mdr/ AN : ah ben c'est du Alice… *soupire*)

Une catastrophe… Tout de suite les grands mots ! Nous voilà bien !

- O-K ! On se calme ! Tu inspires… et tu expires… Allez Alice, fais comme moi ! Inspire… Expire… Maintenant tu vas me dire en quoi l'heure à laquelle mon avion va se poser est-elle si horrible ? Parce que là on tourne en rond !

Elle soupira… Je supposai d'exaspération… Bien entendu, il était de notoriété publique que je devais absolument TOUT savoir! Comment pouvais-je ne pas deviner ce qui faisait paniquer le lutin ?!

- Bella, personne ne va pouvoir venir te chercher ! Finit-elle par m'annoncer, semblant totalement désemparée.

Sérieusement ? Ce n'était que ça ? Pas de guerre atomique (ou non atomique d'ailleurs), pas de virus mortel se propageant à la vitesse de la lumière ? (NR : Mdr/NA : hei, mais ça peut être vrai hein ! lol)

- Ce n'est que ça ? Alice, tu…

- QUE CA ? Bella as-tu bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Ok… Je n'étais pas sourde… Pas encore en tout cas… Alors oui, j'avais bien entendu et je pouvais même l'entendre râler à propos des téléphones portables, relais des opérateurs de téléphonie mobile et j'en passe… Si comme certaines personnes un peu paranoïaques le pensaient, les appels étaient tous écoutés… Les chanceux (ou pas) devaient bien rire en entendant les facéties de notre lutin. Et cette conversation était une sorte de summum !

- ALICE ! La stoppai-je. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème ! Je prendrai un taxi et ça sera parfait!

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous allez en cours et moi je me débrouille ! Ecoute, j'ai déjà pris le taxi ! Je suis grande maintenant, je pense que je vais gérer ça parfaitement !

J'exagérai volontairement pour tenter de lui montrer l'absurdité de ce qu'elle pensait me présenter comme un problème majeur. Elle ne voulait pas non plus me mettre une affichette autour du cou et me faire accompagner pour tous mes voyages non plus ?

Personne ne pouvait venir me chercher ? Et alors ?

- Va en cours Alice ! A ce soir !

Je me débarrassai gentiment de mon interlocutrice légèrement dérangée sur les bords, en lui annonçant que je devais me rapprocher de la salle d'embarquement de mon vol. Bien entendu, je ne pus raccrocher sans l'entendre une nouvelle fois râler, me permettant de me munir d'un grand sourire qui ne me quitta pas du voyage. Elle m'avait manqué…

Le voyage fut agréable et reposant. J'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi, mais aussi un peu angoissée. J'avais peur de ma confrontation avec Edward. Je l'aimais tant que je ne savais plus comment l'aborder. Allait-il faire comme si notre amitié n'avait pas perdu de son intensité ? Allait-il se rendre compte de mon changement de comportement, chose que je savais inévitable ? Et s'il me repoussait ? La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais surpris dans les bras d'une fille… Et après ça, il avait été fauché par une voiture, par ma faute.

Tant de questions qui allaient bien trop vite trouver des réponses. Finalement, maintenant que j'étais à quelques minutes de l'instant « I », je n'étais plus si sûre de moi. Mes sentiments n'avaient pas changés… Mais étais-je en mesure de révéler ça à celui pour qui ils étaient.

A la descente de l'avion, je pris un des nombreux taxis qui étaient garés devant l'aéroport, endroit stratégique par excellence pour faire du chiffre, ils auraient tort de s'en priver ! J'eus même le privilège de faire mon choix ! Et le premier de la file ne l'avait pas été ! Un homme plus que bedonnant… Cheveux noirs et gras au possible… Regard pervers derrière ses lunettes… Oh mon dieu… Finalement j'aurais bien voulu de l'affichette et de l'accompagnant…

Finalement je trouvai mon bonheur et m'installai sur la banquette arrière plutôt confortable de mon taxi pour les minutes à suivre. Pendant que je m'installais, il s'occupa de mes maigres bagages, les enfermant dans le coffre.

- 27 Square Park, s'il vous plait. Demandai-je en me penchant légèrement pour qu'il puisse entendre convenablement ma destination.

- Très bien mademoiselle.

Il rejoignit lentement la longue file de voitures pour se fondre dans la circulation dense.

Mon chauffeur était un petit homme dans la soixantaine, un peu bedonnant (beaucoup moins que le premier de la file et sans mal !). Il portait une moustache qui lui allait fort bien et qui me rappelait mon père. Il ne devait pas être loin de la retraite et semblait rayonnant et totalement épanoui dans son métier. Une fois mon inventaire fait, je reportai mon regard sur le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, des immeubles à perte de vue et à en croire l'heure d'affluence, il nous faudrait bien une demi-heure, voire même trois-quarts d'heure avant que je n'arrive enfin chez moi. A cette constatation, je ne pus retenir un soupire.

- Hum… Je dirais retour de vacances ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'il me fasse la conversation, je le regardai donc dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il attendait patiemment que je daigne répondre. Attirai-je les chauffeurs de taxi sympathiques ? C'était en tout cas le deuxième en peu de temps.

- Je… Rentre effectivement, mais je m'étais absentée pour affaires. Le temps des vacances n'est pas pour maintenant.

- Oh… D'habitude je suis assai bon pour ce genre de devinettes. Mais vous paraissez si jeune ! Ne vous vexez pas, c'est juste que je vous pensais étudiante…

Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de m'échapper.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous êtes finalement pas trompé !

- Ah ? Parut-il intéressé.

Ce petit homme inspirait la confiance, des années de métier et il était capable de mettre ses passagers à l'aise et c'était tout de même plus sympathique qu'un bonhomme aigri et désagréable. Malheureusement ces derniers étaient devenus les plus nombreux.

- Je suis bien étudiante.

- Et vous travaillez en même temps ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je fais de la photographie en fait, c'est l'une des options que j'ai prises. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai été repérée lors d'une exposition et de fil en aiguille, j'ai été contactée tout d'abord pour les droits sur certaines de mes photos et puis finalement, j'y suis restée un peu plus longtemps pour réaliser quelques clichés sur place.

- Hum… Une future grande photographe de mode peut-être ?

- Pas la mode, non.

- Oh je vois ! Journalisme d'investigation?

- J'aimerais, mais pour l'instant seules mes photos attirent les journaux.

- Ce qui en soit et déjà une grande chance.

- Oui, une très grande chance, ça va me permettre de pouvoir terminer mes études sans me soucier de trouver du travail ou de devoir faire un emprunt.

- De nos jours c'est ce qui est important. Si j'avais eu une passion, je ne me serais pas retrouver ici ! Peut-être qu'un jour on vous donnera la chance de faire votre propre légende à vos photographies.

- J'en rêverais, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite je pense. Et en ce qui concerne votre métier, il est tout à votre honneur et si c'est celui que vous avez choisi, c'est qu'il doit vous apporter quelque chose. Un beau métier.

- Oui, encore plus beau lorsque je dois conduire à bon port une si charmante demoiselle.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, mais cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que nous en étions toujours au même point, itinérairement parlant, et je commençais à m'impatienter. La fermeture éclaire de mon sac à main n'allait pas tenir longtemps entre mes doigts si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas… et vite ! (NR : Impatiente, la demoiselle ^^/NA : mitigée je dirais… Allez Bella ! Pas peur du grand pas méchant Edward !)

- Les travaux en centre-ville ont débuté en début de semaine et croyez-moi, seuls les personnes qui sont à vélo s'en frottent les mains ! Ils se faufilent entre les voitures et vont largement plus vite aussi.

- Et peut-être que les taxis aussi doivent s'en frotter les mains? Non ? Rigolai-je.

- Sauf ceux qui comme moi mettent en pause leur compteur si les embouteillages persistent.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le petit appareil me confirma ses dires. J'étais stupéfaite.

- Mais pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Je suis dans votre taxi, je l'occupe, il faut me faire payer !

- Et bien, je n'ai jamais été partisan du gain d'argent en assommant les clients avec des notes indécentes. Je n'ai pas fait ce métier pour ça et ce n'est pas à deux ans de la retraite que je vais changer ça !

- C'est tout à votre honneur.

La file avança un peu, et il se reconcentra sur la route jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau immobilisé.

- Vous n'avez pas de chance mademoiselle, je crois qu'aujourd'hui aura était la pire journée de la semaine au niveau des bouchons. Les gens commencent à partir en week end.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous avez surement mieux à faire que de rester bloquer sur la route avec un vieux chauffeur de taxi. Rigola-t-il.

- A vrai dire, personne ne m'attend à la maison.

- Oh ne me dites pas ça, c'est beaucoup trop triste ! Je suis certain qu'un petit-ami est bien au chaud à vous attendre avec impatience avec en prime un bouquet de superbes fleurs prêt à rejoindre vos mains!

Je souriais à ses mimiques, c'était définitivement un homme bien.

- Mes amis et colocataires sont en cours, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je suis en pleine conversation avec un adorable chauffeur de taxi. Et en ce qui concerne un petit-ami… C'est… compliqué en ce moment. Disons que je suis célibataire, mais que mon cœur lui ne l'est pas.

- Mais oui, que je suis bête ! Bien sûr que si vous êtes là, c'est que personne n'a pu venir vous chercher ! Mais par contre, sur le sujet du petit-ami, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis plus que surpris ! Une si jolie jeune fille !

- Peut-être pas si jolie… et puis, la beauté ne fait pas tout, non ?

Mon chauffeur ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais mes nombreux excès ses dernières semaines avaient fortement mis à mal le peu d'assurance que je pouvais avoir, alors additionnés à l'accident d'Edward…

- Et bien ça tombe bien, parce que vous me semblez également très intelligente !

Je baissai la tête, un peu gênée par les compliments venant d'un parfait inconnu. D'un bref regard dans son rétroviseur, il s'en rendit compte.

- Ne rougissez pas, ce que je dis est pure vérité ! Aaaah si j'avais encore votre âge !

- Vous seriez tombé amoureux de moi ? Fis-je amusée.

- Très certainement, comme la plupart des jeunes gens qui doivent croiser votre chemin je pense.

Je soupirai… Si seulement LUI pouvait faire partie de ces jeunes gens…

Le silence s'installa et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivée à l'appartement.

- Et bien, voilà, cette course aura ensoleillé ma journée mademoiselle!

- La mienne aussi. Assurai-je.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il saura vous accueillir.

Je me figeai, lui tendant le prix de ma course qu'il prit avec un grand sourire. Il sortit mes bagages du coffre et me salua avant de partir vers une autre course.

- Bonne journée mademoiselle.

- Merci… Euh… Vous aussi.

Puis il s'éloigna, me laissant devant le bâtiment qui accueillait notre loft et qui soudainement me faisait peur. Edward était là… à quelques mètres… Mon cœur s'emballa à cette pensée.

**...**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté devant mon piano, à caresser ses touches du bout des doigts de ma main valide. Je crevais d'envie de jouer. La musique était toute ma vie, ma seule échappatoire, mon seul moyen de garder les pieds sur terre lorsque rien n'allait.

Hésitant, je finis par presser mon index sur une touche, n'importe laquelle, j'avais juste envie d'entendre ce son. J'étais plus que conscient de l'état dans lequel je m'étais mis, ma dépression faisait souffrir tout le monde et je m'en voulais énormément. J'avais tout perdu en un rien de temps, mon travail, ma passion, mon avenir et surtout Bella. Celle que j'avais voulue comme MA Bella. Tant de regrets depuis les premières secondes durant lesquelles mon regard s'était posé sur elle.

Toujours les mêmes questions et les mêmes constats !

Pourquoi avais-je été si lâche ? Lâche au point de la voir m'échapper au profit de Jacob… Lâche au point d'avoir traité ma petite-amie de l'époque comme une moins que rien pour me venger de la frustration que je m'infligeais. Il était trop tard, Bella avait choisi Jake et semblait heureuse avec lui. Je n'étais qu'un idiot, un homme faible, mais de toute ma vie je n'avais jamais ressentit ça. C'était elle, personne d'autre.

Pourquoi au lieu d'être là pour elle, je l'avais laissée s'enfoncer dans sa détresse ? Le jour de son retour, j'aurais été prêt à me rendre moi-même au Japon pour faire comprendre à Jacob qu'on ne pouvait pas traiter Bella comme il l'avait fait. Mais au lieu de ça, j'étais resté là, à la regarder se détruire, n'ayant pas le courage de donner de ma personne pour faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de passer par ces nuits d'errance. Le temps n'efface rien et surtout pas les erreurs, vous les enfonçant dans votre esprit, comme des cicatrices profondes et douloureuses.

Puis elle avait fini par se reprendre, Bella est forte, plus que moi. Mais encore une fois, mes erreurs me poursuivaient, et Emma… Comment avais-je pu me mentir à ce point ? Mon amour pour Bella était inconditionnel, provocant des dommages collatéraux sur lesquels je n'avais plus d'emprise.

Je soupirai… Tant de fois je m'étais fait ces reproches, enfonçant moi-même les couteaux qui transperçaient mon cœur. Je méritais ça… C'était comme si ma petite voix intérieure me criait ma stupidité, ne me laissant aucun répit.

Ma dernière conversation avec Bella m'avait fait tellement de bien, le dicton loin des yeux loin du cœur était à l'opposé de ce que je ressentais. Puis son silence m'avait fait sombrer dans un abime, le plus profond dans lequel je m'étais laissé couler.

Doucement, ma main valide survola les touches, jouant une musique lente et hachée, une musique qui ne me ressemblait pas. Machinalement, je levai ma main paralysée et tout s'enchaina…

Les points me tiraillant…

Ma main comme morte sur les touches…

Mes tremblements…

Mes sanglots…

C'en était trop et sans mesurer les conséquences de mon acte, j'écrasai mon bras déjà meurtri sur mon piano et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Mon instrument hurlait de protestation alors que je criais ma détresse. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Pas de douleur, juste de la détresse, un appel à l'aide et je finis par m'effondrer la tête sur mes bras, mon corps secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables.

Le téléphone sonnait… La musique de ma sœur… Mon Alice… Mais j'étais anesthésié par ma tristesse, je ne répondis pas.

**...**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, j'avais fini par franchir la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, quelques mètres et j'étais enfin chez moi, chez nous. Pas un bruit, Edward devait dormir, Alice m'avait dit qu'il passait ses journées au lit. J'avais trouvé cela étrange, mais elle m'avait certifié qu'après le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu, c'était tout à fait normal et que pour l'instant, tant qu'il mangeait correctement, c'était parfait, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Hésitante, je levai ma main et insérai la clé dans la serrure. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, posant mon trousseau dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet qui se trouvait sur l'un des meubles à chaussures d'Alice. Avant toute chose, je me déchaussai pour libérer mes pauvres petits pieds qui me criaient leur haine pour les escarpins que Rose m'avait conseillés pour mon entretien. Je récupérai mes sacs et m'avançai dans l'entrée, mais rien ne laissait penser que l'un de mes colocataires était présent.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Edward ? Tu es là ?

Rien. Je me rendis alors vers ma chambre pour y déposer mon bagage et faire un brin de toilette, après un voyage en avion, je me sentais toujours sale. Allez savoir pourquoi, pour moi l'avion ne pouvait être qu'un nid à microbes, puisque dans ma théorie, l'appareil ne pouvait être aéré. Je pris alors une longue douche, délassant ainsi les nœuds que constituaient les muscles de mes épaules. Une fois propre et relaxée, je passai un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur bleu ciel dans lequel je me sentais à l'aise, mon regard se porta alors sur la porte de la chambre d'Edward…

Je pouvais toujours jeter un œil… Vérifier que tout allait bien. Oui, c'était même une bonne idée, après tout, Edward sortait juste de l'hôpital après un grave accident qui en grande partie était de ma faute, il était de mon devoir de le surveiller…

Un petit coup à la porte… Rien, pas un seul bruit. Je me décidais alors à entrer. La pièce était éclairée, le lit fait, mais pas d'Edward. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Alice m'avait certifié qu'il ne sortait pas et je ne l'avais pas vu dans l'entrée. Le salon ? Peu de temps après notre arrivée, Alice avait voulu démarquer l'entrée et avait donc créé une séparation grâce à un rideau coulissant épais, je n'avais donc pas pu voir si il s'y trouvait.

J'avançai dans le couloir et poussai le rideau lorsque je l'atteins. Mon regard se posa automatiquement à l'endroit où j'étais certaine de le trouver et mon intuition ne me trompa pas. Il était là, sa tête reposant sur son bras qui lui-même était posé sur les touches de son piano. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, dormait-il ? Peut-être bien. En avançant vers lui, je ne pus empêcher les souvenirs de me submerger. Des concerts privés auxquels on avait droit, à ce soir où tout avait basculé et où ma vie avait encore pris une route différente de celle que j'étais décidée à suivre lorsque je m'étais rendue au club. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu jouer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais à quelques centimètres de lui, levant la main vers son épaule sans le toucher.

- Edward ? L'appelai-je, tentant de le réveiller en douceur.

Pas de réponse, ma main se posa sur lui et ce fut comme si je l'avais brulé. Il se leva, le regard apeuré, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il était maintenant à quelques mètres de moi, ses yeux rougis grands ouverts, me fixant étrangement. Je voulus m'approcher, la main en avant comme je l'aurais fait avec un animal apeuré, mais là encore il recula, se plaquant même contre la baie vitrée.

- Edward, c'est moi… Bella.

Toujours aucune réaction et la même peur dans son regard. Puis quelque chose m'interpela, une tâche sombre sur son bras qu'il tenait contre son ventre. Du sang ? Un seul regard vers le piano confirma mes peurs.

- Oh mon dieu, Edward, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Je tentai une nouvelle fois d'approcher et y parvins enfin. Je fixai mon attention sur son bras invalide, remarquant son bandage souillé de sang dépassant de son sweat. Je me concentrai pour ne pas perdre connaissance, heureusement l'adrénaline et la peur m'aidaient beaucoup.

- Edward, mais qu'as-tu fait ? Dis-je doucement et calmement, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage, enfonçant un poignard dans mon cœur.

- Edward, viens, tu vas aller t'allonger, je m'occupe de tout, tu as besoin que quelqu'un voit tes points, ils ont peut-être sauté. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Après quelques secondes, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses larmes coulaient toujours abondamment sur son visage et commençaient à détremper son vêtement. J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi, lui montrer que j'étais là pour lui, mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié.

Il avança de lui-même, ne me repoussant pas lorsque je posai ma main au bas de son dos afin de lui montrer physiquement ma présence. Je craignais d'en faire plus, certaine que sa réaction ne serait pas bonne.

- Tu vas te mettre dans ton lit, je vais appeler ton père, il saura quoi faire pour ton bras.

Je poussais la porte de sa chambre, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à son lit, se précipitant vers la porte communicante entre nos chambres que j'avais laissé ouverte. Je le suivis et le vis se coucher dans mon lit en position fœtal. Il avait fermé ses yeux dont les larmes commençèrent à diminuer. Si les conditions avaient été différentes, j'aurais certainement été aux anges de le voir ainsi dans MON lit. Mais la vision du sang suintant de son bras me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Je m'assis délicatement à côté de lui, il me tourna le dos. J'avais envie de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien, mon seul problème était de savoir comment le faire.

Réunissant mon courage, je portai ma main à ses cheveux, cela aurait pu être un moment magique, mais il était loin de l'être, trop loin.

- Edward, je vais te laisser deux minutes, le temps d'appeler ton père, je te promets de revenir vite. Ca va aller ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre et aucun geste ne m'empêcha d'agir comme je l'en avais informé. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, une fois dans le couloir, je courus vers le téléphone du salon et composai le numéro abrégé de Carlisle et à peine trois sonneries plus tard, le père d'Edward décrocha…

**...**

**Je suis vilaine ? Nan pas à ce point là ! lol**

**Bon… On laisse un Edward un peu en mauvais état, mais entre les mains de Bella… Quoi demander de mieux ? A moins qu'une de vous soit volontaire pour prendre la place de la demoiselle ? Moi je passe mon tour, je ne supporte pas le sang :s **

**Alors ? Verdict ? Mes tits yeux sont prêts à découvrir vos merveilleuses reviews^^**

**Bonne vacances à celles et ceux qui le sont et bon courage à celles et ceux pour qui c'est déjà fini.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Gros bisous.**


	27. Chapitre 25

**Kiiikou tout le monde^^**

**La suite est enfin là ! J'ai honte, mais ça fait un tit moment que ma petite fée des chapitre a fait son œuvre sur ce bout de texte, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de poster avant :s**

**Petit tour côté reviews :**

**Cathie44 : et oui, elle est enfin de retour :) Par contre, pas sûre qu'elle va laisser sa place pour prendre soin du petit Edward sniiiiiif. Merci pour ta review. Bizzz**

**MissClaire29 : comment ça me taper ? Ah ben non, sinon, moi je me mets en arrête de travail hein ! lol. Bon, je dois t'avouer que les chapitres suivant sont bien avancés^^ Mais les reprendre avant de les envoyer à ma Meg corrigeuse de chapitre reste difficile en ce moment. En tout cas mille merci pour tes reviews, ça a été un bonheur de les lire.**

**Lisouarras : je ne sais pas si tu as été jusqu'à là… Mais merci pour ta review.**

**Aelita48 : eh oui, Edward va mal (mais j'aime bien le savoir vulnérable… Ca doit être mon côté sadique^^ Mais je ne le suis pas à 100% donc ça devrait aller mieux bientôt) merci pour ta review. **

**Ma Koda : merciiiiii, t'es une amour. Bon, me semble bien que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de lire ce chapitre… Mais chuuuut faut rien dire )**

**Erika Shoval : je plaide coupable pour ma lenteur à poster… Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part peut être la peur de me retrouver sans avance comme sur ma première fic… J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire, mais je vais y arriver ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Ce fut rapide^^ Mais j'adore vous lire !**

**Un grand merci à ma fée des chapitres, ma Meg que j'adore.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, sauf la petite surprise de ce chapitre et quelques autres qui sortent tout droit de ma petite tête pas toujours au beau fixe.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF**

**Chapitre 25**

**Point de vue Bella**

Carlisle s'était chargé de tout, me demandant seulement de ne surtout pas m'éloigner d'Edward et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Il s'était assoupi et je restais debout, à distance raisonnable du lit afin de ne pas le déranger dans le peu de repos que lui offrait son sommeil agité. Il avait l'air si torturé, un tout autre Edward. Ses trais étaient tirés et je pouvais aisément m'imaginer qu'il ne dormait pas suffisamment, ou bien que son sommeil était loin d'être réparateur.

La culpabilité commençait à me ronger, je n'avais pas pris soin de lui, et pour cause, j'étais dans une autre ville, ne me préoccupant seulement que de mes photos à son détriment.

Comment avais-je pu me désintéresser ainsi de sa convalescence ? Pourquoi en apprenant qu'Emma m'avait menti, je n'avais pas sauté dans le premier avion pour enfin prendre soin de l'homme qui hantait mes pensées depuis si longtemps ?

Ma mère m'aurait dit que ce qui était fait ne pouvait être refait… Mais les remords sont si fourbes, qu'à peine ont-ils fait leur apparition, ils s'accrochent et ne vous quittent pas, quoi que vous fassiez.

Cela faisait de longues minutes maintenant que j'attendais je ne sais quoi dans un coin de ma chambre sombre. Il ne bougeait plus et ne gémissait plus. Rassuré et presque certaine qu'il était apaisé, je me permis de le quitter des yeux afin de redécouvrir la pièce qui se trouvait derrière moi. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, mais pourtant je ressentais quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti. Mon esprit espérait retrouver les sensations anciennes, mais rien n'était comme avant.

Son bureau était jonché de feuilles volantes et de bouquins. Je m'approchai pour constater qu'il s'agissait des copies de cours. Prise de curiosité, j'en saisis une et commençai à parcourir l'écriture harmonieuse incrustée sur la page autrefois blanche. Les boucles bien dessinées me sautèrent aux yeux, c'était assurément l'écriture d'une fille et ce constat me noua l'estomac, alors que des dizaines de questions torturèrent mon esprit déjà bien embué.

Et si cette fille était plus qu'une camarade ?

Bien sûr ! Edward fait craquer TOUTES les filles ! Je croyais quoi ? Qu'après notre conversation au téléphone et mon long silence, il allait tout de même attendre ? Stupide Bella…

Je n'avais pas envie de partir sur ces pentes dangereuses… Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Me faire du mal moralement était devenu une spécialité.

Bon… Admettons… Cette fille est… Une amie ! Oui, une amie serviable et sans arrière pensée ! Edward lui ouvre la porte… Elle lui met les cours dans les mains et part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée…

Une vision soft… Voilà ce qu'il me fallait ! Mais là tout partit en vrille… Mon imagination se déguisant en bourreau.

Edward ne la laisse pas partir, il veut la remercier de sa gentillesse… Il est si parfait et gentleman… Il la rattrape par le bras, elle perd l'équilibre et se retrouve dans ses bras…

La nausée monta en moi alors que mon imagination autodestructrice continuait son œuvre…

Elle rougit et il lui sourit, se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Ma tête commença à tourner, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau juste derrière moi.

Elle se dégage et il l'invite à venir prendre place sur le canapé près duqueldeux coupes de champagne sont déjà prêtes à être dégustées. Une fois assis, il lui prend les mains, leurs regards se soudent et leurs visages se rapprochent.

- Mademoiselle ?

Leurs lèvres se frôlent et je ne peux que fermer les yeux, appuyant fortement sur ceux-ci dans l'espoir que ma torture prenne fin.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous allez bien ?

Une voix lointaine.

Je relevai la tête brusquement en sentant une pression sur mon épaule droite, tombant presque nez à nez avec une parfaite inconnue en blouse blanche.

- Oh mon dieu… Je… Vous… Bégayai-je, surprise.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je… J'ai les clés pour entrer ici.

Elle me montra le trousseau pour preuve.

- Carlisle m'a dit de faire au plus vite et comme d'habitude je rentre sans prévenir… Je… Il m'a dit que quelqu'un été là pour surveiller Edward, mais… Oh je suis désolée.

Et elle avait réellement l'air de l'être. J'aurais très bien pu la mettre à l'aise, mais ma réaction fut tout autre.

- Vous êtes ? Demandai-je sur la défensive. En me levant pour mettre un minimum d'espace entre nous.

- Oh pardon ! Que je suis bête ! Je suis une des infirmières d'Edward depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Je m'occupe de ses pansements, ses médicaments, ses piqûres… Ouais techniquement je m'occupe de lui sur le point médical quoi ! Parce que de toute façon, cet homme là est trop grognon pour plus ! En tout bien tout honneur d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes certaine que ça va ?

Je la regardai plus attentivement et je remarquai de suite le stéthoscope pendu autour de son cou, ainsi que les gants en plastique transparent dépassant de la poche se trouvant sur le haut de sa blouse. Une infirmière… Oui… c'est ça.

- Ce… Désolée, je… Vous m'avez un peu surprise, j'étais un peu ailleurs. Me radouci-je.

- J'ai bien vu ! Vous êtes certaine que ça va ? Non parce que je suis infirmière, je peux peut-être vous aider. Je vous promets de ne pas charger la facture de Carlisle ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

- Oui, oui, tout va bien merci.

Je me souvins alors d'un seul coup la raison de sa présence et me tournai vers la porte par laquelle je pouvais apercevoir mon lit sur lequel Edward était toujours allongé.

- Edward… Il… Quand je suis arrivée, il était à son piano et… Il semblait effrayé et je n'ai pas vu tout de suite, mais son bras…Il saigne beaucoup. Je crois que ses points ont sauté. Débitai-je peu certaine qu'elle ait compris ne serait-ce que un quart de ce que je disais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais marché jusqu'à mon lit et avait pris place sur celui-ci, prenant la main valide de mon ami.

- Bien, nous allons vite voir ce qu'il en est. Carlisle m'a appelée en catastrophe en jurant comme un charretier contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé, je cite ! « …à virer cet instrument de malheur de ce fichu appartement ! » C'est ce qui m'a décidée à faire au plus vite, jamais au grand jamais je n'avais entendu le grand docteur Cullen parler ainsi. Pauvre madame Parvati, j'espère que son injection n'aura pas laissé d'hématome, parce que sinon, je vais avoir droit à un sermon chaque jour et cela durant des semaines ! Et prions aussi que dans ma hâte je n'ai pas laissé échapper Pattenrond, parce que là, ça va être la fin du monde ! Ce chat est horrible, un croisement entre une chauve-souris et un rat ! Mais elle ne jure que par lui, c'est son seul ami et je crois la seule chose vivante et non sourde qui est capable de supporter à long terme cette pauvre femme ! Je vous jure que l'amour qu'elle porte à cet animal est effarant, elle va même jusqu'à acheter deux steaks chez le boucher, un pour elle et un pour le chat ! Monsieur a même sa cuisson favorite ! C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! (NA : mon arrière grand-mère avait un caniche totalement crétin… et oui elle lui acheté un steak chez le boucher ! Ben oui, pauvre bête^^ Mieux considérée que ses propres enfants^^ mais ça c'est une autre histoire^^)

Je pouffais de rire en voyant son air affligé. Ca faisait du bien un peu de légèreté.

- Wow… Je me suis encore emportée ? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle vérifiait que tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin était à porté de mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Ca… Fait du bien après les émotions de la dernière heure.

- Ma mère me surnomme la pie… « Toujours à piailler » qu'elle dit ! Mais si je n'aimais pas parler et échanger avec les gens, je me serais tournée vers la comptabilité et pas la médecine ! (NR : Entre comptables, je te signale qu'on est super bavardes :p / NA : ouais… C'est vrai… Enfin j'ai connu des cabinets où il n'y avait pas un mot^^ Mais ouffff celui dans lequel je suis ce n'est pas ça !)

Je lui fis un grand sourire, lui montrant que je ne faisais pas cas de ses emportements.

- Bon… Il dort depuis combien de temps notre beau au bois dormant?

Je grimaçai, incapable de lui répondre avec précision. (NR : Moi qui pensait que c'était le « beau au bois dormant » qui la faisait tiquer … /NA : peut être aussi^^ hihi)

- Hum… J'ai appelé Carlisle dès que j'ai vu qu'il se calmait. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder l'heure.

- Très bien, il a dû m'appeler dans la foulée… Bon, je vais lui faire une petite injection de tranquillisant. Ce n'est pas rare que les gens accidentés qui tentent de renouer à leur passion se retrouvent perdus lorsque ça ne va pas comme ilsle voudraient. Edward ne peut pas jouer avec sa main invalide, vu son caractère, ça ne m'étonne même pas que ça ait dégénéré ! Carlisle m'a raconté son amour pour le piano, ça doit être un enfer pour lui de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Je n'ose imaginer si un jour j'en viens à perdre ma langue ! Tenta-t-elle de faire de l'humour.

J'eus un petit sourire, mais le perdis de suite en entendant le grognement d'Edward.

- Bon, très bien, il ne faudra que quelques secondes pour que la « drogue » (elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts) fasse son effet ! Ca va nous permettre d'être plus sereines pour le soigner et lui sera totalement dans les vapes durant quelques heures, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien et ça effacera peut être un peu ces vilaines cernes qui gâchent son si joli visage !

- Euh… « Nous permettre » ? Je ne comprends pas bien là…

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide ! Me dit-elle finalement un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Quoi de plus naturel bien sûr! Hum… Il allait peut être falloir que je lui dise à un moment ou à un autre… que je ne supporte pas la vue du sang… De préférence avant que je me retrouve inconsciente, avec un peu de chance sur mon lit… mais sans, sur le parquet de ma chambre. (NR : La connaissant, j'envisage plus vite la seconde option lol / NA : je dois t'avouer que je pense la même chose que toi ! lol)

- Je… Euh… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je… Le sang, je ne supporte pas la vue du sang !

Répondis-je un peu paniquée et surtout très mal à l'aise à l'idée de soigner moi-même une telle blessure.

- Vous vous en sortirez comme une chef ! J'ai toute confiance.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres.

- Hum… On va avoir besoin de plus de lumière ! Qu'en dites-vous euh…

- Bella ! Je suis Bella. Et… Tout à l'heure ça a été… Parce que… Je me suis concentrée et que c'était… Pas sa peau… Je veux dire…

- Moi c'est Betty ! Ravie de mettre enfin un visage sur votre prénom si souvent cité dans cette famille ! Me coupa-t-elle sans se soucier de ce que j'étais en train de lui dire.

- Wow… Euh…

- Allez, sans rire, vous savez que cette famille vous adore littéralement ! Genre je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas un autel à votre gloire, vous savez comme… Ah zut, c'est quoi ce pays !

Ok… J'espère qu'Alice ne passe pas trop de temps avec elle… Même mieux ! J'espère qu'Alice n'a jamais croisé cette femme !

- Hum… Je… On peut, peut être se tutoyer ? Betty ? Fini-je par l'interrompre.

Faut dire que j'étais bien consciente que sans ça elle serait encore en train de chercher le nom de ce pays !

- Oh MERCI ! C'est un calvaire pour moi ce vouvoiement d'usage! Très bien, injection ok ! Et il est si endormi qu'il a rien senti !

Je la regardai surprise, je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle avait fait cette piqûre !

- Sérieusement, les hommes malades ou blessés sont de vrais calvaires ! Mais cet homme atteint des sommets ! Comment peut-il être le fils du si charmant docteur Cullen ? Bon, je dois tout de même admettre qu'ils sont aussi sexy l'un que l'autre !

Elle sembla tout à coup se souvenir que j'étais là…

- Oups… J'aurais peut être dû m'abstenir là ! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Hum… Disons que ça sera notre petit secret ?

Et cette simple phrase sembla la rassurer ! Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour ouvrir les volets qui avaient dû rester fermés durant mon absence. La lumière naturelle éclaira un peu plus la pièce.

- Eh bien ! Vous êtes rapide ! Dis-je, alors qu'elle reprenait sa place initiale.

Ou peut être que mon cerveau avait des absences…

- Technique mademoiselle ! Je me suis rendue compte que plus vite on y va, moins les patients râlent ! Et ça, je peux vous assurer que c'est beaucoup plus plaisant. Enfin, là il est tellement dans le coltard qu'il n'y a pas de risque à se qu'il se rebelle !

- Je… Ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça. Ma tête appuyant mes dires en un mouvement de gauche à droite.

- Eh bien faisons vite et tu ne t'en rendras même pas compte que vous avez eu affaire à du sang ! Je vais même te donner des gants de super woman !

- Hum… Je crois que c'est mission impossible !

- Tu verras, le sang des personnes que l'on aime nous dérange beaucoup moins que celui des autres ! (NR : Ah ben moi il me dérange tout court ! / NA : moi aussi… Rien que d'y penser :s )

Oh mon dieu ! Elle ne venait pas de dire ce que j'avais entendu ! Si ? Je n'eux pas le loisir de m'offusquer qu'elle était déjà partie, occupée àenlever le bandage souillé de sang qui était censé protéger les sutures résultant de l'opération qu'il avait subie après l'accident.

- Bella, tu peux me passer les ciseaux là s'il te plaît ?

J'allais les attraper quand elle se mit à hurler.

- Oh non ! Attends ! Mais où j'avais la tête moi! C'est pour ça que la chef ne me donne personne à former ! Ou c'est parce qu'elle a peur que je parle trop et que je n'avance pas dans mon boulot ! Prends le petit flacon bleu, là, c'est du désinfectant ! On ne va pas prendre le risque de le rendre encore plus malade notre petit patient chéri !

Je pris une noisette de produit à l'odeur forte et l'étalai consciencieusement, passant bien entre mes doigts et autour de mes ongles. J'étais fin prête et c'est tremblante que je saisis la paire de ciseaux sur le plateau que je supposais stérile. Attendant les consignes avec appréhension.

- Bien, le bandage résiste un peu, alors on va couper, ça ira plus vite et ça sera moins douloureux pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillera ! Tu vas couper là.

- Oh non…

Bouche et yeux grands ouverts… Sous le choc. Je fixais avec horreur l'endroit qu'elle pointais du doigt.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et si je me loupe et lui fais du mal ? Je ne suis pas douée de mes dix doigts, et là avec le sang, ça risque d'être pire ! Je ne peux pas…

- Il n'arrivera rien ! J'ai confiance en toi !

- Fais-le toi ! Je lui tendis l'instrument, mais elle le repoussa avec conviction.

- Je dois tenir le bras au cas où il lui prenait l'envie de l'envoyer valser ! Tu vas devoir prendre sur toi !

Cette fille était folle !

- Je ne ferai pas ça ! Décrétai-je.

- Tu le feras ! Je te guide ! Allez, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça sera ! Je n'ai pas que bébé Cullen à chouchouter aujourd'hui, je perds du temps là ! Allez hop hop hop !

Elle attrapa ma main et la guida sur le bandage. Les ciseaux coupaient bien, mes gestes étaient démesurément lents et je sursautai lorsqu'un gémissement sortit de la bouche d'Edward.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je lui ai fait mal ! Je… Je t'avais dit !

Dans ma précipitation, je lâchai mon instrument et portais mes mains à ma bouche en fermant les yeux ! Je l'avais blessé ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! C'est de sa faute à elle! Cette infirmière est folle !

- Parfait ! S'exclama Betty.

Elle retourna le bras de mon ami et elle se pencha sur la cicatrice ouverte et suintante. OH MON DIEU… Je me sentais mal !

- Eh bien ! Il ne s'est pas loupé ! Je crois que Carlisle a raison de se reprocher de ne pas avoir fait enlever le piano ! Bon, on va commencer par désinfecter !

Tremblante comme jamais, je restai figée sur place, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Betty s'affaira alors que mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de la chair abimée. Après avoir nettoyé la plaie avec soin, elle se désinfecta à nouveau les mains. Et moi, j'étais étonnée de me pas encore m'être évanouie.

- Bon… Ben le boulot du chirurgien qui avait fait ce chef d'œuvre de suture est à refaire ! J'espère que j'arriverais à faire mieux, ou au moins aussi bien ! De toute façon, il n'y a pas le choix ! Carlisle ne sera pas là avant des heures et je doute fort que notre patient soit enclin à nous laisser le trainer jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Elle me regarda des pieds à la tête, puis reprit. Et puis de toute façon, on ne serait pas assez fortes pour le trainer à la voiture ! Sauf si vous avez une poussette ! Hey, Emmett adorerait voir ça !

Toujours tétanisée, je ne pouvais participer à sa réflexion.

- Très bien, ce fil… cette aiguille… Ca devrait aller.

Elle coinça le bras d'Edward comme elle put entre ses jambes, sur ce qui devait être un champs stérile bleu, ne cherchant même pas à me faire participer, quelque chose sur mon visage ou dans mon attitude avait dû l'en dissuader. Après dix bonnes minutes, elle regarda fièrement son travail, la blessure était maintenant bien protégée par un bandage blanc immaculé.

- Et voilà ! Un point de plus que le chirurgien, enfin, plutôt l'interne préféré du chirurgien ! Mais ça ne changera rien ! Bon, Bella, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps.

- Mais… Dis-je paniquée à l'idée de me retrouver seule à le surveiller.

J'avais eu le temps d'analyser la situation et cela me stressait hautement. Edward endormi, venant d'être recousu… N'allait-il pas souffrir à son réveil ?

- Bella, il va dormir encore quelques heures ! Alice ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle rangera rapidement les instruments qu'elle avait déployés quelques minutes auparavantsur la table de nuit.

- Ah, quand il se réveillera, donne-lui deux de ces médicaments. Ce sont les antidouleurs que lui a prescrit Carlisle. Normalement il n'en prend qu'un, mais là je pense que ça ne va pas être suffisant. Evitons de faire réapparaitre le grand méchant Edward si on peut l'éviter !

Je regardais la petite fiole à moitié vide qu'elle posa en lieu et place de son matériel.

OK… Deux gélules et ça ira… Ca c'est à ma portée ! Enfin je l'espérais…

- Je te laisse ! Je repasserais en fin de journée ! Merci pour ton aide ! Ah et… Ne t'inquiète pas s'il devient câlin et euh… loquasse, c'est un des effets des calmants que je lui ai donnés. Ciao Bella!

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que j'entendis déjà la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? Elle est dingue ! Bon… Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Me demandai-je à voix haute.

Il n'était pas loin de midi, Edward semblait calme et mon ventre commença à se rappeler à moi, mon retour m'avait si stressée, que mon petit-déjeuner avait été très succin.

J'hésitais à aller en cuisine préparer le repas de midi, anxieuse à l'idéede laisser Edward…

Et s'il se réveillait et que je ne l'entendais pas ?

Il semblait apaisé, mais si fragile. J'avais envie de me lover contre lui, lui offrir ma chaleur et sentir la sienne comme jamais je ne l'avais sentie. Mais il n'en était pas question, pas comme ça, pas alors qu'il était assommé par les calmants, pas après l'avoir retrouvé blessé et apeuré, comme il l'était il y a moins d'une heure et surtout pas sans que ce soit lui qui me le demande. J'avais envie d'être avec lui, plus que tout au monde. J'avais envie qu'il me fasse une place dans sa vie, autre que celle d'amie et meilleure amie de sa sœur jumelle.

Alice m'avait dit qu'elle achetait chaque midi un plat chez le traiteur en rentrant de ses cours, mais je n'avais pas envie de cette nourriture. Je venais de passer plusieurs jours à faire restaurant matin, midi et soir, je rêvais de cuisine maison ! Je savais également qu'Emmett mangerait les plats que nous ne mangerions pas et ce sans se faire prier. Il n'y aurait pas de perte !

Je m'approchai une nouvelle fois du lit pour remonter la couette sur mon meilleur ami. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais mieux valait prendre les devants. Je fermai le rideau pour atténuer la lumière. Une fois que tout me sembla correcte, prise d'un élan de hardiesse, je posai ma main tremblante sur son front, prétextant vouloir vérifier sa température, mais la tentation de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille fut trop forte et je me laissai aller, veillant bien à ne pas le réveiller. Finalement, je me décidai, presque à regret, à quitter la chambre, prenant bien soin de laisser la porte ouverte, afin d'entendre s'il se réveillait et avait besoin de moi.

Une demi heure plus tard, la table était dressée pour deux, je ne prenais pas grand risque à parier qu'Edward ne viendrait pas manger avec nous... J'avais préparé une salade de tomate au basilic, agrémentée de dés de poulet et petits coutons dorés et en guise de dessert, une petite salade de fruits légère. Tout était parfait ! Soupirant, je pris une petite bassine d'eau chaude et y ajoutait une dose de désinfectant, une éponge trouvée dans le placard et tout mon courage pour aller nettoyer le sang qui devait être sec sur le piano. Cette tâche était loin d'être un plaisir pour moi, mais ça devait être fait, ne serait-ce pour qu'Edward ne tombe pas dessus. Je posai mon matériel au sol, mais un bruit sourd mit fin à mes plans. Je me précipitai vers la chambre où se trouvait mon ami.

- Edward ?

Je le trouvai, assis sur le lit, tenant un équilibre plus que précaire. Il leva la tête vers moi, mais la rabaissa en grognant. Je vins près du lit et m'agenouillai devant lui. Dans cette position, ça tête devait lui tourner, il n'avait pas à subir plus de douleur. Il fallait que je tente de le recoucher.

- Edward, ça va ? Lui demandai-je en me saisissant de sa main valide, l'autre étant en écharpe plutôt serrée sur son torse.

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

Son regard, bien que vitreux, s'ancra dans le mien, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par les calmants et les dernières paroles de Betty me vinrent en tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas s'il il devient câlin et euh… loquasse, c'est un des effets des calmants que je lui ai donnés »

J'avais peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, peur de ne pas être suffisamment forte pour prendre tout cela pour les effets d'une drogue. Il tenta de lever sa main que la mienne tenait fermement, mais n'y parvint pas, lui soutirant une grimace qui aurait était adorable dans toute autre circonstance.

- Oui, Edward, je suis revenue.

- Pars plus ! Je veux pas que tu partes ! S'il te plaît.

Sa voix reflétait une réelle détresse et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'attirer à moi pour le rassurer, sa tête se posant sur mon épaule, je l'entendis inspirer fortement alors que ma main caressait son dos.

- Tout va bien Edward, je suis là et je reste.

- Je suis si malheureux sans ma Bella. Elle est partie à cause de moi, mais je savais pas ! Il faudra le lui dire, il faut qu'elle me croie. Hein faut lui dire ?

Wow… Ca devenait un peu bizarre. J'avais comme l'impression que maintenant il ne se rendait pas compte de la personne à qui il parlait et j'étais certaine que bientôt ça allait devenir embarrassant.

Et la suite me le confirma.

- Vous savez, Bella elle est belle ! Oh oui ! La plus belle des femmes! Jamais j'ai vu plus belle ! Même que ma mère ! Mais ça faut pas le dire au doc, car sa femme il dit que c'est la plus belle. Je devrais dire aussi que ma mère est la plus belle non ? Mais le complexe de je sais plus quoi… Ben très peu pour moi !

- Edward…

Je tentai de l'arrêter, très gênée par ce que lui faisait dire les médicaments. Mais il poursuivit, comme s'il ne m'entendait pas.

- Vous savez… J'ai fait le con ! Oui, Edward Cullen fils du grand Carlisle Cullen et petit-fils du grand Edward Carl Cullen ! Jamais j'aurais dû la laisser filler ! Mon grand-père aurait dit qu'une fille comme ça, ça ne se fréquentait pas, mais ça s'épousait avant que ce soit un autre qui le fasse ! Non, non, non faut pas qu'elle file! Et puis ce Jacob ! Pfffff, il est plus con que moi celui-là! Si j'avais Bella dans ma vie, comme il l'a eu, ben moi ça serait pour toujours ! Mariage, maison et bébés ! Oui au moins… Euh… deux ou trois ! …

Il leva sa main valide et me montra laborieusement quatre doigts. Je ne pus réprimer mon rire. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

- Et une maison ! Une grande hein ! Et un chien aussi ! C'est bien un chien qui court après une balle… Je suis sûr que Bella aimerait un labrador noir ! Et puis nos enfants ils seront aussi beaux que ma Bella ! Elle est où ma Bella ? Je veux Bella ! Cria-t-il en se dégageant de mon étreinte pour tenter de se mettre sur ses pieds. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, même s'il était affaibli, je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

- Edward ? Bella ?

Ma sauveuse ! Alice mit que quelques secondes avant de nous trouver et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son frère chancelant et moi sous son bras à tenter de le stabiliser. Dieu merci, il avait arrêté son monologue en se levant !

- Alice, merci ! Tu tombes à pic ! Aide-moi, il veut partir à ma recherche, il ne se rend pas compte que je suis là. C'est… les médicaments.

Elle vint immédiatement me porter assistance, apportant la force nécessaire pour réussir à asseoir Edward. Ce dernier pesait son poids et je n'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus à le soutenir seule.

- Edward ? Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Edward, tu es fatigué, il faut te reposer, Bella est là, elle ne va pas partir. Tu m'entends ?

Il sembla réagir, car il regarda sa sœur et obtempéra. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

Je soupirai de soulagement, mes yeux brouillés par les larmes, la tension qui me gardait réactive venait de se dissiper. Je regardai Alice installer son frère et le couvrir, incapable de faire moi-même quoi que ce soit. Quand Alice se tourna enfin vers moi, elle vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vint à ma rencontre et nous entraina vers le salon, nous installant sur le canapé et me prenant dans ses bras.

Alice me laissa le temps nécessaire pour me reprendre, restant silencieuse les quelques minutes qu'il me fallut pour que je me calme et que la pression soit totalement descendue. Autant elle pouvait être exacerbée la majeure partie du temps, autant lorsque la situation le demandait, elle pouvait très facilement être patiente.

Soupirant, je me dégageai de son étreinte, certaine que ma meilleure amie allait me demander un rapport détaillé de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tu vas mieux ?

- Ca va. C'est juste que… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour mon retour.

- Mais les Cullen ont toujours un tour dans leur sac ma chère !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Alice ! La sermonnai-je.

- Je le sais ma belle, mais il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, Edward va aller bien maintenant. C'est un Cullen, ils sont forts de père en fils ! M'assura-t-elle.

- Il était si… Faible et désespéré.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Notre père m'a laissé un message pour que je me dépêche de rentrer, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus, je crois qu'il était au volant.

- Oui… Il vient ici je pense, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris de ce que m'a dit Betty.

- Il veut voir de lui-même les dégâts... Alors ? Un petit résumé pour la sœur jumelle morte d'angoisse ?

- Je… Quand je suis arrivée j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne ici et j'ai fini par le trouvé à son piano. Il avait la tête sur son bras. J'ai cru qu'il dormait, mais il a pris peur et s'est levé. C'est là que j'ai vu le sang. J'ai réussi à le calmer et à le persuader de me suivre dans sa chambre, mais il est allé directement sur mon lit.

- Papa avait dit qu'il faudrait certainement enlever son piano… Mais maman l'en a dissuadé en lui disant qu'Edward pourrait mal le prendre.

- Ton père est très énervé contre ce piano… Mais je pense qu'Esmée avait raison. Edward n'aurait pas supporté de découvrir un grand vide à la place de soninstrument.

- Je pense aussi qu'il doit rester en place. Il n'y a que comme ça que mon frère trouvera la force de retrouver ce qu'il a perdu.

- J'ai eu si peur !

J'allais une nouvelle fois craquer, mais Alice me saisit les épaules et me secoua légèrement jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent et s'accrochent.

- Bella ! TOUT ira bien ! Edward a connu une mauvaise phase, mais ça va s'arranger ! On va s'organiser afin qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui ici et il ira vite mieux. Je suis certaine que quand il se rendra vraiment compte que tu es revenue ça va tout de suite le requinquer !

- J'ai envie que ça se passe comme tu le dis.

- C'est ce qu'il va se passer ! Bon, moi j'ai faim ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant et m'attirant par la main vers la cuisine.

- Je n'ai plus très faim Alice…

- Et louper la salade maison que tu nous as préparée? JAMAIS ! Allez miss Swan, vous devez prendre des forces si vous voulez prendre soin de mon cher petit frère !

- Si il veut de moi pour prendre soin de lui. Soupirai-je.

- Oooh mais crois-moi qu'il le veut ! Et puis crois-tu qu'il te chercherait partout si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Hum… Je ne sais pas.

J'avais envie de croire à tout ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure… Mais en parler à Alice était définitivement hors de mes plans !

- Mais je te préviens, j'attends de toi du professionnalisme ! Me menaça-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tutututut ! On se tait et on mange ! Cette après-midi je reste avec monsieur-je-me-fais-remarquer-pour-que-de-jolies-filles-me-chouchoutent, et toi, tu vas à l'université montrer à tout le monde que tu es rentrée saine et sauve et voir si tu as des possibilités d'aménagement de cours. Rose et moi on a réussi à changer nos heures de travaux dirigés, on a donc dégagé chacune une après-midi. Ainsi, on pourra rester auprès d'Edward.

- Je peux abandonner la littérature ! Lançai-je alors que je venais de prendre place devant mon assiette qu'Alice remplissait abondamment.

- Mais tu adores la littérature Bella !

- J'aime lire… Mais la photo prend beaucoup de place maintenant. Je pense qu'il me faut faire un choix et il est clair que la photo est de loin la meilleure option. Surtout que je suis sous contrat maintenant.

- Je ne sais pas si Edward acceptera que tu sacrifies une de tes passions pour lui !

- Pas pour lui… Pour la photo.

- Ouais… Bon, tu vois que ta salade passe toute seule !

Je baissai mon regard sur mon assiette et remarquai avec stupeur qu'elle était déjà au quart vide. Chose étrange, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que j'avais mangé.

- Bon, je vais aller passer un truc plus confortable et je te mets à la porte !

- Ok ! Je débarrasse en t'attendant !

Alice s'éloigna, mais avant que je ne la perde de vue, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… Au fait !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Avant d'arriver j'ai entendu qu'Edward te parlait, il te disait quoi ?

Le souffle vint à me manquer, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire et rapidement ! Alice me regardait, attendant une réponse.

- Rien de bien intéressant, juste… Qu'il voulait partir me chercher… Il… Je crois qu'il s'en veut des agissements de son ex.

- Ooh. Ca s'est fort possible ! Bien contente qu'il ait ouvert les yeux ! Ce n'est pas elle son âme sœur !

Elle me fit un grand sourire et tourna les talons. La porte de sa salle de bain claqua peu de temps après.

Je soufflai, il en faudrait peu pour qu'Alice ne mette son nez là où je ne voulais absolument pas le voir.

**PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF-PPF**

C'est finiiiiiii !

Alors ? Verdict ? Je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions et pour cela, une petite (ou grande si vous le voulez^^) review s'impose^^

Comment avez-vous trouvé Betty ? Une Alice 2 ! On est mal barré ! lol.

Et le petit délire d'Edward ? Moi je veux bien la grande maison, les enfants, le chien… Avec lui^^

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser… Prenez bien soin de vous. Moi de mon côté, je vais tenter de survivre à un WE seule avec moi-même, ils partent tous chez moi ! Je ne supportant pas d'être seule… Donc ça va être dur dur… Je vais me mettre au yoga ! Ca m'évitera peut être les crises d'angoisse…

A bientôt.

Gros bisous à tous.


	28. Chapitre 26

**Kikou tout le monde^^**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un chapitre de PPF !**

**Je vais faire vite, car j'ai la crève… Et que je ne rêve que d'une chose, me poser dans mon lit et ne rien faire qui demande à mon cerveau de faire des efforts^^**

**Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui continuent à me suivre, à reviewer, à folower… Cette fic.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Un grand merci à ma Meg, la fée des chapitres. Plein de gros bisous pour toi.**

**ouououououououou**

**Chapitre 26**

**Point de vue Bella**

Mon passage à l'université fut rapide. Bien que je fusse pleinement consciente que mon diplôme était une étape importante pour ma carrière, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de retourner en cours après avoir goûté au monde du travail et autant ne pas me mentir, il m'était difficile de laisser Edward dans l'état dans lequel il était…

Lorsqu'Alice m'avait gentiment fait comprendre (soyons claires, elle m'avait limite mise à la porte du loft !) qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller prendre mes dispositions pour avoir un peu plus de temps à accorder à son frère, j'étais allée vérifier qu'Edward dormait tranquillement, sous le regard amusé de ma meilleure amie. Il allait bien, toujours assommé par l'injection que lui avait faite l'infirmière. Sur le pas de la porte, je fis promettre à Alice de me prévenir si quoi que ce soit arrivait et de lui donner les calmants que l'infirmière m'avait laissés, en insistant bien sûr sur le fait qu'elle devait lui en donner deux à son réveil. Elle me regarda l'air de dire « oui Bella, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je m'occupais de mon frère blessé », je soupirai, voulant faire vite, je pris à peine le temps d'attraper les clés du loft et mon sac, et partis presque en courant vers le campus.

Moi qui m'étais imaginé le retrouver enfin accessible. Bien sûr, je savais que l'accident dont il avait été victime avait laissé des traces, Alice m'avait tenue au courant de l'évolution de ses blessures au jour le jour et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas au bord du suicide. Mon imagination était passée par de nombreuses voies, cependant, aucune de celle-ci n'était passée par celle qui menait à un Edward en pleine crise, le bras en sang et pleurant sur son piano. Bon sang, Alice m'avait pourtant assurée qu'il allait au mieux vu les circonstances.

Lors de mon appel, à mon arrivée à Portland, il m'avait paru aller bien. Il venait de sortir de l'hôpital, c'est que les médecins avaient jugé que tout été ok… Non ?

J'aurais voulu le retrouver souriant et accueillant. Peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions rapidement retrouvé nos habitudes d'amis… Peut-être qu'enfin nos chemins auraient pu se croiser et se lier… Sans Emma pour m'empêcher de le voir… J'en voulais à cette fille… Mais en même temps je pouvais la comprendre, j'aurais moi aussi probablement tout fait pour le garder près de moi. Je m'étais dit peut-être que le champ libre pouvait m'être favorable…

Mais rien de cela… Les " peut-être " sont si fourbes. Ils vous font miroiter la lune, tout en se réservant une issue de secours. Mais la lune est si belle ! Comment pourrions-nous lui tourner le dos alors qu'il y a des possibilités de l'atteindre ? Alors on rêve, on imagine, on espère. Et à la fin… Tout s'écroule ! Parce que les " peut-être " ne peuvent pas être pris pour une assurance.

- Mademoiselle Swan ! Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de vous revoir parmi nous !

Lentement je refermai la porte du bureau du responsable du département art photographique et journalisme de l'université. Sa secrétaire venait de lui signaler mon arrivée et sa voix chantante était parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles alors qu'il acceptait de me recevoir. En marchant jusqu'ici, j'avais pris la décision de faire en sorte d'être la plus disponible possible durant les prochaines semaines. La culpabilité liée à l'accident m'avait poussée jusqu'au constat que mon ami avait besoin de moi et que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de me racheter ne serait-ce qu'un peu aux yeux de mes amis pour tout ce qui était arrivé par ma faute.

- Bonjour monsieur Fiske. Heureuse d'être de retour, mes amis me manquaient. Et je n'aime pas trop être loin des miens.

- Je peux vous comprendre Miss Swan, moi-même aussi vieux que je puisse être, je ne peux me passer du baiser de ma femme avant de gagner le sommeil.

Je souris timidement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'entendre mon professeur me parler de ses petites habitudes privées. Il dut remarquer ma gène, car le plus naturellement du monde, il changea de sujet.

- Bien, bien ! C'est tout de même fascinent ! Cela fait seulement quelques semaines que vous avez intégré mon cours et vous voilà sous contrat ! Merveilleux ! S'extasia mon professeur en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil, le dos bien callé et les mains croisée sur son ventre.

- Oh… C'est… Un coup de chance. Dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

- Tututut ! Rien de cela, c'est votre talent qui a tout fait ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'être passé à côté de votre dossier à la rentrée ! Heureusement que monsieur Lary veille au grain. Je peux dire que je lui en dois une ! Vous êtes le plus brillant élément que j'ai pu avoir sous mon aile. Avec ça, je peux prendre ma retraite tranquille ! Rigola-t-il, accentuant un peu plus ma gêne, si cela était encore possible. Mais je m'emporte, que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Swan ?

Je soufflai un peu, histoire de reprendre une couleur de visage plus commune, car à cet instant j'étais certaine d'être rouge comme la pomme offerte par la sorcière à Blanche-neige.

- Et bien… C'est… Assez délicat… Je sais que j'ai été absente un long moment, mais… Voilà, j'aurais besoin d'être excusée quelques semaines. Je suivrai bien évidement les cours. Mais…

- Hum… Excusée ? Me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui… Je… Un ami à moi est au plus mal, je souhaiterais être là pour lui, le temps qu'il se remette. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul… J'ai des facilités, je veux dire… Ca ne nuira pas à mes études. Je suis certaine qu'un de mes camarades acceptera de ne faire passer les cours…

- Chère Bella, m'interrompit-il. En plus du talent vous voilà avec un cœur en or ! Et il en est tout à votre honneur, vous pouvez me croire.

- Merci… Mais… Euh… Je suis excusée ? Demandai-je, consciente d'être à la limite de l'impolitesse.

- Mais bien entendu ! De toute façon, je ne crois pas que vous ayez grand-chose à apprendre dans mes cours, en tout cas pas en début d'année, nous ne faisons que reprendre les bases, vous vous y ennuieriez ! Prenez soin de votre ami et passez de temps en temps nous donner des nouvelles ! Et surtout, travaillez bien vos cours pour les partiels de fin d'année et venez au cours de travaux dirigés des autres matières. Ils ne vous prendront que quatre heures dans la semaine, vous pourrez vous arranger pour votre ami ?

- Merci monsieur Fiske. Je me débrouillerai pour récupérer tous mes cours… Et pas de souci pour les cours de travaux dirigés, je n'en manquerai aucun.

- Ne vous souciez de rien concernant les cours ! Tenez, cette carte vous donne toutes les informations nécessaires pour avoir accès au site que j'ai créé il y a peu, pour des élèves que je parraine au Burkina. J'y mets toutes mes références et y détaille les cours que je fais ici. Je m'arrangerai pour que vos autres professeurs en fassent de même.

- Merci monsieur.

- Oh… et je vous donne le thème de la prochaine exposition ! Elle se fera fin janvier, après les partiels. Cela vous laissera plus de temps que pour votre première exposition, je me réjouis déjà de pouvoir admirer votre travail !

Il fut interrompu par deux petits coups donnés à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Fiske, nous aurions besoin de vous au laboratoire de développement photos, il semblerait que des élèves aient des soucis avec une des machines. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais il y avait pas mal d'agitation là-bas.

La secrétaire semblait blasée, tout comme mon professeur qui soupira fortement avant de se lever.

- Très bien, dites leur que j'arrive et surtout qu'ils ne touchent plus à rien !

- Très bien monsieur.

Elle quitta l'entrebâillement de la porte, mais ne referma pas cette dernière.

- Et bien… Malgré les cours, les manuels d'utilisation, les fiches récapitulatives que j'ai collées au-dessus de chaque poste et toute ma patience, il y en a encore pour faire n'importe quoi ! Il y en a un la semaine dernière qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'allumer la lumière en pleine manipulation ! La moitié d'un paquet de papier photo devenu inutilisable ! Bon, je crois que nous devons nous quitter là.

- Bon courage monsieur Fiske.

- Merci ! Il va m'en falloir ! Je vous laisse, je vais me dépêcher avant de retrouver mon laboratoire sans dessus dessous ! Au revoir mademoiselle Swan. Oh… J'allais oublier ! Je vous ai fait une dispense générale, vous êtes donc excusée pour tous vos cours, je me charge de mettre au courant vos autres professeurs.

Il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Déposant dans mes mains un dossier nommé "Travaux d'étude deuxième semestre" et une feuille m'excusant pour l'ensemble de mes cours auprès de l'administration, il était responsable de sa section, il avait donc les pleins droits sur ce genre de décision.

En sortant du bureau, je croisai un de mes camarades qui me promit de se charger de me faire suivre les cours et je me gardai bien de lui avouer que je bénéficierais de l'aide de notre responsable de section, ne voulant pas attirer les mauvaises grâces de mes camarades qui étaient déjà assez agacés qu'une nouvelle arrive à surpasser tout le monde.

Soulagée, je quittai rapidement le département art, me rendant à la bibliothèque universitaire. L'après-midi était bien entamée, mais de longues journées se profilaient, il fallait que je fasse le plein de livres. Je pris la liste donnée par mon professeur de littérature, mieux valait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Je repérai rapidement les ouvrages qui m'intéressaient et en sélectionnai cinq, de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas en prendre plus, le nombre maximal de livres que nous avions la possibilité d'emprunter étant respecté à la lettre par le dragon des lieux. J'en avais pour à peine la semaine, mais Alice ou Rose pourrait les ramener et m'en prendre d'autres en échange dans la semaine.

La bibliothécaire me regarda comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, elle ne devait pas avoir eu souvent l'occasion d'enregistrer autant de références pour une seule personne.

- Vous avez trois semaines pour les ramener, si vous avez un retard, il vous sera donné un avertissement, au bout de trois avertissements, il vous sera adressé une amende forfaitaire de cinq dollars par livre. Cracha-t-elle mécaniquement en scannant chaque ouvrage pour enregistrer leur sortie.

- Il n'y aura aucun retard ! Rétorquai-je un peu agacée par ses insinuations.

- Très bien, je devais seulement vous mettre au courant du règlement. C'est mon rôle.

Je ne relevai pas, peu désireuse de perdre mon temps à discuter avec une femme aussi aigrie qu'elle. Elle me tendit la pile de livres, me faisant un sourire forcé.

- Merci. Bonne fin de journée. Fis-je en marchant vers la sortie.

Il était certain que cette femme ne devait pas aimer son métier ! Ou bien le cadre dans lequel elle travaillait peut-être ? J'allais laisser mon esprit poursuivre ses pérégrinations quand je fus interpelée.

- Bella ! Tu es rentrée !

- Rose ! Oui, ce matin !

Tant bien que mal à cause de la pile d'ouvrages que je tenais, elle me prit dans ses bras. S'éloignant au bout de quelques secondes pour me regarder des pieds à la tête.

- Et tu es déjà retournée dans tes livres ! Constata-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hum… En fait, je suis venue voir mon responsable de section.

- Ah ? Rien de grave au moins ? Ton déplacement c'est mal passé ? Ne me dis pas que ton patron est abusif ? Si tu veux je connais un bon avocat qui…

- Non, Rose ! Stop ! Mon voyage c'est très bien passé et je vais continuer à travailler pour ce magazine, car mon patron est génial !

- Ah, je suis rassurée. Mais si tu n'es pas venue pour ça, que fais-tu sur le campus ? Vu ta tête tu sors juste de l'avion !

- J'ai demandé à être excusée de cours durant quelques semaines… Je… C'est Edward. Dis-je hésitante.

Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas été mise au courant et là, j'avais juste envie de la laisser en plant et de rentrer, je savais qu'elle me harcèlerait de questions si je commençais à tout lui dire. Mais son regard interrogateur et perçant m'en empêcha. Je soufflai un grand coup. Il fallait que je fasse de mon mieux pour faire au plus vite.

- Quand je suis rentrée, Edward était à son piano…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres, bien vite fané quand elle vit la grimace qui prit place sur mon visage.

- Il ne va pas bien Rose, il… a littéralement craqué, son bras était en sang… J'étais…

- Oh mon dieu ! Il va bien ? Paniqua-t-elle en m'attrapant par les bras et en me secouant.

- Il va mieux, j'ai appelé Carlisle, il a fait venir une des infirmières qui fait les soins d'Edward, elle est arrivée rapidement. Il est sous calmant là, il dort depuis qu'elle lui a fait cette piqûre.

- Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas garder ce piano ! La tentation est trop forte pour lui, mais l'incapacité de jouer dans laquelle il se trouve a dû l'anéantir. J'avais dit à Emmett que je le trouvais déprimé ces derniers jours !

- Je… Je vais m'occuper de lui, j'ai été excusée pour mes cours.

- Mais Bella, nous aurions pu nous arranger pour rester chacun notre tour auprès de lui !

- Je ne veux pas que vos études en pâtissent, surtout que j'ai une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il est arrivé à Edward.

- C'était un accident Bella ! Alors arrête tout de suite ça !

- Un accident qui aurait pu être évité si…

- Bella, avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde ! Mais crois moi, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit plus rose !

- Je veux être là pour lui. Conclus-je, désireuse que le débat cesse.

- Très bien… Mais il est où là ? Tu l'as laissé tout seul au loft ?

- Mais pour qui tu me prends Rose? Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas laissé seul ! Alice est rentrée pour manger et elle veille sur lui là ! Avec les médicaments qu'il a eus, il lui faut une étroite surveillance.

- Pardon. Oh que tu m'as manqué ! Se rattrapa-t-elle.

Rose s'empara de mon écharpe et me tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse m'entourer de ses bras, le câlin rendu plus difficile par les livres que je tenais toujours.

- Toi aussi Rose.

- Bon, j'oublie les cours pour cette après-midi, on passe au Starbucks prendre une dose de caféine chacune. Je sais qu'Alice rêve d'un cappuccino avec dix centimètres de crème ! Bon, bien entendu je ne compte pas le prince au bois dormant !

Je ne pus me retenir de rire au surnom que Rose avait donné à Edward, d'autant plus quand mon esprit inventif me donna la vision de mon ami en collants moulant verts (ne cherchez pas pourquoi cette couleur je ne le sais pas non plus). Il ne pouvait en être autrement pour un prince… Non ?

- Bella, Bella ! Arrête d'imaginer Edward en collants moulant !

- Quoi ? Fis-je choquée.

Je dus ouvrir grand les yeux, car Rose éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes et perdant peu à peu son souffle.

- Allez Bella, je plaisante ! Tu verrais ta tête ! On croirait réellement que tu t'es imaginé Edward habillé ainsi !

Elle se calma, semblant réfléchir. Et moi j'étais horrifiée de ce qui allait me tomber dessus si jamais Rose se rendait compte que mon imagination avait réellement débordé jusque là. Je fus sortie de mes pensées, par une nouvelle crise de fou rire de mon amie.

- Oh mon dieu Bella, c'est hilarant Edward en collants ! Non, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on mette ça en place, une soirée déguisements et les hommes en collants ! Ca serait G.E.N.I.A.L ! Mon nounours en collants !

Soulagée de ne pas être la cause de son rire, je me pris au jeu, me détendant en riant moi aussi de bon cœur.

- C'est beau de rêver ! Ils n'accepteront jamais ! Et encore moins ton nounours ma belle !

- Oh mais t'inquiète, on a des arguments infaillibles ! Chanta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Allez, on y va, Alice risque de refaire la déco du loft si elle vient à s'ennuyer.

- Ah non, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque ! Allons-y ! Rigolai-je en m'accrochant au bras de mon amie.

Le café était sur le chemin du retour. Nous nous y arrêtâmes pour faire le plein de caféine et de beignets bien gras, qui selon Rose, additionnés aux pots de glace que Rose affirmait avoir stockés à la maison, allaient nous aider à surmonter une après-midi avec notre lutin.

**ouououououououou**

L'après-midi passa rapidement, mes amies ayant tenu à ce que je leur raconte mon voyage dans les moindres détails.

Après un rapide passage par ma chambre où Edward était endormi, me valant les moqueries de mes deux colocataires, nous nous étions installées sur le canapé, avec comme prévu, nos boissons et un énorme pot de glace, le tout devant un film qui nous servait plus de fond sonore que de distraction.

- Oh Bella la chance que tu as ! Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour qu'un styliste de renom flashe sur mes vêtements lors d'un défilé de l'université ! Fit une Alice boudeuse.

- Tout est possible Alice, regarde moi, à peine quelques semaines que j'ai intégré le cours et voilà où j'en suis. Il faut croire en toi Al', ce que tu fais est magnifique.

- Mouais, encore faut-il qu'un styliste soit invité à nos événements ! Je te jure que notre responsable de section est totalement… Stupide ! Comme l'autre jour ! Elle voulait passer une commande en Chine ! Tu te rends compte ? Nan mais si les meilleurs tissus venaient de Chine et coûtaient un dollar le mètre, ça se saurait ! Je suis certaine que ça gratte en plus c'est trucs là !

Alice serait toujours Alice, un lutin plein de vie.

Les filles me demandèrent de leur raconter ma séance photo avec de vrais mannequins, lorsque Carlisle fit son apparition.

- Comment vont mes princesses ?

- Papa !

Alice sauta dans les bras de son père et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour câliner sa « petite fille chérie ».

- Merci d'être venu. Alice se dégagea de son père, lui laissant enfin la liberté de venir nous saluer Rose et moi.

- Rose, toujours aussi belle, ta mère m'a remis un paquet pour toi, je l'ai posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Merci Carlisle.

- Bella… Viens par là.

Sans que je ne comprenne, je me retrouvai contre le torse du père de ma meilleure amie. Je sentis instantanément le rouge monter à mes joues. Si j'avais pris un trait de Charlie, c'était bien ce manque d'attrait pour les contacts trop rapprochés…

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Edward ce matin. Sans toi, je ne sais pas dans quel état Alice l'aurait trouvé à midi.

- Ce… Je suis juste arrivée au bon moment, je n'ai rien fait, c'est Betty qui a soigné Edward.

- C'est son métier, mais toi Bella, tu as été là pour lui et je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant !

Il était si catégorique dans son ton, que je n'osai pas répliquer.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il dort toujours ?

- Oui, je crois que Betty n'y a pas été de main morte sur le tranquillisant, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle lui a fait l'injection.

- Ok, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait en sorte de me laisser le temps d'arriver et aussi que Bella était une aide soignante géniale ! Rigola-t-il.

Je voulais me cacher dans un trou de souris, mais visiblement, le loft en était dépourvu. Alice me sauva en interpelant son père.

- Maman n'est pas venue ?

- Elle doit arriver dans la soirée, une cliente a refusé de décaler son rendez-vous.

Alice soupira, comme exaspérée.

- Elle n'a pas eu le choix Alice, madame Vandersen est très influente, elle refait la décoration de son intérieur tous les ans et elle fait une bonne publicité à ta mère. Et puis Edward ne sera pas réveillé avant tard ce soir, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle arrive aussi tôt que moi.

- Ouais, mais cette saleté de bonne femme ! Je n'ai jamais pu la voir en peinture !

- Allez, elle sera vite là, maintenant, je crois que je vais allez voir comment va ton frère ! Les filles… Il regarda le pot de glace sur la table et l'image d'Ashton Kutcher torse nu, figée sur l'écran. Et bien continuez à manger et à… Regarder ce jeune homme.

- Papa ! C'est Ashton !

- Si tu le dis ! Pouffa-t-il devant l'air outré de sa fille.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, mais je me souvins qu'Edward était dans mon lit.

- Carlisle !

- Oui Bella ?

- Il est… Dans ma chambre.

- Dans ta chambre ?

- Il… Quand je l'ai accompagné, il a traversé sa chambre et s'est mis sur mon lit, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas pu l'en dissuader.

- Hum… Bien, je le trouverai donc… Dans ta chambre.

Il disparut rapidement, me laissant seule avec les deux folles qui, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, étaient mortes de rire.

- Hum… J'ai loupé quelque chose là ?

Rose réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer, soufflant un grand coup pour reprendre contenance.

- Nan rien Bella… Absolument rien !

Je les regardais suspicieuse, mais décidai de laisser tomber. Je pris le pot de glace, le fermant afin de le ranger. Les filles me suivirent, toujours dans le même état. Elles commencèrent à préparer le repas et moi, agacée par leurs rires je m'éclipsai pour aller rejoindre Carlisle au chevet d'Edward.

Arrivée à ma chambre, je me contentai de m'appuyer sur l'encadrement de la porte, observant Carlisle. Il était de dos et s'appliquait à retirer le bandage qui lui cachait la vue de la blessure de son fils.

- Betty a fait du bon travail… Je crois…

Carlisle se retourna et me fis un large sourire.

- Elle c'est bien débrouillée en effet. Elle est un peu… Spéciale. Mais elle aime son métier, ça se voit.

Il se désinfecta les mains et attrapa un sachet contenant une compresse stérile, l'ouvrit précautionneusement afin de me pas toucher la compresse. Il passa ensuite des gants et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard, finissant par se tourner vers moi.

- Hum… Je vais avoir besoin de toi Bella.

- Euh… Non… Je… Ne vais pas savoir faire !

- Bella, Betty m'a dit que tu t'étais débrouillée à merveille ce matin. Et puis là, tu n'auras qu'à me passer certaines choses. Allez Bella, si je le fais seul, je pourrais lui faire du mal.

Maintenant je savais d'où venait le don d'Alice pour trouver à coup sûr l'argument qui me ferait plier. Foutus Cullen ! Je m'approchai du lit et le visage d'Edward m'apparut. Il semblait reposé et apaisé.

- Mets-moi du désinfectant sur la première compresse et de la bétadine sur la deuxième. Ensuite, nettoie tes mains et mets des gants.

Je suivis ses instructions, prenant bien mon temps tout en évitant de poser mon regard sur Edward. Je mis quelques noisettes de gel désinfectant dans le creux de ma main et étalai le produit consciencieusement, voulant retarder le plus possible le moment où Carlisle allait me demander d'agir.

- Je pense que tes mains sont propres Bella.

- Oh… Euh… Oui.

- Approche. Tu vas t'asseoir sur le lit et prendre le bras d'Edward sur tes jambes. Tu auras pour mission que ce jeune homme ne bouge pas.

Je déglutis, Carlisle voulait-il réellement que je tienne le bras d'Edward alors qu'il allait le soigner ?

- Mais… Il dort… Les médicaments… Il… Ne va pas bouger… Je…

- Bella, tu te poses trop de questions ! Viens simplement t'asseoir.

Il tapota l'endroit où je devais m'asseoir et je ne pus qu'obéir. Finalement, les filles et leur fou-rire n'étaient pas si désagréables songeai-je.

- Bien, doucement.

Carlisle posa le bras de son fils sur mes cuisses.

- Il va falloir faire vite, car il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Ah bravo docteur Cullen ! Avec ça me voilà rassurée !

- Ca va aller Bella ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Tu devrais fixer ton attention sur le visage d'Edward.

Encore mieux ! Le père de l'homme que j'aime me demande de fixer le si beau visage de son fils? Je sentis de suite le rouge monter à mes joues, mais me concentrai afin de ne pas entendre les bruits qui m'entouraient.

- Très bien Bella, tu vois ça n'a pas été si dur !

Il se releva et jeta ses gants.

- Edward va se réveiller doucement, mais il risque d'être un peu déboussolé. Tu pourrais rester avec lui ? J'ai des appels à passer à l'hôpital, des choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de régler en partant.

- Oui… Je reste avec lui, vous pouvez aller passer vos appels sans inquiétude.

- Je sais que je laisse mon fils entre de bonnes mains Bella.

Il me fit un grand sourire, pressa mon épaule et quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule avec Edward qui commençait un peu à s'agiter.

- Je vais prendre soin de toi Edward. Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles bien. Je ne te quitterai plus. Sauf si c'est toi qui le décide.

Il grogna et se mit sur le côté, sa tête frôla ma cuisse et je pus l'entendre inspirer fortement avant de se calmer.

- C'est Bella… J'aime… Pas Jess… Non… Alice arrête avec ça… Non, j'ai dit non…

- Chut… Dors Edward.

- Reste avec moi… J'ai peur… Reste…

- Je reste Edward. Dors, je ne te laisserai pas.

Je m'installai de manière plus confortable, attrapai le livre qui se trouvait dans le premier tiroir de ma table de chevet et commençai à lire. Ce soir là fut le premier d'une longue série, à regarder Edward dormir, apaisé. Le chemin allait être long avant que mon meilleur ami ne reprenne une vie normale, mais je serai là pour l'accompagner et le soutenir. Je mettrai mes sentiments de côté, seul son bien être devait être ma préoccupation.

**ouououououououououou**

**Et voilà !**  
><strong>Bon, Bella va s'occuper de notre petit Eddy ! (Nan mais c'est quoi ces regards de jalousie les filles ? lol)<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**

**Une petite review ne serait pas de refus…**

**Le prochain chapitre est quasi prêt, donc beaucoup moins d'attente je vous le promets.**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, moi je vais aller prendre quelque chose pour lutter contre ce vilain rhume! Demain je suis d'anniversaire, il faut que je sois en forme! Croisez les doigts pour moi^^ lol**

**Bizzz**

**PS: Au fait! Qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier acte de la saga qui nous a réuni? Je suis curieuse^^ Pour ma part, j'ai été beaucoup moins déçue que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue et comme prévu c'est Nessie que j'ai le moins aimé... Bébé: n'en parlons même pas... Et plus grande, ben justement elle est trop grande... Cela reste que mon avis hein^^ Allez cette fois j'y vais!**


	29. Chapitre 27

_**Coucou à toutes et tous!  
>Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi qui arrive avec un petit chapitre^^<strong>_

_**Alors tout d'abord, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne année et heureuse année (oui oui, j'ai encore le droit! hihi) Que 2013 réalise tous vos rêves.**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai l'impression de je fais ça à chaque fois... Mais désolée pour l'attente.**_

_**Enfin, un grand merci à vous qui suivez ma (mes) fic(s), que vous laissiez un petit mot lors de votre passage (petit mot qui me va droit au cœur et que j'adore lire et relire soyez en sûr) ou que vous restiez dans l'ombre.**_

_**Merci à ma fée des chapitres pour la correction (ça valait le coup de te harceler^^ mdr)**_

_**Allez je ne vous fais pas plus attendre, voici la suite de PPF***_

_**« Les personnages appartiennent à la maman de Twilight »**_

_**PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF**_

_**Chapitre 27**_

**Point de vue Bella**

- Oui Alice, je ferai les courses, oui je passerai à la pharmacie et au pressing et oui je vais faire en sorte qu'Edward sorte enfin d'ici ! Ca fait trois semaines que je m'occupe de tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que vous rentrez plus tard ce soir et que je serai entre guillemets (je mimai même celles-ci) seule pour faire le repas que je vais être dépassée !

- On ne va peut-être pas aller à cette réunion…

L'évidence était que ma meilleure amie n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de mon court monologue… Oui, court, car de toute façon avec Alice, il était impossible de monopoliser la parole plus de quelques secondes.

- Et si…

- ALICE CULLEN ! Je suis capable de tenir une maison, je l'ai fait avec ma mère avant qu'elle ne parte, je l'ai fait avec Charlie en venant vivre avec lui et crois moi, ton frère sera pour une fois conciliant!

Elle allait une fois de plus rétorquer, mais je n'en pouvais plus ! Et quand la situation le demandait, je savais quoi faire… Ou plutôt à QUI faire appel !

- Jasper, emmène ta copine loin d'ici au plus vite, ou je ne réponds plus de moi et tu seras bon pour arpenter les rues si tu veux trouver une chérie au moins aussi folle que celle-ci!

Ce dernier pouffa en remarquant l'air outré d'Alice, puis il passa son bras sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Prends bien soin de l'ours en fin d'hibernation et je m'occupe de l'oursonne mal réveillée.

La dite oursonne allait reprendre la parole, il s'en aperçut et posa sa paume sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il me fit un clin d'œil et entraîna Alice vers la sortie, arrivé à la porte, il dut retirer sa main, car cette dernière râlait qu'elle n'était en aucun cas une oursonne et qu'elle était belle et bien réveillée et ce depuis plus longtemps que lui. La porte claqua alors et ce fut le silence. Un silence que j'avais appris à apprécier et surtout à exploiter. Edward restait silencieux la plupart du temps, faisant quelques apparitions pour grappiller quelques restes dans le frigo ou prendre une bouteille d'eau et repartir dans sa chambre. (NR: Super, ambiance et cotillons !/NA: tu as vus ça! Il se surpasse mon Eddy! Allez ça ne peut que être mieux! Ou pas...)

Je terminai de ranger le petit-déjeuner et passai un coup de balai, je réservai l'aspirateur pour quand Edward émergerait, jamais avant onze heures. Monsieur profitait bien du fait qu'il n'avait plus de soin chaque jour. Les infirmières me manquaient un peu, Edward n'étant pas très causant, elles étaient ma distraction de la journée.

Ma tâche matinale accomplie, je me décidai à préparer le repas du midi. Il restait du poulet et des pâtes de la veille, je dépiautai donc la viande et mélangeai le tout, revenu à la poêle, ce serait un repas plus que convenable. Je mis le tout au frigo, prenant au passage une mousse au chocolat pour aller la déguster devant l'ordinateur sur le canapé.

- Alors… A nous deux, petit cours de littérature ! Voyons où en sont mes camarades.

Je cliquai sur mes favoris et trouvai rapidement la page de mon professeur. Attendant que ça charge, j'ouvris ma mousse et soupirai.

- Et avec une cuillère, ça n'aurait pas été plus facile ? Achète-toi un cerveau Bella ! Grommelai-je à moi-même comme souvent ces derniers temps.

Je regardai autour de moi, comme pour me rassurer que le loft était vide. Et une fois chose faite, je décidai d'utiliser mon doigt.

- Pas besoin de cuillère finalement ! Dis-je fière de moi.

Je rentrai le code secret me permettant d'accéder à la page contenant les cours et commençai à me délecter de mon délice chocolaté, il allait certainement falloir que je me renseigne sur les cours de sport de l'université à ce rythme là! Mais j'en avais besoin!

- Hum… Je bénie le créateur de ce dessert ! Gémis-je de bonheur.

- Un dessert n'est-il pas en principe pris à la fin d'un repas ?

Je sursautai, prise dans mes habitudes, je n'avais pas remarqué, ni entendu Edward qui était appuyé au coin du mur délimitant le couloir.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Retenant un sourire, il s'approcha et prit place sur le fauteuil face à moi.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Cullen !

- Ou sinon ? Répondit-il, joueur.

J'étais positivement étonnée de son comportement, il avait passé ses journées devant la télé ou à lire dans sa chambre durant des jours et des jours, mais depuis le début de la semaine, il m'adressait la parole pour de vraies conversations…. Courtes, mais si agréables. C'était autre chose que de l'entendre seulement pour me demander de bien vouloir faire moins de bruit ou encore à quelle heure allait être le repas. Il faisait de réels efforts, je ne sais pas quel avait été le déclencheur et finalement je m'en fichais, car mon cœur s'emplissait de joie à chaque fois.

- Hum… Je réfléchis.

- Le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Je levai l'index vers son visage, lui intimant de se taire. Il s'installa plus confortablement, s'enfonçant dans son siège, comme si l'attente allait durer une éternité. J'aurais pu lui sauter dessus, dans la seconde. Depuis des mois nous nous étions perdus de vue… Depuis mon retour en urgence du Japon à vrai dire. Nous avions dû passer de durs moments, mais Edward était enfin de retour et ça faisait un bien fou ! Consciente de m'éterniser… Et mon doigt commençant à se raidir d'être levé, je le menaçai de la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- Eh bien… Si tu me refais une telle peur… Je t'interdirai de venir squatter MON lit chaque nuit ! Fière de ma répartie, je fis le plus beau des sourires factices que j'avais en magasin.

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose. Je me réveillais dans mon lit, Edward à mes côtés… En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu !

Pourtant, chaque soir il se couchait dans son lit, mais vers une heure du matin, la porte communicante s'ouvrait, mon lit s'affaissait et la chaleur de son corps envahissait mon espace. Bien entendu, j'étais à chaque fois réveillée, la tentation de me tourner vers lui et de me rapprocher était là, juste me retrouver dans ses bras pour un sommeil apaisant... Mais je me retenais de faire cette bêtise. Alors, j'écoutais sa respiration ralentir et ne laissais le sommeil m'envahir qu'une fois que j'étais certaine que lui dormait. Au matin, nous étions exactement dans la même position qu'en nous endormant, lui loin de moi, si loin… Les bruits dans la cuisine m'arrachaient à ma nuit et je le laisser profiter de grasses matinées qui de toute évidence n'étaient pas faites pour mon organisme de lève tôt.

Je vis nettement sa mâchoire se contracter et me demandai si je n'avais pas fait une erreur. Mais rapidement son petit sourire en coin, qui me faisait fondre automatiquement admettons le... prit place sur son visage.

Hum… Ça n'augure jamais rien de bon ce genre de chose non ?

- Très bien ! Déclara-t-il, serein.

- Très bien ? Demandai-je un peu décontenancée.

En quelques secondes, il était passé d'un état que j'aurais pu qualifier de tendu, voire même triste à… Calme et serein ?

En avait-il réellement rien à faire ? Non, parce qu'après tout, c'est lui qui venait me rejoindre chaque nuit ! C'était bien le signe qu'il en ressentait le besoin ! Non ?

- Tu as bien entendu ! Confirma-t-il. Très bien ! Répéta-t-il comme un deuxième coup bas.

- Wow, je vais enfin retrouver mon lit double pour moi toute seule… Je vais pouvoir faire l'étoile de mer sans me soucier d'éborgner mon squatteur ? Tentai-je de dédramatiser.

Oui… Je vivais ça comme une sorte drame. Je n'avais aucune envie de ne plus le sentir s'incruster sous ma couette chaque nuit ! Je dois avouer que j'avais pris l'habitude de l'attendre, ne trouvant mon sommeil que lorsque lui avait trouvé le sien.

- L'étoile de mer ? Intéressant ! Se moqua-t-il ouvertement de moi.

Mi amusée, mi agacée, je me levai d'un bond et allait faire mon lit. Maintenant que monsieur était levé. Il me suivit, toujours hilare. Je m'appliquai à ne pas le regarder, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se saisit délicatement de mon poignet alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger mon bureau sur lequel traînaient quelques feuilles volantes.

- Je suis d'humeur à sortir aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'y a-t-il de prévu ?

- Hum… Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Tu ne veux plus sortir depuis des semaines ! Demandai-je perplexe.

Mon ton avait été sec, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et j'étais agacée et c'était de sa faute !

- N'ai-je pas le droit de me sentir bien et par conséquent de vouloir prendre l'air ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si bien sûr, c'est même génial ! Mais…

- Très bien. Alors le programme ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Quelques courses, si ça te dit… On peut passer chercher un dvd pour ce soir, vu que les autres ne seront pas là.

- Ah oui, la réunion ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi tu sais ? Pas besoin de nounou !

- Pas envie. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- OK. Accepta-t-il rapidement.

- Hum… Tu n'as pas de séance de kiné aujourd'hui ?

- Nan, je suis libre comme l'air ! Je te propose courses et loueur de dvd ce matin. Et s'il fait beau, une promenade cette après-m' ! On prendra un plat chez un traiteur, comme ça ce soir on n'aura qu'à se poser devant l'écran et profiter du loft si rarement calme… Et toi aussi tu dois te reposer. Ajouta-t-il en rivant son regard au sol.

- Dis de suite que nos colocataires sont bruyants ! (NR: Heu, entre autres…/NA: si peu... Mais au moins ça met de l'ambiance^^)

Il était évident que je tentais de détourner le sujet, mais Edward ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Si peu, surtout Emmett, l'enfant modèle par excellence ! Il leva les yeux au plafond, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Hey c'est ton grand frère ! Le grondai-je.

- Hey. M'imita-t-il. Ça ne dépend pas que de l'âge ! Parce que sérieusement, je suis au moins dix fois plus adulte que lui !

- Certes. Sauf que je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dix… Peut être une, une et demie ou deux grand maximum…

- Hey ! S'offusqua-t-il une nouvelle fois de manière théâtrale.

Je levai les sourcils, dubitative et impatiente de savoir quel allait être son argumentation. Mais il n'ajouta rien.

- Bon… Alors ? Le programme te tente ? Finit-il par changer de sujet.

- Il me semble parfait ! Acquiesçai-je.

Il relâcha mon poignet, je pensais qu'il allait partir se préparer, mais il me surprit en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue. Puis tout naturellement, il quitta ma chambre, refermant la porte de séparation, me laissant seule et sous le choc. Comment pouvait-il avoir changé en si peu de temps ?

Le choc passé, je décidai de ranger les feuilles de cours qui traînaient sur mon bureau, mon esprit était loin d'être suffisamment occupé, mais au moins de ne restait pas à rien faire en attendant qu'Edward ait fini de se préparer.

_**PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF**_

**Point de vue Edward**

Des semaines à rester enfermer entre des barricades que j'avais moi-même dressées. Le piano avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Mais il y avait bien plus que ça…

Le regard de Bella sur moi, alors que je tenais Emma dans mes bras, prêt à me laisser une nouvelle fois emporter vers un oubli éphémère…

Son absence auprès de moi, alors que mon esprit ne demandait qu'elle. Pourquoi avait-elle cru Emma ? Cela me faisait si mal. Des jours à attendre d'avoir enfin les réponses à mes questions et il avait fallu que je m'approche de mon piano et que Bella arrive à ce moment là. Les dernières briques de ma forteresse… La peur sur son visage, la seule douleur que je ressentis… Sa peine.

Je ne savais que lui faire du mal. Des sentiments déjà ressentis reprirent possession de moi. Les seuls moments calmes étaient mes nuits auprès d'elle. Je savais qu'elle se réveillait à chaque fois que notre porte s'ouvrait pour me laissait entrer et m'allonger près d'elle. Mais je restais silencieux, respectant son silence, n'envahissant pas plus que nécessaire son espace.

Mais il y avait eu cette nuit… Il y a quelques jours de cela. Alors que le sommeil me fuyait, je m'étais permis de poser mon regard sur son corps rendu visible par la lumière filtrant par ses fins rideaux. Elle était dos à moi, elle dormait, ça j'en étais certain.

« Edward »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Elle n'avait jamais parlé, je craignais qu'elle me dise qu'elle en avait marre de mes incartades, qu'elle me renvoie dans mon lit, me grondant comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Mais un léger ronflement me rassura et là la réalité…

Elle parlait de moi ! Dans son rêve ! J'avais eu soudainement envie de l'entendre, encore et encore. Sa douce voix. Mon prénom sur ses lèvres. Même si c'était à l'Edward de ses rêves qu'elle parlait.

« Ne pars pas, ne fais pas ça »

Moi partir ? Jamais ! Avais-je envie de lui crier. Les rêves sont-ils le reflet de ce que l'on souhaite ? Je me pris à espérer. Bella me voulait auprès d'elle et moi je lui étais acquis corps et âme si elle le souhaitait. Ça faisait trop longtemps que des barrières m'empêchaient de tenter de vivre mon rêve à moi !

« T'en supplie »

Je pouvais presque entendre ses sanglots. Sans était trop, mon cœur saigna silencieusement, espérant que la souffrance de ses mots soit estompée pas le sommeil, je me laissai emporter, bien décidé à ne plus jamais entendre ça.

Et les briques disparurent, une à une, me laissant enfin voir le soleil. Pas à pas je revenais vers l'Edward que tout le monde voulait retrouver… Pour elle, mais surtout pour moi. J'avais suffisamment ruminé mes erreurs. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de ces suppliques rêvées.

Quelques jours à me rapprocher d'elle, à renouer le contact, à voir revenir des sourires sur son si beau visage. Je ne les avais plus vus depuis des semaines, depuis la dernière fois où elle avait été heureuse. J'étais fière de les retrouver enfin grâce à moi…

_**PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF**_

Pour une fois, je me réveillai à une heure décente, il faut dire que la nuit passée, j'avais trouvé le sommeil à peine après avoir pris place dans le lit de Bella.

La première vraie nuit… Une nuit si réparatrice qu'au petit matin, vous avez envie de chanter votre bien-être. J'avais alors attendu patiemment que mon frère, ma sœur et mes amis quittent le loft, pour aller rejoindre Bella. Non, pas que je ne voulais pas les voir… Ou plutôt si… Je ne voulais voir qu'elle, l'avoir pour moi tout seul, enfin profiter de sa présence comme j'aurais dû le faire dès son retour de Portland.

Je la trouvai dans le salon, assise sur le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les jambes et un pot de mousse au chocolat entre les mains. Ma Bella studieuse et gourmande. Mon esprit et mon imagination ayant repris leur droit, je divaguai vers des scénarios mettant en scène Bella, son corps nu sous mes caresses et un ou deux de ces pots si chers au cœur de ma belle. Je secouai la tête pour m'en sortir ces images. Je devais arrêter mes fantasmes irréels. Et puis pour les réaliser il fallait de toute façon être deux… Bella en aurait-elle envie ? Un jour ? Bientôt ?

Je l'observai, silencieux. Attendant le bon moment pour me manifester. Elle était si adorable à se parler à elle-même. Certains pourraient dire que ma douce était folle, mais j'aimais ce grain de folie. C'était ma Bella…

- Alors… A nous deux petits cours de littérature ! Voyons où en sont mes camarades.

Elle lança la page, ouvrant la mousse pour patienter. D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais je pouvais imaginer son sourire et sa langue gourmande passer sur ses lèvres. Vision dangereuse pour mon intégrité… Mais au combien plaisante… Il fallait que je me calme !

- Et avec une cuillère, ça n'aurait pas était plus facile ? Achète-toi un cerveau Bella !

Je me retins de rigoler à son ton. Jesse n'aurait jamais pu rire d'elle même, parler de façon négative de sa personne… Jesse ne pensait qu'à elle ! Quand à Emma, je ne l'avais pas assez connue pour pouvoir me prononcer sur ce genre de traits de personnalité. Bella, pensait aux autres avant tout, puis à elle s'il lui restait du temps. Elle ne s'était jamais encombrée des apparences et j'étais fou de ça.

Elle se retourna, je pris bien soin de me cacher. Me plaquant contre le mur et retenant ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit maintenant, ce n'était pas le bon moment, celui que j'attendais.

- Pas besoin de cuillère finalement ! Finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Je l'entendis pianoter sur son clavier, puis un bruit de succion.

Wow, il fallait que je me montre ! Bon moment ou pas, il en allait de mon self-control !

Rien que pour avoir l'image qui allait avec le son ? Bella se délectant de douceurs chocolatées avec son doigt, ça devait valoir toutes les revues classées plus de dix-huit ans qu'Emmett planquait derrière la grille d'aération de notre salle de bain commune chez les parents…

Je devais définitivement penser à autre chose !

- Hum… Je bénis le créateur de ce dessert ! Gémit-elle.

La situation telle qu'elle était, n'était définitivement plus vivable pour moi. Même en pensant à ma dernière séance chez le vieux Barth, notre dentiste… Je n'arrivais pas à éloigner mes pensées peu catholiques.

Me posant nonchalamment contre le coin du mur, je me lançai enfin.

- Un dessert n'est-il pas en principe pris à la fin d'un repas ?

Elle sursauta et mon cœur fit un bond lui aussi, surpris pas sa réaction.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Je m'approchai à pas lents mais assurés. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Tentant de paraitre le plus décontracté possible. Elle soufflant, se redonnant certainement contenance après la peur que je venais de lui provoquer.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Cullen ! Tenta-t-elle.

Elle avait voulu me mettre en garde… Mais ses yeux ne suivirent pas le ton qu'elle avait utilisé. Je pris donc le parti de jouer le jeu à fond, bien décidé à décontenancer pour mieux l'attirer à moi.

- Ou sinon ? Lançai-je pour la provoquer.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, j'allais parler, mais elle fut plus rapide.

- Hum… Je réfléchis.

- Le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Elle leva alors son index vers moi, me signifiant qu'elle désirait que je me taise le temps qu'elle trouve ma sentence en cas de récidive. J'aurais pu m'avancer et tout simplement entourer son doigt de mes lèvres, mais jugeais cela inopportun. A la place, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le fauteuil, prenant plus d'aise.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après qu'un sourire fier se dessina sur ses douces lèvres.

- Eh bien… Si tu me refais une telle peur… Je t'interdirai de venir squatter MON lit chaque nuit !

Ca c'était le coup bas auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Une vraie douche froide et le jeu aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mes dents grincèrent, il était hors de question qu'elle m'interdise mon seul moyen de passer des nuits correctes. Mais je ne devais rien laisser transparaître, adoptant directement mon sourire en coin… Celui à qui personne ne pouvait résister, sauf peut-être ma jumelle.

- Très bien ! Finis-je par déclarer.

Même si ça me coûtait, je n'étais pas prêt à la supplier de ne pas faire une telle chose, car il aurait fallu que je lui dise pourquoi et que je n'en avais pas la force… Chaque chose en son temps… Ne jamais rien précipiter n'était-ce pas signe de sagesse ?

Mais l'expression de son visage avait alors pris une moue merveilleuse. Son sourire prenant l'apparence d'une grimace. Il était clair qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de ma part. Je jubilais, content qu'elle tienne à mes intrusions tout autant que moi. C'était bien ça au moins ? Je décidai d'accorder ce rêve à mon esprit.

- Très bien ? Me questionna-t-elle.

Là elle devait penser que j'en avais strictement rien à faire de sa menace, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, bien entendu… Elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, c'était si adorable.

- Tu as bien entendu ! Confirmai-je, priant pour ne pas avoir mal interprété les choses.

- Wow, je vais enfin retrouver mon lit double pour moi toute seule… Je vais pouvoir faire l'étoile de mer sans me soucier d'éborgner mon squatteur ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de se donner un air serein.

Mais mon cerveau s'était arrêté quelques mots avant.

- L'étoile de mer ? Intéressant ! Me moquai-je, ne prenant aucune précaution pour la ménager.

Grognant d'agacement, mais le sourire au coin des lèvres, elle se précipita vers sa chambre. Je la suivis, bien décidé à lui montrer que l'Edward qu'elle connaissait été revenu. L'ami qui aime s'amuser… Son ami et peut-être plus si elle le désirait. Je riais toujours à imaginer ma belle dormir dans son grand lit, jambes et bras écartés. Elle s'acharna à éviter de poser son regard sur moi, mais je savais où me placer pour capter son attention. Et l'aide de ma main valide fut bien utile. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau légèrement encombré, je pris son poignet entre mes doigts, ne serrant pas de peur de la blesser.

- Je suis d'humeur à sortir aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'y a-t-il de prévu ? Demandai-je, mettant en avant ma bonne humeur.

- Hum… Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Tu ne veux plus sortir depuis des semaines !

Bon, il est vrai que je refusais de sortir depuis des semaines, mais pouvais-je raisonnablement lui dire que ce revirement de situation était dû à ses propres mots prononcés alors que Morphée avait pris possession de son corps.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de me sentir bien et par conséquent vouloir prendre l'air ? La phrase avait coulé toute seule.

- Si, bien sûr, c'est même génial ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Très bien. Alors le programme ?

- Quelques courses, si ça te dit… On peut passer chercher un dvd pour ce soir, vu que les autres ne seront pas là.

- Ah oui, la réunion ! Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi tu sais ?

- Pas envie. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- OK.

- Hum… Tu n'as pas de séance de kiné aujourd'hui ?

- Nan, je suis libre comme l'air ! Je te propose courses et loueur de dvd ce matin. Et s'il fait beau, une promenade cette après-m' ! On prendra un plat chez un traiteur, comme ça ce soir on n'aura qu'à se poser devant l'écran et profiter du loft si rarement calme… Et toi aussi tu dois te reposer. Ajouta-t-il en rivant son regard au sol.

- Dis de suite que nos colocataires sont bruyants !

- Si peu, surtout Emmett, l'enfant modèle pas excellence !

- Hey c'est ton grand frère !

- Hey. L'imitai-je. Ca dépend de quel âge ! Parce que sérieusement, je suis au moins dix fois plus adulte que lui !

- Certes. Sauf que je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dix… Peut être une, une et demie ou deux grand maximum…

- Hey ! Râlai-je pour la forme. Bon… Alors ? Le programme te tente ?

Je savais quelle n'attendait qu'une seule chose… Que j'argumente pour lui permettre de me remettre à la place qui était la mienne une nouvelle fois. Car soyons réalistes… Oui, je n'étais absolument pas dix fois plus mature qu'Emmett !

- Il me semble parfait !

Content de moi, je relâchai son poignet, prêt à aller me préparer pour cette longue journée. Mais sans même y penser, je m'étais rapprocher d'elle et mes lèvres vinrent se poser en un baiser sur sa joue qui prit immédiatement une teinte rosée adorable. Puis le plus naturellement possible, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, fermant la porte de séparation pour m'y appuyer aussitôt. Si j'avais écouté mon corps, je n'aurais pas quitté la chambre de Bella et Dieu seul sait l'audace que j'aurais pu avoir…

Après de longues secondes et peut-être même minutes, j'entendis des bruits de papiers et me décidai à aller prendre ma douche… Bien froide! Il me tardait de passer cette journée en tête à tête avec mon amie...

_**PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Transformers ? C'est ton dernier mot ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Lui demandai-je un peu perplexe, car à chaque rayon, il avait craqué pour un nouveau film.

- Certain ! Des beaux gosses pour toi, Megan Fox et des voitures pour moi !

Nous étions donc ressortis de chez le loueur avec les deux dvd et une poche de popcorn offerte pour les dix ans de la boutique. Nous primes des sandwichs dans une petite boulangerie et deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans le parc à trois rues de chez nous, assis sur un banc à regarder silencieusement les enfants lancer des bouts de pains aux canards qui petit à petit se rapprochaient du bord, cédant à la gourmandise.

- Ça a été une bonne journée, revoir le monde extérieur m'a fait du bien.

Il soupira d'aise en s'appuyant sur le dossier du banc, tout en allongeant les jambes devant lui, il ferma les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière. J'eus tout le loisir de l'observer. Hormis son bras désespérément immobile et plaqué à l'aide d'une écharpe contre son corps, il ne gardait aucune trace de l'accident. Il avait perdu un peu de joues, à cause de son appétit de moineau, mais cela lui allait à merveille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça… Lui à se détendre, profitant de l'air frais et des quelques rayons de soleil et moi le regardant, prête à tourner la tête vers les enfants et les canards qui ne devaient plus être là depuis belle lurette, si il venait à tourner la sienne vers moi.

Doucement, il finit par lever la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Il commençait à faire froid et des frissons parcouraient mon corps depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la réalité.

- Ton lit est bien plus confortable.

Cette phrase toute simple suffit à produire en moi une nouvelle vague de frissons, mais cette fois, son regard étant posé sur moi, il s'aperçut de mon état.

- Non mais tu es morte de froid ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

Il se leva rapidement et retira tant bien que mal sa veste avec laquelle il m'entoura les épaules. Laissant, par la même occasion apparaître son écharpe de maintien et sa main pâle comme la neige. J'avais beaucoup de mal à, ne serait-ce que regarder son membre handicapé, il me ramenait à chaque fois à cette nuit effroyable. La nuit qui avait brisé ses rêves de devenir un grand pianiste et mes rêves de lui offrir mon cœur.

- Allons-y avant que tu n'attrapes la mort. Fis-je une fois que j'eus réussi à détourner mon regard de lui.

- Hey ! Je suis un homme mademoiselle ! Je suis résistant M.O.I ! C'est toi qui frissonnais il y a deux secondes !

- Dit le mec qui a la chair de poule !

Sans vraiment que je ne le veuille et comme pour vérifier mes dires, je passais ma main le bout de peau nue de son bras valide, recevant une décharge au bout des doigts et le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il recula de quelques pas, mettant un peu de distance entre nous.

- Pardon… Je… Voulus-je m'excuser.

- C'est rien, tu m'as juste surpris.

Il me fit un sourire pour me rassurer et se retourna vers l'entrée du parc, fixant un point lointain.

- On passe au traiteur chinois et on rentre ?

Je regardai l'heure, il n'était pas loin de 18 heures. Mon restaurant traiteur préféré était donc ouvert. Rien qu'à penser au porc au caramel et aux nems, je me mis à saliver.

- On est partis ! M'exclamai-je.

La tension redescendait petit à petit alors qu'Edward me suivait, me faisant la conversation. Nous venions de passer une excellente journée, cela faisait du bien de retrouver mon ami, même si la gêne, la tension et son bras inerte étaient là pour me rappeler que s'il n'avait pas tenté de me rattraper cette nuit là, jamais il n'aurait perdu son rêve, jamais il aurait eu à descendre jusqu'aux portes des enfers…

_**PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF ppf PPF**_

_**C'est fini!**_

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi?**_

_**Qui aimerait qu'Edward vienne squatter dans son lit en pleine nuit?**_

_**Mooooooooooooooi! (oui oui, je fais question/réponse! lol)**_

_**Bon, Edward semble enfin sortir de son mutisme... Il se rapproche de Bella... **_

_**Et surtout: ils vont avoir droit à une soirée en tête à tête!**_

_**Des plats chinois + un film + un canapé + pas d'Emmett + pas d'Alice = ?**_

_**Pour le savoir, il faudra venir lire la suite.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et si le cœur vous en dit, une review n'est pas de refus^^**_

_**J'espère à bientôt, je vais faire mon possible, mais pour les comptables, les cinq premiers mois de l'année sont durs durs et en plus cette année est ma première vraie période fiscale, je vais devoir faire mes preuves et c'est épuisant (l'an dernier j'étais en CDD donc un peu moins impliquée...)**_

_**Bisous à tous et prenez bien soin de vous.**_


	30. Chapter 28

**Coucou à toutes et tous^^**

**Me revoilà pour un chapitre de PPF ! Un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire... Enfin je l'espère. **

**Je tiens à remercier les lectrices et lecteurs qui passent par là, qui laissent un petit mot, qui mettent mes histoires en alerte ou en favori.**

**Je ne suis pas une auteur assidue, mais le travail et la vie sont souvent fatigants, je fais simplement ce que je peux. Parfois je me trouve « horrible » de ne pas savoir vous offrir des chapitres plus régulièrement.**

**Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre ! **

**Un grand merci à ma grande sœur de cœur, ma fée des chapitres, j'ai nommé ma Meg ! **

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à M'dame Meyer, je n'ai fait que les lui emprunter pour les faire évoluer à ma sauce.**

**PpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpF**

**Chapitre 28**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Nous étions devant le propriétaire de notre traiteur chinois préféré et l'homme nous regardait un sourire discret mais amusé aux lèvres. Il faut dire que nous avions passé les dix dernières minutes à nous chamailler sur le choix de notre menu. Edward voulait de tout et chaque plat en portion pour deux, alors que moi je prônais le raisonnable en ne voulant prendre que les trois ou quatre plats dont nous avions le plus envie. Vivre dans l'excès n'était vraiment pas mon truc contrairement à la plupart des Cullen!

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes d'un têtu ! Râla mon ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant si tant est qu'ils aient été coiffés un jour, il fit un tour sur lui-même, donnant un air théâtral à la situation.

- Nous ne parviendrons jamais à tout manger et je refuse que l'on gaspille, c'est tout !

Je croisai les bras, signe de mon assurance et mon ton avait été plutôt ferme, mais pas suffisamment apparemment, car Edward pouffa de rire, se retenant pour reprendre la parole sans s'étouffer.

- Parce que tu trouves sérieusement que ton argument est crédible ? Fini-t-il par demander en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui j'y crois ! Déclarai-je avec entrain.

C'était imparable, nous étions deux à manger ce soir, pas la peine de prendre deux portions de chacun des plats qui se trouvaient devant nous ! Mais en voyant que son petit sourire en coin apparaissait sur son si beau visage, je savais que cet argument allait être opposé à un argument encore plus fort qui le réduirait à néant. Edward avait une capacité de réflexion étonnante, il était capable de penser rapidement à un détail qui faisait qu'il réussissait implacablement à tourner toute situation à sa convenance. Il n'était pas le jumeau d'Alice pour rien me direz-vous ? Mais lui était tout de même moins enclin à utiliser ce don à tout va. Mais là, ça ne manqua pas… Maudits Cullen's !

- J'ai un argument im-pa-rable miss Swan !

Je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour, pianotant mes bras toujours croisés sur ma poitrine, j'attendais que monsieur se décide à parler.

- Un seul mot ! Un !

Il plaça son index devant mes yeux. Mais ne se lança pas de suite.

- Edward, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Et monsieur Tran va finir par nous mettre à la porte !

- Pas souci Miss Swan, nous là à votre service.

Si même lui s'y mettait ! Il avait son grand sourire, certainement le plus commercial qu'il ait en stock. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me reconcentrai sur mon ami. Ce dernier fut pris d'un fou rire, m'énervant d'autant plus. J'étais à deux doigts de taper du pied et de sortir de la boutique quand il finit par se calmer. Il passa alors son bras sur mes épaules, me collant à lui avant de se tourner vers le traiteur.

- Nous voulons deux parts de chaque plat s'il vous plaît. Déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

- Mais…

Il passa derrière moi et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, puis approcha la siennede mon oreille.

- Emmett !

Edward se redressa et scruta ma réaction avant de poser un baiser sur ma tempe. Je me raidis à cet acte. Non pas qu'il m'ait déplu, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de moi, hormis dans les moments difficiles, maison ne pouvait pas se considérer comme réellement proches, car Jasper ou même Emmett pouvaient être comme lui dans ces moments-là… Non, l'instant que je venais de gâcher était tout autre, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait donné un baiser, comme si c'était naturel, sans avoir de raison spéciale autre que la joie d'avoir gagné notre petite joute verbale. Il dut ressentir mon malaise, car il desserra son étreinte. Je remarquai alors le regard de monsieur Tran sur moi, toujours avec son sourire que j'avais très envie de lui faire avaler. Il attendait certainement que moi aussi je donne le top départ au remplissage des boites. Je soupirai, bien loin de ce que je venais de vivre et qui, j'en étais certaine ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

- Crois-moi, il aura faim en rentrant ce soir ! Il sera ravi de manger les restes ! Décréta-t-il.

Et ce fut fini.

Heureusement pour moi, Edward accepta sans trop de difficulté que nous nous contentions des glaces que nous avions déjà au congélateur pour le dessert. Une fois la quinzaine de plats emballés, mon ami sortit rapidement sa carte bleue pour la donner à Monsieur Tran, me bâillonnant à nouveau pour m'empêcher de protester encore une fois. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le traiteur nous accompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique, nous remerciant plusieurs fois.

- Edward Cullen, vous êtes insupportable ! Criai-je en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.

Il fit une fausse grimace, frottant exagérément l'endroit que mon poing avait atteint en haut de son bras invalide.

- Tu me remercieras à la fin du repas, tu vas voir ! M'affirma-t-il fier de lui. Et stop aux protestations et aux coups ! Sinon je te traîne jusqu'à la cinquième rue et on passe chez le traiteur japonais ! Il manque de sushis Monsieur Tran ! Rigola-t-il.

Je décidai alors de ne pas tenter le diable, nous en avions déjà suffisamment pour nourrir l'immeuble, alors avec un passage chez le traiteur Japonais, c'était le quartier que nous pouvions inviter.

Sur le chemin du retour, il me posa tout un tas de questions, certainement pour éloigner mes pensées des quatre sacs que nous nous étions inéquitablement répartis (Un pour moi et trois pour lui… Il avait insisté en targuant que son bras valide était plus fort que les deux miens réunis) Tout y passa, mes cours, mes camarades masculins comme féminins, mes professeurs et ma prochaine exposition. Sur ce dernier sujet, je lui répondis que c'était en bonne voie, mais qu'il me restait pas mal de travail, il me proposa alors son aide, que je refusai aussi tôt, toujours réticente à faire entrer quelqu'un dans mon petit jardin secret. Il n'insista pas, conscient que lui aussi refuserait mon aide s'il s'agissait de me laisser mettre mon nez dans ses partitions. Voyant son air peiné, je lui fis tout de même la promesse de lui donner la primeur des photos que je présenterai, lui redonnant instantanément le sourire.

**PpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpF**

Nous fûmes rapidement au loft, Edward posa ses paquets sur la console de l'entrée pour se déchausser. J'en profitai pour m'emparer de la nourriture et me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Bon, je vais mettre ça à réchauffer et je vais me changer. Dis-je en montrant les sacs à Edward.

D'une main, il avait quelques difficultés à retirer ses chaussures, mais refusait systématiquementl'aide qu'on lui proposait, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Alors je ne me préoccupais plus de lui, attendant qu'il demande lui-même de l'aide s'il ne parvenait vraiment pas à se débrouiller seul.

- Ok, je vais préparer un peu le salon et passer un jogging.

Tout en me parlant, il appuya son pied droit sur son talon gauche pour sortir le pied de sa chaussure qu'il venait de délasser. Nous nous quittâmes une dizaine de minutes. Je l'entendis jurer une ou deux fois et je pouvais l'imaginer se contorsionnant pour parvenir à monter son pantalon de jogging jusqu'à ses hanches. J'aurais peut-être pu l'aider... Effleurer ses hanches...

Nous avions opté pour le salon et non les chambres, je n'avais franchement pas envie de réparer des dégâts possibles, tard dans la nuit. Surtout s'ils incluaient de la nourriture bien grasse sur ma housse de couette préférée. Nous finîmes donc par nous retrouver sur le canapé, devant un énorme plateau télé, lui en jogging tee-shirt et moi en leggings et débardeur. Je remarquai de suite le gant sur sa main inerte.

Un soir, nous avions été obligés d'improviser une bouillotte, Edward ressentant un froid atroce à la main. Carlisle n'avait pas eu l'air inquiet de cela, il avait conseillé à son fils de mettre un gant le soir, car le corps au repos ne favorisait pas son membre dont les muscles ne travaillaient plus. Le lendemain, Alice était donc partie en mission « faire les magasins » et était revenue avec une dizaine de paires de gants, une vrai bouillotte qui fit grimacer son frère, car la demoiselle l'avait choisie rouge à cœurs rose et enfin, elle avait réussi à trouver la chose la plus laide que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir, une chose qui horrifia Edward et qui faillit étouffer le pauvre Emmett qui eut du mal à calmer son rire. Je crois que je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour.

**Flashback**

- Euh… Je crois que ça ce n'est pas pour moi… Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Edward.

Il tenait du bout des doigts une espère de chose imonde, une sorte de tube en fourrure, que sur le coup j'avais espéré fausse. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et prit l'objet des doigts de son frère.

- Ca ! Mon cher PETIT frère, c'est un manchon en imitation chinchilla et c'est la chose la plus chaude qui puisse exister pour les mains ! Les femmes portent toutes ce genre de chose en Russie !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emmett avait commencé à rire se tenant le ventre et tapant du pied.

- Un manchon ? Répéta Edward d'un ton septique.

- Tout à fait ! Touche, c'est tout doux tu vas voir !

Elle s'avança pour passer la fausse fourrure sur la joue de son frère, mais ce dernier se recula vivement.

- Oh non, même pas en rêve ! Je ne veux ni réchauffer ma main avec ce truc, ni même le toucher !

- Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Et puis je ne te demande pas de sortir dans la rue avec !

- Oh mais bien heureusement !

- Touche ! Tenta de nouveau Alice.

- Non ! Il est hors de question que cette chose pour femme m'approche !

La pièce était remplie du rire d'Emmett, un regard noir de notre lutin et Rosalie se chargea de faire sortir notre nounours du salon pour tenter de les calmer.

- Mais c'est chaud ! Regarde, tu mets tes mains comme…

Pleine de bonne volonté, Alice nous faisait une démonstration, mais elle fut bien vite coupée par un Edward à bout de nerfs.

- Et c'est pour FEMME ! Si tu as encore des doutes après les nombreux bains que nous avons partagé quand on était petits, je peux te prouver de suite que je n'en suis pas une ! Il est donc hors de question que ton truc ne pénètre ne serait-ce que d'un poil dans ma chambre !

Sûr ce, Edward s'empara du sac en papier contenant les gants et allât s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Nous laissant bouche bée Jasper et moi, alors qu'Alice râlait. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Jasper ne lui dise qu'elle était très jolie avec le manchon aux mains. L'objet controversé avait alors trouvé un propriétaire et cette histoire ne refit surface que rarement.

**Fin du flashback**

Sortant de mes souvenirs, je repris le cours de la soirée, contemplant désespérément la table surchargée.

- Je crois que nous en avons pour un régiment ! On n'avait pas besoin de tout ça Edward ! Ris-je en contemplant la quinzaine de boites qui s'étalaient devant nous.

- Tu en avais envie non ? Me demanda Edward le plus naturellement du monde.

- Pas vraiment, je te rappelle que moi j'avais opté pour trois ou quatre plats. Grimaçai-je.

- Et bien, on va manger ce que l'on peut et le reste trouvera bien vite une bouche affamée !

J'acquiesçai, me penchant sur la petite table basse afin de me saisir de la télécommande et lancer le premier DVD.

**PpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpF**

Nous restâmes chacun de notre côté, ce n'était pas une distance gênante, nous étions simplement concentrés sur le film, pris par l'action.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un film aussi commercial puisse me plaireautant, mais ramener notre réalité à une fiction fantastique me plaisait beaucoup. Cela pouvait être drôle de penser que notre gouvernement nous cachait des machines extraterrestres… Ou encore que ces même machines sauvent notre planète. Un film à succès faisant la morale au genre humain ? Certains ne devaient pas se rendre compte de ce fait…

A notre pause débat et glace entre les deux films, un petit sms d'Alice qui s'inquiétait pour son frère, vint nous distraire. Edward avait tenu à répondre lui-même et vu son exaspération, je pense que le pauvre Jasper avait dû en entendre parler toute la soirée. Je m'attendais même à recevoir sous quelques secondes, un message de plainte en bonne et due forme.

- Elle est fatigante, pire que ma mère ! Soupira mon colocataire en éteignant son téléphone portable avant de le poser sur la table basse que nous venions de dégager.

- Vous êtes jumeaux, vous avez un lien fort. Elle s'inquiète au même titre que tu le ferais si elle n'allait pas bien. Tentai-je de tempérer.

Leur relation m'avait toujours impressionnée, étant fille unique et peu sociable avant de me faire mettre le grappin dessus par Alice, des liens aussi forts me dépassaient totalement.

- Ouais ben avant que ma sœur aille mal, je crois que de l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts, elle trouve toujours du positif à tout ! C'est… Flippant ! Finit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux pour mimer la peur.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire, Edward avait plus que raison. Alice était inébranlable, chose étonnante si on voit les choses de l'extérieur… Cette petite bonne femme, certes sautillante et pleine de vie, pouvait raisonnablement passer pour fragile, même s'il n'en était rien.

- Prêt pour le deuxième est dernier round Monsieur Cullen ?

- Paré au combat mon capitaine !

Levant les yeux au plafond, je pressai la touche lecture et une nouvelle fois je ne vis pas le film passer. La fatigue me rattrapa cependant au milieu du film et je m'allongeai légèrement, ma tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Edward pensant certainement que j'allais m'assoupir, me couvrit d'un plaid. Je l'en remerciai et le reste de notre film défila sans que le sommeil ne m'emporte, une drôle de sensation me chatouillant l'estomac.

- Eh bien, ce fut fort intéressant ! Déclarai-je à la fin du générique. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'homme peut réellement faire en sorte que des conneries comme ça arrivent !

Je me relevai, m'étirant légèrement permettant ainsi à mon corps de stopper le processus qui voulait me mener au sommeil.

- Bella, ce n'est qu'un film ! Rigola-t-il.

- Oh mais crois-moi ! C'est possible ! Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je suis trop fatigué pour débattre de cela mademoiselle Swan ! Et puis un peu rouillé aussi, des semaines sans aller en cours, ça vous enlève toute répartie !

- En tout cas, Mégane est magnifique.

- Elle n'est rien comparée à toi, tu l'es infiniment plus. Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Dire que je n'étais pas surprise aurait été un mensonge honteux. Mon corps tremblait et il fallait que je me reprenne de suite. Un ami pouvait-il faire ce genre de… compliment à une amie ? Je décidai que oui !

- Euh… Merci.

- Toi tu as eu droit à Josh et les robots. Pas trop mal je dois dire !

Bien décidée à jouer la carte du détachement, je me redressai pour me mettre face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux en tentant de garder mon sérieux.

- Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Nan parce que Josh est simplement à tomber et les robots… Comment ils peuvent avoir des voix aussi sexy ?! Wow ! M'exclamai-je.

Mon effet fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. Edward ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Ben quoi ? Demandai-je, sereine.

- Tu me demandes quoi ? Je te fais un compliment et toi tu fantasmes sur… Des robots ? Sérieux ?

- J'y peux rien s'ils sont plus sexy que toi Cullen ! Et eux ils sont grands et forts !

Sur ce, je me levai pour commencer à débarrasser les restes de notre plateau repas. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'ego de mâle de mon cher colocataire.

- Oh non mademoiselle Swan ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

Il se saisit de mon sweat, me faisant basculer sur le canapé. Dans un geste de défense, j'attrapai le du coussin qui était devant moi, prenant soin d'éviter son bras, je lui écrasai sur la tête. Il sembla surpris et la situation dégénéra un peu plus lorsqu'il prit lui-même une arme. Même avec un seul bras, il avait le dessus. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas tant ri. Edward finit la bataille affalé sur moi, retenant son poids du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec son bras valide, l'autre restant entre nous, bien tenu dans son écharpe. Tout se figea lorsque nous prîmes conscience de notre position. Son souffle balayant mon visage. Il suffisait que l'un de nous fasse quelques centimètres en avant, pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Je vis ses yeux faire des allers/retours entre les miens et mes lèvres. Mon cœur résonnait à mes tympans, ma langue vint humidifier mes lèvres par anticipation.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et sans que je ne puisse réagir, Edward me redressa, s'éloigna de moi, mettant autant de distance entre nous que le canapé le lui permettait. Je ne compris pas de suite, mais cinq secondes plus tard, Alice déboula et se jeta entre nous… Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que nous soyons surpris en train de… De quoi au juste ? Qu'allait-on faire ? A cet instant, j'avais juste envie de me taper la tête contre les murs ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ?

**PpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpF**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Mes lèvres avaient été à quelques centimètres des siennes si tentantes. Lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux, je m'étais senti invité à goûter à ce dont je rêvais depuis des mois. Juste quelques centimètres… Et… Un cliquetis… La porte d'entrée ? Grognant intérieurement, je redressai Bella, qui resta étourdie et je pris place à l'autre bout du canapé, juste à temps pour voir Alice se précipiter sur nous et s'asseoir au milieu du canapé.

(NA : qui a envie de tuer Alice ? Levez la main que je fasse le compte !)

- Alors cette soirée DVD ?

Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, attendant que l'un de nous se décide. Un bref coup d'œil à Bella m'indiqua que je ne devais compter que sur moi-même. Alice allait griller quelque chose ! C'était presque… Inévitable.

- Plutôt pas mal ! Transformers un et deux, plats cuisinés chinois et glace. Que du bonheur !

- J'ai entendu plats chinois ? Demanda Emmett, arrivant bien vite dans le salon.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella sembla reprendre possession de son corps.

- Oh… Euh… Il y a du rab si tu veux ? Je… Vais me faire un thé, ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

Elle voulait échapper à ma sœur, j'en étais certain et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

- Hum… Une infusion poire caramélisée s'il te plaît !

Le regard de Bella resta fixé sur Alice quelques secondes, comme si elle avait du mal à assimiler la demande de ma sœur. Puis elle le posa sur moi, pour le détourner aussi tôt.

- Rien pour moi… Merci. Dis-je pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Un chocolat pour moi. Demanda Jasper en prenant la place que Bella venait de laisser.

- Un thé vanille avec une pointe de lait s'il te plaît. Rose prit un des fauteuils, s'affalant littéralement.

- Dure journée ? Demandai-je en regardant du coin de l'œil Bella qui quittait la pièce.

- Si tu savais ! Cette réunion a été un calvaire ! Déjà, plus d'une demi-heure de retard ! Ensuite, un discours stérile de plusieurs heures et le buffet qu'ils nous ont servi après ! Même le chien de madame Still n'en aurait pas voulu !

Alice prit plaisir à nous raconter chaque détail, suppléée parfois par Rose, qui semblait s'endormir un peu plus à chaque seconde, alors que son ours de petit-ami s'empiffrait de nos restes de repas.

Ma sœur nous garda éveillés de longues heures, passant de la réunion, aux cours, en passant par les projets de vacances. Bella quitta le salon la première, puis ce fut Rose et Emmett. Après une dizaine de minutes à ranger un peu, je laissai Alice et Jasper pour rejoindre ma chambre... Hésitant, la main posée sur la poignée qui me séparait de la chambrede celle de Bella. Je n'avais plus passé de nuit hors de son lit... Et ce soir-là ne dérogea pas.

**PpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpF**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Cela faisait plusieures semaines que nous étions dans une certaine routine. Edward allait mieux et j'avais repris certaines matières, celles qui étaient les plus dures à rattraper. Edward m'avait maintes fois demandé de reprendre les cours à plein temps, mais je refusais toutes discutions sur ce sujet et quand bien même arrivait-il à insérer le doute dans mon esprit, un petit accident survenait : son bras percutant un mur ou un meuble, un verre échappé se brisant au sol… qui me confortait dans mon choix.

Ce matin-là, j'avais eu cours de 8 heures à 10 heures. Un cours ennuyeux au possible et durant lequel personne n'arrivait à prendre de notes convenables. Comme chaque fois que je rentrais, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, certaine qu'en poussant la porte de séparation je tomberais sur Edward, tranquillement allongé sur son lit, lisant une photocopie qu'un de ses cours qu'un étudiant lui avait amené, ou un des bouquins que je lui avais ramené de ma dernière expédition à la bibliothèque du coin de la rue. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce qui me fit paniquer.

- Edward ? Où es-tu ?

- Au salon… Au… Piano.

Edward… Piano… Je traversai le loft en courant, les images d'Edward le bras en sang revenant à mon souvenir. Ça voix était pourtant calme, juste un peu hésitante, mais mes yeux se troublèrent… Je ne pouvais pas supporter une nouvelle fois ça folie autodestructrice. J'arrivai en quelques secondes, me jetant presque entre lui et l'instrument.

- Edward ? Tu… m'as fait peur ! Ça va ?

Je le détaillai rapidement. Inspectant presque la totalité de son corps, pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas de nouveau fait du mal. Mais rien… Son bras immobile était étroitement collé à son torse, protégé par l'écharpe bleu habituelle. Je soupirai de soulagement, reprenant une respiration plus calme pour permettre à mon cœur de se calmer.

- Bien, je crois… Finit-il par me répondre.

Il posa son regard triste sur les touches noires et ivoire de son instrument, sa main restant sur sa cuisse.

- Je… Suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur Bella. Je voulais juste… Le sentir. J'ai juste besoin de courage... Tu vois... Juste peut-être que si je me lance...

Je frissonnai alors que mon regard se dirigeait vers son bras blessé. Je pris place à ses côtés en soupirant, il se décala pour me laisser suffisamment d'assise pour être confortablement installée.

- Je… Gâche tout. Tout le temps. Souffla-t-il.

Il baissa la tête. Mais je fus certaine d'avoir vu des larmes dans ses yeux, me faisant mal. Je me sentais si impuissante face à cette tristesse. J'aurais tout donné pour lui redonner tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il fallait que je réagisse, il devait arrêter de se déprécier ainsi.

- Je t'interdis de dire ou même de penser cela Edward !

Mon ton avait été volontairement dur. Mais il fallait le bousculer. Je ne voulais pas le revoir tomber, pas après ses quelques semaines à l'avoir redécouvert.

- C'est pourtant vrai. Grimaça-t-il.

Je soupirai avant de réfuter une nouvelle fois. Mais ses doigts sur mes lèvres m'en empêchèrent.

- Laisse-moi parler tant que j'en trouve le courage… S'il te plaît.

Je fis oui, d'un signe de tête et il encra son regard au mien, j'étais comme hypnotisée par ses yeux si profonds. Prisonnière volontaire, à cet instant j'aurais été capable de tout lui donner, tout ce qu'il aurait pu me demander.

- Je suis désolé de m'être conduit bizarrement avec toi… Depuis… L'accident.

Je voulus contester, mais une nouvelle fois, il m'en empêcha.

- Pour être honnête… Je… Tu… Mon dieu que c'est dur !

Consciente que ce qu'il avait à me dire était important, je restai silencieuse. Attendant tout simplement qu'il soit prêt.

- Bella… Tu… Me rends… Nerveux.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre. Moi ? Isabella Swan ? Je pouvais rendre nerveux Edward Cullen ? Cela me semblait tout bonnement impossible.

- Pourquoi ? Tentai-je alors qu'il avait reporté son regard sur le piano.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et après avoir soufflé, il revint à moi, la crainte se lisant sur son visage.

- Edward... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis ton amie, une amie ne doit pas faire peur.

- Une amie… Souffla-t-il en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche.

Un sourire ressemblant à une grimace se dessina sur son visage. En fait, il semblait souffrir… Et moi j'étais perdue, incapable de comprendre, ou en tout cas, je ne voulais pas croire à ce que mon esprit pouvait me souffler.

- En fait… Bella, ça fait si longtemps… Je… Bella, je voudrais… Que tu acceptes de réfléchir à… Mais pourquoi est-ce si dur ! Bon sang ! Cria-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

Je sursautai, il se reprit de suite et posa la paume de sa main valide sur ma joue.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je ne suis bon, qu'à te faire du mal, ça se confirme !

- J'ai été surprise… Parle-moi Edward, je t'en prie, quoi que tu aies à dire, parle.

- J'ai juste besoin d'une… Chance… Je voudrais que tu… Qu'on…

Ce n'est que là que mes soupçons se révélèrent finalement fondés. Je pris une profonde inspiration. J'avais envie de lui donner cette chance… Plus que tout… Depuis… Que j'avais enfin compris que c'était lui que je voulais… Lui et pas un autre.

- Tu l'as déjà, j'attends juste que tu la saisisses. Le coupai-je, presque à bout de souffle.

Il releva son regard pour l'accrocher au mien et je fus comme noyée. Prise au piège d'un océan dans lequel de toute façon j'avais envie de plonger.

- Eh bien… Peut-être que… Qu'il faut que… J'apprenne à prendre des risques ?

Nos respirations étaient maintenant erratiques, comme si nous venions de finir un marathon alors que rien ne c'était passé…

- Oui, peut-être. Soufflai-je.

- Isabella Marie Swan, puis-je… t'embrasser ?

Mon cœur explosa pour de bon, irradiant mon corps. Pas besoin de réponse, juste agir…

Je déglutis et mon regard descendit sur ses lèvres pleines, les fixant jusqu'à ce que l'espace restreint entre elles, ne me le permette plus. C'est alors que mes yeux se fermèrent… Mes lèvres touchant enfin les siennes. Un baiser doux, une plume, un courant d'air sur ma peau. Mais il nous fallait plus que ça. Mes mains virent crocheter son cou, son bras valide passa dans mon dos, me rapprochant de son torse. Ce second baiser s'enflamma en quelques secondes lorsque la langue d'Edward passa une, puis deux fois entre mes lèvres. Quémandant l'accès à sa nouvelle partenaire de danse.

**PpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpFPpF PpF PpF**

**Ah ben enfin ! (Oui oui, je vous entends dire ça!)**

**Bon, ça y est, Eddy s'est enfin lancé et ça a l'air d'avoir fonctionné, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire ce nouveau chapitre :-)**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, mais en attendant prenez bien soin de vous.**

**Bon week end. **

**Bizz**


End file.
